Sons of Anarchy:Princes of Anarchy Book 1(Every Story has a beginning)
by TaraGKnowles
Summary: This an **AU** Fan Fiction based on the younger years of Jackson Teller, Opie Winston, Tara Knowles, Donna Lerner, and SAMCRO. There are several OC's but 3 OC's are consistent Aiden Janowitz, Mike Calhoun, and Amelia Tate. The years progress from 1994 (Current yr 2001). At this time both Princes of Anarchy books are on the same Time line & Story line with all characters in each.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is book one of a fan fiction based on the younger years of Jackson Teller, Opie Winston, Tara Knowles, and Donna Lerner. There are also two Original Characters that have been created for this story, Aiden Janowitz and Amelia Tate. There will be other original characters created as the story line progresses. The story begins in 1994 when Jax and Tara first met. Every love story has a beginning this is theirs. Book Two posted here includes the same characters and much of the story will be on the same time line.

Face Characters

Jackson Teller (Son of John 'JT' Teller) Face Character – Charlie Hunnam

Opie Winston (Son of Piermont 'Piney' Winston) Face Character – Ryan Hurst

Aiden Janowitz (Son of Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz) Face Character – Kit Harington

Tara Knowles (Girlfriend of Jackson Teller) Face Character – Maggie Siff

Donna Lerner (Girlfriend of Opie Winston) Face Character – Sprague Grayden

Amelia Tate (Girlfriend of Aiden Janowitz) Face Character – Gabriella Wilde

Chapter 1

{Charming 2013, Present Day} As Tara struggled to grab the sides of the kitchen sink to gain some footing to fight off Gemma her mind raced. During her residency in Chicago she had always heard about those who had been on the brink of death only to be snatched back by modern medical technology at the last moment. Many returned with tales about the thoughts that played through their mind at the end, but Tara had never expected the intensity of what they described to be like this. She was fighting for the very breath of life, yet visions playing so vividly in her mind reel by reel, moment by moment, and each word from the past spoken, as if they were just happening, a movie playing in her head. The journey that had begun so long ago was about to reach an ending that neither she nor Jax had planned. Tara continued to struggle, refusing to believe it was ending her now, struggling for just a gasp of air to give her a little more time the flashbacks not stopping. In a way they were glorious, comforting, but they were also torture as she slowly realized she was losing her fight. Dreams, and hopes of a young love, of her, Jax, Opie, Donna, Aiden, and Amelia, all were alive in her head as if it were just yesterday, the smiles, laughter, and dear God the innocence of youth she hadn't thought of in so very long ….

{Charming, September 1994} The sound of her palm pounding against the tacky blue colored school locker, combined with the colorful metaphors flowing from her mouth, echoed through the high school corridors. Several heads turned to stare in the direction of the long haired brunette. Let them fucking stare, Tara Grace Knowles thought to herself as she attempted the combination on the lock again, the palm of her right hand blood red, and throbbing from the contact the with cool metal. She watched as a group of privileged Charming girls walked past her in the hallway, each snickering as they looked her over from top to bottom with their judgmental stares. She supposed they didn't approve of her homey button up top and plain jeans. Bitches the whole lot of them, Tara thought as they walked past, she had no delusions of ever being one of the girls.

There were a number of factors stacked up against her that prevented this from occurring. The first, and perhaps most important, the lack of money growing on trees at the Knowles very humble abode, Tara's father was an alcoholic. Her aunt who lived in San Diego said it had to do with two things their Irish heritage, the Irish being big drinkers and all, the second the fact he never got her mother's death. Tara's aunt was a firm believer that a person's fate and life was already predestined for them. That regardless of the choices they made there was no escaping the inevitable destiny that would find you.

Frankly Tara thought that was a huge crock of shit. She believed people had free will, and made the decisions that ultimately defined their life. Life wasn't a pre-paved road or destiny that you could not detour, and change at any time. She had vowed as a young girl to never lose control of her path, and had some very large detours planned for hers. One was getting out of the shitty little town of Charming, and making a better future for herself.

Tara loved her father, because well he was her father. Most days though he could be found passed out on the floor lying in a pool of his own foul smelling vomit. She got so very weary of cleaning up the mess day after day. Since his day consisted of laying in vomitus, holding a job on a regular basis wasn't his forte. Which lead back to the primary reason she didn't fit in with the typical girls of Charming High school, drunken father definitely equaled bare fucking money trees. She was sixteen years old, had just entered her junior year of high school, and was already scouting out a job at the local diner as a waitress just to afford the simple necessities she needed. Looking at the bitches walking past snickering at her she knew they would consider the simple necessities the right color shoes for their outfit, or the perfect purse, fuck Tara considered the simple necessities soap to wash with, food to make a small meal with.

Despite the obvious first factor there was a second that set her apart from the other girls in the high school, her demeanor and all over appearance. There was a look about Tara that didn't make others want to run seeking out friendship, and affection. She was an average looking girl, not breathtakingly gorgeous, but pretty in a plain Jane sort of way. She didn't really require the makeup other girls her ages spent endless hours painting upon their face, her complexion glowed beautifully in its own natural nakedness. Her eyes where most unusual, at times looking brown, others looking green, her dark brown thick brows hovering above them, and her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders. Her face was very intense, with a certain wisdom already the fine creased lines from frowning imprinted. All this combined made Tara appear not only many years older than a girl of 16 years old, but also unapproachable to many. Tara's fellow classmates gossiped amongst themselves that it was the constant scowl often apparent on her face that scared many of them away. The truth was Tara Grace had the ability to produce a radiant smile; it was just extremely rare her lips ever curved for the creation of such radiance. If any of them bothered to know her they would realize she had little to smile about.

Tara closed her eyes for a moment pulling in slow breaths to promote some sort of tranquility within her. Truth was she had a rage in her that was in constant need of being buried further and further down within the depths of her soul. There were times she honestly felt as if she were going to lose her mind. She couldn't help but wonder if one day it would all explode like a volcano and what would actually happen when the eruption took place.

Tara was particularly on edge today, her mind drifted to her mother; it was the anniversary of her death. She tried not to dwell on the past, but couldn't help but wonder what life might have been like if her mother hadn't died when she was only 9 years old. Tara could remember a time that life had been normal, with a father that didn't drink himself into oblivion, a mother that cooked cleaned, showed love, and affection. Her parents had even appeared to be in love with one another. That had all ended however when her mother was diagnosed with cancer shortly after Tara's sixth birth day. For three years she watched her mother fight the battle, and her father begin his slow spiral into the whiskey bottle. Now, that life was all a distant memory, and she was a 16 year old motherless girl, wearing all the wrong clothes, with a drunken daddy who biggest talent was being a fucking pack rat.

"Damn it!" She beat her palm up against the locker once more as the another attempt to open the stupid contraption failed, her palm now burning as if a thousand needles were sticking her.

"Darlin' it's going to be a long year for that hand of yours if you keep beating it against that fuckin' metal." Jackson Nathanial Teller, known as Jax to everyone, spoke the words as he leaned up against this own locker two spaces down. He had been watching Tara from a distance with a great deal of amusement before approaching.

Jax and Tara had never really talked much, their paths not really crossing. He knew the basics about her, mother was dead; father was a derelict, but other than that not a whole hell of a lot more. She wasn't the typical girl that Jax really gave much mind too, that combined with the fact the girls were thick as thieves around him at any given time, he didn't have to go prowling much for food. Even the prissy good girls snuck over to get a piece of him when they thought no one else was looking. As he watched her though, he was surprised to find himself so drawn to her, so attracted. The magnetic pull to come closer was the weirdest sensation he had ever felt to date, and well he had felt a lot of sensations despite the fact he was only 16 years old. Jax found himself wondering why in the fuck they had never spoken before as his eyes began to drift over her body. He shifted as he felt himself growing uncomfortable against the zipper of his jeans.

Tara eyed Jax curiously as he stood before her. She knew every girl in school secretly admired him, even the snobs that had just passed by. He was the bad boy that every girl dreamed about, long blonde California hair, sun kissed beautiful skin, deep intense eyes like the ocean, and a body that bulged in all the right places, and was clearly made for sin. All that combined with the fact he was John Tellers Legacy, the Prince of SAMCRO made him the ultimate bad boy package. She couldn't deny he was attractive in every way, but with her life being, well her shitty life, she didn't ever set her aspirations on snagging a guy. Especially one like Jackson Teller, everyone knew there was no snagging him anyway. One simply didn't snatch Jax off the street as if he were a stray puppy. Her brow furrowed as she frowned deeply. Tara was a sophomore in high school, had never been on a date, and had never been kissed. I am a sad, pathetic fucking washed up story at 16, she thought to herself as she stood there staring at the SAMCRO Prince before turning her direction back to the locker once again, more for distraction this time.

"Here let me help you with that, Darlin'," Jax closed the distance between them, "Shit can't be responsible for you breaking a hand, now can I?" His handsome face made even more devilishly attractive by the cheeky smirk that crossed it slowly as he spoke, without thought he reached his hand towards the combination lock, brushing against Tara's in the process. Neither was prepared for the exhilarating magnitude that simple contact with their flesh would create. Momentarily the world around them dissipated there was no noise of the crowded corridor of the school, only them.

Tara's eyes locked with Jax as his warm hand brushed against her delicate flesh, awakening stirring sensations deep within her she didn't know existed. Her skin became hot, and flushed as she felt her body tingle in a way that made her breathing become rapid, and short. Tara was mesmerized, unable to speak, and could only stand gazing into the ocean of blue of his eyes.

Years later when they talked about this moment they could only describe it as an awakening of their souls instantly recognizing the others eternal mate. Neither of them ever able to find the perfect words to describe what transpired between them, because it was an emotional connection deeper than either one. Deeper than any human words could decipher, and very quickly it devoured and consumed them completely. Tara realized that she had been very wrong; there were things in life to which people have no options, or no control. For Tara Knowles that thing was Jax and for Jax Teller it was Tara. At the age of 16 years old their worlds had already begun to collide, and their predestined course set in motion.

"Tara…." Jax spoke the word with a primal lust, and desire he had never felt. For the first time it was the only word he could utter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{Charming, October 31, 1994} The Halloween party at the TM was in full blast with music blaring, accompanied by drunk, and disorderly conduct in progress as Jax pulled his Black Harley into the parking lot, along with the other Prince's of the SAMCRO First Nine Opie, and Aiden. Not far behind them the red BMW convertible speed into the parking lot the sound of girl's laughter, and rock music drifting in the air. Tara had become fast friends with the girlfriends of the fellow bad boy pack. There was Amelia Tate who hated her mother's choice of name almost as much as the woman herself, and preferred her friends to call her _A_. She reminded Tara of a modern day version of a 60's flower child with her carefree love all, hate none bubbly attitude. Amelia had the typical California beauty looks with her long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She had both a look of innocence, and a girl that emitted she was comfortable with her sexuality. Donna had told Tara that the latter part had been a result of something Aiden brought out in her. Donna Lerner a small petite brunette who was truly the sweetest, kindest person Tara had ever met in her life headed towards Opie. She smiled as she thought the Angel costume she had chosen to wear was perfect for her, because out of all of them she was truly the most innocent. There was no other side of her to be brought to the surface. Tara smiled as rough and rugged Opie placed his large arm across her shoulder, kissing her gently on the forehead.

They had all passed each other in the halls on numerous occasions, but it was not until the Jackson Teller, Tara Knowles locker collision that their paths all became intermingled. Little did each couple know that they were acting out their own pages of Shakespeare, and to the next generation of Prince's theirs would be the legendary tales of love and loss they would feed upon. The comradery Tara shared with the girls combined with the connection she already felt with Jax gave her a sense of completeness that she had never known.

Amelia's laugher burst through the air interrupting Tara's thoughts, as she exited the convertible running over to Aiden jumping into his arms, they almost made the her blush as he carried her towards the MC, her legs wrapped around his waist, their lips joined together intimately, her hands tangled in his untamable curly brown hair. The French Maid costume Amelia had chosen almost revealing more than any of them needed to see.

"Jesus Christ lover boy don't you two ever give it a rest," Opie shook his head at the display of public affection that had been ongoing since the couple hooked up over the summer. They had also teasingly named them the _A Team_. Aiden not even bothering to glance his direction quickly flipped Opie off not taking his eyes off the girl in his arms.

Tara turned her eyes to the large sign above the garage that read Teller-Morrow as Jax stepped up behind her, inhaling deeply as he slowly slipped his arms around her waist, interlocking his hands with hers. "Babe, don't be nervous." Tara shivered slightly as she felt his warm breath on the nape of her neck from the words he whispered into her ear. How could she not be nervous this was the first time she would be meeting the Queen of SAMCRO, Gemma Teller-Morrow, the recent widow of Jax's father John Teller, and now the current wife of the reigning King his step-father Clay Morrow. Tara had heard of the almost unnatural bond that Gemma had with her son Jax, and she was well aware this meeting could determine many things about their future together. While it was true they were only 16, and barely dating 2 months she couldn't see a future without his face in it. She closed her eyes briefly before taking in a deep breath.

Jax could feel the nervousness radiating off of Tara as he held her in his arms, pressing the front of his body into the curvature of her back. They fit together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle, he was already intoxicated by her, and couldn't stand to be separated even the few hours they parted at night. The truth was though that many evenings since they had met he found himself knocking on Tara's window for entry just to lie in her bed, and hold her tightly. Tara was slightly hesitate to move their relationship to the next intimate step, so Jax found himself doing something he had never done before in his life, waiting to bed a girl.

Jax knew exactly where Aiden was coming from when he spoke about his feelings about Amelia to him, privately. He found himself in the same boat even though they did enjoy teasing the _A team _unmercifully. Christ at least Aiden was at least sharing his girls bed for fuck sake, he and Opie were like a couple guys looking in the puppy store window. Jax glanced over at Opie who walked with his arm protectively around Donna, he was in the same boat as well, the only difference he wouldn't admit it. They were a pathetic bunch, the future of SAMCRO pussy whipped, _Jesus Christ_ he thought to himself.

"Come on babe," He released her reluctantly, placing her delicate hand in his larger hand roughened from the mechanic work he did in the shop part-time, a smile breaking across his lips as he felt her warmth penetrating him.

Tara smiled weakly as she allowed Jax to lead her towards the door of the club house, Amelia and Aiden already bursting through the door, Opie and Donna walking just a few paces behind them. As she entered the SAMCRO clubhouse for the first time with Jax many eyes began to turn their way, all eyeing the woman who held the arm of the Prince of JT and Gemma. Tara felt as if she were on display, and was glad she had opted not to wear a costume. The heavy smell of cigarettes, booze, and pot hit her dead on in the face, and she coughed lightly. Smoke already so thick in the room you could barely see a few feet ahead for the haze.

"Son," Clay Morrow's loud voice broke through the crowd his arms extended to give him the traditional masculine hug. Tara noticed his blue eyes looked slightly glazed, as a big hearty smirk crossed his serious face.

A cheeky smirk broke across Jax's face as he nodded his head towards his step dad leading Tara through the crowd tightening his grip on her hand for reassurance. Only breaking away momentarily to reach out to his step dad's for a hug, the sound of his hands clapped loudly against the back of his leather cut.

"This is Tara Knowles," Jax turned to Tara with his smile growing bigger, and full of pride, "Tara, this is my step-dad Clay Morrow, the President of the club."

Tara stared up at Clay feeling like a small ant on a log, he was a tall man with huge broad shoulders, very intimidating even with the welcoming smile upon his face.

"Nice to meet you, Tara, been hearing a lot about you these days." Clay winked at her before continuing, "Hey Gem get on over here, Honey."

Gemma turned around at the sound of Clays voice a sexy grin upon her face, Gemma was one of the hottest women in Charming. It wasn't that she was stunningly beautiful although with her long dark brown hair, slender body, and curves in all the right places she wasn't hard for a man to look at for a while. Still that wasn't what made Gemma sexy; it was the presence, and confidence that reflected off of her that tangled men, and women alike in her web. She was the Queen Bee, and carried herself as one in every way. Slowly she walked over to Clay a slight sway to her hips, her magnificent cleavage bulging out of the black tank top she wore. Her jeans fit her hips and legs as if they were a second skin.

"Hey Baby," Gemma reached up claiming Clays mouth their tongues teasing one another, a slight moan escaping her lips, before she turned and came face to face with Tara for the first time. She paused for a moment starring into the young girls eyes before allowing her own to take her in from top to bottom. Gemma looked over at her son, and then back once again to Tara.

"Tara, this is my Queen Gemma, Babe this is Tara Knowles," Clay wrapped his massive arm around Gemma's shoulder as he spoke the words.

Tara stared blankly into the eyes of the legendary Queen of the MC barely able to swallow, much less breath. Her mouth felt dry, and she could barely squeak out the words for a polite hello, "It's nice …to meet you …Mrs. Morrow…" Tara cursed herself for sounding so very stupid, as she stammered the words out.

"Shit, I ain't a Mrs." Gemma burst out laughing as she eyed the girl curiously, "The name is Gemma sweetheart," Tara couldn't help but notice the way the word _sweetheart _rolled from her tongue with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey, Gem." Donnas sweet voice rang out behind them, and Tara breathed a sigh of relief that a friend was close, she felt as if she was going to shrivel up, and die any moment as Gemma continued to eye her curiously, her gaze looking over at her son every few seconds.

"Well, hey there sweetheart," Gemma kissed Donna on the cheek, "Don't you look sweet." She winked at the young brunette who had to be the sweetest girl she had ever met. Gemma thought she was a perfect match for Opie who needed someone with that touch of innocence to ground him.

"Hey Gem," Opie chimed in.

"Hey there sweetheart, come give momma Gem a huge hug, honey," Gemma gave him a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek; she loved all her boys young and old. Opie Winston though was special to her, the son of her decreased husband's best friend Piney Winston. "I haven't seen you as much lately, Opie."

"Well, ya know been a little busy," He winked mischievously at Gemma, "Is Piney here, Gem?"

Gemma smirked before answering, Piney certainly was here, and she hoped Opie and Donna didn't catch him with a croweater's mouth around his cock. Not that she was worried about Opie seeing such a sight, but Donna was still a little too innocent for such a scene.

"Hey Gem," Aiden's stepped up next as Gemma hugged him close just as she had Opie.

"Hey Gemma," Amelia smiled brightly at her. Gemma liked Amelia as well, but unlike Donna her appearance did not elude 100% innocence, but a touch of that free love 60's shit they had all enjoyed.

"Luann here Gem?" Aiden asked.

"Over towards one of the back rooms with some of her girls when I last saw her," Gemma arched her brow at Aiden.

He shook his head knowingly thinking the smoke she had requested he pick up for her would have to wait until she was done in the backroom. There would have been a day like his father Lenny 'The Pimp' he would have gone on in, hell even joined the party, shit his father had coined the word croweater, but with Amelia now by his side he wasn't as interested in playing around.

Luann had walked in hours earlier with a costume on that made Amelia's look like something a nun would wear. Luann and Gemma went way back, and were best friends. Still there was no denying it Luann liked the men, and well occasionally a woman as well. Currently she was running a very profitable porn business, no longer a working girl thanks to her husband Otto who she adored. Unfortunately Otto, like other members of the crew, was currently incarcerated, serving the club loyally even from the inside. They all missed having him around and hoped to have his release worked out in the near future.

"Let's go get a drink, baby." Aiden winked at Amelia before turning towards the crowd of people.

"Hey we will head that way with you brother," Opie turned with Donna in tow following the couple.

"Hey Aiden," Clay called after him.

"Yeah," Aiden stopped as the crowd engulfed Amelia and his hand slipped from hers.

"You need any help with that girl you just let me know, son. Sweet piece of ass you got there." Clay winked at him a loud chuckle bellowing from him as Aiden rolled his eyes a smile upon his face before turning to find Amelia in the crowd.

"Damn, Clay you got your fucking hands full with me, and still you chasing some young pussy," Gemma's eyes narrowed at him a mildly serious undertone to her words. She knew Clay got his rocks off when on a run, but there would be no making an ass of her in Charming, ever. What happened on those runs better fucking stay on those runs as far as Gemma was concerned.

"Now, baby…." Clay gave her his winning smile that was his way of asking for forgiveness.

Tara listened to the conversation feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Gemma's eyes still giving her scrutinizing glares as the conversation continued.

"Shit you two are fuckin' crazy just meeting my girl, and talking like this. Fuck me." Jax smiled at his mother, he was insane about Gemma and until Tara had appeared in his life he thought no woman would ever compare, "Come on babe let's get a drink." He motioned over at the bar which was surrounded by women, some barely dressed. Many performing lewd acts she had never seen before.

"Sure." Tara spoke softly her eyes large and wide taking in the surroundings. "It was very nice to meet you, Mrs.….. I mean Gemma."

"Likewise, sweetheart," Gemma chimed the words out in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Gemma and Clay stood watching as the young couple disappeared into the crowd towards the bar.

"Seems like a decent girl," Clay spoke the words as he reached into his leather cut for a Cigar.

"She's trouble Clay," Gemma eyes followed her son protectively.

"Now, Gem…." Clay took in a deep breath before placing the cigar in his mouth, and giving his lighter a flick.

"Trust me Clay that girl is going to be nothing but trouble, I can see it in her eyes," Gemma looked at him dead on.

"I was thinking she reminded me a little of you at that age," Clay arched his brow, he knew no girl was ever going to be good enough for Jax in Gemma's opinion, her love for him was something all together different.

"Exactly my point, Clay, you mark my words, Tara Knowles is going to be nothing but fuckin' trouble," Gemma folded her hands across her chest as she continued to eye her son from afar who was completely mesmerized for the first time by a female that was not her.


	3. Chapter 3

{Charming, February 14, 1995}

The air was thick around the large redwood table with the Reaper carved in the center, from the numerous cigarettes that had been smoked as the Chapel meeting progressed. They were already on the second hour of discussion, the recent death of JT, shift in club President, and Mayan War hitting them all hard. The sturdy table had been there since the beginning, but as Piney Winston looked around pausing to cough he realized the First Nine were fading out fast, and that the hunk of wood would be there long after their pathetic bones were dust in the wind.

The Doctor had told him last year to lay off the booze, smoking, and try to sleep more than a few hours per night. He figured that was his professional way of saying lay off the women also. Piney had not listened to his advice, many nights falling out wherever his body fell, his fingers clenched tightly around another empty bottle of Tequila. _Fuck _he had thought life wasn't worth living if you couldn't live it how you wanted. He was finding more and more with the absence of his best friend, and Old Lady life wasn't worth a shit anymore anyway. The only reason he remained in the Vice Presidents seat to the left of Clay was because of his love for Jax, and Opie. He was determined to hold the seat occupied until Jax was just a couple of years older, and able to sit in it himself.

Piney frowned slightly as Clay leaned back in his seat smoking on the Cigar as if he were King of the World; he glanced around to see if anyone had noticed his expression. Piney did hope to live long enough to see Jax muscle Clay Morrow out, and a Teller once again be at the table head. He didn't trust him, just as his best friend hadn't trusted him. Behind Clay's big cheeky smile, there was one phony son of a bitch with dangerous ambition. He still remembered JT handing him the envelope that contained his words to Jackson about the wrong turns the club had made. The fact that Clay was bedding his wife was painfully obvious to JT, and well he couldn't really speak against her to harshly considering he had a child with another Maurine Ashby over in Belfast. JT felt the grim reaper coming his way however, and wanted his son to know the truth. Piney vowed to him the manuscript would be placed into Jax's hands at the right time. He had also vowed to him to remain in the seat for Jax. It was the first topic he had discussed with Clay, the future of the VP seat. Not trusting Clay to live up to his side of the bargain, Piney insisted the vote be brought to the table immediately, a vote not to be discussed around the younger men, but a vote none the less that had ensured Jax Teller would be sitting to the left when Piney stepped down, or in the event he met with an unfortunate accident as his best friend did.

The plan he and JT talked through at length before his untimely death had been for Jax to take over. Piney knew he would be unable to head the club his health already beginning its decline before JT's departure. It had been there hope though that eventually the head seat would be filled with Jax, with Opie beside him as VP. JT had felt strongly that Jax would be able to pull the club from the bloody path he had so blindly allowed it to travel down.

They had wanted Aiden to be sitting to the right where Tig Trager now sat glaring at Clay as if he were a fucking rock star, but when Lenny Janowitz had gone inside unexpectedly. His only son Aiden wasn't even close enough to being of age to Prospect, must less a consideration for the chair. He only hoped that Jax had forethought when the time came to muscle Trager out of the right seat, and place Aiden in it. He wasn't into the torturous killings like his father had been, but he had the aptitude to get the job done quickly, and also the loyalty to stand strong beside Opie, and Jax.

"What do you think Old man?' Clay looked over to his left the hint of sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Piney.

Very intentionally Clay took a large puff from his cigar making sure the smoke blew in Piney's direction. Deep down he hated Piney Winston, who had been loyal to JT. He wanted him removed from the seat, but he needed the votes that Piney held the key to, in order to be sitting where he was now. Reluctantly Clay had agreed to allow Piney to hold the VP seat, and for Jax to fill it when the old man felt the time was right in the next few years.

Fighting the urge not to cough as the shitty smell of smoke hovered in the air traveling its way up his nasal passages, Piney glared at Clay for a long moment. He thought Clay looked like he was sucking a dick as he puffed on the cigar, he huffed thinking it made most men look like real cocksuckers smoking them, pausing for a moment lost in ancient memories, he retracted that thought. There was one mean mother fucker he knew that smoked cigars, he sure in the hell never looked like a cocksucker. Piney furrowed his brow hoping that was smoke SAMCRO would never smell up close. Coughing slightly he paused again to regain his composure praying his voice wouldn't give away his distaste for Clay as he spoke.

"Aiden, stop it they are going to be here any minute," Amelia gave him a nudge to step aside as she made her way around the kitchen laying out the food Marie had fixed for the get together with their friends.

"Stop what? What did I do?" Aiden eyes trailed over Amelia's body as if she were a yummy treat he was going to devour, before returning his questioning eyes back to hers.

"They are going to be here any minute, Aiden, and you know _exactly_ what I am talking about so kill the "What did I do? Innocent act," Amelia paused for a moment a sexy grin slowly crossing her plump glossed lips, "We both know there is nothing innocent about you Aiden Janowitz."

Aiden leaned up against the black granite top island counter located not far from the refrigerator, and sink area where Amelia was rinsing something off. Her kitchen skills were extremely limited, so Marie, the housekeeper, had fixed everything she thought would be needed for a young group of couples to have a fun evening. She was a sweet, short jolly lady who was crazy about Amelia, and very welcoming to him.

Aiden and Amelia, or the A Team as their friends like to teasingly call them had been together since the summer, and had quickly fallen in love with one another. Jackson who had thought Aiden to be certifiably insane when he announced the news after only knowing the girl a day, had fallen like a lined up domino since fate had placed Tara Knowles two lockers down from him. Opie was as lost as ever in Donna, even though he was not one to display his emotions in front of the group as freely as Jax and Aiden, it was still apparent to all. Donna spoke, Opie lingered on every word, Opie made a decision about anything he asked Donna first, he simply adored her, and there was something about Donnas' genuine innocence, and kindness that was good for Opie. She balanced him, brought out a kinder side, just as Tara balanced Jax, and Amelia balanced Aiden. They were each the missing pieces of the puzzle for one another. If the young love stories weren't perfect enough with the guys being club brothers, the girls all hit it off, and were extremely close also. Years later when the world scattered them around like the leaves on a fall day, they would each look back on this time in their life, and realize how lucky they truly were.

"You want a beer, baby?" Amelia smiled at Aiden as she wiped her wet hands.

_What I want is my hands up that short skimpy black cotton dress of yours so I can fondle, and tease you relentlessly, _Aiden thought to himself a devious smirk on his face. Shit, he knew he could just stay in bed buried in her all day, and night. She was a craving that no matter how many times he attempted to quench it he was just left wanting even more.

"Sure, babe," He uncrossed his arms watching her open the refrigerator door slowly bending over looking for the beer the short dress rising, revealing the beginning of her perfect tiny ass.

_Christ I love a looking a woman's ass_, he thought breathing in deeply as he stood continuing to watch Amelia's delectable ass bent over in front of him while she moved items around to get the beer out. His inner control snapped like a damn tree twig as he reached forward grabbing her arm turning her around swiftly pulling her petite frame into his. The bottle of beer she was holding slipping from her fingers crashing onto the expensive tile floor. Not looking down at the shattered mess of glass, much less speaking a word, he placed his hands on the soft cheeks of her ass, lifting and turning to place her on the black granite counter in one swift effortless motion.

Amelia let out a small gasp, and giggled nervously as she felt the cool granite counter come into contact with her skin as he sat her down. She was as unconcerned about the glass shattered upon the floor as Aiden. A look of pure desire, and longing appeared on her face as he stepped between her open legs pushing the already bulging area of his jeans into her with just enough force to create a surge of pleasure that rippled through her entire body. Without thought Amelia wrapped her slender legs around his waist, as she moved her body so close to his not even air could flow between them. Their breathing quickened in rhythm with one another as they looked lustfully into the others eyes, slowly she lay her head on his shoulder, as his lips began to devour the nape of her neck, his warm breathing sending shivers down her body, and the throb he had already created between her legs ached uncontrollably.

"Let's go upstairs, babe." He whispered in her ear his voice low, deep, and full of hunger, his lips continuing to make their way down her slender well defined shoulders.

"Ok…." Amelia breathed the words against him her head still laying on his shoulder as Aiden picked her up to leave the room.

"Jesus Christ, lover boy at it again," Opie burst into the room with Donna in tow followed by Jax and Tara, "Shit, at the rate you two are going this damn house is gonna be full of babies in no time at all. How many bedrooms you got here to fill Amelia? Five … six ….seven" His hearty chuckle echoed in the room. Jax stood close trying to contain his own laughter as Tara smacked him playfully on the back indicating he should shut up.

"Opie!" Donna shot him a look, and he immediately mouthed the words _sorry_ his eyes clearing showing the others in the room what they already knew, he was smitten with her.

"Shit, no need to worry about babies being made with you interrupting every damned minute. Some of us can't get the job done in sixty seconds or less, like you brother. " Aiden spoke the words a slight smirk upon his face still holding Amelia in his arms.

"Aiden!" Amelia shrieked giving him a disapproving look and it was Aiden's turn to mouth the words _sorry _as he lowered her to a standing position, knowing he had to get her upstairs for just a few minutes. He knew he could accomplish what he needed for a temporary relief if he could just get her alone for oh five minutes tops.

Jax strutted across the kitchen to give Amelia a friendly hug, his already famous gorilla walk a trade mark.

"Hey Darlin' appreciate the invite," As he hugged her his attention was diverted to the ground where the shattered glass of the beer bottle lay.

"Have a little unexpected explosion there _Aiden_? " He arched his brow smirking unable to hold his expression for long without bursting out in laughter quickly joined by Opie, Tara, and Donna.

Amelia could feel her face growing fifty shades of red as she closed her eyes for a moment in embarrassment. _Jesus Christ they think all we do is fuck. _Jax gave her a cheeky smirk and reassuring wink before making his gorilla strut back over to Tara.

"I'll just get something to clean that up with," looking around hoping she could remember where Marie stored the damn broom. _Christ surely we have a broom!_

"Here let me clean you," Donna offered, "Where's do you keep the broom, Amelia?" She asked sweetly.

"Ummmm …" She paused for a moment now embarrassed about her lack of knowledge on the location of the broom, "I think over there," pointing to a closet behind Tara.

"Let me look," Tara turned laughing as she began playing what's behind the door game to find a broom.

"Shit, man got yourself great little home maker there, Aiden. Does she cook as well as she locates a broom?" Opie winked at Amelia, as he nudged Aiden in the abdomen playfully.

"Go, fuck yourself man," Aiden playfully punched him in the chest, leaning in closer to him before speaking the next words, "I look for other talents in my lady man, cleaning, and all that shit ain't important to me." He smirked turning from Opie, and Jax to see Amelia bent down in front of the refrigerator picking up the broken glass, just as she cut her finger, and blood began to drip onto the floor. As the first drop, hit it reminded him of a tear falling. He couldn't stop staring at her crouched down, but his feeling was not sexual this time.

Aiden felt a sense of unease rise from the pit of his stomach as he watched the blood drip onto the expensive tile flooring. He shifted nervously looking up for a moment at the clock on the elaborate microwave built into the wall above her, the time almost glaring at him 6:44 pm, his eyes quickly shifting back to Amelia. She looked up for a moment smiling sweetly at him, as Donna handed her something to place over the cut. In a few short years Aiden would understand the sense of unease he had felt as he enter the same kitchen, on the same day, at approximately the same time, finding Amelia in a similar position, and time would stand still for just a moment as he recalled her as she on this day.

The guys stood outside around the pool huddle closer than they would normally be due to the cooler evening night, laughter from the living room could be heard through the closed glass door that separated them from the vast living room. Jax smiled as he looked at Tara sitting on the floor with her legs crossed like a girl sitting in nursery school. She had made friends, something she hadn't had before, and for that he was extremely grateful. They had only been together since September, but like Aiden had known about Amelia, Jax knew immediately Tara was it for him. He reached up to rub his chin as he watched her from afar. Christ he still hadn't had sex with her, yet they were consumed with one another. He inhaled deeply this was the longest Jax Teller had gone without having a girl in his bed since he had first bedded a woman several years back. He was determined to wait as long as he needed for her. Knowing in his heart she would be well worth it, although he couldn't help but think about what it would be like once they did make love. There connection was already insane, and he couldn't help but wonder if they would be able to handle the insanity of that bond once they were together more intimately.

"What do you think they are giggling about in there, man?" Opie nodded his head toward the scene they were all watching.

"Girlie shit man," Jax responded a sly smirk upon his face as he took a long drag off his cigarette.

"What the fuck is girlie shit?" Opie looked at Jax with a clueless expression on his face.

"Damn, Op are you fucking clueless or is this celibacy phase of yours causing a loss of brain cells, they are talking about SEX for fuck sake," Aiden shook his head as he arched brow looking at Opie, and then Jax. He was crazy about Amelia, hopelessly in love with her, but Christ if she wasn't in his bed he honestly didn't what the hell he would do. A small frown crossed his face, he knew he wouldn't go the celibate route, and supposed that made him a real piece of shit.

"Girls talk about that kinda stuff?" Opie looked genuinely stunned at the realization.

Jax and Aiden looked at one another, before looking back to Opie who stood there his large frame already towering above them. He looked like he was stunned, as if a huge secret of the universe had just been revealed to him. Looking at one another again they couldn't even respond before doubling over laughing at Opie.

"What? What did I say?" He glared hard at both guys for a moment before joining them with a hearty chuckle of his own.

"Ok, Tara I don't mean to laugh at you, truly I don't, but I just well assumed you and Jax were, well sleeping together." Amelia looked at her trying not to giggle at Tara's confession to them just a few minutes ago. She glanced out the door window at Aiden, wondering if he would have waited that long for her to make a decision. Frowning slightly she didn't think so, Amelia had since heard about Aiden's craving of constant female attention. She knew though that since meeting her he had been refusing the attention of the club whores which were constantly surrounding him, whores his father had so appropriately named croeater's.

"Well, we do sleep together, we just aren't _sleeping together_," Tara shrugged her shoulders nervously biting her lower lip as she looked outside at Jax laughing with the guys, "I mean ….I want too… I assume he wants too….." Her voice trailed off, and she could feel herself blush from the conversation, and alcohol she was consuming rapidly.

"So, what's the problem then," Amelia smiled at her sweetly as if it were a simple decision to make.

"Oh, listen at you, Amelia, let's not forget the first morning after Aiden left, and you called me freaking out at what had occurred between the two of you." Donna interjected frowning for a moment wishing Opie would step it up a little. Truth was Donna was more than willing to advance her relationship to the next step, but he had been an unwilling participant. It was very obvious to Donna, just like everyone around them, that he held her high on a pedestal of some sort, protectively watching over her. She found this both touching, and as annoying as hell.

"That was months ago, and I wasn't as dramatic as all that," Amelia waved her hand in the air as if Donna wasn't recalling the events correctly.

"Yeah, whatever…." Donna rolled her eyes remembering Amelia's call that morning her voice in a panic that she had just slept with Aiden within hours of meeting him, and that she was sure he would never appear on her doorstep again.

Donna had reassured her friend it would be ok that he would come back just as he had said. She had been very concerned he would not, Aiden was known for his reputation with the ladies. Everyone knew he went through them quicker than his drawer full of tight fitting t-shirts. None of them were more than casual sex for him before Amelia. Donna had been very concerned that Amelia might have been right when she cried into the phone about being a notch in his belt. Aiden had surprised them all.

Ignoring Donnas rolling eyes Amelia focused her attention on Tara, "Listen, tonight would be perfect, you brought your stuff, told your dad you spending the night, and its Valentines." Amelia paused smiling, "I've put you in Mommy Dearest bedroom, Aiden and I never go in there, and it's away from all the other rooms. The room is sound proof, trust me." Amelia smirked at the thought of her Mommy Dearest who had certainly entertained enough potential stepfathers in that room. Looking at Tara for a moment, "You know I bet some of Mommy Dearest expensive lingerie would fit you also," Amelia's smirk now turning more devious as she picked up her beer taking a slow drink enjoying the cool beverage as it made its way down her throat.

"Amelia, my god!" Donna looked at her friend a little shocked.

"What? What did I say? Oh, and don't worry Donna I put you, and Opie in the room with 2 double beds." She looked at Donna with a touch of sarcastic innocence on her face as she blinked slowly.

Tara and Amelia looked at each other for a moment, before looking at Donna again who looked both amused, and Amelia thought a little frustrated, before all three burst into laughter.

Jax looked around the extravagant bedroom as he walked towards the bathroom door where Tara was still at brushing her teeth five minutes later. She had been nervous since they had walked into the bedroom twenty minutes ago. He stepped into the door frame leaning against it, so he could peer in at Tara who looked breath taking standing there in a thin t-shirt. The lighting of the room catching the cotton material just right so that her body underneath was silhouetted. He inhaled deeply, feeling the growing need for her.

"Darlin' can you imagine living like this day in and day out, damn I mean this is a whole different level of rich here." Jax entered the bathroom looking over at the large round deep luxurious tub.

"Yeah, I know," Tara turned around shyly looking at Jax her mind already made up, "Donna says Amelia will be one rich girl once she turns twenty five. "

"Interesting," Jax pondered the thought for a moment, wondering if Aiden and Amelia were still together what that would mean to his brother. He had honestly never thought about the fact of any of them leaving the club, but shit what if money wasn't a worry. Quickly Jax cast the thought out of his mind, being part of the brotherhood wasn't about money, it was in your blood. The MC coursed through Aiden, just as it did him, and Opie, there was no walking from that.

Jax looked up at Tara facing him taking in her beauty, his ache for her growing even more apparent. A cheeky smirk that combined sex and innocence crossed his face as he looked at her running his fingers through his long blonde hair. Taking in a cleansing breath he took a step towards her to close the distance.

"Babe," Jax whispered as he cupped the sides of her face, looking deeply into her eyes, placing his lips gently, yet firmly against hers.

Tara responded to the kiss immediately, tasting him as his mouth consumed hers tantalizing, his warm slick, moist tongue parting her lips which throbbed with their own need.

Jax pulled Tara's body into his own as he deepened the kiss her tongue greedily joining his, creating a burst of sensation in the crotch of his jeans that almost took him to his knees. He hoped as he continued to deepen the kiss more she wouldn't stop him. _Jesus Christ I need her. _

Tara, opened her eyes slowly has Jax broke away from her lips his warm strong hands stroking her cheeks on both sides as he gazed down at her his eyes full of need for her.

Jax felt lost in her gaze as he looked down into her eyes stroking the sides of her soft cheeks; looking deeper into her eyes he noticed they sparkled with a desire all their own. He held his breath as the soft pads of Tara's finger tips worked their way down the buttons of his plaid shirt, the flannel opening freely as the palms of her hands touched his chest. The need to consume her, be buried inside her began to take over his senses, as the beautiful smell of her essence filled the air around them.

"Darlin'" Jax tilted his head away just enough to make eye contact still holding face, "Tara, you keep touching me like that, I may not …."

"I don't want you to stop, Jackson." Her warm breath hit his lips as she spoke the words.

Jax cupped the sides of her face tighter, his breathing now erratic, the pressure against the crotch of his jeans so intense he was almost crossing the border from pleasurable to painful, the feeling to him was exquisite. Quickly he reached down scoping Tara up in his arms as he walked from the bathroom back into the bedroom, laying her down upon the gently bed, he stepped back from her to remove his already unbuttoned shirt, and kick his white shoes off. Reaching down with his strong sturdy fingers he unsnapped the button of his jeans as he gazed upon her laying on the bed, her brown hair cascading around her in every direction, her eyes full of love as they gazed upon him. Never losing eye contact he reached down unzipping his pants, quickly pulling them down along with the fashionable black boxers he was wearing, and stepping out of them he kicked the denim over to the side.

Tara's breathing stopped momentarily as Jax kicked off his pants, and stood in front of her completely naked. His beautiful body flawless like a Greek God, slowly she allowed her eyes to travel, to his well defined muscular chest, continuing their exploration of him not stopping until she reached his growing erection. Her eyes growing wide as she drank in the sight, every part of him so beautiful it almost brought tears to her eyes. Tara looked back up into his electric blue eyes for a moment wondering why her.

Jax watched Tara drinking him in with her eyes, the wanton look of lust growing on her face, his body responding to it as he felt his erection growing in anticipation. He closed his eyes for just a moment in an attempt to gain some sort of control over himself before lowering onto the bed beside her, and helping her from her thin t-shirt, and black bikini panties. It was his turn to allow his gaze to travel leisurely over her body, a body that was about to be joined with his. Reaching out with his hand he stroked her right breast, his fingers stopping momentarily to play with her already erect nipple.

Tara could feel her breathing pick up as Jax explored her naked body, to her it felt as if she was going to combust her she was so hot from the heat that one action created.

"Jax," She breathed out her voice full of passion, "Please I don't want to wait any longer to feel you inside of me."

Jax hadn't intended to rush the moment, but her words broke all his restraints as he covered her with his body, there flesh creating such a sensation from the contact he knew he would never be the same. He could feel the wetness of her covering him as his erection rested between her legs, hungrily demanding entrance into her body. Looking down into her glistening eyes one last time he cupped the sides of her face, his lips pressing down passionately upon hers, as he entered into her slowly the only face he could ever imagine seeing again was hers.


	4. Chapter 4

New Character: Mike 'The Savage' Calhoun – Face Character – Taylor Kitsch

Chapter IV

{Late April, 1995, Charming}

The impressive SAMREN line up hummed along the California roads, resembling a ballet performance as they moved in perfect synchronization on the curvy landscape. Mike road helmetless enjoying the crisp breeze upon his face, and in his hair. He loved being on the road almost more than being in the brotherhood, especially when they nagged at him like this morning for not wearing a helmet. The lack of confinement not wearing that simply item brought, was well worth the risk. It was a freedom. Plus he figured if he was going to die fuck it, might as well be on his bike.

Freedom in all forms was very important to Mike Calhoun, considering he hadn't experienced a whole lot of it in his young life. He had been born in Elko, Nevada a few hours from Reno to a couple that could barely take care of themselves much less children. From a young age Mike had bounced from foster home to foster home, until one night at the gentle age of fourteen he got caught in an illegal unsuccessful stunt that had made his permanent address the Nevada Juvenile Correctional Facility. There he had remained for several years, once released he found himself completely hardened to the world around him. Cold hearted, that's what most people called him. Mike smirked as the wind hit his face; he was fine with being called the cold hearted, he knew though the term was inaccurate because he was actually heartless. A man had to have a heart to be cold hearted.

Shortly after his release Mike met Nicky the President of the SAMREN Charter. They immediately felt a connection, Nicky seeing attributes in the young man he thought might be useful to the club as well as some personal endeavors he had in Las Vegas. He had been right Mike was like having his own private Navy Seal at his disposal, he never questioned, just needed location, targets, and deadline. He was so brutal, his killings so cruel at times, they have even nicked named him 'The Savage.' When the Sgt. At Arms seat opened up due to retirement there had been no doubt in Nicky's mind the man who should receive it. Luckily Mike had quickly gained the respect of the other all the brothers, not only with his abilities, but loyalty to each of them. The vote was unanimous.

Despite being part of the Reno Charter for a few years now he had never rolled his bike the Charming way. The need had never arisen, but now with the fucking Mexicans breathing down the Red Wood Originals neck they were going to their aide. He smirked again recalling Clay Morrow's attempt at what he thought was a humble request of SAMREN to lend a brotherly hand for a week or so. Shit, as if they had a fuckin' choice in saying no. Truly Mike didn't give a fuck either way killing was killing, whether it occur in Reno, Las Vegas, Charming, or Disneyfuckin' Land.

Amelia pulled her convertible into the TM parking next to the black sporty model owned by Gemma. It was her seventeenth birthday, and Aiden had promised they could leave town for a few days. This of course would require Amelia to skip school, but Marie had been grateful enough to call the Principles office to inform them that poor Ms. Tate had become incapacitated with cramps that would probably last the entire week. The Principle being a man felt very uncomfortable with the conversation, and had quickly assured her they would mark down the "illness" as he called it, before ending the phone call as quickly as possible. Marie and Amelia had stood in, the kitchen laughing for at least an hour over their stunt.

She had planned on waiting for Aiden to arrive the Cathedral, but when Tara had called asking for a lift to the TM she thought why not go see him. They had also stopped along the way to get Donna as well since she was looking forward to seeing Opie.

"God Damn it!" Tara blurted out as Amelia turned the ignition of the car off.

Amelia looked over at Tara; she looked tired in Amelia's opinion, burning the candle at both ends with caring for a drunken father who was found in a puddle of vomit more often than not these days. Then there was her part-time job at the diner, school, and Jax's schedule which included TM parties that lasted well into the night. This left Tara often going for days without adequate sleep, and to Amelia it showed on her face that looked extremely weary.

"Is everything ok, Tara?" Amelia looked over at her friend with sincere concern.

"It's just Gemma, Christ the woman is a fucking bitch, and hates me." Tara let out a deep sigh before placing her hand on her forehead as if she had a headache.

"She is never that way with me. Are you sure she feels that way, Tara? I think she just loves the boys, and protective of them." Donna interjected.

Tara turned sideways in her seat to face both Donna and Amelia, "Yeah, well even though she dotes on your guys like a momma bear; you don't have to deal with her like I do. She has this eerie connection with Jax, I can't explain it." Tara paused for a moment, not wanting to say what she felt, that Gemma was in love with her son, "The way she looks at me, at the two of us together, and says _sweetheart _…. Yeah, she hates me."

"Now, in all fairness she does call everyone sweetheart, Tara. It's her trademark, or something," Amelia shrugged her shoulders. Like Donna, Gemma had been nothing but encouraging and nice to her. Aiden was crazy about Gemma, saying she treated him as if he were her own son, just as she did Opie.

"You two just don't understand. Plus Ameliayou have it better than any of us." Tara paused for a moment to think how she envied Amelia's life, "Your Mom is gone all but what maybe six weeks out of the year. You and Aiden, well shit other than his responsibilities here he is with you all the time, practically living at your house."

Amelia listened to Tara, hearing what she thought was envy in her voice. She didn't really think her life was to be envied; it had been filled with a lot of sad times due to her mommy dearest. There were times she longed for a traditional mother daughter relationship. She recalled her last visit on Christmas morning when she had walked into Amelia's bedroom fresh from the airport, and unannounced finding her and Aiden making love. She had strolled around the room casting judgment not only their actions, but Aiden as well. She and Amelia had spent the first few hours of Christmas morning screaming at one another, until Aiden ended the argument by flinging Amelia over his shoulder, and carrying her out to his bike. Once at his apartment they spent the remaining days celebrating Christmas as her Mommy Dearest had found them that morning. Upon her return to the Cathedral Mommy Dearest had informed Amelia if Aiden ever disappeared with her underage daughter again he would find himself behind bars when she was done. Then as quickly as she had appeared, she vanished once more into oblivion for some find your inner self meditation trip that would require her full attention until at least end of summer.

Amelia envied Donna, and felt like she had the best home life of their girl click. Her parents were both in love after many years of marriage. They even sat down at dinner together each night talking, and laughing. It was like a fucking Ozzy and Harriet episode every damn night. They were the perfect all American family. Amelia rolled her eyes as she thought about it, turning her attention back to Tara.

"Tara, you are welcome to pack a bag and stay with me for as long as you would like. I would love the company, and Marie loves to pamper. Really with summer coming up soon you should come, and stay with me. We can spend the summer lounging around the pool." Amelia smiled gently at her as she spoke the words.

"I might … I just don't want to bother you, and Aiden," She looked Amelia in the eyes as she spoke the words.

"You seem to forget I have seven bedrooms in the Cathedral," She winked at Tara, "Really, you won't be a bother, and I will just put you in the sound proof room again." She chuckled as she spoke the words, "That way Jax can come as much as he wants….oh, wait I mean come over as much as he wants, sorry." Her laughter intermingled with Donnas from the back seat as Tara blushed.

Amelia looked back over at Tara once more relieved to see her blush turning to a smile. She thought the smile made her look so much more refreshed, and young. Opening the driver door she quickly exited the vehicle allowing Donna to crawl out of the back seat. She couldn't help but notice how pale Donna had been looking the last several days since the guys had been gone.

"Donna, are you still sick?" Amelia asked as Tara stood on the passenger side of the car her eyes now on her as well.

"I'll be fine just caught that stomach virus from my lab partner in Chemistry." Donna smiled at them weakly.

Amelia and Tara looked over at one another, before looking back at Donna, whose coloring was growing paler by the minute.

"Sweethearts welcome," Gemma's voice drifted from the TM office door as she stepped out of the doorway her hips swaying back and forth, as she began to make her way across the parking lot.

"Here we fucking go," Tara mumbled under her breath as they walked in unison towards the Queen of Anarchy.

Gemma opened the club house doors the usual fog of smoke escaping into the bright sunny Cali day. All heads turned as the Queen entered her Kingdom, and those in her path quickly moved to the side to make room for her grand entrance, as she strolled towards the bar where Jax and Opie stood.

"Look who is here to see you boys," Gemma gave both boys a knowing smile as she spoke the words, before turning back to the girls resting her eyes upon Tara, "It's so good to see you sweetheart. We need to get together soon, and talk." Her eyes gazed intensely at Tara to ensure the young girl understood it was not a suggestion, but expected she make the time in the near future.

"I would like that," Tara attempted to get the words out without her voice quivering, despite her blunt words about Gemma when she was not around, the woman truly intimidated the shit out of her.

"Me too, _Sweetheart_" Gemma spoke her trademark word with more emphasize than usual, "Call around the TM one afternoon next week, we will spend some time together." She smiled at Tara, clearly seeing that her words had been affective, and enjoying the fact the girl looked as if she was going to piss herself.

She knew that Ms. Knowles and her son were fucking. Jackson told her, like he had told everything else, and even if he hadn't told her there was very little that went on in her MC that she wasn't aware. She was even aware Tara had tattooed a fuckin' crow above her ass while the boys had been in Reno. Gemma tried to conceal her anger at the girl assuming it was ok to tramp stamp herself before asking. She felt her anger building so she had to look away from Tara, catching a glimpse of Donna, Gemma noticed her pale face; she shook her head recognizing the look.

"Donna, sweetheart, are you feeling ok?" Gemma reached out to touch the young girl's colorless cheek, unlike her feelings for Tara she liked Donna, and thought she was good for Opie.

"I'm fine Gem, just caught a little something at school," Her stomach churned as she spoke the words, "I feel much better, really I do." She smiled not wanting her evening with Opie to be ruined; she had hoped the virus would have run its course after a few days.

"Sweetheart if you need mama Gem, I am always here ok?" Gemma looked at Opie briefly who was eyeing Donna with an expression of concern.

She made note that was one development that had slipped through the crack; Opie and Donna were having sex. That had gone unnoticed by Gemma. She eyed Tara concealing her hate, blaming her for the fact that little detail had gone unnoticed. _Perhaps if I didn't have to watch out for the junior_ _croweater,_ she thought, _I could have been more available for Opie._ Donna was clearly knocked up there was no doubt about it in Gemma's mind. She recalled being the same age, only with JT a few months, and knocked up. She had the same pale look, felt sick all the damn time. Gemma turned to smile at Amelia; she knew Aiden was to cleaver to get a girl knocked up. No worries about that boy his dad had taught him well. Gemma glanced over at Piney already drunk; he had simply been to out of it lately to lend Opie advice about much of anything.

She eyed Jax, she had taught Jax well, but just to be on the safe side she made a mental note to reinforce her teachings. It's not that Gemma didn't look forward to grandchildren one day, but she hoped they wouldn't be with a cunt like Tara Knowles. Her Jackson deserved a woman who could be a real Ol' Lady; he would be King one day after all. Making her goodbyes she strolled towards the table where her best friend Luann was sitting slowly taking a hit off a joint.

"Young love huh?" Luann said passing the joint over to her friend as she sat down, "Fuck, I miss Big Otto."

"Yeah, young fuckin' love," Gemma took the neatly rolled joint from her inhaling deeply as she thought she sure in the fuck didn't miss JT, and his whining. Clay wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he followed orders well, and fucked like a stallion. JT had been a good lay, but the fucking whining, _Jesus Christ;_ she thought the whining was enough to dry up even the wettest pussy.

"Jax and Tara remind me of you, and JT." She looked at the young couple her eyes glazed, and dreamy in appearance.

"Yeah, that's what I am afraid of." Her eyes narrowed as she sat silently taking another hit, holding the smoke in her lungs hoping to calm herself. As she glared towards Tara Knowles she knew in her heart a showdown would eventually come between the two of them. When it did Gemma knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but she knew regardless she would be standing. Tara would fall. Jax was hers, and no one, not even Tara was going to take him away, someone would die before she let that happen.

"Baby," Jax looked into Tara's eyes as he spoke the words, he could feel himself growing hard as her lips curved into a smile. _Jesus Christ all it is takes is her smile. _

Tara didn't even speak as their eyes found one another, desperately needing to feel him closer she stepped into him. Jax stretched his arms around Tara, pulling body into him snuggly before resting his hands on the curvature of her back. Tara tried not to grimace at his touch, the area still slightly tender from the tattoo she had placed there in his absence. Smirking at her deviously Jax allowed both of his hands to lower even further to the cheeks of her soft firm ass, resting them for a moment, before kneading her as if she were dough.

"Jax Teller," Tara breathed the words against his lips, "You are a bad, bad boy," She could feel the fire building in the center of her that was about to explode at any moment. She gave Jax a sexy smile knowing he was perfectly capable of quenching it.

"Darlin' you have no idea," Jax breathed the words back to her his warm breath upon her lips, totally not giving a shit that several eyes from across the room had turned to see the seductive scene unfold. Had Jax been aware of his surroundings he would have noticed his mother Gemma looking as if she wanted to kill Tara.

"Jesus Christ, you two get a fucking room, God damn," Aiden walked towards the bar, a brunette hanging close behind him.

Amelia's eyes turned from the shocking display of affection. She wondered briefly if she and Aiden looked liked that, then blushed slightly realizing they probably looked worse. She turned towards Aiden's voice, a huge smile upon her face. A smile that quickly dissipated as she noticed the brunette hanging on his shirt tails. Her eyes retraced the direction from which they had traveled, an area she knew from experience held a few bedrooms. _Fucking croweater_, she thought. Her eyes narrowed as the brunette moved close enough to whisper something in Aiden's ear before sashaying to the other side of room to join her friends.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Aiden reached out to take Amelia in his arms as he approached her, immediately noticing she wasn't very receptive to his touch, "You ok ?"

"I am fine, _baby_." Amelia looked back at him her tone extremely cool.

Aiden eyed her closer, the sound of the girls' laughter he had just walked away from echoed towards them as she talked to the rest of her group. He looked intently into Amelia's eyes, instantly he knew the problem.

"Baby, you know better," Not allowing her time to answer Aiden pulled her closer into him bringing his lips to hers, "You are all I want, _A_" He whispered the words against her lips before his mouth consumed her.

Amelia relaxed her body believing his words, "You are all I want, _A_" she breathed the words against his lips as they kissed again.

"I just need to run by the apartment, and I will be ready to leave town ok?" Aiden continued to hold her close to him. They were heading to another of her mother's Cathedrals for a few days; this one however was located on a cliff top above the beaches of Laguna.

Opie walked over to Donna noticing how pale she looked, Gemma's glance to him had not gone unnoticed either. Donna was never sick. _Fuck!_

"You ok, Donna?" Opie pulled her small frame into his larger one his arms engulfing her.

Donna snuggled closer to Opie as his arms embraced her; she loved the warmth, and protective feel. She breathed him in recalling the recent moments they had spent together, blushing slightly.

"I caught some sort of stupid bug at school," She looked up at him frowning, upset that their evening might be ruined. She had honestly felt as if she was better earlier that day, but now was feeling extremely sick again.

"How about we leave, and I take you home baby?" Opie kissed the top of her head, relieved to hear it was just a stomach virus. For a moment he had been concerned that maybe…. he shook the thought quickly out of his head. _Not even going there,_ he told himself. _That wasn't possible, I was careful, right?_ His mind whirled as he conversed with himself silently.

"Would you be disappointed?" Donna frowned again; she had really missed Opie the last few days, and now was too sick to spend time with him.

"I don't mind to take her home," Amelia spoke up still in Aiden's embrace, "I am heading back to finish packing."

"Happy Birthday, Darlin'" Jax spoke the words barely breaking his attention from Tara.

"Hey, yeah happy birthday _A_, you and lover boy here got some _big_ beach plans the next few days huh?" Opie winked at her.

Aiden removed one of his arms from around Amelia long enough to flip Opie off not even bothering to turn and face him as he did.

"Come on Donna let's get you back," Amelia broke away from Aiden, but not before kissing him one last time.

The SAMREN posse pulled into the TM parking lot the rumble of the Harleys filling the area, the sound sweeter than any music that could be played. Mike got off his bike stretching slightly looking around the area. Wasn't a bad layout they had going on he thought as his green eyes surveyed the property a little closer.

"You ready for a beer, and a blow job?" The SAMREN brother next to him joked.

"Fuck man, always ready for a cold beer, and a blow job." He chuckled as he spoke the words catching the image of two young girls walking past them.

"God damn," His brother whistled, "You think they are giving blow jobs?"

Mike watched as the two girls continued walking past them. He couldn't break his eyes away from the blonde. Not only did her long flowing hair look like silky cotton candy, she had the cutest ass he had seen in a long time. He allowed his eyes to travel over her backside a few times, eventually letting them rest again on her ass as it moved fluidly, the tight pants clearly defining her, and he wondered if she wore a sexy pair of thong panties underneath, or perhaps none at all. The surface of fabric that covered her as was extremely smooth.

"Fuck me." He muttered under his breath turning to his SAMREN brother, "I hope that's the dick sucking committee. I call dibs on the blonde."

Donna paused for a moment as they walked toward the car, her head began to spin, and a wave of nausea took over so severe she slumped forward needing to get sick. She hadn't eaten much in several days so nothing seemed to be coming up as her little body just heaved, and heaved.

"Donna!" Amelia exclaimed loudly dropping her large fabric purse, which Aiden called a bottomless pit, onto the ground the contents scattering all over the pavement.

"What the hell?' Mike spoke the words watching as the brunette slumped over, and the blondes purse fell upon the ground. He began to move towards them figuring the brunette was probably just a nicer than average looking junkie whore that was in the middle of an overdose. He shook his head thinking about how pathetic women could be.

"She ok?" He looked at the girl heaving in front of him, up close he realized these girls weren't the junkie whore, suck dick welcoming committee. Both of them looked incredibly young to him, and extremely innocent. Especially the blonde with the cutest ass he had seen in forever.

"She's been really sick the last few days." Amelia spoke the words not even looking up, "I need to get her into my car."

"Here let me help you," Mike reached out helping the brunette stand, "Which one is your car?"

Amelia looked up at him for the first time, and she felt as if butterflies had just fluttered in her chest. _What the fuck?_ She asked herself as she peered into his the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

"The … The… The red convertible over there," She pointed towards the car as she stuttered the words out, "The door is unlocked." She broke eye contact immediately reaching back down trying to collect the contents of her purse which were all over the pavement.

Curiosity won out however, and she watched as the stranger helped Donna over to the car placing her in the passenger side, even putting her seat belt on. She blushed slightly when his gaze turned back to her, and he began making a path straight for her. Hastily she attempted to pick up the items even quicker.

Mike stood over her for a moment looking down at the shit scattered all over the pavement, unsure if that thing she was carrying had been a purse or trash can. His experience was so limited with women except for fucking them, what the hell did he know. Bending down in front of her he began to help pick up the objects, stopping for a moment when his fingers rested on a small zip lock of weed. A wry smile crossed his face, perhaps she wasn't that innocent.

"Oh…. "Amelia laughed nervously as he handed her the baggy his greens eyes sparkling at her.

"HEY FUCK HEAD!" Aiden's loud voice echoed into the parking lot along with the sound of his boots pounding upon the black pavement, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"

Aiden immediately reached down with his hand jerking Amelia to a standing position harder than intended, placing her protectively behind him. The image of this guy they called the 'Savage' practically fucking a girl that looked just like Amelia in front of him a few days prior played in his mind over, and over. The scene had continued to disturb him thorough out the remainder of their stay in Reno. The fuck head seemed to be with a different girl every night, all of them had been blonde, and to Aiden each one of them had looked like fucking Amelia.

Mike stood up slowly coming face to face with Aiden, who he personally though looked like a pretty boy punk with his curly long hair. He didn't give a shit that he was part of the First Nine royalty, or that Lenny 'The Pimp' was his father. Mike looked at the girl standing behind him, wondering how he managed a piece of fine ass like her. She was clearly out of pretty boy's league, and he knew she was out of his league as well. _She's not entirely innocent_, he thought.

"You got a problem, man." Mike growled pausing intentionally to size him up, "Wait I mean boy, you got a problem _boy_?" He glared at him growing tired of his bullshit already.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you touching my girl, fucko," Aiden shot back his dark eyes glaring hard, not missing the fucker calling him a _boy._

"Your girl, you say?" Mike chuckled as he spoke the words, "I don't see your name on her,"

"Mother fucker," Opie muttered the words as he watched the scene unfold from the club house doorway, "We got a huge problem brewing in the parking lot." He called into the club house.

Opie stepped out immediately his long strides delivering him beside Aiden in no time, he glanced over at Amelia who looked bewildered, as huge tears streamed down her face. He immediately noticed even though she was behind Aiden, he was still holding her arm tight.

"Aiden, man let go of Amelia's arm," Opie raised his voice when Aiden didn't acknowledge him," AIDEN, let go of her arm your hurting her."

When Aiden still refused to acknowledge him Opie reached out removing his hand from her delicate arm. The bruising from his finger tips already making an angry appearance on her porcelain toned flesh. It was only then that Aiden realized he had never loosened his grip on her instead tightening it as the asshole in front of him spoke each offensive word.

"Amelia, baby … shit." Aiden turned his attention from the dickhead for the first time.

"Aww look at the little SAMCRO pretty boy, got a problem with blowing his top? You got the same problem in other areas, you know the ladies grow impatient with that shit, _blowing to soon_ that is … " Mike spit out the words sarcastically adding a laugh to match.

Aiden could only see Red, not only was the scene from Reno playing in his head, but walking out of the clubhouse door to see him near his girl, and then his bullshit comments. _Mother fucker_, he thought, _I will show you blowing my top. _Reaching into his leather he pulled out his gun pointing it to the insulting fucker's forehead.

Mike watched the pretty boy's body language as he spoke the last words about _blowing too soon_, a smirk crossed his face as he saw him reach for his gun. Immediately he pulled his trusty Sig out pointing it straight at pretty boy's forehead, his draw just a few seconds faster. _You would have been dead fucker. _

"AIDEN!" Amelia screamed from behind him in shock.

"Get her inside now!" Opie yelled at one of the prospects standing to the side watching the show, he gazed over at Donna who was watching from the car, hoping she could read his eyes to stay where she was.

Gemma entered the parking lot taking Amelia in her arms as the prospect brought her over.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" She looked down to see that her arm which was already swollen, and bruised. Glaring harshly at the stranger pointing a gun at Aiden's head, Gemma assumed the fucker had bruised up Amelia, and Aiden was sorting shit out.

"What's going on?" Tara stepped out of the doorway letting out a shriek as she saw Aiden and another man in the parking lot having some sort of face off with guns. She reached out to stop Jax as he flew past her, but her fingers slipped from the leather cut he was wearing.

"Mike put the gun down now!" The SAMREN Presidents voice commanded as he walked up behind Aiden.

"Same goes for you, Aiden!" Clay spoke his voice full of agitation; he needed the SAMREN clubs help with the Mayan shit.

Sure SAMREN was obligated to help regardless, but in his experience better assistance was offered when there was good blood flowing among the members.

He took in a deep breath, fucking Aiden was out of control with this girl it was time he had a reality check. Clay thought for a moment thinking perhaps he should give all three young men a reality check. Remind them that the brotherhood was their priority not pussy, although Clay had to admit the young men all had some fine tender pussy in their midst. _God Damn I love young tender pussy,_ he thought.

"What the fuck?" Jax blurted out as he strutted up, his eyes shifted from Aiden to his step dad who shot him a look to be quiet.

Both men lowered their guns, but the stares of hatred continued as they stood glaring at one another.

"Ok, shows over," Clay chuckled heartily in a feeble attempt to make out as if nothing had occurred, "Everyone go grab a drink inside, and hey it's a party grab a little pussy too." He bellowed out the words, flashing a cheeky smirk.

"Clay…." Jax began to speak.

"Same for you, Son, go get a drink, and enjoy that girl of yours." He peered at him for a moment with an expression that clearly said _don't question me_, "Opie, get Amelia's arm looked at, and then drive her home with Donna. Have someone follow you in the van."

"Sure thing," Opie turned with Jax heading towards the clubhouse, not surprised the two men had faced off, remembering the odd questions Aiden had asked at the SAMREN clubhouse that weekend. He knew something about the guy disturbed Aiden.

"You two," Clay growled at Aiden and Mike, "The Chapel, NOW!"

"Are you sure you like it, baby?" Tara breathed out the words, her mind intoxicated from a combination of the weed, booze, and Jax's lips on the delicate curvature of her back as they lay naked upon the bed in the apartment of the clubhouse.

"Darlin' I love it," He spoke the words his warm breath against her flesh.

"I just wanted you to know, I am all yours, that I belong to you, and only you, Jax Teller." Tara's body sang out in pleasure as his lips moved effortlessly upon her flesh.

Tara could feel the weight of him from behind her as he slipped his arm underneath her abdomen raising her up. She rested the palms of her hands flat for a moment before grasping at the sheet below, as her knees dug into the mattress.

Jax's finger tips firmly grasp the sides of her hips as he wasted no time plunging into the wetness that throbbed around him. He let how a growl of satisfaction as she clenched tightly around him.

A loud moan escaped Tara's lips as he filled her completely. She could feel him growing inside of her the sensation pulsating through her very being.

Jax stopped for a moment as she continued to tighten around him, feeling as if he had no control over his own body he closed his eyes for a moment. Slowly opening them he peered down at her fine ass as he rested inside of her. Squeezing his hands he allowed himself the luxury of caressing the cheeks of her ass once again.

"You see," He bent over slightly, pressing the weight of his chest onto her back, the action resulting in him being pushed even deeper into her. She moaned again loudly the sound almost a growl. "Every time I make love to you like this, I can look down at it, and know you are mine." He breathed the words against her, "Make no mistake Tara Knowles you are mine, forever" Jax remained still for a moment as his last words lingered in the air between them before lifting his weight off of her.

"Jax ….." Tara breathed out, her body as well as her senses consumed with him.

Jax dug the pads of his fingers into her hips even deeper, smirking slightly at the gasp Tara released, pausing only for a moment more to look down at the tattoo before he began to plunge himself into her over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

New Characters:

Hannah Marshall ~ Face Character ~ Natalie Portman

David Hale ~ Face Character ~ Taylor Sheridan

Jason Johnson ~ Face Character ~ Kerr Smith

Suzanne White ~ Face Character ~ Selma Blair

Chapter V

{Charming, May 25, 1995} Jax leaned up against the seat of his Harley watching the main door of the high school anxiously waiting for Tara to emerge from the double doors. The last day of school had finally arrived, and he knew she was eager to have a few months of freedom. Since Tara was only close to their group many surrounding her didn't realize she was a perfectionist in several areas of her life. One of those areas was the grade department, Tara spent countless nights with books scattered over her bed, Jax's bed, and the clubhouse bed, always diligent with her precious time so no area was neglected. He admired her for the effort knowing there was no way he would ever be able to maintain her daily schedule, and a 4.0 GPA. Shit he had barely passed most of his exams with a C average. Jax Teller wasn't an ignorant individual by any means but unlike Aiden book smart grades didn't come easy to him, he was more of a hand on type of guy. Aiden had the luxury of being both hands on and naturally book smart. Opie was more like him more like Jax books didn't do him much good.

Allowing his eyes to wonder around the well manicured grounds of the campus, Jax knew he didn't miss the high school scene one damned bit. The endless cackle and giggles from the bitches walking past was enough to make him come to that realization at record speed. He was content with his decision to drop out at the beginning of the school year, and obtain his GED. Jax like Aiden had originally planned to drop before the school year had begun; his parents were willing to sign the necessary papers since he wasn't the legal age to make the decision on his own. He was grateful to the big man upstairs, Buddha, kismet whoever, or whatever in the fuck was responsible for the twist of fate that had resulted in him starting the school year. If he had not, it was very possible his path might not have crossed with Tara's. Jax couldn't imagine what that would look like, their paths never crossing.

His attention turned back to the double doors just as two of the most popular girls on campus passed in front of his bike. He recognized the longer haired, brown eyed brunette as Hannah Marshall, girlfriend of the football captain. The friend in tow was Suzanne White, the cheerleading captain and girlfriend of the quarter back, who was also best friends with the football captain. They all traveled in a confusing cluster fuck that was often a headache to keep up with since they played musical chairs with their relationships when bored. The incestuous socialite cluster fuck was what they called them around the MC, because when they got bored with one another they just rotated around.

They all got bored a lot, the music playing to walk around and pick a new chair, more than it remained stopped. Jax supposed some could argue the MC had its own version of this game as well. There was one exception to the socialite chair rotation, Hannah and the Captain she was just too good for that kind of shit in more ways than one.

Jax huffed crossing his arms not understanding what a girl like Hannah saw in David Hale. It was no secret to anyone that he fucked around on her at every opportunity that presented itself, even with her best friend the cheerleader who stood so close by her side. The old saying, "_keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer_" certainly applied to the Charming socialite group. Jax gave her friend a look of disgust, Suzanne was tossed about more than the football on the field. In some ways she worse than the Croweaters that hung around the MC, Jax shook his head knowing they were treated with more respect than Suzanne got, and that was pretty damn sad. He always found it amazing these were the very people that judged the MC for their life style, when their own moral zip code wasn't much better, just different numbers.

Once upon a time Hale had been childhood friends with Jax, Opie, and Aiden, but now there was nothing but tension between them that often ended with fist flying. A coy smirk crossed Jax's face as he recalled the last altercation outside of the football stadium. Ms. Cheerleader was actually in on that one caught with her knickers down around her ankles when the Princely threesome had tapped on the window of Jason's Porsche that was parked discreetly out of sight. Suzanne did have a nice set of tits he would give her that.

The coy smirk grew upon his face as he thought about what a couple of real pussies Hale and Johnson were. When they all fought last Jax had make his feelings for Jason clear as mud by rubbing his face along the dusty path outside the football stadium. Hale showed up unexpectedly with Hannah in tow thinking he was going to man him up, and ended up with his own face as well as his ass covered in dust from being knocked out. Jax's only regret was that Hannah had been present to see the whole scene unfold.

The SAMCRO Princely Trio often joked that Hale and Johnson were chummy for each other dropping the soap in the shower stales, taking turns picking it up. Jax didn't care for either of them but out of the two he despised Hale the most. When he started dating Hannah the tension only escalated further. Everything about him screamed _Hello my name is cocky ass. _Hale thought he was king shit of Charming High since his family was not only floating in money, but also holding several official political titles.

Hannah wasn't so bad, except for the fact she hung around Hale and his robotic idiots. She was a lifelong resident of Charming. She liked to float about with an air of prissiness better than you bullshit swirling around her, but Jax knew better. The real Hannah was kind, generous, and had a good heart. Other than Amelia, her family was probably the next in line on the Forbes Charming list of rich and wealthy, followed closely by the Hale family. In the old days though you never would have known this about her, she had kept herself pretty grounded and real, until Hale arrived on the scene anyway.

His mouth curved to a smile as he watched Hannah. Despite the higher social standing, Gemma was friends with her mother. They had even been friends once upon a time before Gemma flew the coup to ride the whirlwind with JT. Hannah's mother had always preferred men with a healthy pocket book, and Gemma well pocket books didn't impress her much in those days. Even though they had chosen different paths the two women had reconnected, and remained friends when Gemma returned to Charming pregnant with Jax. To everyone's surprise Hannah's mother became pregnant shortly after Gemma's return to Charming, quickly marrying her much older Fiancé Peter Marshall in one of the most elaborate weddings the town had ever seen. Gemma had even been one of the bride's maids, proudly showing her baby bump in front of the town at the altar.

As a result of the friendship Jax had actually grown up around Hannah, shit they even had pictures of them rolling around on the same baby blanket together. The embarrassing type of shit that mothers, even Gemma, tended to pull out and show everyone as the most inopportune times. He recalled many scolding's he had received from Gem for teasing the young girl until she would cry. Oh, and then there was the time he had tied her long braided pig tails into tight knots. That shit had not been well received by either mother. He smirked as Hannah passed by glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Hannah, "Jax flashed his best panty dropping cheeky smirk her way, followed by the famous Jax Teller brow arch, "How you been doing, Darlin'?" He intentionally allowed _darlin' _to roll off his tongue as if he were using a sexual innuendo, knowing that really got her on edge. Jax had always loved getting Hannah on edge.

Hannah peered over at Jax leaning against his bike. She paused for a moment to ensure her emotions were in check before giving him a very polished formal smile. Inside her smile was bright as sunshine at seeing him, but she was careful not to let the bright smile she felt on the inside surface to the exterior. Inhaling deeply she refrained from speaking immediately afraid her voice might be a traitor and give away her excitement. Hannah had not seen Jackson much since he had dropped out of school. She had often gone over to his house at night to help with his school subjects, but since he had dropped out and obtained his GED, she knew the visits would only look suggestive. Plus he was dating that overly possessive Tara Knowles. Everyone knew that crazy bitch had laid claws in him so deep, claiming him like he was some sort of gold strike. Her possessiveness was way out of control. Hannah didn't think much of Tara Knowles, not because she was poor, but because she felt Tara wasn't good for Jackson. She had watched them from afar and was fearful Tara would only create an ever more destructive path for Jackson than he was already on.

Trying to prevent her eyes from roaming over his handsome features which seemed to grow more breathtaking each time she saw him; she diverted them to the ground for a moment. Hannah could feel her cheeks growing warm, and prayed they wouldn't look blushed. She had, had raging crush on Jackson Teller since they were children but had never acted on it, and kept it buried deep within her. Hannah was thankful it was her secret, and no one was aware of her deep dark secret.

Unfortunate for Hannah her crush on Jax Teller wasn't buried as deep as she thought. Her feelings were common knowledge to many. Those that had been around them since childhood Gemma, Clay, her mother, Opie, and Aiden all knew she had a crush on Jax, and to the on lookers it appeared Jax had a little infatuation with her as well. They were known for their childhood bicker fest, which for those surrounding them had always extremely entertaining.

Opie was never fooled by either of them bitching about the other, and saw their cat and mouse game a mile away. He had spent countless hours encouraging Jax to ask the girl out, but he never did. He even mentioned it to Gemma once who told him it was best to leave them as is and not push anything. Then Tara arrived on the scene, game over.

"I am doing fine, Jackson," She replied in a polite tone with what she knew was the perfect smile having spent hours perfecting it in front of her bedroom mirror.

Jax intentionally allowed his eyes to roam her body not trying to hide the fact, as he reached inside in his leather cut to fish out a cigarette, and the Zippo lighter with a crow engraved upon the side. The lighter had once belonged to his father, JT.

"You're lookin' real _fine_, Hannah." He winked at her playfully as he placed the cigarette to this mouth flicking the lighter. Jax normally like his women a little curvier but Hannah would definitely be the exception to his curvy rule.

"Well, thank you Jackson," She replied feeling her cheeks growing warm at his words, "I will be sure to let David know you said so." Her tone dripped with the mixture of sarcasm and innocence she was famous for.

"You do that, Darlin'" Jax smirked back at her.

"Jax…." Tara approached the scene not even trying to conceal the irritation in her voice, her eyes immediately shifting over to the girls until they focused on Hannah.

Tara hated her, hated everything about her, and she knew if the circumstances ever presented themselves right she would attempt to make a move on Jax. She knew about their childhood friendship, and like everyone else she saw through the brother, and sister bicker festivals that often occurred. Tara missed having Jax in the hallways of the school, but in a way it was a relief because it had created a distance in his friendship with Hannah.

"Tara, Hello, feels like we haven't seen each other in ages," Hannah paused to flash another well practiced smile before proceeding, "We must get together one day for lunch, when you aren't serving the customers at the diner of course."

Tara eyes narrowed with hatred for the young girl, knowing she wouldn't even be giving her the time of day if she weren't dating Jax. She never had before; even now if Jax wasn't present it was as if Tara were transparent. Hannah had just passed her in the hallway earlier that very day and she sure in the fuck didn't bother to say hello. Much less invite her to lunch, when she wasn't serving the customers of course. _Fucking hateful bitch!_ She cringed every time the name _Jackson _rolled off her lips. Everyone else around called him Jax except her, as if she had some sort of special privileges to him that no one else did. _Fucking gash whore! _Tara's lips curved to smile in response to Hannah only because of the image projected through her mind of bashing Hannah's face off the pavement.

"We better get over to the football field you know with this being the last day of school there is much to be done," She tilted her head to the side very deliberating directing her attention solely towards Jax, "Will any of you be joining us for the bonfire party?" There was a hint of eagerness that escaped the protective barrier she prayed no one else picked up on.

"Naw, darlin' got our own private festivities going on tonight," Jax had picked up on a certain eagerness in her voice that perhaps he would be making an appearance, he _knew_ she liked him.

"Well, let's not be strangers over the summer," She continued to smile sweetly ignoring the look of hatred being cast upon her by Tara as she turned with her friend heading towards the football field. Only once she was out of sight did she allow a sigh of relief to overtake her and let the guard down she had been projecting.

_Damn Tara Knowles_ she thought to herself. She looked ahead to the football field as they walked disgusted. Deep down Hannah had to admit that Tara wasn't entirely the problem with Jackson Teller. They had grown up together but now everything was so confusing. When they had been younger it was almost as if their mothers had encouraged the friendship between them, and now that they were older it was almost opposite. The two women almost seemed to discourage them from spending time together. Hannah had chalked it up to being the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the area. She knew that with wealth came certain expectations. One of those expectations was dating the right boy, and while Jackson had been just fine for a childhood friend, he was not what her family considered dating material. David Hale however was perfect from the box seats her parents were watching her from.

She rolled her eyes thinking if they only knew what a pervert he truly was they would be revolted. Fighting off his unwelcome advances to push their relationship in directions she wasn't willing to go was exhausting. Glancing over at her friend Suzanne she felt grateful she was around, not for the friendship mind you, but the simple fact she was willing to swing her legs wide for David anytime. Suzanne's willingness to accommodate David allowed Hannah much needed time outs. He was enough to make a girl want to slit her wrist open. A heavy sigh left her as she thought about Amelia Tate. She knew last year had been rough for her but she wondered if Amelia knew how lucky she really was. She got away with dating one of the SAMCRO boys, and her mother stayed away most of the year. Sounded like heaven to Hannah. She envied her not being a puppet on the stage as the parents watched from box seats like the rest of them.

"What a fucking bitch," Tara hissed as the girl passed by them, "I would like to take a skate board to her face."

She could feel the anger coursing through her as the final words left her mouth. The way the girls flung themselves at Jax disgusted her. He was hers, and she would be damned if any of them got close enough to him to change that. When they had become intimate her eyes had been opened to so many things she had never seen before. One of them being the whores that were constantly hanging around Jax hoping for just a moment of his time, it drove her insane with jealousy. _He's mine bitches. _

"Damn, baby," Jax reached out with the spare helmet, "I think it's sexy as fuck when you are in the mood to brawl over me, darlin'."

"Sexy," Tara arched her brow as she repeated the word back to him, "You best not give me a reason to be kicking ass over you, Jax."

"Tara," Jax spoke her name softly as he reached out pulling her body into his, "You have nothing to worry about, trust me."

"She likes you, Jax, oh wait _Jackson._" Tara could feel her annoyance building over the situation as she let out a deep breath that almost sounded like a groan of agony. Loving him was not easy because everyone wanted him. They wanted her Jax and he was hers, all hers.

She loved Jax but he really pissed her off sometimes. He could be so damned blind, she paused for a moment wondering if he was blind or just playing stupid. Tara honesty believed in her heart when it came to Hannah he was playing stupid. Shit the whole town knew she had a crush on him, how could he not know. Deep down she knew Jax cared for her in some strange way.

"The writing is clearly in jumbo print on the large wall in the middle of Charming High for all to see, Hannah Marshall likes Jackson Teller as more than a childhood friend." Tara crossed her arms as a pout formed on her lips.

"Hannah? No, she's just friendly like that with everyone. We grew up together and stuff that's all." Jax placed his black sunglasses on his face in hasty manner to hide his eyes from Tara. Turning almost as hastily to mount his bike and get the fuck out of the parking lot.

He knew Tara had been right Hannah did _like_ him. He _liked_ her. She always had liked him, but just wouldn't admit it to herself or him for whatever reason. He didn't share the fact with Tara that he had chased her skirt for years, until finally reaching the point of exhaustion. He really liked her but it finally got so frustrating he couldn't be bothered with her anymore.

Just a few short weeks later Tara Knowles had entered his life, and he couldn't see himself being with anyone else. What they had was some kind of forever shit, scary as hell forever shit, couldn't breathe without one another forever shit, but definitely forever. A partial smile formed as he felt Tara sit behind him on the bike wrapping her delicate arms tightly around his waist, almost possessively. He reached down touching her hands that were joined together around him, her fingers interlaced. The warmth of her flesh alone calling out to him, _Christ I love her. _

"Tara, I love you," The words were just a mumble as he cradled her intertwined hands underneath his. He could feel that familiar stirring of excitement deep within him as he inhaled deeply, the smell of her perfume permeating the air around him.

Tara leaned into Jax as she heard the faint words drift from his lips. She closed her eyes for a moment envisioning their future; she could see nothing but his face. He was her future, he was her everything. He's mine, she thought again as her eyes opened.

"Jax, I love you, I really do," The words were just a gentle hum drifting in the wind that gently caressed them as it breezed past.

Squeezing her hands once more, Jax reached up to start the engine of the bike, a certain peace and contentment washed over him as he speed out of the parking lot, his woman Tara, on the back of his bike, grasping him tightly.

"Is this the last of it?" Opie asked as he reached down with his massive arms to pick up the box of supplies sitting next to the front door of Amelia's house. "You know we are only going for a couple of days," He added before walking towards his father's truck that they had borrowed for the weekend.

"I know that," Amelia quickly followed behind him, "But it's not as if there is a store close by we can pop into once we arrive. Why not be prepared with all the essentials that are needed for a good camping experience."

"Ok, first of all _A_ true camping takes place in a tent, outdoors not in a cabin with electricity, running water, and a bathroom. Second how important is something _this_ to survival in the wilderness? " Opie reached into the box holding up three packages of unopened black elastic hair ties.

"We are putting up tents around the cabin; doesn't that count as camping in a way, Opie?" She reached out snatching the packages from him his hands placing them back in the box. She paused for a moment wondering how they got in the food box to begin with. _Christ I hope nothing else got into the food box that was meant for my bag,_ she shifted nervously at the thought.

"I'll have you know a woman being able to pull her hair back when she needs is very important, Opie Winston," She tilted her head giving him a sassy look before continuing, "You can't just use any old thing to pull your hair back, these hair ties have to be covered in this fabric to prevent the hair from being damaged."

Opie stood with his mouth partially open, he liked Amelia he truly did but he was so grateful she was Aiden's to deal with, and not his. Christ he thought she must be good in bed he couldn't imagine having to deal with all her girlie shit 24/7. Prime example what the fuck difference did a hair tie make? Christ when he felt like pulling his hair back he just grabbed a god damned rubber band. Fabric covered hair tie, fucking rubber band, shit what the hell difference did it all that make. He could already feel his head throbbing as he lowered the box into the bed of the truck; just as the roar of two Harleys entered the driveway. _Thank fuck the Calvary is here. _

Amelia looked toward the rumble of the engines with a brilliant smile on her face as Aiden followed by Jax with Tara in tow rolled up the long driveway towards them. She hadn't seen Aiden in several days, or the other boys for that matter they had been off on club business as they called it. The cycle had been going on for a few weeks now. Home for a day or so out again for several days, and she had missed him immensely. Running toward him as he walked from his already parked bike she jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby," She spoke the words breathlessly against his lips before gently lowering her mouth to his.

Aiden breathed in with a sigh of relief as he held her in his arms, her soft, moist lips brushing against his. The last few days had been bloody; he had washed his hands a hundred times but still felt as if they were stained. The end result, which was the Mayan's backing the fuck off them, had made it well worth the gruesome acts that had occurred. To Aiden one of the best things about a peace treaty being reached with the Mayans was that the SAMREN Charter heading back to Reno tomorrow morning. He was ready for them to leave, he paused for a moment knowing that wasn't entirely true, it wasn't the entire charter he minded having around. He was however grateful that Fucko was leaving Charming, and hopefully not returning anytime soon, and if that meant not seeing the other Reno brothers then so be it. _Adios Fucko!_

Clay and Piney known past several days had been bloody ones even for the seasoned members. The fact that the boys were still young hadn't entirely eluded them. Piney had suggested to Clay they be allowed to just be young men for a few days after all the blood that had flowed upon the ground. He remembered how it was when he and JT were young, serving the country in Vietnam. Those young years you never got back. Some things left permanent stains that couldn't be removed. Surprisingly Clay had agreed with his VP for once and rewarded each of them with a few days to just have fun with the girls, no club or worries he had told them. Even insisting they leave their cuts at home, be normal he had said. Piney had handed Opie the keys to the cabin, and his truck, suggesting they go up there and blow off some much needed steam with the girls.

When the freedom was offered to them they decided to grab at it with both hands. Aiden had called up Amelia, and she had set Marie into motion obtaining everything they would need. Opie over with the truck to get it loaded so they could leave Charming and all the demands of the club behind for a few days.

"Great, not even on the road and the _A Team_ is at it, fuck I am not watching ya'll paw at one another all weekend." Opie leaned up against the truck shaking his head, his thoughts drifting to Donna who was finishing her packing. He was going to stop and pick her up on the way out of town. They had decided to drive the truck, and let Jax and Aiden take their bikes. He needed time alone with Donna anyway and the drive in the truck was perfect.

Jax and Tara burst out laughing at the ongoing banter that was nonstop between Aiden and Opie about his very public display of affection with Amelia. The usual response was given by Aiden as he flipped Opie off not even pausing from kissing Amelia. Opie turned his head to eye Jax.

"You have no room to laugh, brother" He eyed his friend with a knowing smirk upon his face; "You and Tara are running a close second place."

"Amelia, don't forget your bag up stairs honey." Marie called out from the massive double doors of the cathedral as she waved at the new arrivals with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Jesus Christ, another bag Amelia?" Opie eyes narrowed at her "Thought I had already loaded your bag in the back of the truck."

"It's just a small one it won't take up much room, Opie." Amelia lowered herself from Aiden's reluctant arms grabbing his hand leading him towards the doors to collect the final bag.

"Aiden, fuck we aren't going to have room for the other shit at this rate. I am not taking the god damned van." Opie arched his brow as he spoke his warning with a true parental tone.

Aiden pulled on Amelia's hand lightly turning her around to him, stepping close to her the need already gnawing at him. He hadn't been with her for days and it was making him feel truly insane.

"Baby, we are camping around the cabin you don't need that much stuff," Reaching out he brushed a lock of hair from her face, a broad smile crossing own as he looked at her.

"Just this one last small bag, please," She grinned at him her eyes twinkling as she leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"The bag is coming so get over the fuck over it, Opie." Aiden called out as her lips moved away from his ear, he smirked at Amelia as they disappeared into the house.

"What do you suppose is in the bag?" Tara inquired looking from Jax then to Opie.

"I don't even wanna to fuckin' go there." Opie stepped towards the house followed by the Jax and Tara.

"So, did hear about all the strange murders that have been taking place around Charming the last couple of weeks? My parents were really worried about allowing me to come, but they love Opie and he was able to convince them that it would be safe up here." Donna held the marshmallow towards the camp fire as she spoke the words.

Amelia reached out taking the joint from Tara that they had just lit. Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes for a moment before exhaling as she looked up at the night sky. The moon was full its light bursting through the darkness. The stars shown bright twinkling down at her as if they were winking. She could hear the sounds of the night coming alive all around her.

"No, I don't watch the news that shit is boring as fuck," Amelia plopped back on the blanket she was sitting upon continuing her exploration of the sky, "The only universe I give a shit about is the one that includes you guys and Aiden, the rest of it I could care less about."

"What type of murders, Donna?" Tara asked before placing the rolled joint to her lips once again inhaling deeply, she motioned towards Donna who declined immediately.

Donna had always been a little reserved about getting high, and drinking. Only occasionally partaking with the rest of them, Tara had noticed in the last few weeks though even the occasional indulgence had stopped. She eyed Donna closer, her gut kept telling her something was going on but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Tara had asked Amelia's her opinion a few days prior, after they had shared a girl's night together. Amelia was oblivious however, and had not noticed anything unusual about Donna over the last few weeks, other than the stomach virus that she couldn't seem to shake. Tara looked over at Donna a possibility entering her mind; quickly she discounted it knowing that it simply wasn't a plausible theory.

"Well, I heard it on the news, and then later my parents were talking about it. They have been finding these men beaten and tortured to death at various locations in Charming. It all started a couple of weeks ago. They said the torture was like something out of one of those horror movies. Really bad stuff, must be a sick minded individual that would do that don't you think?" Donna removed her marshmallow from the fire inspecting it closely before taking a small bite.

Amelia rose up from her blanket her eyes locked with Tara's for a moment before looking over at Donna.

"Did you say the murders started a couple of weeks ago, Donna?" Amelia looked over towards the boys who were crowded around passing a joint amongst them laughing heartily.

"Yes, my dad really feels it's probably some sort of gang activity. All of the men they found were Mexicans." She replied in a carefree manner returning her attention to the roasted marshmallow.

Amelia looked over at Aiden once again who hadn't been with her most of the nights over the last few weeks. Really since the night of the incident at the TM, when she had inquired he had been very vague replying it was club business. She had heard him mumbling to the others about a Mayan issue though.

One night he had shown up at the cathedral very shaken and heading straight for the bathroom not even stopping to kiss her. After an hour she had grown concerned walking into the bathroom picking up his t-shirt from the floor as he stood under the shower staring blankly at the tile wall. She could have sworn there was blood on it, but the dark coloring prevented being able to tell for sure. When he stepped out of the shower she had dropped the shirt quickly to the floor. He had collected the items abruptly and she had not seen the shirt again.

Tara watched Amelia as her face grew slightly pale at the words Donna had spoken; she knew what was going through her head. She looked over at the boys huddled around laughing; they were more carefree than Tara had seen them in weeks. That was one good thing about being around the clubhouse she could keep better track of what was really going on with Jax, not just what he decided to tell her. She knew that Aiden had forbid Amelia to be near the TM or clubhouse after the parking lot incident. Personally she thought it was a mistake for him to try and keep the two parts of his life so separate, but he hadn't asked her opinion on it so she hadn't offered.

"Hey lets go get some beers from the fridge inside," Tara looked over at Amelia as she spoke the words.

"Sure," Amelia muttered standing up almost as if she were a lifeless zombie following Tara towards the cabin entering the kitchen.

"It wasn't Aiden," Tara spoke the words casually as she reached inside the refrigerator. She knew her words were partially a lie knowing that he had shot one of the men in head. From what she had heard circulate around the TM it was more of a self defense thing. Kill or be killed.

"But if they were there ….." Amelia's face grew paler, "He … they were involved if they were there, Tara."

"Stop it, Amelia. Get your shit together." Tara spoke the words sternly and for a moment she felt as if she were Gemma Jr, "Listen, what I am going to tell you, you have to swear not to speak a word of it. Not around the guys and especially around Donna." She narrowed her eyes searching Amelia's as she waited for a response.

"Ok…." Amelia's words barely audible she felt unsure if she really wanted to hear what Tara had to say, already feeling as if she had heard more than she cared.

"That Reno guy, the one from the parking lot," Tara handed a few of the cold beers to Amelia as she continued, "The tortures they were him, well and Tig, but from what I hear circulating the really, really bad stuff was the Reno guy."

"You mean the guy, the one that helped me with, Donna?" Amelia shook her head in disbelief walking over the counter sitting the beers down, fearful they would slip from her numb fingers, "I … I don't believe that, he seemed nice. He wasn't much older than us. Tara you have to be wrong."

"Nice? Fuck he pulled a gun on your man," Tara looked at Amelia curiously wondering why she was taking up for a complete stranger, "How nice is that really? He pulled a gun on Aiden. Anyway I hear whispers he is pretty sorted."

Amelia attempted to process the words Tara spoken but her mind was cluttered and she could feel a headache building.

"What about Aiden?" She glared at Tara hard, "What have you heard about him? Has he killed someone, Tara?" She could hear her _voice_ raise an octave.

Tara caught off guard by Amelia's question could feel her face say the words her mouth did not. She cursed herself for the lack of control over her emotion. _Fuck me! Jax is going to be so pissed and Aiden also! _Tara hoped she didn't get herself banished from the clubhouse.

Amelia stood staring at Tara in shock; she didn't need a verbal confirmation from her, her face clearly showed she had heard whispers about Aiden. She thought back to the shirt on the bathroom floor.

"You girl needs some help," Aiden stepped into the kitchen smiling followed by Jax who was grinning from ear to ear.

Both smiles dropped as they looked from Amelia and then back at Tara. Glancing at each other with arched brows not sure what had just taken place between the two girls.

"Baby, are you ok?" Aiden approached Amelia and noticed she stepped back from him slightly almost as if she were scared.

"I am fine," Amelia looked down at the floor unable to make eye contact, "Just getting a headache, think I smoked a little too much, too quickly." She looked up offering a feeble smile that she could tell Aiden wasn't buying, "I just need some air…." Her voice quivered slightly as she slipped around him rushing to the front door of the cabin.

"What the fuck?" Jax spoke the words as he watched Amelia head to the door as if she were frightened, he turned his gaze back to Tara searching for an answer, "What the hell is going on?" He continued to eye her curiously as he asked the question.

"I'm….. I'm not sure she just started complaining of a headache," Tara eyed the floor nervously she could feel both guys glaring at her for a better answer.

"You feeling ok, baby?" Opie pulled Donnas' small frame into the curvature of his side as they sat in front of the campfire. He watched the flame as it danced around the circular area created by the large stones.

"We need to tell them soon." Donna whispered the words softly as she rested her head against Opie.

"Yeah, I know," Opie sighed knowing their news was definitely going to come as a huge surprise to their close knit group, "Let's tell them once we get back, maybe in a couple weeks." He brushed the top of her forehead with his lips.

Truthfully it wasn't just his friends that he wanted to give a little more time, but himself as well. Opie needed to digest the news that Donna was pregnant a while longer. He supposed he had realized it the night she was sick at the TM, he knew Gemma was aware immediately. Opie had actually sought her advice after Donna had confirmed what he already knew. Gemma had been her usual wonderful mama bear self offering Opie advice, but also listening to him. She had hugged him tight before he left that day reminding him regardless she was there for him and the club as well. She had also promised not to tell Jax until Opie and Donna were ready. He was truly grateful the club would be there, because he knew Donnas parents were going to hit the fucking roof when they found out. He knew the news would rock both of his brothers also.

"I love you, Donna," He peered down into her face as he spoke the words, the flickering flame of the fire silhouetting around her. His heart burst with love. She was the best part of him, he knew that.

"I love you, Opie," Donna looked into his eyes lost in them; she knew he tried to give the outward appearance to others that he was all rough, and gruff.

The real Opie though, the one she loved wasn't rough and gruff. He was like a big cuddly teddy bear with her. His heart was full of love for him, unconditional love. She was scared about being so young, but she was confident he would always love her, be there for her. She reached up to brush his lips with her own just as Amelia flew out the front door of the cabin, making sounds that to Donna sounded like uncontrolled sobs.

"Amelia?" Donna lifted her from around Opie.

"Hey, A?" Opie called out as she disappeared quickly into the trees surrounding the cabin. He was just about to stand to go after her when he saw Aiden burst out of the door. Opie immediately pointed his finger in the direction that Amelia had gone, the trees quickly concealing Aiden's frame as he ran towards her.

"Tara, babe I am not angry at you, but you have to understand what you hear at the clubhouse, you don't repeat that to anyone," Jax looked up at the ceiling a scowl crossing his face, he slowly lowered his head lifting his hand as he did to running his fingers through his blonde strands, "You have opened up a huge can of worms, baby. FUCK!" He shook his head looking at the ceiling again.

"I am sorry, Jax." Tara spoke the words in a humble manner as if she were a child being scolded.

Jax stood for a moment with his eyes closed unsure if he should remain in the kitchen or go help find Amelia and attempt to explain things to her. Opening his eyes he decided to remain in the kitchen and let Aiden attempt to handle her first. He couldn't pretend not to be concerned however he had seen the way she stepped back from Aiden, he had also seen the look of fear in her eyes. Not a good combination.

Jax looked Tara in the eyes he wasn't angry at her, it was his own fault for not explaining to her that she wasn't to discuss club whispers with Donna, and especially not Amelia. He knew Opie felt strongly about keeping Donna sheltered from the ugly side of the life, only wanting her to see and experience the good that the MC had to offer. Despite the hardships there was good in the MC. Jax knew from talking to Aiden he wanted to keep Amelia from it all. The good and the bad, he wanted her to be separated from it all. He actually thought Aiden's decision was not the correct avenue, unrealistic for the long haul, but it was his brothers' relationship and he had to respect what he wanted.

Tears began to well in Tara's eyes as she watched Jax stand before her in deep thought, she knew she had messed up and desperately wanted to fix her mistake. She made every attempt to hold back the tears, but finally a solitary drop escaped finding its way down her cheek. Then a dam broke and the flood began.

"Darlin' don't cry," Jax heart broke a little when he looked up to find tears flowing from Tara's eyes; he reached out pulling her into him.

"I'm sorry, Jax," Tara nuzzled her head into his chest, "Please don't be angry at me, I just can't take you being angry with me," her voice almost pleading with him the sobs now coming uncontrollably.

"Shhh… Shhh its ok Tara. I love you, baby. It's ok." He touched the top of her forehead with his lips before raising her face so he could look into her eyes.

This was so not what he had planned for their evening, and he suspected Aiden felt the same. _Shit!_ Life was so confusing lately one small fire would erupt, get stomped out and another would follow. Little did Jax know the small fires they were now all facing on a regular basis were just a preview to the full blown four alarm shit they would be facing in just a few short years.

He looked into Tara's eyes not knowing what he would do if she ever looked at him fearful as he had just seen Amelia look at Aiden. Cupping both his hands on each side of her face he gazed even deeper into her hazel colored eyes with his blue ones. He was unsure how long they remained entranced with one another, he just knew that when their lips touched a wave of relief flooded over him that they were balanced once more. The warmth they had created from that contact had righted anything that was not correct just seconds ago. He knew it was insane the feelings they had for one another. He knew it was a whirlwind that could very well tear them to shreds, but he didn't care. All he knew was he had to have her, be with her, breath her in, love her, he had no say, no option in the matter. Jax knew in his heart there was nothing Tara Knowles could ever do that would quench the fire of his undying love for her. Slowly he reached down picking her up into his arms not even speaking as he headed straight for the bedroom stopping only to kick the door, open and then closed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

_For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." _

― _William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

_Note:Because this Chapter is a huge turning point for both stories posted to this site it will be placed in both books (chapter 6 Jax and Tara / Chapter 7 Amelia and Aiden). Duplicate chapters in these books however, will not occur in the future. Thank you for reading. _

{Charming, August 15, 1995}

The smell of grease and gasoline engulfed the garage as Jax stood next to the old bike working diligently. Too many people it was just a piece of junk, to Jax it was a forgotten master piece awaiting a rebirth. They were outlaws sure, but their 40 hour a week gig was garage mechanic, fixer uppers, and Jax Teller felt right at home with the smell of grease permeating the air. Most club members felt the same, and most worked at the TM doing one job or another, along with a few loyal friends of SAMCRO.

Jax tightened down the necessary bolts before stepping back wiping the black substance that was embedded into his hands, with the rag dangling from the pocket of his faded blue jeans. He reached out grabbing the can of soda sitting on the work bench close by taking a quick swig. Jax frowned as he swallowed the lukewarm bubbly fizz, he would have preferred a cold beer, but he knew that Clay would have his ass. During the established working hours it was not uncommon for customers to wonder on the lot, Clay; his step-dad had laid down the law for them all. No smoking anything that wasn't legal and no drinking in plain view during those times. For fuck sake if either was done out of sight don't forget to pop a damn breath mint in your mouth. They were outlaws no doubt about it but they were outlaws that needed to project the illusion that they were not outlaws for fine towns folks of Charming. The find folks of Charming needed to believe they were simply a motorcycle club that ran a garage. The illusion allowed them to coexist on a day to day basis. The illusion allowed the fine folks of Charming to turn the other cheek when necessary as well.

Lost in biker philosophy Jax returned to good old biker reality as Opie walked over pulling out one of the many red drawers of the tool box. His large hand rooting around obviously in search for something, what that something was Jax had no damn clue. The sound of screws, nuts and bolts clattered against the red metal drawer only stopping for moments as Opie's eyes inspected certain items.

"How's the blushing bride feeling?" Jax smiled as he looked at his lifelong friend.

Still unable to believe that Opie and Donna had gotten married a few weeks prior, much less that a baby was going to be born just in time for Christmas. Even though he had stood right beside him as the best man, the events seemed surreal. Jax was happy for his friend but he couldn't imagine being in Opies shoes. He couldn't envision himself shouldering the responsibility of fatherhood, husband, and provider, fuck he had his hands full just trying to balance the combustion he and Tara created every time they were close. Their love, passion, lust was unbridled and at times he felt as if he was suffocating from the smoke, dying a slow glorious death, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Still the thought of what they had encompassing a bigger picture, one with him being a family man. _Christ how would that look, _he sighed for a moment running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Jax shifted his attention back to Opie watching the huge smile cross his best friend lips at the mention of Donna. Opie looked older to him than he had at the beginning of the summer. His stance, his demeanor it had all changed almost overnight. It was as if he had reached maturity, become a man. It was more than just his appearance; it was everything about him. Being married young, expecting a kid for others might have scared them shitless but Opie made it look good, he made it look like a walk in the park, a graceful walk.

"Donnas doing great," Opie looked up at a Jax as a gigantic smile formed across his face.

Opies mind drifted from the grease pit garage to the evening prior and he could feel his smile growing even larger. _Probably look like a God damn goof to my brother and I don't give a fuck_, he thought as the image of Donnas' body curled against his as they watched television on the sofa entered his mind. She had fallen asleep like that, her little body curved into his, each rise and fall of her chest felt like a wave of indescribable peace. Opie knew as he lay underneath Donna watching her for hours, what he held in his arms was a piece of heaven on earth, she was his angel. She had become the very thing that kept him grounded to what was good, what was pure and innocent. The only thing more breathtaking and mesmerizing to Opie had been the slight bump of her belly where their child was growing inside of her.

"We went to the doctor the other day, they said next visit we should be able to tell if it's a boy or girl. Can't wait to find out for sure," Images of what his son was going to look like filled Opies mind. He had felt in his gut from the beginning they would have a boy.

"Man, that's great," Jax reached in his pocket fishing out a package of cigarettes and his lighter.

"She's headed this direction in just a bit," Opie turned his gaze back to the tool box drawer, finally finding the item he had been searching for, "I think Tara will be with her, not suppose to tell you but they are fixing lunch and bringing it up. Girly surprise, ya know?" He chuckled lightly.

"Jesus Christ," Jax laughed, "Thanks for the warning brother, I will get the Tums ready."

"Hey, now Donnas a good little cook, great homemaker." Opie arched his brow to Jax in warning.

"Wasn't talking about Donna, Op," Jax smirked at him taking a deep drag off the cigarette before laying it in the ashtray and stepping back over to his own work.

The sound of the side door of the TM office opening and closing catching his attention as Aiden walked out heading towards the opened garage bay doors. Jax looked over noticing Gemma watching Aiden walk off for a moment from the window. Her eyes shifted to the garage and locked with Jax's for a moment, a loving look soften her features before she turned her back walking back to her desk. Jax loved Gemma. She had been keeping a protective eye on Aiden the last few weeks, her talk being the one that finally snapped him out of the drunken stupor. Jax had seen Gem do the same for many of the other club members, be their rock when they needed one the most. She was solid, everything an Ol' Lady should be and more, she set the bar for others to follow, and he was proud Gemma was his mom.

Aiden walked toward the garage doors his head pounding from the night before and he hoped the fucking handful of Tylenol he had downed started kicking in soon. Reaching into the inner pocket of his cut he pulled out his sunglasses to shield his dark brown eyes from the rays of sun that were beaming upon him.

"Yo, Aiden, brother where you off too?" Jax arched his brow.

"Already logged my hours for the week, its Friday gonna cut out a little early head into town for some lunch." Aiden ran his fingers through his curly brown hair.

"Well, you look pretty lover boy," Opie winked at him as he spoke the words, "What kind of fish is on the lunch menu brother?" The sound of Opie and Jax's laughter mingled together as they peered in Aiden direction waiting for his response.

Aiden gave the expected response, which was his middle finger in Opies direction as he shook his head and continued walking.

"Let me guess," Opie looked as if he were in deep thought as he stroked his beard, "The kind of fish that has her ass cheeks hanging out of a cheerleaders skirt, and a couple of pom pom in her hands." Opie let out another hearty blast, "Shit brother, never figured you for the pep squad type."

"Didn't figure myself for a lot of fuckin' shit that's gone on the last year, brother," The words escaped Aiden's lips before he could camouflage the bitter tone.

"Hey, brother nothing wrong with a little team spirit," Jax flashed Aiden a cheeky smirk in an attempt to lighten the mood he had heard in his brother's voice, "Just wrap that shit up, fuck knows Suzanne has spread a lot of team spirit around these parts."

Aiden gave both men a coy smirk, "Always do brother, maybe you should have given Op there the cover your stump before you hump speech."

The sound of Jax's laughter roared through the garage as Opie flipped Aiden off. Turning abruptly he arched his brow at Jax in warning. The warning fell flat only increasing the sound of laughter bellowing from Jax as they both watched Aiden mount his bike.

"Man, you better cut the laugher," Opie shot Jax another glare of warning, followed by a hearty chuckle as he returned his attention back to his work.

Donna stopped the truck at the entrance of the TM gate unrolling the window as Aiden's bike came to a stop beside them. Tara bent forward slightly so she could see Aiden from the passenger side.

"Hey, Aiden," Donna smiled brightly at him, "We brought lunch made enough for you also."

"Thanks babe, meetin' someone in town," Aiden smiled at Donna as he nodded at Tara.

The weeks following their return from the cabin had been rough. The air between Aiden and Tara had crackled with tension; after all she was responsible for slipping up and spreading clubhouse gossip to Amelia. Gossip which had resulted in Amelia leaving him, word circulated around the TM like a wild fire in a dry bush about what had occurred. Gemma had not even attempted to hide her outrage with Tara, cornering her immediately demanding a private discussion. The discussion had not been the take the girl under your wing bullshit Clay had hoped Gemma would provide. The discussion that had occurred in the TM office was very one sided, with only Gemma speaking as Tara stared with her eyes large and wide in fear. As far as Gemma was concerned Clays suggestion she take the young girl under her wing show her the ropes, was a fucked up suggestion that wasn't going to happen. Clay could kiss her ass, providing a nurturing tit for Tara Knowles to suck was never going to happen in her universe. Tara had emerged from the TM office looking as if she had been run over by a freight train. Gemma had stood in the doorway following the conversation, gloating and basking in the glow of her victory over Tara Knowles, her face reflecting for all to see she was and would always be the Fucking Queen of the MC.

As a result of the Gemma and Tara's discussion, tension had not only crackled between Aiden and Tara. There had been the faint sounds of tension crackling between Jax and Gemma. Never had he questioned any action his mother had taken before, but when Tara had appeared to him her face pale as a ghost, Jax went looking for an explanation. The result had been the sound of slightly raised voices behind the closed doors between mother and son. In the weeks that followed the waters had been a little turbulent. To onlookers Jax looked as if he was a dingy being flung around the rough sea. His love for both women so great he was unsure which he should tie off too for refuge and calm.

Even in his drunken stupor Aiden hated seeing his brother being blown around like a dead leaf in the autumn wind, and struck a bargain with Gemma. He promised to lay off the bottle and get his shit together if she would give Tara a little slack for her mistake. The Queen of the MC, being well the Queen of the MC, had ignored Aiden's request for a brief time. Determined that Tara would feel her wrath for as long as she saw fit, but ultimately Gemma agreed to let Tara have a pass but in return Aiden would indeed enter the land of the living again. She loved the boys and the men of the MC, to see their hearts breaking was as if her own was breaking as well. There wasn't anything Gemma Teller- Morrow wouldn't do for her boys, and that even included giving a cunt like Tara a one-time pass. She knew given enough rope eventually the young girl would hang herself, and when she did Gemma planned on being close by to yank it tight.

Aiden made his peace with her Tara as well. She was his brother's girl after all and well frankly regardless of how he tried to look at it Amelia had made her own decision. The decision hadn't been what she had promised him, which was to stick by his side, no running. That Amelia hadn't held up her promise wasn't Tara's fault as far as Aiden was concerned. At least that was the lie he tried to convince himself of once he was sober enough to even form a conclusion in his mind. He had also come to another conclusion that sooner or later it would have just been something else that sent Amelia packing. _Better now than later,_ f_uck her._ Even as the words flooded into his mind he knew his heart felt totally different. Deep down he knew if Amelia would just come back he would do anything possible to be with her. _Please come back, _the thought chanted in his mind despite his logical conclusions.

The emptiness began to pour into him as he sat on his bike beside Donna and Opies truck. He responded to the emptiness with the only defense mechanism that now worked for him other than looking down the neck of a bottle of Jim Beam. Aiden put up a wall in his mind to block the thoughts of Amelia.

"Well, be careful," Donna paused for a moment a gentle smile forming on her pink lips, "Remember our apartment this weekend we are cooking out. You are welcome to bring a friend if you like." She offered ignoring Tara's sigh.

"Yeah, I'll see ya then, running late." Aiden wasted no time as he sped from the gate out to the street to escape the uncomfortable conversation.

"Did you have to offer to let him bring a friend, Donna?" Tara sighed again plopping her head back on the old seat of the truck, "Shit he's probably going to bring Suzanne. You know she's a friend of fucking, Hannah's, fucking whores all over the damn place."

"Whoa wait a minute Suzanne White and Aiden?" Donna looked at her curiously before continuing, "Tara, listen in all fairness Hannah is not a whore. You know that, right? Now Suzanne…" Rarely saying an ill word about anyone Donna decided to leave her sentence unfinished.

Donna tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Aiden was seeing Suzanne. The whole town of Charming knew what a whore the head cheerleader was there was no delicate way to state that fact. Hannah unlike Suzanne was not a whore, a crush on Jax yeah she was guilty of that, but she was not guilty of being the town whore.

Tara let out an irritated huff at Donna's last comment. She loved Donna but she often found it irritating that she was one of those individuals always looking for the very best in everyone. Tara had to reluctantly admit that Donna was right. She hated Hannah's guts but she wasn't a whore. Calling her a whore just somehow made Tara feel slightly better, eased her jealousy over the childhood friend.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't heard about Suzanne and Aiden?" Tara's eyes grew wide forgetting her moment of irritation at her friend, "Honestly Donna you aren't going to become one of those Susie homemakers that loses touch with everything going on around her are you?

Donna laughed, "No, but I have been a little busy," She chuckled looking down at her belly which was starting to really show that she was pregnant.

The last few weeks since returning from the cabin had been a whirlwind for Donna, breaking the news to her parents, the wedding, the new apartment, and then the worry for her friends Aiden and Amelia. Donna had just been grateful Aiden wasn't locked in a room drunk, totally missing the Suzanne factor.

"Yeah, well this is what Jax told me …." Tara began to tell her the tale of how they had met.

{Charming, July 5, 1995}

_The wind felt good on his face and he realized how much he had missed the feeling of freedom the ride gave him. Aiden rode through the streets of Charming for the first time since returning from the cabin. The sad truth was he had been too drunk over the last several weeks to be anything but a passenger in a vehicle. He knew whispers had been going around the MC that he was becoming a Piney Jr. Since he had been sober for a solid week, well sober at least during the daytime, Tig had urged him to get on his bike and ride. It had been a good suggestion. Riding cleared his mind, made him forget his troubles and Aiden desperately needed to forget._

_A little over a month had passed, June was ending and July beginning and no one had heard from or seen Amelia Tate. Finally after remaining drunk for what seemed an eternity, Gemma, Tig, Clay and Chibs had decided it was tough love intervention time. They had each pulled him from his stupor back into day to day life, Gemma more so than any of them had accomplished this. His heart still ached for Amelia, but as each day passed it was as if she had just been a dream, a fools dream. A dream he should have never allowed himself the luxury of enjoying. He rolled up to the stop light reviving his engine as he sat there. _

"_Hey Aiden," The feminine coo drifted through the air, the smell of a familiar perfume, the same perfume that Amelia wore filling his senses. _

_Aiden glanced in the direction of the sweet aroma to notice a convertible full of Charming Highs most popular sitting next to him at the stop light. The voice and the aroma came from Suzanne White the head cheerleader sitting in the back seat, he only knew her in passing, and well they had interrupted some porn star worthy fucking between her and Jason Johnson a while back outside of the football stadium. Jax, Aiden and even Opie had all been in agreement she had some great tits. He peered over his sunglasses at the halter top she wore that allowed her cleavage to burst out as if they were overly inflated balloons. _

"_Hey there, Suzanne," Aiden gave her a wry smile, "What's up?" Aiden smirked knowing one thing that was getting up, his dick. _

"_Nothing much just same old boring summer bullshit," Suzanne leaned forward as she spoke the words giving him a better look of the cleavage she was so very proud of. _

"_How's Amelia doing Aiden?" The voice came from the driver seat where Hannah Marshall sat glaring at him from the rearview mirror in front of her, "I haven't seen her in a while. She's a very beautiful girl, and you two make a great couple." She turned back facing the stoplight, before peering again in the rearview mirror this time at her bitch in heat friend, hoping she take the hint and simmer down. She knew the famous Suzanne White tone "I want that" was being used as she spoke to Aiden. Hannah had heard it practiced by her friend many times. The word gash popped into her mind. _

"_Wouldn't know haven't seen her in weeks," Aiden answered flatly returning his full attention to Suzanne's cleavage. _

"_Oh, no have you two had a little falling out have you, Aiden?" Suzanne answered her voice dripping with fake concern "Is there anything I can do to help?" She smiled at him as she stressed the word help._

_Hannah looked in the rearview mirror once again as she commented rolling her eyes in disgust. Even though the world thought they were best friend she truly disliked her. In all honestly she truly disliked most of her popular friends finding them all fake and backstabbing. Hannah missed the youthful innocent days and the friendships from that time immensely. A sudden urge began building in her to clean house on her friendships and her relationship with David. _

_Aiden shrugged his shoulders as he continued to glare at her cleavage then into her face with a mischievous smile. He shifted on the seat of his bike shocked at how aroused he was. _

"_Maybe sometime I could go on a ride with you," Suzanne offered her own mischievous smile forming. _

"_Well, babe you're welcome to get on right now if you would like," Aiden smirked at her. _

_Hannah watched in horror as she jumped over the side of the car, before she even had time to protest or interject a reminder that David and Jason were waiting for them. The light turned green as Aiden helped Suzanne on the back of his bike and sped off. Hannah sat at the light for moment shaking head before a profound thought entered her mind that perhaps today was the day to clean house on her socialite life. _

"There they are," Opie nudged Jax as Donna and Tara approached the garage doors.

"Hey, boys we brought lunch," Donna walked up with the casserole dish in hand a look of accomplishment and pride on her face.

Jax had to admit the aroma coming from whatever Donna had prepared for them smelled pretty damn good.

"Here babe I'll take that for you," Opie reached down taking the dish from her brushing his lips against hers as he did.

"How you been babe," Jax moved towards Tara his arms wrapping around her immediately finding their favorite resting spot just above her delectable ass. He leaned in pressing his lips against hers, the uncontrollable urgency building immediately between them immediately.

"Better now baby," She returned his kiss her body aching for him. She could feel a surge of wetness that dampened her panties. Hers bodies response just from his lips. It had been that way since the beginning; anytime they were close her body responded readily, always yearning to be joined with his. Jax had told her it was the same for him as well.

"I'll be god damned," Opie spoke the words as he eyes wondered in the direction of the parking lot where a car had just parked next to his truck.

Tara, Donna and Jax looked up immediately to see what had captured Opies attention.

"Amelia," Tara shrieked in surprise as she let go of Jax running towards her friend.

Tara had felt horrible about what had transpired at the cabin. There hadn't been a day that passed since then that she hadn't thought about Amelia. They all missed her and like Aiden felt lost in a way, as if a piece of the puzzle was not present. After Aiden had begged Marie to tell him where Amelia was at, both Tara and Donna had begged Marie, the housekeeper aka surrogate mother, themselves for her location but she wouldn't budge. She had simply told them Amelia was safe and just needed time.

Donna quickly released Opie a smile of joy crossing her face as she ran towards Amelia as well.

Amelia watched as her friends approached a feeling of both joy and relief washed over her. She had truly been nervous to just show up at the TM, but since arriving back in Charming late the prior evening she had known it needed to be first on her list. She desperately wanted to make things right with Aiden again. Being away from him over the summer had made her realize just how much she loved and needed him. Even if that meant Aiden staying with the club until she turned 18. Quickly she ran towards her friends flinging her arms around, hugging them close to her.

Opie and Jax stood back arms crossed identically as they watched the scene unfold, matching broad smiles on their face as the three girls hugged in a circle giggling.

"Thank God she's back," Jax spoke the words with relief in his voice.

"What about the pep squad situation?" Opie arched his brow.

"Suzanne is just a fucking unofficial croweater. She will crawl on to her next conquest trust me, and if she doesn't I will push her along," Jax sat the wrench down wiping his hands once again.

"You're right man," Opie stroked his beard, "Aiden needs Amelia, once they talk shit will get hashed out right away. Guess we will be subjected to that good ole A team public display of affection once again." He sighed.

"I know man," Jax slapped him across the back knowingly; "I have missed their sickening bullshit also," He paused for a moment, "About time to get things back to normal around here."

The two men stepped out of the garage their strides matching as they headed towards the giggling girls, both ecstatic to hear the noise of their laughter.

"Darlin'" Jax stretched his arms out hugging Amelia, "Really good to see you back where you belong."

"Yeah, I agree," Opie hugged her next.

Amelia smiled at both of them. Her eyes looking back over at Donna still shocked that her friend was pregnant.

"Looks like I have missed a lot," Amelia smirked at Opie.

"Sorry we couldn't wait on the wedding, Amelia," Donna apologized sincerely, "As you can see time was of the essence."

Opie smiled reaching out rubbing her small belly, "She understands, baby."

Amelia blushed slightly at the sight at least now the mysterious stomach virus had been solved. She marveled at how truly beautiful they looked together. Her heart burst with happiness but was also filled with a longing. She knew she needed to see Aiden.

"Where's Aiden?" She smiled looking around not seeing his bike.

Donna and Tara looked to the boys to answer her question not wanting to say anything that would upset an already delicate situation.

"He's out on a run darlin'" Jax smiled as if everything was perfect, and to him everything was perfect now that Amelia was back. Suzanne was nothing more than a play thing passing Aiden's time he knew that. He was sure however that Amelia might not share his belief or understanding on the matter, and felt they should be reunited for Aiden to handle any details he thought were pertinent.

"Will he be back soon?" Amelia asked the tone revealing her disappointment.

"Probably won't see him until later," Jax replied, "I tell you what come have some lunch with us," Jax smiled nodding towards the TM. He knew even though Aiden was out with Suzanne he wouldn't be bringing her anywhere near the clubhouse. The clubhouse was one of the safest places for Amelia to be until they could locate Aiden, "If he doesn't show up by the time we are finished we will send out a search party for him." Jax continued to smile knowing a few private out of the way locations Aiden had frequented with casual fucks before Amelia. He would send some of the prospects out if he had too.

He looked over at Opie who he knew from his eye contact was reading his mind. Keep her busy and then if needed go search Aiden out to let him know she was back.

"Sounds good," Amelia walked towards the TM hugging her friends truly happy to be back in Charming.

"Jax are you sure we shouldn't have told her? I would have felt better if we could have kept her here until Aiden showed." Tara placed the helmet on her head as she mounted the bike taking the seat behind Jax wasting no time in clasping her arms tightly his waist.

"Naw babe, best to find Aiden and send him to her," Jax started the engine of the Harley wishing they could have kept Amelia detained at the TM until his return as well, "You will see once they have some time together everything else will work itself out. They just need time alone."

Tara assumed by time alone Jax meant in bed, and she figured he was probably right. If they could just reconnect again she really felt in her heart nothing else would matter. She had felt strongly if Amelia hadn't left the cabin so abruptly that night Aiden could have fixed things before the weekend was over. A feeling of guilt washed over her once again, she wished for nothing more than to be able to take back the conversation in the kitchen.

Jax pulled the bike forward stopping along side of Opie and Donna.

"Donna you ok on the back of that bike?" Jax winked at her.

"I am fine, soon I won't be able to ride much," Donna leaned in closer to Opie hugging her arms around his waist, "So, hush and let me enjoy myself." She winked at him playfully.

"Ain't nothing wrong with her being on the bike," Opie started the engine, "Shit, our mom's were straddling a bike up to the day before we popped out."

"Yeah, and look how we have turned out," Jax huffed.

"Look pretty good from where I am sitting, biker boy," Tara whispered in his ear.

Jax could feel himself growing hard just from the sound of her voice, "Let's find Aiden so we can get some real celebrations started," The smell of her, the rumble of his bike, fuck he needed to take her back inside the TM and get some instant relief before starting the search. He frowned knowing relief would have to wait. They needed to find Aiden sooner rather than later, the thought of Amelia seeing them together didn't paint a pretty picture in Jax's mind.

Amelia drove through the streets of Charming heading towards the cathedral the only way she knew how to travel, fast. Speeding for Amelia was the same sensation the boys got when they rode their bikes, all the problems of the world faded away. There was a certain release and freedom that washed over her as she strategically weaved her car in and out of traffic. To Amelia it was like a game of chess, each move determining the ultimate outcome.

The music blared out of the radio, as she sang along cheerfully, her long blonde hair whipped in the breeze. She was so lost in the moment; in the thought of seeing Aiden, Amelia almost missed his black Harley in the parking lot of the popular road side diner. A smile of excitement crossed her face as she quickly made a U-turn and headed back towards the parking lot.

Jumping out of the convertible not even bothering to lock it or put the top up Amelia burst through the glass door, the chime above announcing her arrival. The smell of fried foods immediately hitting her nostrils, her stomach rumbled for a moment reminding her it had been days since she had eaten much. She put the thought of food to the back of her mind. The only thing that mattered to her at that moment was locating Aiden; food would simply have to wait. Amelia could feel him close the need to touch him overwhelming her senses.

The friendly waitress behind the counter greeted her cheerfully asking if she would like a table, booth or bar seat, Amelia opened her mouth to reply when Aiden's voice float in the air. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks as the sound of him filled her senses, then came a sound she hadn't anticipated.

Tara looked over at the parking lot of the diner she worked at part-time as they sped past and immediately noticed the scene. Her hand slapped against the back of Jax's leather cut.

Jax felt Tara's hand on his back, he turned to glance over his shoulder, and that's when he saw them, the three of them in the diner parking lot. He could tell by the body language it wasn't good. _Jesus Christ!_ Pulling over on the easement and skidding to an abrupt stop he turned the bike back in the direction of the trio.

Opie saw Jax ahead pull over and make a U-turn just as Donna shouted in his ear to look over at the diner parking lot. He could feel the blood drain from his face as she saw Suzanne, Aiden and Amelia all out front. _God Damn it! _

Hannah Marshall drove along the streets of Charming lost in deep thought. She had heard Amelia Tate was back in town and had decided to go over and see her. Once upon a time they had been friends, not best friends, but friends none the less. She didn't know if she knew about Aiden and Suzanne yet, but she knew when Amelia did find out she was going to be crushed. She had watched them together and knew they loved each other. Being with Aiden was the only time Hannah could really recall Amelia truly happy.

She frowned momentarily as the image of Parker entered her mind. Parker Peterson was part of the elite group of football pricks. He was an honorary member along with David Hale, and Jason Johnson. They were the elite, All State Players, and they all liked bragging about their conquest with the girls as much as their touchdowns on the field. Parker had bragged about his supposed conquest of Amelia Tate, bragged so loudly she had gotten expelled from the private school they both attended. Bragged so loud the effects on Amelia had been very profound.

Hannah's mind drifted to Suzanne who had been hanging all over Aiden since that day at the red light. She hadn't been spending anytime with the head cheerleader since her brazen move. Hannah had even broken off her relationship with David when she arrived with the news that Suzanne wouldn't be joining them. Jason had been less than thrilled, David even less thrilled when Hannah informed him she had grown tired of the ignorant game of charades they were playing.

David had smugly told her leaving him was a huge mistake, a comment to which Hannah had replied with a _fuck you_, despite her formal upbringing. David had not bothered to call on her again, spending his summer beach side with Jason, the two of them brooding together, licking each other's wounds.

Needing to lighten the mood Hannah reached down to turn up the radio when she noticed Jax and Opies Harleys pulling into the diner parking lot with the girls on the back. She assumed they were just stopping in for a meal, sighing heavily she thought back to the caddy remark she had made to Tara months ago about getting together for lunch. Hannah knew she needed to apologize and try to make some sort of peace with her. As she watched them pull into the dusty parking lot her eye caught view of Amelia and Suzanne and even from a distance she could tell they were screaming at one another.

"You are nothing but a fucking whore!" Amelia shouted at Suzanne.

"I am a whore?" Suzanne smirked, "The story I heard about you two," She glanced from Amelia to Aiden and then back to Amelia before continuing, "was you fell into his bed within a few hours of meeting. How you convinced him of that virgin bullshit is beyond me. We all know you fucked Parker at that private school and got yourself kicked out as a result."

"You fucking bitch!" Amelia screamed, "That's not true!"

"Sure it's not. Everyone knows the Principle of the school walked and caught you both in the act. Heard he was fucking you in the locker room shower, shit at least I hold out for a bed." Suzanne's voice dripped with hatred and sarcasm as she spoke the words.

"That's enough!" Aiden stepped between the two girls turning to Suzanne first, his anger raging at both of them, but the need to defend Amelia honor overwhelmed him, cancelling out his anger for the moment, "I can assure you fucking Parker was full of shit, Suzanne!"

"Really, Aiden, you sure about that, sure your little virgin Amelia wasn't tainted goods when you got her?" Suzanne smiled vindictively Amelia's way.

"I am sure," Aiden could feel momentary absence of rage returning, "Go stand over by your car and wait for me," He spit the words out at her before turning back to face Amelia.

"Yeah, be a good little doggie and follow big bad biker boy's orders," Amelia hissed the words hatefully, the words that followed flowing from her mouth before she could stop them, "Congratulations Aiden, your doggie is very obedient, and how proud you must be. Hope you dipped her for fleas."

The words pissed him off as they left her mouth, but still he found himself searching her eyes for even the slightest glimmer of hope that they weren't over. He had been caught completely off guard when she walked over to the table glaring at them both as if her blues eyes were daggers. The feeling of joy from seeing her was immediately replaced with a feeling of doom as if he were falling into a pit of never ending darkness. _Fuck me! Just a little break is all I ask!_

"BASTARD," Amelia screamed at him, "You never loved me did you? I was just a …. a … a fucking play thing to you. A notch in your belt," She could feel the fury and hurt building in her.

"What the Fuck?" Aiden had never felt such a mixture of love and hate course though him in his entire life, "You disappear for months, no word, no phone call, nothing, not shit! You are a fucking selfish spoiled bitch, Amelia." He stood shocked at the last words that had left his mouth. _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? _A voice screamed inside of his core so hard it almost shook him.

Amelia stood stunned by his words, as if he had reached out and slapped her across the face. Reacting without thought Amelia extended her delicate hand, determined that she not be the only one who felt the sting of a slap upon their face. Her palm burned protest as the red mark began to appear on his flesh.

Aiden glared at her momentarily fury ripping through him, he had never hit a woman, but the temptation was so great to him at the moment his mouth watered. The thought quickly left him as another emotion consumed him, the urge to kiss her, make love to her. Reaching towards Amelia he pulled her angry body into his arms, the warmth of her presence, the smell of her so close ignited frenzy within him.

"No!" Amelia yelled as she pulled away, "Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again," Her eyes traveled over to Suzanne who stood smugly by her car watching them a look of victory upon her face.

Not willing to let the bitch see her cry Amelia quickly turned on her heel making a bee line towards her car. Aiden stood in shock unable to even react as she started the engine the dust flying into the air as she drove away.

"FUCK ME!" He screamed into the heavens as her car left the parking lot.

"You don't need her, baby," Suzanne crept up behind him hugging her lush body against his back allowing her hands to travel around his torso, "She doesn't deserve you," She cooed into his ear.

Tara and Donna stood paralyzed unable to wrap their minds around the scene that had just played out in front of them. Opie and Jax stood close by in a similar state, the hope they had felt for the couple earlier that day vanished, poof, gone, just as Amelia had been months ago.

"You are nothing but a two bit gash whore," The sound of Hannah's voice came from behind Tara and Donna as they watched her walk past them towards Suzanne.

"Excuse me?" Suzanne looked at Hannah as if she did not understand the words the young girl had spoken so clearly.

"I said you are a GASH WHORE!" Hannah stared at her sternly, "Does it need to be spelled out for you? G-A-S-H, W-H-O-R-E! Is that clear enough for you or shall I get a piece of paper and write it down?"

"Me?" Suzanne eyed her for a moment before allowing her gaze to drift Jax and Tara's direction, "What about you dear friend? The whole town knows you are dripping for Teller over there. Don't pull your holier than thou act with me," Suzanne hissed the words out at her as she stepped away from Aiden coming eye to eye with Hannah.

"I am not perfect, but I am not like you," Hannah stared at her intently, "My legs don't fly open like a Venus fly trap each time a prey flies by. You knew they were together, you knew they were in love but yet you jumped out of my car like a fucking whore at that red light."

"You know Hannah … perhaps if you would be more concerned about your own business, you could keep a man satisfied," Suzanne smirked before continuing, "Poor David, he told me what a cold fish you are, what a boring individual. Why according to him vanilla ice cream has more flavor."

Hannah looked at Suzanne with disgust, the shame washing over her that they had ever been within a close radius of one another. She felt even more shame at allowing David to woo her to run with his group of cronies in the first place. Hannah felt the rage stir within and to her it felt like a volcano about to erupt. She could feel her hands clenching forming tight fists and before she could contain the rage her right fist came into contact with Suzanne's nose.

Hannah could feel the give followed by the warmth of blood that immediately covered her hand as the chilling screams filled the air. She felt and heard the onlookers that were gazing at them both outside and inside the diner. Her knuckles began to ache and she could feel the swelling already setting in,  
despite the pain shooting through her hand, radiating up her arm, hitting Suzanne had felt good, it had felt damn good.

"You crazy bitch," Suzanne spit the words out through her pain, "You are finished with our group do you hear me?! Finished! When I am done with you, you will regret this, Hannah Marshall."

Hannah could only stare at the girl her hand now twitching to hit her again, despite the throbbing protest her swollen knuckles screamed at her.

"Get the hell out of here you bitch or you will have more problems than a fucked up nose," Tara's voice full of nothing but promise to fulfill her words as she stepped to the side of Hannah.

"You are kidding me right?" Suzanne looked at Tara in disbelief, "You do understand she wants…."

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Tara glared at her in rage as her eyes narrowed, "Get the hell out of here while you still can, or I swear to God I won't held responsible for my actions."

"Crazy bitches!" Suzanne spit out as she turned to make her way back to her car, "You all deserve each other," She glared in disgust at each of them.

Hannah stood beside Tara as Suzanne started her car exiting the parking lot. Slowly she turned to look Tara in the eyes. No words were spoken as their eyes locked and a certain truce was formed between the two girls. Would they ever be friends, Hannah didn't know, but she did know whatever had transpired was a good place to start.

Aiden closed his eyes for a moment crouching down grabbing his knees with his hands, his head pounding in response to the events of the last thirty minutes. _God damn it how did things every get so fucked up? _

"Brother," Opie placed his hand on Aiden's shoulder crouching down slightly, "Do you love her?"

Aiden peered up at Opie his dark eyes in agony, "Yes, Christ yes, I love her."

"Then put an end to this fuckin' shit once and for all, fix it man," Opie nodded his chin as he spoke the words, "Tell her you love her, tell her you love her until she listens. I don't care if it takes you the rest of your miserable fuckin' life. Go get your girl, brother."

Aiden stood up straight, his eyes saying a thank you to Opie that he didn't speak with words. For the first time in months he knew exactly what he needed to do, everything was clear, in his clarity he saw the one thing that mattered, and that one thing was Amelia. Quickly he walked over mounted his bike and started the engine taking off in the direction Amelia had disappeared determined he would take no less than a yes from her.

They all stood staring as Aiden disappeared out of sight, each looked to one another a long period of silence consuming them, a silence finally broken by Donna.

"Are they going to be ok?" Donna walked over to Opie her eyes shining hopefully.

"Yeah, baby they are going to be fine." Opie pulled her to him, lowering his head to her hair he breathed her in.

"Damn Hannah gonna have to start calling you slugger," Jax walked over to the girls standing together.

"And you baby, you were amazing." He winked at Tara.

"You need some ice for your hand," Tara glanced down at the Hannah's bruised swollen knuckles, "It might actually be broken."

"I'll be ok…." Hannah could feel the pain course through her now that the adrenaline rush was dissipating.

"Hey the least we could do is get you some ice," Opie smiled at Hannah, "Good to see you back to your old self," He winked at her.

"Hey lets all go in and have a coke or something while Tara fixes her up with some ice," Donna smiled, "Actually I have a huge craving for some ice cream. I mean as long as you think Aiden and Amelia will do ok without us."

"Baby, they are going to be locked up in that cathedral for a month straight I promise you," Opie winked, "Come on ya'll let's get that some Ice for slugger, and Ice cream for preggo." He turned nodding towards the diner door.

The unlikely set of five sat in the circular booth of the diner laughing as they recalled the look on Suzanne's face when Hannah's fist square in her face. The sounds of laughter were abruptly interrupted as the diner door crashed open the chimes ringing out in protest.

"What the hell?" Jax watched as at girl entered the diner and approached the counter her hands flailing around wildly as she spoke rapidly to the waitress behind the counter.

"Jax, what's happening," Tara asked as she watched the waitress Sally that she had worked plenty of shifts with turn quickly grabbing for the phone as the girl stood her face ashen in appearance.

"I'll be right back, darlin' " Jax brushed his lips upon Tara's forehead before stepping to the outside of the booth, Opie followed him forming up on his right side and they approached the diner counter together.

"What's going on?" Opie inquired.

"There's been a horrible wreck a few miles up the way," The girl responded in a panicked voice, "They are calling an ambulance, but I don't think the guy is alive. He came through the intersection so damned fast; the driver of the truck says he never even saw his bike."

Jax eyes locked with Opie neither spoke a word as they ran out of the door towards their own bikes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

{St. Thomas Hospital, Charming, August 16, 1995}

Tara sat in the rigid uncomfortable chair of the hospital waiting room; unable to take her eyes off Jax's muscular frame leaned up against the wall next to Opie, Clay and the rest of the SAMCRO crew. The entire MC wore the same somber expression upon their face. Aiden had been hit by a truck on his way to see Amelia and to describe the situation as bleak was being very optimistic. Tara allowed her eyes to roam to the chairs beside her that had been previously occupied by Hannah and Donna. She had barely noticed when they changed locations to be near Amelia who had burst through the glass doors of the Emergency Room less than an hour ago.

Amelia now sat completely flaccid like a ragdoll in the chair that Opie had lowered her too. Tara glanced at her briefly unable to maintain eye contact, her friends blue eyes looked almost dark and void. The timing of Amelia's arrival to the hospital, just like her arrival at the MC earlier had been most unfortunate. Time was not on any of their sides since her unexpected appearance at the TM.

Immediately upon her arrival the Doctor had emerged from the doors of the ER to explain the staff was doing everything possible to stabilize Aiden for a much needed surgery, but his future was unsure. As he began to speak of notifying the next of kin, shit had suddenly become real for them all. There had been no preparation for the words he had spoken in such a calm, professional tone. Even Jax had been taken so off guard from the words that he had, had to rely on the wall behind him for support as Opie reached out to grab Amelia. They all felt as if a gigantic truck plowed over them, just as it had Aiden in the intersection.

Tara desperately wanted to join Donna and Hannah in providing comfort to her friend but she couldn't. All she could do was remain in the shitty seat of the colorless waiting room with her eyes fixed like glue on Jax, feeling as if she took them off of him for a moment, he would slip away into the dark abyss. Slip away from her just as Aiden was slipping away from Amelia, and the thought petrified Tara. Jax Teller was like the precious oxygen needed for survival, without it, without him, she knew she would not survive for any length of time.

Clay rubbed his throbbing temples as he stood in the close knit cluster of his fellow brothers, "I think one of us should ride out to Stockton, Lenny deserves to hear this from us, not through some bullshit fuckin' prison grape vine of gossip."

"Clay's right, we owe him the respect of a face to face," Piney nodded in agreement as he spoke the words.

Agreement with the club President was becoming an even rarer occurrence than it had been just a few short months ago. Piney was finding more and more his words were falling on deaf ears, as his credibility with his brothers continued to be flushed further down the God damned toilet with each drunken binge. He knew he was on a downward spiral but was powerless to stop any of it. As he looked over at Jax leaned against the wall with a look of disbelief still on his face, Piney new the time was fast approaching for the seat to be filled by him.

"Aye, he is servin' time fur thes club, member of th' first nine, we owe heem 'at much" Chibs nodded lowering his eyes to the ground as he spoke the words.

"Yeah, man you're right," Tig replied his voice monotone, "I'll ride out with a couple of prospects, deliver the shitty damn news."

Opie looked over at Donna as the crew talked among themselves. The harsh cold words Aiden and Amelia had both spoken to one another earlier that day ringing through his mind. The recollection sent chills throughout his body, he honestly didn't know how Amelia would be able to move on if Aiden didn't survive. Opie knew he wouldn't be worth a shit if the last words he ever spoke to Donna weren't "_I love you"_. Even if his last words were loving he honestly didn't know how he would move on, how he would recover if such a loss ever occurred in his life. Opies heart clenched in his chest as the thought of losing her consumed him and he silently prayed that he would be taken first. Another chill ran over him, almost as if a gust of cool air had swirled around his body, the difference in temperature caused goose bumps to cover his flesh, and a sense of foreboding stirred within the depths of his soul. He felt as if a silent warning had just screamed out that this was just the tip of the iceberg of what was to come for them all. The words live by the sword die by the sword whirled though his subconscious like a tornado.

"Amelia, do you want me to call Marie?" Donna spoke the words softly to her friend who continued to stare blankly at the double doors of the ER where Aiden was being attended too.

Hannah looked at Donna shaking her head slightly when after several minutes no words were uttered from Amelia lips. Not knowing what to do for her they did the only thing they could and just remained sitting beside her in silence.

"Sweethearts," The sound of Gemma's familiar voice from behind covered them like a warm security blanket.

Donna rose immediately walking into her outstretched arms. Gemma hugged the young girl close as her eyes locked with Clays steel blue ones. The situation summed up for her with just his look, no words were needed. Eeriness overtook her for a moment and suddenly she was standing in the waiting room shortly after JT had been in a similar accident with a Semi-truck.

A flood of regret washed over her unexpectedly as the unwelcome memories continued to invade her. Gemma quickly shook the past from her mind knowing the past, had no place in the present. Sleeping dogs or in this case dead bones needed to remain buried, deeply buried.

Gemma took in a deep breath as she gazed over Donnas' delicate shoulder at Amelia. She had been pissed at her for breaking Aiden's heart in the first place, and felt she should have remained to hear him out regardless of the circumstances. So, he had killed someone in self defense, they were fucking outlaw bikers not damn choir boys for fuck sake. Aiden had been brutally honest with Amelia about many aspects of his life from the very beginning; Gemma knew that for a fact.

Running from the cabin had been weak and foolish on Amelia's part as far as Gemma was concerned, and she had told Clay just that when they had discussed it privately. She huffed as she thought of Clay's response, frankly she felt he had a weakness for young tight pussy, and loved seeing it hang around the MC, even if he wasn't permitted to touch it within the city limits of Charming. She had considered his response to her words a form of weakness as well when he brought up the fact that Amelia was young, urging Gemma to be a little more understanding and lend some guidance.

Age meant very little to Gemma and she viewed it as a cop out. In her mind, in her universe, what the fuck difference did age make? She had only been seventeen years old herself when she climbed on the back of JT's bike, and was knocked up just a few months later. Yet, Gemma Teller-Morrow had never failed to stand strong for the club, for her boys and what they stood for, even when her precious Thomas died. She despised it when people shut down from tragedy and considered it weak character. Women needed to strong in her opinion. Cry privately. A man, especially a man in the life was only as strong as the woman behind him as far as she was concerned.

Despite her annoyance with Amelia, she had hoped when she strolled onto the parking lot of the TM earlier they would work their shit out. Like Donna complimented Opie, Amelia complimented him in a way that was unique. Regardless of her cowardly actions at the cabin Amelia had brought certain changes about in Aiden that Gemma thought were not entirely bad. She felt if the girl would grow up and get the silver spoon out of her mouth, she had potential. She sighed deeply deciding to lay the blame upon the doorstep where it truly belonged, and that doorstep belonged to Tara Knowles.

Her eyes roamed from Amelia to Tara becoming narrowed and fixed. _Now there is a hopeless fucking case_, she thought as she allowed her eyes to glance from Tara to Jax. Tara was in no way princess to the prince material. She had decided to sit and stare at Jax like a fucking imbecile rather than represent Jax by getting up off her ass, and providing comfort. As far as Gemma was concerned Tara should have been beside Amelia, providing comfort, representing her man, and the club. Instead she was obviously wrapped up in her own selfish feelings. The overwhelming urge to protect her son flared deep within her, and Gemma could feel her stature going erect even as she held a weeping Donna in her arms. She was Jax Tellers mother, the queen of the MC, the mother of its heir. So help her God as long as life coursed through her body no one would bring harm to what was hers. Gemma knew Tara had to go, had to go before she caused anymore heartache and woe for club, and more importantly for Jax.

"You need to go home, sweetheart, and rest for the babies sake," Gemma smoothed back Donnas dark hair with her hand; "I'll stay here and sit with Amelia."

"I'll take her home," Hannah rose offering her assistance, "I can come back afterwards and help here."

Gemma smiled at the young girl who was the daughter of her lifelong friend. Hannah was special, always had been. She was surprised to see her present, having seen the friction created between her and Jax when she had started running around with David Hale. The surprise of seeing her was a welcome one however, Hannah belonged around them, belonged in their lives more than she even realized. Mentally Gemma made a note that she needed to call Hannah's mother soon, it was time they all sat down and had a talk.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Gemma released Donna to give Hannah a hug and kiss on the cheek, "We have missed you, good to have you back home where you belong." She winked at her as she spoke the last words.

"Tara, do you want to come with us," Donna looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"No," Tara replied flatly to Donna's words.

Gemma frowned at her response before interjecting, "Tara, perhaps you should go with them, and get some fresh air," Her penetrating stare once again fixed on the young girl.

"No," She spoke the word with agitation as her eyes turned and glared at Gemma.

"You would be very wise to watch your tone of voice with me," Gemma replied flatly giving her a firm glare, "I said get some fresh air, Tara." Speaking the words in a manner that Tara knew not to question, directing her attention back to Amelia she lowered her body to the chair beside her.

In that moment Gemma was truly grateful she had smoked an entire joint before arriving St. Thomas. Breathing in a slow breath she closed her eyes for a moment of meditation, she needed every ounce of self control on board to prevent her from walking over and bouncing Tara's head off the hospital waiting room wall. _Just you wait, one day you miserable cunt, _the thought bringing her a strange inner peace as a contented smirk crossed her face.

Amelia's eyes remained glued on the double doors of the ER barely noticing Gemma's presence beside her. Each time the doors opened she felt as if she was being punished for her misdeeds. Time was both a friend and foe, each precious minute that slipped by was another that Aiden was still with them, and hope remained. Yet another part of her dreaded each minute that ticked by, feeling as if she were cupping the sands of a broken hourglass in her hands, unable to prevent it from slipping through her delicate fingers. The feeling of sheer helplessness overwhelmed her.

The Doctor emerged from the double doors once again shortly after 2:00am his face intense and unreadable as he approached Clay Morrow. Amelia could feel her lungs freeze and her heart stop as the hot tears began pooling under the lids of her blue eyes.

"You wait here, sweetheart," Gemma spoke to her before rising to join Clay.

Amelia glanced over at Tara who refused to look at anyone but Jax. She wondered if she blamed her for the incident, blamed her for Aiden being on the brink of death. As she looked at the group of men clustered together hanging on every word the Doctor spoke, she wondered if they all hated her as well. Truly not blaming them if they did, knowing she was the reason Aiden had been speeding through the intersection. She knew, they all knew, if he died his blood would be on her hands.

She looked up at the ceiling of the hospital waiting room as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. Silently she pleaded with whoever was in the heavens above to spare Aiden's life. The only response to her silent pleading was the dull hum of a fluorescent light that was burning out. The tears began to fall faster as she was unable to deny the semblance to Aiden's life burning out. Amelia lowered her gaze from the light to Gemma who was slowly walking back towards her. Amelia couldn't help but notice the mournful look she was trying to hide.

"Is he … is he …." Amelia stuttered the words unable to finish the sentence as she bowed her head down the tears drenching the sheer blue silk fabric of her sundress that covered her legs.

"No, he's alive," Gemma sat down taking her hand, "They say it's still touch and go but if he wakes up in a few hours and makes it through the night his chances are really good."

"Can I see him?" Amelia eyes looked at her pleading.

"I don't know if they will allow us back yet," Gemma responded.

"Please, please I need to see him," Amelia responded her voice becoming almost hysterical, "Please….." She lowered her head in her hands sobbing.

Gemma rose quickly to catch the Doctor before he disappeared into the double doors once again, "Hey Doc, can I have a minute."

The Doctor looked over at the young girl sitting in the waiting room chair as Gemma Teller-Morrow explained the situation. He knew he should say no, but as he continued to look at the young girl sitting in the waiting room, her innocence and sorrow almost broke his heart. The boy had been only regained consciousness for a moment muttering a name they could barely understand. He wondered if it had been hers. He knew it wasn't normal protocol to allow non-family members to visit so soon after such a trauma, but as he looked at her he decided that perhaps not all policies were meant to be followed.

"Come with me, honey" Gemma reached out her hand to Amelia leading her through the doors with the Doctor before anyone realized what was occurring.

"Follow me," The Doctor gestured to them, "He is on the other hall in our Intensive Care Unit."

Feeling completely numb Amelia allowed Gemma to lead her over to room where she could see Aiden laying in a hospital bed. Her eyes widen with shock as they roamed over all the tubes and wires connected to him. _He's going to die, _the words echoed through her.

"That's completely normal," The Doctor spoke the words gently as if reading her mind, "We had to put him in a deep sleep in the ER, like a coma almost so that we could help him better. He had a lot of internal bleeding and injuries we had to repair."

"Can … Can I go sit by him?" Amelia once again found herself stuttering the words she spoke between heavy breathes.

"Just for a moment," The Doctor replied as he motioned for her towards an empty chair at the bedside.

Amelia looked at Gemma who nodded her head towards the door encouraging her to enter. She longed to be near him but was truly terrified as well. Slowly Amelia began to walk towards his bed sitting in the chair that the Doctor indicated. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face not knowing what to do next.

"Just talk to him like he was awake," He offered before stepping back to give her few moments of privacy.

Reaching out she touched Aiden's fingers that didn't respond, the hum and beep of the hospital equipment filling the room like a sad melancholy.

"Aiden," Amelia's words barely an audible whisper as they drifted into the air between them, "I love you. I am so sorry. Please … please forgive me. Please wake up."

It was the only words she could speak before the gravity of the situation overwhelmed her once again. She cringed as the last words she spoke to him in the parking lot entered her mind. The words had been horrible and cruel, not at all the reflection of how she felt in her heart. She hoped he could hear her words now and that they would somehow cancel out everything else she spoken earlier. Her body began to heave with uncontrollable sobs as she felt Gemma's warm hand touch her shoulder.

"He knows, sweetheart, he knows" Gemma words remained steady, strong and confident, "Best thing we can do for him now is get some rest." A mixture of sorrow and anger coursed through her once again for the MC, Lenny, Amelia, Aiden, and Jax all hurting, as a result of Tara Knowles big mouth.

The clothing lay upon the old bathroom floor of the MC apartment bathroom. Many of the articles with the exception of Jax's leather cut, and their jeans were practically ripped to shreds. They had almost violently removed them from one another's bodies; the demand to consume the other had been so great.

"Jax," Tara moaned his name loudly. The sound lingered in the foggy steam filled air of the shower as he thrust himself deep within her.

She grasped at his back digging the pads of her fingers deep, followed by her nails. The action more forceful, harder than usual but the desire to feel that he was real, alive and warm made her feel almost savage. Tara could hear him growl deeply as her nails pierced into the skin of his back, and yet she dug deeper. She had no control.

"Fuck me harder, Jax" She hissed the words into his ear, as her hands moved down from his back to his firm muscular ass pulling him forcefully to her.

Jax's body immediately responded to her demand with a thrust so hard the breath was forced from her lungs as her back hit the tile wall of the shower.

"Babe," He breathed into her shoulder as he bit down on her flesh. He could taste the saltiness of the perspiration that had gathered towards the nape of her neck, despite the fact they were surrounded by water. The sensation of her nails, which had returned to his back, was painful yet an exquisite type of ecstasy that sent a wild surge through him, a surge to possess her.

He raised his head resting it on her forehead as the water cascaded between their bodies in hard pellets triggering their own tantalizing sensations. Their eyes, the windows to their souls locked remaining that way for what seemed an eternity. He could see the pain, hurt and bewilderment that was present as she stared back at him. He knew Tara, like him needed the rough lovemaking that was taking place. They needed it to feel alive. Feeling alive was very important to them as their world had been shaken with just how quickly it could all change. He got it, he totally understood it, like her he needed it and complied continuing his deep almost punishing thrust into her body as she withered against him her moans filling the room. Cupping his hands on the slick wet flesh of her cheeks he pulled her warm full lips to his pressing down upon them demand.

Tara could feel his tongue sweeping against her lips demanding ownership of her mouth, and she slowly parted the way allowing him to enter. The surge of pleasure from the thrust of his tongue matching the deep forceful thrust in which he moved in and out of her body pushed her to the brink. She could feel bruises forming on her inner thighs as he pushed into her deeper and deeper. The combination of sweet pleasure and delectable pain delicious made her feel alive and loved by the man who was her everything. She pressed her body into his with an urgency and demand that rippled through her core.

Jax was unable to control his animal instincts as Tara pressed her body closer to his, and dug her nails even deeper into his flesh. He swiftly withdrew himself from her clinging wet warmth, spinning her around pressing the front of her body firmly against the shower wall. He could hear gasp of surprise and pleasure as he buried himself deeply within her from behind, pressing her breast against the tile wall of the shower.

Tara screamed out as he entered her from behind, the force pushing her against the tiled shower wall. The friction aroused her even further, as she felt her nipples hardening, unable to control the moans escaping from her lips. She found herself begging him, for what she wasn't sure; part of her knowing they needed to stop whatever had been unleashed, while another part of her welcomed the beast they had aroused. Reaching her arms above her head slightly she clawed at the tile wall as if to find some sort of support. She quickly found the support she was so desperately searching for as his strong arms rested over the top of hers, their fingers intertwining. She could feel him pushing into her as if he couldn't get close enough. The wave of pleasure began to take over and her body surrendered to him completely.

"Christ, I love you, Tara" His deep masculine voice filled her ears as he thrust into her one last time spilling his hot warmth throughout her body, their interlocked fingers clasping the others even tighter.

Opie stood by the bed watching Donna in a deep peaceful slumber. He sighed deeply at the vision of her in the long white T-shirt, her brown hair splayed over the white pillow case. The moon shimmered upon her skin as the light peeped through the crack of the curtains above the bed. Opie knew he had never beheld such a breathtaking scene in his entire life.

Removing his clothes he pulled the covers back further slipping underneath them his flesh coming into contact with her warmth. He could feel his breathing become heavy as he reached out to brush a strand of her hair back that had fallen over her face, his gigantic hand exploring its way down her body, finding a place to rest upon her pregnant belly. He closed his eyes to breathe in the scent of her body wash and shampoo. A needy smile appeared upon his face as his eyes slowly opened once again. Reaching down he cupped her face as she opened her own eyes fluttered open in surprise just as their lips met gently, and he pulled her body into his.

Gemma held Clay close to her as they sat in the Intensive Care waiting room. The Doctor had told them the next few hours would be critical. They were slowly awakening Aiden from the coma like state they had induced in the emergency room and continued during surgery. The Doctor had expressed all they could medically had been done, the internal injuries repaired; the rest was ultimately going to be his will to survive. A look of determination remained upon Gemma's face, she knew he had the will, and refused to believe that his young life was going to come to an end. He was Lenny's boy after all and he would pull through she knew he would. Her eyes were quickly diverted from Clay's massive body resting upon hers as the doors of the ICU flung open and the Doctor stood before them.

Sitting lifeless on top of the island in the kitchen of the cathedral Amelia watched as Marie busied herself fixing a small snack that she insisted would be eaten. Eating was least of her priorities at the moment but she knew that the motherly housekeeper would not take no for an answer. Complying with her wishes were easier than the effort it would take to argue. Her eyes felt heavy yet she knew sleep wouldn't come easily. She had not wanted to leave the hospital but was finally encouraged to do so by Gemma, who had sent everyone else home for rest as well, promising everyone immediate updates if the situation changed.

Amelia thoughts were interrupted as the chimes of the cathedral door bell rang through the room. Instantly her eyes locked with Maries before looking at the clock on the built in microwave that read 4:30am. A feeling of dread swept over her as she lowered her body from the granite island counter top gliding towards the front door in a ghostly silence, as she cracked the door open she saw the Prospect standing upon the step.

"Yes," Amelia whispered the words as she stood to the side so he could enter.

"Gemma and Clay sent me," The Prospect looked her square in the eyes, "Aiden's dead."

"NO!" She shook her head in disbelief, "NO! That's not true!" She screamed the words out that echoed off the walls of the elaborate foyer.

"Is everything ok?" Marie rushed into the room having heard Amelia's screams.

"I just came by to tell her Aiden….. he's dead." The Prospect lowered his eyes to the ground for several long minutes before raising them again, "There's something else," He paused for a moment before continuing, "The MC would appreciate it if you stayed away. They feel you are responsible for his death."

Amelia fell to the ground clutching herself protectively, as she rocked back and forth the sobs bellowing from her.

"You have made your point," Marie looked at the young man sternly, "Now if you don't mind to leave us in peace," Her voice raising with irritation at the nerve of the MC blaming Amelia.

"Amelia, are you sure I can't get you something," Marie sat beside the lifeless girl as she watched her stare at the water filling the gigantic marbled tub in her bathroom.

"Could I have some hot tea, Marie?" Amelia mumbled the words not taking her eyes from the water as it poured from the lavish stainless facet.

"Sure, honey, I will go get it now," Marie rose kissing her upon the forehead looking back once more before exiting the room.

Amelia listened until she could hear Maries footsteps drift down the stair case towards the lower level of the house. Rising she walked over to the door locking it, before walking over to the long sink top vanity. She glared into the mirror barely recognizing the hallowed, empty looking girl who peered back at her. Pulling one of the drawers open she reached to the very back her fingers tips finding what she was searching for immediately. Laying the object down upon the ledge of the marble oval shaped tub she slipped out of her pale blue sundress and undergarments.

Lowering herself into the tub the warmth of the water rose to meet her. It was inviting to her body, almost pleasurable. She shut her eyes tightly and could almost feel his hand on her. A feeble smile crossed her face as the memories of his touch, of them together played in her mind. The warmth of the water created sense euphoria within the depths of her soul, turning her head she eyed the object she had placed on the ledge.

Looking down at her left wrist at the faint scar, she exhaled as she moved her eyes to the small shiny knife that rested comfortably in her right hand. The knife gleamed at her mockingly as she lowered it to her left wrist. She could feel the initial tug of resistance her scared flesh gave, followed by a smooth glide as it traveled along the dainty wrist. Amelia's face winced at the uncomfortable initial sting that was quickly replaced with another wave of euphoria as the water began to turn red. She felt her eyes close as the room started to slowly spin and the darkness began to fall around her like a vale. Just as she lost consciousness she saw him in front of her, she saw Aiden's face.

The Prospect paused for a moment as he walked down the steps towards his bike; the image of Amelia hunkered down on the floor filling his mind. He mounted his bike exiting the estate hastily before coming to a stop at the end of the street beside the black Audi where Suzanne White was waiting for him.

"Did she believe it?" She looked at the Prospect with a sly smirk.

"Yes," He shifted his eyes nervously from her to the ground.

"Good, now you remember our deal not a word to anyone about this," She handed him the large envelope of cash holding it snuggly for a moment as he grasp at it, "Remember not a word to anyone."

"Listen, bitch I am taking this money and leaving tonight," The Prospect spit at her in disgust repulsed with himself for what he had just done, knowing they would kill him for such deceit.

"Good," Suzanne responded as he took the envelope from her hands riding out of sight.

A cold unremorseful smile crossed her bruised face as she glared at the vast Tate estate in the distance before starting her car and pulling away.

He could hear her soft voice calling to him from the distance but he couldn't see her clearly, "Wake up my love, wake up," Aiden's eyes opened as he blinked rapidly several times, excruciating pain ripping through his entire body. The bright above him causing his eyes to squint, that simple action even causing pain.

"Doctor," He heard the soft unfamiliar feminine voice call out, "Look who has opened their eyes."

"I'll be God Damned," The Doctor walked over to the side of the bed peering down at his young patient with a huge triumphant smile upon his face, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Aiden Janowitz."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

{October 1, 1995, Charming High School}

Tara walked along the corridor of the high school with a stack of books weighing down her arms. The doorways, halls and billboards were all adorned with posters, banners and streamers, the pep squads attempt to rally up some school spirit as Charming High prepared for their first football game of the season. Stopping at the assigned locker for her last year of imprisonment at CHS, Tara leaned the books against blue peeling metal for support as she fumbled with her combination. Her mouth curved upwards forming a radiant smile as she thought of a similar scenario the year prior.

Allowing her eyes to examine the corridor she watched her fellow students scurrying about. Tara couldn't help but compare how different, yet how similar the school year was starting. She had experienced so much since her junior year when Jax Teller strutted into her life. She knew she wasn't the same person she had been, yet so much had remained the same. A perfect example was her status as a loner and outcast, it was still intact despite the fact her boyfriend was the heir of SAMCRO. Being with Jax had certainly not gained her any popularity; if anything it had made her rejection by the female student body even greater, now the cause wasn't unfashionable clothes but jealousy.

Tara dropped the combination lock for a moment to glance around, her eyes catching sight of a cheerful blonde walking down the hall. She noticed the skip to her walk and it reminded her Amelia. Her smile deflated, her mouth forming a more serious expression as she thought of her friend. Aiden had gotten word from Marie the housekeeper that Amelia would be finishing her studies abroad. The fact that she would be abroad for an unspecified period of time hadn't stung as hard as the letter left with her surrogate mother aka housekeeper. The letter written in Amelia's penmanship said she wanted no contact, not just with Aiden, but with any of them. They had all pretended to understand when he told them. Tara couldn't help but feel deeply wounded by the words she had written. It had also impacted Donna, and shocked both Jax and Opie. Aiden well he remained in a sense of denial where Amelia was concerned and honestly they didn't know if that would ever change. It seemed they had all put up a wall of some sort where she was concerned for protection.

Tara supposed it could be worse, at least she wasn't totally alone, Donna, who was going to have a baby boy around Christmas, was somewhere in the building. Their schedules both sucked this year with lunch being the only time they shared together, but at least they had that. She shook her head thinking about Donna and Opie, that had been another shock of sorts, and news they were all still trying to digest. It was almost as if their life was taking a different turn from the rest of them. They were settling into some sort of family nesting stage and well Jax, Tara and even Aiden were just floating somewhere around in the abyss, the abyss of what they didn't have a damn clue.

When Jax had made an observation the night before that everything seemed screwed up and out of whack as of late, Aiden had chimed in that it was because they were all stuck in purgatory. He went on to add in his drunken gloominess that they would remain in between heaven and hell for all eternity, that it was their destiny to pay for the sins of their fathers and their fathers before them. Jax had removed the bottle of whiskey from the table blaming his shitty philosophy on the amber liquid. Tara however had sat and pondered his words and in her heart she felt he was right. They were stuck in the middle of something, pulled together for a reason and at times it was overwhelming and even scary. In hindsight they would all realize that major roads were paved during the first year they had all spent together. Roads that had to be traveled until completion, no detours allowed. They were mere pawns in a game of chess that was already well underway.

As if they weren't able to complicate life enough just the five of them, Hannah who had seemed an unlikely alley, had transitioned back in with her childhood friends, just as Amelia had faded out. Tara wasn't sure what she and Hannah were to one another. She did know they weren't mortal enemies anymore; a bond of some sort had formed for them over the last several weeks. Still there was no denying that theirs wasn't a bond without an underlying tension and it wasn't the only bond that existed; there was an indescribable bond with her and Jax. At times watching them from afar they almost seemed like a brother and sister. Then at other times it was as if their relationship had the undertone of something more like two people in love. Tara knew it wasn't the same type of mad insatiable love she shared with Jax but it was a love of some sort nonetheless. She was unsure of how to handle whatever _it _was or much less address _it_ with Jax so for now Tara had decided to remain silent, and keep a watchful eye.

Her lips formed a radiant smile once again as images of Jax filled her, his image being the most exquisite that ever graced her mind as far as she was concerned. He was her everything, her reason for being. Jax had filled the emptiness within her that had been gaped open like a festering wound for years, an emptiness that was the result of a dead mother and an alcoholic father. Tara thought of her father for a moment and inhaled deeply. The only thing that he knew how to fill was his whiskey glass which was bottomless most days and nights.

Jax hadn't been the only filler in her life. The love and acceptance of his closest friends that came as part of the Teller package was fabulous bonus as far as she was concerned, despite the hard times they had faced together over the last year, there had been a lot of joy as well. The rest of the package he came with she wasn't so sure about. There were times the MC seemed like it could be a blessing for her, an extended family, and other times it seemed like it would result in nothing but misery. Tara knew her unsure feelings were due to Gemma, she had made the MC very questionable.

Deep down in the depths of her soul where she allowed no one to glimpse, not even her beloved Jax; Tara longed desperately for a close relationship with Gemma. Hannah, Donna and even Amelia had been welcomed with open arms regardless of any mistakes they made. Tara on the other felt the woman scrutinized her every move. The truth was Tara admired the Queen of the MC; she knew she would be humiliated for others to know of her hidden admiration, given the fact Gemma carried a torch of hatred for her she didn't even attempt to conceal.

The woman was a legend among the Ol' Ladies not only in her own MC World but others as well. Everyone knew who Gemma was; she never failed to emit strength, courageousness, and protectiveness for her family and the club. The level of passion she loved her family and the club with was unquenchable. Tara craved such a mentor for herself, carved all those affections she lathered on the others. So, she remained conflicted over Jax's mother, part of her wanted to fling herself at the woman's feet and beg her to take her under that protective wing. Another part of her wanted to show the almighty Queen bitch she was smart, and that Jax was hers. Tara wanted to be recognized as a permanent fixture in Jax's life not treated like some stupid croeating bimbo that was casually traveling through town. She knew that a stand-off was brewing between the two of them; she only hoped that when it occurred she would emerge the winner with Jax in hand. He was really all she wanted from the entire situation. _He's mine. _

A frown creased her face for the second time that morning, as the irritating sound of numerous cackles interrupted her deep reflection. Looking in the direction of the grating sound, which was like nails on a chalk board, could see Suzanne White making a bee line for her. She wasn't alone but accompanied by her clique of bitches each of them sashaying down the corridor, taking up the entire length to ensure they were seen by all. Tara could hear the whispers as they approached and she turned her full attention back to the lock, her fingers working diligently turning the dial to the appropriate numbers. She could feel their eyes piercing the back of her skull like a dagger stabbing into her as the irritating noise of the group settled behind her.

"So, Tara how are the friends doing these days," Suzanne inquired each word rich with sarcasm, "I hear the 90210 SAMCRO circle has all but fallen apart, pity really."

As the cackles grew Tara could feel more eyes turning her way and her blood began to boil. _Damned bitch most of it is your fault,_ she wanted nothing more than to scream the words out loud. They all knew that Suzanne had been responsible for Amelia's mother being so well informed about her relationship with Aiden, placing a phone call to her as a concerned friend. Information that resulted in the cold hearted, rich bitch, part-time mother threatening to put Aiden in jail for statutory rape and serving him with a restraining order that was supposedly Amelia's request.

If all that shit wasn't enough for one spoiled self centered socialite whore to stir up the club also suspected Suzanne had been the schemer behind the prospect that showed up on Amelia's door step with the lie regarding Aiden's death. Fortunate for Suzanne the SAMCRO prospect who was now resting in an unmarked grave after meeting Mr. Mayhem had not given her up. The stash of cash he had stuffed in an envelope inside his leather cut had reek of the same perfume Suzanne wore. The club for once stood helpless to retaliate. What could they do introduce a teenage high school girl to Mr. Mayhem? Even SAMCRO had a line they didn't cross.

Tig had offered to personally deliver a special message to little silver spoon princess as he called her. He was certain a dry dick fuckin' up Suzanne's ass would be something she would never forget, and make her think twice before messing around with a brother again. The club President however was not in agreement or amused with Tig's solution. Clay had actually sat stunned at Tig's revelation of what he thought was a grand idea before quickly squelching. He knew there had to be some sick ass shit rolling around in that head of his that was never voiced, and the thought was actually frightening. If Tig's inner beast was ever unleashed none would survive, of that Clay had no doubt.

The fine folks already had looks of displeasure on their faces at the current situation and the Clay didn't need those looks to escalate further. He had already lined several palms with the peace offering that was recognized internationally, green crisp fresh large numbered dollar bills, and as an extra measure to ensure good rapport he had made a few sizeable donations to several Charming foundations as a good will gesture. The last thing he needed was Tig running around rampant on the streets with his cock out, igniting more fires he would have to stomp out.

"Yeah, I heard that crazy bitch Amelia had to be put away in some sort of mental institution," The words came from one of the red headed socialite groupies.

"Nut house for sure, I am not buying that finishing my education abroad crap," The blonde groupie smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

Tara really didn't know their names, honestly they were all so plastic and fake they looked like they had rolled off of an assembly line to her anyway.

"Well, we can't really blame Aiden for Amelia's stupidity; I mean the bitch was already crazy." Suzanne countered still brewing over the fact that Amelia's unexpected arrival had interrupted her good time with him. She knew the summer fling with Mr. Bad Boy would have come to a close when school began, but she hadn't finished having her fun yet. Summer hadn't been over when the bitch had arrived.

Going back to Jason Johnson had been a grueling experience for her to say the very least. The way she had planned it all out he would have to come back to her begging at the beginning of the school year, but fucking Amelia had ruined that. She turned her nose up in disgust as she thought of Jason. First he was boring as shit in bed compared to Aiden. Second he was an unforgiving prick about the whole situation and she was still on her hands and knees trying to make things right. It was her senior year though, she was head cheerleader and she needed to be seen draped over the all state quarter backs arm. She would have preferred the Captain but he was a no go, so Jason it was, again. Whatever it took she planned on accommodating him at least until they graduated and she could obtain a college jock. Honestly, Suzanne couldn't wait to put the whole crappy town of Charming behind her and find a rich husband.

Tara's blood began to boil as each word was spoken. It was not only the girls behind her that had her riled up, but the whole situation in general. The roller coaster they had all been riding for the last several months, two friends on the brink of death, her man's life on the line during bloody Mayan wars, and the constant insults from Gemma. All the anger, resentment, and unspoken words she had kept bottled up inside of her began to boil over like a kettle that had been left on the stove top burner for far too long. As they continued to cackle Tara's final restraints snapped like a twig. The volcano erupted and the hot lava began to flow uncontrollably. The darkness within her soul released itself as she reached out grabbing Suzanne's long hair, twisting it around her hand pulling her body close she slammed her head up against the metal locker with all the force she could manage. To Tara the whole chain of events had seemed as if they occurred in slow motion, but to those around them it had been one swift movement. As she drew her back and looked at her face she didn't see Suzanne at all, Tara saw Gemma face starring back at her.

"You bitch!" Tara screamed as she pulled a staggered Suzanne's head back from the locker banging it once again upon the metal. The sound rippling through the corridor of the high school as heads began to turn.

She knew she needed to stop, could see the blood dripping from a cut just under the girls dark bangs, and better yet the glazed look that had begun to overtake her eyes. Tara couldn't stop though the attack had released a feeling of control within that she had never felt before. The feeling was exhilarating only second to the feeling she experienced when she was with Jax.

Finally releasing her hair, Tara watched with a triumphant smirk upon her face as the girl slumped to the ground. Unable to control the demon she had released her mouth watered for more of the high feeling that control had brought her, and without thought she pounced upon Suzanne like a panther on its prey. Sitting straddled on top of Suzanne who struggled to shield her face, just recuperating from the broken nose compliments of Hannah, her elite clique stepped back in horror offering no assistance. Tara raised her hand as her palm tingled to make contact with the girls flesh once again.

"Tara! No!" Donnas' voice appeared out of thin air and Tara could feel her friends hand grab her wrist just as she was lowering it to slap an almost despondent Suzanne.

"What the fuck is going on here," The voice of Jason Johnson boomed through the crowd as he pushed himself to the front with David Hale.

Suzanne screamed out with what energy she had left as Jason towered over them, reaching down swiftly he pulled her from underneath Tara. The motion sent Tara flying back slightly landing hard upon her ass. Muffled laughs from his fellow team mates began to fill the hallway. Jason placed Suzanne behind him before he turned back to Tara his face filled with rage and anger, his hands already balled into tight fists he struck her in the face. The action and the popping sound of her jaw bone both silenced and shocked the onlookers.

An agonizing screech bellowed from Tara as the bolts of pain began to surge through her from the contact of Jason's fist on her right cheek. She could feel her flesh begin to feel tight, the excruciating twinges continuing to rock through her body with no end in sight. She felt cloudy and attempted to shake her head hoping for clarity, the gesture only making the room spin more; Tara could only sit paralyzed on the tiled floor of the high school corridor.

"Holy shit man what are you doing?" David Hale's loud voice could be heard over the shouts of from the crowd. He was flabbergasted that Jason had actually hit girl, Jax Tellers girl no less. _Christ Almighty!_

Hannah pushed through the crowd just as David called out and Jason reached for Tara's hair yanking it hard bringing her to a standing position.

"David, stop him," Hannah screamed.

David stood momentarily gazing at Hannah Marshall who dared to ask him a favor. To say he was mildly irritated with her was the understatement of the damned year. There was still no forgiveness coursing through his veins for her abrupt brush off and run back to her childhood friends that had occurred over the summer. He had known since they were all kids that there had been some odd connection going on between her and Teller.

When they started dating she had denied it, the only thing she denied with more vigor had been his advances to have sex with her. He cursed Teller under his breath. Hannah had humiliated him, David Hale, the All State Football player, and Captain of the God damned high school team and that was unacceptable. A part of him wanted to allow Jason to have at Tara Knowles, but as he looked at the scene unfolding he knew there was going to be retribution from the Crow royalty for the shit that had already occurred.

"Back up off her man," He grabbed Jason by his shirt collar pulling him back, "What the fuck are you doing?" He spit at him.

"Fucking cunt thinks she can run around here acting all high and mighty because she's dating some white trash MC Prince. Well fuck her!" He turned yelling the last words even louder, "You tell that Princely trio of scum, and especially that cocksucker Aiden Janowitz, I said FUCK OFF! You tell him when his little blonde whore shows that fine ass back in Charming again I am going to personally spend some quality time with her. I am going to fuck the shit out of her! You tell him I will enjoy her mouth on my damn cock! You hear me, biker whore?" His temples pulsated in beat with every word that poured from his mouth.

"Fuck man the whole damn school can hear you!" David replied back in a raised voice, arching his brow in warning at his best friend. Jason was about to cross a line that there would be no coming back from.

"Like I care, we are kings in this town not biker scum, and not their damn whores. BIKER WHORE!," He hissed at Tara before continuing, "I'll be damned if I am going to have Aiden Janowitz think he can take advantage of my girlfriend." Jason glowered as he spoke the words.

David grunted, his head now throbbing, the last thing they needed was to get suspended before the first big game of the season. It was their senior year scouts would be lining the stands. He hated the MC trio just as much as Jason, perhaps more holding Jax Teller personally responsible for losing Hannah. He got where Jason was coming from but the last thing they needed was to get into some kind of war with the Princes of the Sons. They wouldn't win.

He looked over at Suzanne who was now rubbing up against Jason cooing some stupid bullshit into his ear. Despite his hatred for the MC and the things he held them responsible for, they were right about one thing, Suzanne White. She was nothing but a damned whore, she had slept with most of the football team and Jason was well aware of this fact. Shit, Jason knew that she had serviced him on several occasions when Hannah had shunned his needs and didn't give a crap about it, had told him to have at it anytime.

David eyed his best friend curiously, he knew if Jason was honest with himself he didn't give two shits about Suzanne, only the fact he had been made to look like a fool when she dumped him over the summer for Aiden. Just like he felt like a complete ass over Hannah dumping him for friendships. Looking over at Suzanne again he felt no pity for her even though blood was dripping on the school floor from her battered face. Tara had certainly fucked her up, he was surprised at the gusto the girl had in her.

"Break it up! Break it up!" The principle of the school pushed through the crowd followed closely by two poor excuses for security guards.

Tara sat on the stretcher in the ER holding a cool compress to her cheek as Dr. Martin flashed the pen light in front of her eyes. He had just finished treating and admitting the darker haired brunette that she had beat up in a school brawl. Dr. Martin had planned on sending the spoiled brat home but her parents had insisted she stay overnight. He personally didn't subscribe to being told how to care for his patients, but he also didn't enjoy drama either. It was less drama to just admit the spoiled bitch to a room. The young girl in front of him had certainly done a number on her. The bruises Ms. White had sustained would be visible for weeks to come.

While Ms. Knowles had sustained some injuries of her own, and would need to be watched closely for the next twenty four hours he was going to discharge her. Looking at her medical record he could see she didn't even have health insurance to help pay for the ER admission much less a hospital stay. Honestly, he worried about the girls parents demanding she be held financially responsible for their daughters medical bills, even though they had money to burn. Unlike the princess he had just attended too Ms. Knowles only parent seemed to be a derelict that was currently snoring loudly in the waiting room. He couldn't imagine what the hell was wrong with some parents, and had already discreetly told the admission clerk to bill him personally for any of the expenses her ER visit would incur.

He stepped back for a moment after completing the assessment and studied the young girl before him. It was painfully obvious she didn't enjoy the privileges that the other girl was accustom too, but she seemed better than what she surrounded herself with. When he looked at her he saw something more than a future of scratching and clawing. He didn't even pretend to understand the bikers that lived in Charming, their lifestyle was barbaric to him to say the very least. His mind shifted back many weeks prior when he had treated the young man and later the young girl who had attempted suicide. It all seemed like such a fucking waste to him.

"Do you mind if I give you some personal advice," Dr. Martin crossed his arms leaning up against the wall as he contemplated what his words to the young lady should be.

Tara didn't speak as she looked up into the man's brown eyes, his face covered with what looked like two days of stumble, the close almost completely shaven way he wore his hair made him look much older and serious than his thirty five years. Still despite his rugged appearance which were an odd contrast to his white medical lab coat his eyes seemed kind and caring. She could only stare at him.

Taking her silence as an ok to talk Dr. Martin proceeded, "Where do you think all of this is going to lead Ms. Knowles?"

"All of what?" Tara looked at him pretending she didn't understand his meaning, her head and jaw aching in protest at just the few words she spoke.

"This," He gestured at her face that was bruised and bloody, looking down at her light colored shirt it was covered in blood as well, he assumed a mixture of her own and the girl he had just admitted.

"I don't know what you mean," She bowed her head looking at the floor that was old and dingy in appearance.

"Sure you do," He countered back a slight smile gracing his serious expression, "You're a smart young lady I can tell, you know exactly what I am talking about."

He paused for a moment watching her expression change and that's when he saw it the true Ms. Knowles. The Tara she tried so hard to keep buried from the world. Dr. Martin knew the look she had been emotionally neglected. He had seen the signs countless times before and knew the devastating affects it could have on an individual's life.

"I want to get out of this town," Tara mumbled the words for the first time since she had met Jax.

Before Jax had entered her life it had been a daily mantra for her. The thing that kept her going, the fact that one day she would escape Charming and the person it made her.

"You know Tara," Dr. Martin continued, "You are going to be the same person regardless of where you go."

She looked at him as the tears began to pool under her eyelids.

"You mean I am just going to be the loser I am for the rest of my life, don't you?" Tara winced as the salty tears began to stream down her battered cheek.

"Is that what you think people see when they look at you?" He starred at her in disbelief, "You know what I see? I see a young lady who can be anything in the world she wants, any place in the world she would like to be it in."

She thought about her dream, the one she had shared with no one, not even Jax. Even though she didn't know this person, she felt for some odd reason she could share it with him.

"Even a Doctor," She whispered.

"Even a Doctor," He chuckled looking at her with a bit of surprise, "Nothing special about us my dear, I promise you."

"I want to work with kids," Tara paused before continuing, "Maybe like operate on them," She held out her hands that were stained with blood, knowing they could never do something as spectacular as save a life.

"Really," A broad smile crossed his face the gesture softening his appearance instantly, "Have you thought about working for the hospital?"

"Me?" She laughed instantly regretting it as the pain ripped through her face and her head now pounded.

Dr. Martin took out the pad in his coat pocket quickly scribbling a number down upon it.

"Call that number and use me for a reference. You know Tara we have all kinds of jobs around this hospital you could apply for once you're 18. Until then we have volunteer work that looks great on things like a college resume. If being a Doctor is your dream, maybe it's time you start working towards that. Surround yourself with the right people and environment." He handed her the paper before calling the nurse over to begin her discharge.

"Son, you don't seem to understand the club is being watched very closely right now, it hasn't been that long since Aiden's incident." Clay let out a sigh of exasperation.

Jax looked at Clay from the opposite end of the Redwood table where he sat surrounded by Opie and Aiden. He took a deep drag from the joint that Opie had just passed him in hopes it would calm his emotions before speaking. Gemma was always telling him that men respected you more if you let them know you weren't fucking around, but had a certain control about your demeanor.

"He hit my girl in the middle of the high school today and called her a biker whore," Jax arched his brow looking Clay square in the eyes before continuing, "If someone hit my mother and called her a biker whore would you turn the other cheek?"

"Now, son," Clay leaned back in his chair picking up his cigar, "That's different."

"Not to me it isn't," Jax countered back, "She's my girl and he hit her, it needs to be answered for."

"Jax is right," Aiden interjected his voice filled with anger as he formed a tight fist.

Opie shifted in his seat, "I have to agree with, Jax and Aiden," He replied calmly, "If it were Donna he would be answering for what happened. Tara is my brother's girl and well it needs to be answered for."

Clay chuckled for a moment, "You boys need to stop thinking with your fuckin' cocks for two damned seconds and take a look at the bigger picture."

"I asked you a question," Jax challenged as he stared down the table at Clay the anger now emitting from him, "Would you sit by if it were my mother?"

"No!" Clay barked from the head of the table.

"The boys have a point, Clay" Piney replied, "I mean what kind of man hits a woman with his fist? If you ask me that's no man at all and he needs to be taught a lesson."

Clay looked over at his VP with irritation. He groaned slightly wondering why today of all days Piney had to walk into the chapel hangover free with a good sound head on his shoulder. To Clay's dismay when not drunk or hung over he was a better leader than he could ever hope to be. The only saving grace for Clay had been his shitty health and the fact that a lot of the brothers were losing faith in Piney due to his inability to lay the bottle down. When JT had died though had Piney pushed for the seat instead of pushing for the future of the VP seat, Clay knew he wouldn't be sitting at the head.

"We aren't even going to vote on it?" Jax sat back in his chair his upper lip snarling at his step dad.

"No, Son we aren't going to vote on shit," Clay glared down at the end of the table his steel blue eyes narrowed, "Let it go!"

"Let it go?" Aiden shot back in a disrespectful tone, "I for one am fucking offended as shit, he hit Tara, and I am even more god damned offended at the comments he made in reference to Amelia. Our girls aren't fucking croeating whores."

"She ain't your girl anymore," Clay argued back, "You have no right to be offended about shit."

"Only because of that bitch mother and you know it!" Aiden shouted back, "Maybe if I had been told what the fuck was going on instead of you making the decision to shield me like a god damned baby, maybe if I had been told Amelia had …." Aiden slammed his hand down hard on the redwood table his face red with anger.

"Son back down," Piney arched his brow in warning, "This is your President you are addressing." He hated to the last words he said but the fact was as President they needed to show Clay respect.

"That girl of yours made a smart decision and protected you," Clay countered back, "What do you think would have happened if Lenny Janowitz's son was put in the big house for fuckin' rape huh?"

"Yeah, man Feds would have had a field day with that one, Tig nodded in agreement.

"It's true it would have put Lenny at a disadvantage to have you locked along with him in Stockton," Bobby replied, "Put both of you in a lot of danger. We are barely able to cover him and Otto as it is."

"Best thing that girl did for you was leave town, Aiden" Clay replied again sternly, "Now, I said there will be no retaliation. We just got our heads above water with this Mayan shit. I ain't going to war with a fuckin' high school football team and the town of Charming over a piece of ass!"

Jax sat back in his seat eyeing Clay harshly and for the first time since he had become his step-dad a little respect was lost. One day in the not so distant future Jax would look back on this day in the Chapel as the beginning of the end of their relationship.

Aiden walked into the bedroom of his apartment the towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He dropped it carelessly to the floor as he reached for the pair of black jeans he had laid over the edge of the bed before taking a shower.

His eyes moved over the body of the brunette who lay sprawled across the now rustled sheets. Roxy was one of Luann's girls that he frequented on a regular basis before Amelia; they had once had a pretty good arrangement, great sex, no mess, no hassle, and no attachments. Aiden had thought maybe getting back to the basics of how things were before Amelia might help him feel normal again; as he pulled the tight black t-shirt on and reached into his closet for a black hoodie he realized nothing was ever going to be same again. Not even hassle free pussy.

"Let me make sure I got this clear," Roxy batted her eyelashes as she spoke, her voice sultry as if she were filming porn in his bedroom, "If anyone asks we were here all night fucking."

"I never left your side, babe," He winked as he reached down to brush her cheek with a kiss.

"Soooooo" She purred the word at him her mouth forming a sensual grin, "Does that mean you will be back later for some more fucking? You owe me big time, Aiden."

"Yeah, I'll be back," He smirked as he walked out of the bedroom into the small living room the couch catching his immediate attention.

Closing his eyes for a moment he could feel her underneath him, hear her moaning softly as they made love on that very couch. He wondered if her scent was still on the fabric. _Jesus Christ, _he cursed himself silently knowing Clay was right to a degree it was time for him to get his shit together. Amelia had, had him in a state of delirium since they had met, and well the last few months without her, he had been crazy. His heart still ached for her more than he could ever admit to another living soul, but he knew he couldn't go back to the dark place he had been a few months prior. The simple truth was like it or not she was gone, for how long he didn't know, all he did know is a part of him had to start living again, or at least go through the motions.

The tap at the front door pulled him from his thoughts as he walked over to open it. Standing on the other side of the door dressed just as he was stood Jax and Opie. He reached down to pick up the Louisville Slugger that his dad had bought him when he was a young boy before stepping out onto the side walk to join them.

The bat felt good in his hands and the corners of his mouth turned up giving him an almost happy look as he recalled the memories of going to the park to hit a few rounds with his old man. Lenny hadn't been father of the year there was no debating that, but he had loved his son, and done the best he could by him. For that Aiden would be forever grateful, he could have left him with the crack whore instead of taking him in as a baby.

"You guys got your alibi all taken care of," Aiden inquired blandly.

"Tara is over at my apartment," Jax nodded his head a few buildings over.

When Aiden had been with Amelia, Jax and Tara had frequented his unused one bedroom apartment. Now that he was once again a resident Jax had become Aiden and Opies newest neighbors. Gemma had pitched a fucking fit when he announced he was getting a place of his own a few weeks back. Finally she relented and backed off after Clay reeled her in best he could.

The fact was Jax could not only see the ongoing tension between her and Tara, but found himself caught in the middle of it constantly. Making a choice between the two women he loved the most wasn't at the top of his list of moments he was looking forward too. He knew however, it was coming and that eventually he would have to cut his mommy strings loose to stand by Tara. If he didn't they wouldn't stand a chance. Jax knew he loved her, loved her with a passion that burned within his very core. After seeing Aiden lose the girl he loved, he wasn't about to even toy with going there himself.

"Donna knows if asked I was with her," Opie replied his voice low and gruff, "How about you brother?"

Aiden nodded, "Got Roxy tucked in the bedroom, "She owes me a favor for some shit I helped her out with a while back."

"Hangin' around Luann's girls again?" Opie asked as they walked in unison down the side walk.

"It's easy and I need easy, thinkin' I never should have tampered with easy to begin with," Aiden replied flatly. The truth was he didn't even want to think about getting serious with another woman until he saw Amelia again. He couldn't shake the feeling their paths would cross in the future, it just didn't feel over.

Jax slapped his arm across Aiden's shoulder in a brotherly show of support unsure of what else to do. He recalled the morning after he had met Amelia and they sat on the roof of Teller-Morrow. Aiden admitting he loved a woman had been shock enough, but Amelia Tate and after one night had been mind blowing.

When Aiden had spilled his heart to him that morning Jax remembered not being able to comprehend such emotions, the only girl he had ever felt a kindred spirit with had been Hannah. Their friendship was screwed up to say the very least, some crazy childhood bond they couldn't shake. He hadn't voiced it to Opie or Aiden but he was happy she was back with them. Seeing her with David Hale had torn him apart. Not like how he would feel seeing Tara with another man, that would be maddening, but still it had been as if his universe were out of kilter. Opie and Aiden had even commented casually they were glad Hannah was back, in an odd way she just fit with them, always had.

His mind shifted quickly to Tara, he inhaled deeply the thought of her filling his senses, and she was his heart and his purpose for everything, the love of his life. He knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt no one fit in his heart like her. When they made love, when he was inside of her, it was the most indescribable sensation he had ever felt. The connection was one he knew he would never feel with another woman for the rest of his life.

Thinking of her the rage began to course through his veins at what Jason Johnson had done. She was laying in his apartment now, Donna keeping a close eye on her to make sure there were no complications the Doctor had mentioned could occur. Her face looked like hell. Fucker was lucky, Jax felt an itch to kill him on sight, and frankly as far as Jax was concerned the night was still young Jason might just meet Mr. Mayhem.

The cool crisp air of the night felt good upon his face as Jax walked towards the football stadium his brothers each formed up beside him. His trademark angry smirk adorned his face as they stalked up hunkering down along the sides of the bleachers waiting.

"Shouldn't be long," Opie whispered in a low voice, "Heard he was suppose to meet dick wad here tonight."

"What for a faggot session?" Aiden replied with a look of disgust on his face he wanted to snap Fucko's neck for his comments about Amelia in the hallway.

"Quiet guys his Porsche is pulling in," Jax pointed to the red vehicle speeding into the dusty parking lot coming to an abrupt stop.

Jason pulled the key from the ignition of his car, reaching over quickly he popped open the glove compartment taking out the small tan glass vial. Opening it he placed a little puff of the white powder to his nose inhaling. He leaned back upon the head rest of his car seat allowing the rush to take him over. _Master of my fucking destiny _was the last thought he remembered before Opies large arm came out of nowhere yanking him from his leather seat and slamming him onto the hard dusty ground.

"What the hell," He looked up, his eyes widened as he saw the three SAMCRO brothers all glaring down at him the fury apparent on each face.

"Heard you had a special message for me, Fucko?" Aiden's his eyes squinted at him as the uncontrollable anger brimmed over.

"You made a fatal mistake touching my girl," Jax kicked him in the gut with the tip of his black riding boot.

"You don't intimidate me or scare me you bastard," Jason gasp catching his breath as the spit the words out through the pain that spanned across his entire abdomen, "Let me up and make the fight fair ass holes!"

"Let the pansy up," Opie responded his own voice a low primal growl, the veins bulging on his neck.

Jason staggered to his feet barely coming to a full stand before Jax landed his fist square in his face just as he had done Tara earlier that day. He immediately slumped almost falling to the ground again; the blood began to pour from his busted lip. Jason knew the only thing keeping him upright was the cocaine he had just snorted combined with the natural adrenaline being released.

"It's not a fair fight … you ass wipes know it …." He spit the bright red blood from his mouth upon the ground his breathing becoming labored.

Jax responded to the words staggering from his mouth with another sharp kick this time to his face.

"You think it was fair hitting, Tara earlier?" Jax fumed, "Do you?"

Aiden stepped forward, turning to look at both Jax and Opie before looking down at Jason.

"Look at me in the eyes you piece of shit," Aiden's tone deep, "My brother asked you a question."

Jason looked up Aiden in the eye the he disgust radiated from his brown eyes as he did.

"You're scum man," Jason spit in his face before continuing, "That blonde … she ain't nothing but a fucking whore. I meant what I said she ever comes back to town I'll fuck her shit real good. Shit, I outta fuck Tara real good while I am at it!"

Jax moved forward grabbing Jason by his shirt collar a snarl upon his face. Aiden reached up wiping the spit from his face looking at it in his hand for a moment before raising his dark eyes making direct eye contact.

"That may very well be true about me, but you mutter one more word about Amelia or Tara I'll kill you," Aiden's replied emotionless as Jax through Jason onto the ground stepping back, "Oh, and consider your football career finished."

Gripping both hands on the wooden ball bat he raised it swinging with all the fury that had built up within him over the last several months. The intended target was hit as the impact of the bat cracked forcefully into Jason's dominant arm, his football arm. In that instant as the bat made contact and the sound of his bone breaking echoed through the crisp clear night sky, and as promised just moments prior his football career ended.

"Speak a word of this to anyone," Aiden paused his eyes bulging out at Jason in rage; "I will find you, and I will kill you! You understand me, Fucko? I will kill you with my bare hands! Amelia's name ever crosses your lips again; you even think of touching her, your fuckin' dead! You touch any of my brother's girls, your dead! Is that clear you piece of fuckin' shit?"

Not even waiting for a response Aiden spit on Jason before he turned and walked off with the bat in his hand. Jax and Opie looked at each other barely concealing the shock on their faces, violence on that level was not how Aiden normally operated. Neither Jax nor Opie felt remorse for Jason however, as they watched him roll around on the ground his agonizing screams filling the night air.

Jax turned to walk off with Opie and then hesitated for a moment before pivoting his body and delivering one final blow to Jason's ribs with his black riding boot. This time he felt a give and knew ribs had been broken. Coughing up slightly he spit on him just as Aiden had before strutting towards the truck along side of Opie.

Fumbling for the key Jax unlocked the door to his apartment entering with Opie not far behind him. Donna lay on the older style couch her noticeably pregnant belly barely covered by the small blanket as she slumbered peacefully.

Opie entered the door and walked over to the couch kneeling down by her head, reaching out he stroked her silky brown hair before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyes barely fluttered open as he reached down hoisting her up in his strong arms.

"Night brother," The words barely a whisper as he exited the front door with Donna cuddled close to his chest.

"Night man," Jax responded turning to make his way to the bedroom where he hoped Tara was resting peacefully.

He stopped in the doorway of the small bedroom to just drink in the breathtaking sight before him. There she lay upon his queen size bed on top of the covers, her brown hair splayed out over pale bedding. The only lighting was the moon which illuminated the room, making her skin gleam as if it were translucent. Goose bumps covered the flesh of her arms; glancing over at the cracked window he could feel the crisp evening breeze upon his own flesh. Kicking his boots off he noticed a tinge of red on the tip that he assumed was Jason's blood, he looked at it with no emotion. He knew that Aiden had messed his arm up permanently but as far as Jax was concerned Jason had gotten what was coming to him. If anything they had shown him mercy.

Unzipping the hoodie he tossed it upon the floor, followed by his black t-shirt, finally he lowered his black jeans and stylish boxers kicking them over to join the collection of clothing gathered on the floor. Jax stretched slightly as he stood before the bed completely naked, the light of the moon now shining upon his body. He could feel the familiar stirring, his body responding to the image of Tara's beauty displayed before him. Lowering himself to the bed he laid beside her, touching her hair gently.

Her very being sensed his presence was close by and she could feel his body calling to her before ever fluttering her eyes open.

"Hey," Tara mumbled the words as her eyes opened focusing on his beautiful face.

"Hey," Jax responded his voice full of love and desire.

Kissing her gently on the nape of the neck he could feel her body relax instantly and her breathing build with anticipation.

"Jax, I love you." She spoke the words ignoring the ache it caused.

"I love you babe," Jax drew her into his naked body carefully breathing her into in senses. Her body was his home and nothing was ever going to change that.

David Hale stood outside of St. Thomas hospital shortly after midnight the cool crisp air biting at his face. He didn't understand anything about Charming and it's screwed up ways. Although he hadn't condoned his best friend hitting Tara, he didn't condone what they had done to Jason either. His football career was over. He knew that Jax, Opie and Aiden must have attacked him in the parking lot before he had arrived, even though Jason was refusing to talk about what had transpired. Claiming he didn't see the faces of his attackers.

Lowering his head he looked at the dark shadows the moon had cast upon the pavement. He detested the club, its member and all it stood for, and wanted nothing more than to rally up the football team and arrange a surprise meeting to avenge Jason. Exhaling as he his mind spun around like the wheel on a car, he knew that revenge would have to be taken out in another form and even another forum for that matter. How he wasn't sure, as he raised his eyes back up to the street, the gentle rumble of the Harley engines filled the air as two SAMCRO members drove by. He wasn't sure who they were but could tell from a distance they weren't young. Feeling his muscles tense at the sound of the bikes the next vision that came into sight relaxed him. It was Unser's patrol car pulling into the parking lot, and at that moment David knew what his future was going to be, and he knew how he would make SAMCRO pay for it all. A crooked smile crossed his face as he started his tally sheet of sins they would pay for when he was one day the lawman of Charming.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

{January 21, 1996, Teller-Morrow}

Tara sat at the large round table inside the clubhouse, the stack of books surrounding her. She was beginning to struggle there was no doubt about it, the candle that had been burning from both ends was becoming shorter and shorter, until soon it would be meeting in the middle. She knew it was only a matter of time before her hands got singed. Sighing deeply she opened her Chem II book cursing herself silently for taking the fast paced honors class, but she knew if her future was going to include a college scholarship the class was necessary. Her eyes grew heavy, her vision blurry, as she peered at the black ink print once again try to calculate the equation.

Since her talk with Dr. Martin after the unfortunate incident in the hallway some months prior, she found her focus gradually returning to her original goal. The goal that had been her light at the end of a dark tunnel, her goal before Jax Teller, that goal was becoming a Doctor. She hadn't shared her dream with him as Dr. Martin had suggested when they talked. With all the turmoil and heartbreak they had each endured or watched anothers go through, Tara like everyone else, was relishing the bit of peace that had finally come to roost on their doorstep. She wasn't foolish enough to believe the serenity would have any amount of permanency to it, but like the people she held dear to her heart, she wanted to bask in it as long as possible. _No need to upset the apple cart right now, _she told herself.

Reaching out for the piping hot black coffee in front of her, she hoped the dose of caffeine would rouse her at least enough to finish the last few problems. Glancing up as she blew on the warm liquid before taking a sip, Tara saw Aiden strolling out of the back rooms with his arm wrapped loosely around a female. She didn't really know the female vying for his attention in the dark corridor, but she did know it was one of Luann's girl's. Tara felt like a peeping Tom, a voyeur, as she watched him push the girl up against the wall grinding himself into her as he tangled his fingers through her long dark hair. As if he knew he was being watched Aiden looked in her direction, their eyes meeting, and Tara watched as he quickly stepped back. The action reminding her of a child who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and for a brief moment, a look of shame revealed itself on his face. Feeling like an intruder, she diverted her eyes back to the papers scattered over the old brown wood. The gesture to pretend she didn't see the pair was too late, as the sound of Aiden's boots and the girl's high heels drew closer.

"Hey T," Aiden spoke the words casually, "School shit?" He glanced briefly at the mountain of books surrounding her.

Tara looked up, her cheeks with a crimson hue. She knew Amelia had been gone for several months and the likely hood of her returning was very slim, yet seeing him with someone else seemed wrong on so many levels to her. Tara could feel her face becoming even a deeper hue as she noticed his already wild untamable hair had a certain tussled look to it, just as the brunettes did standing next to him. _Fucking croweating whore, _the words raced shamelessly through her mind.

"Hey Aiden," Tara shifted her eyes back to the books.

"You mind if Rox here sits with you until we get ready to head out?" Aiden asked his manner nonchalant.

Aiden felt as if he could hear Tara's unspoken words and he the unspoken words made him feel like an incredible asshole. Glancing over at Roxy he recalled the romp that they had just enjoyed in the back room. She knew how to fuck, he would give her that, _hell she should_ he thought to himself, she was a damned porn star after all. Sex for Aiden was a great distraction nothing more, a distraction that usually left him feeling like shit when the nights became silent and the darkness surrounded him. Those hours spent awake before sleep claimed him, those hours were the loneliest. Those were the times even the easy comforts he had once found, like bedding Roxy, left him feeling empty and devoid. Those were the times that Amelia had kept at bay as she slumbered beside him. Now in those sleepless hours, he could see her flawless porcelain skin glowing in the darkness, smell the sweet fragrance she emitted, and at times he could feel her touch on his flesh. It was torture, sweet and delicious torture, but still torture. He was taunted by her, every fiber of her being imprinted on him forever.

"Sure," Tara answered forcing a smile upon her face as the long haired brunette with sultry brown eyes and a voluptuous figure sat down beside her.

"You girls visit, I got some business out in the garage," Aiden strutted off grabbing a bottle of beer from the bar before heading out the door.

"My names Roxanne, just go by Roxy though," The girl chuckled nervously looking in the direction that Aiden had disappeared, "Well, I mean Aiden just calls me Rox, but you know how he is always shortening everyone's name."

The girl's perfume, mixed with the distinctive fragrance of sex filled Tara's senses as she attempted to keep the smile on her face as neutral and friendly as possible. Peering at the girl, she wondered how old she really was, clearly the heavy makeup Roxy wore added to her older appearance.

"How old are you?" Tara blurted out the words abruptly.

"Nineteen," Roxy answered without hesitation.

The shock was apparent on Tara's face when Roxy revealed her age. She could see the girls face almost flushing as if she were now the one embarrassed. Tara found the response almost amusing considering the fact she filmed porn for a living. Even though she hadn't been around Luann's studio she had heard the girls joke about the scenes they filmed.

"Do you mind if I ask how you got into the business…" Tara stopped mid-sentence, "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"It's ok," Roxy smiled at her, "My mom was an alcoholic, and I spent most of my young life cleaning puke out of her stringy hair. She was a dirty whore, not a working girl mind you, there is a difference ya know?" Not waiting for Tara to acknowledge she knew the difference Roxy continued with her story.

"When I was about fifteen she brought home a real winner, ended up marrying the son of a bitch, anyway he enjoyed coming in my bedroom at night drunk." She lowered her head for a moment before looking back up, "He was too drunk to be careful and I was well, inexperienced, and I ended up getting knocked up within just a few months. My mom she called me a no good whore and kicked me out on the streets. I hooked up with this guy, he agreed to help me with the growing problem my step-dad had created. I was with him for a few years turning tricks, he used to beat me up so bad I couldn't even work. Anyway, Luann saw me on the street corner one night and took me under her wing."

Tara eyes grew wide as the girl finished her horrific story without so much as even a tear of emotion in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," Tara lowered her eyes for a moment as a mixture of sorrow and shame washed over her for the quick judgment earlier.

"Hey, that's just how it is," Roxy shrugged her shoulders, "My old pimp showed up a few months ago, and Aiden was nice enough to beat the fuck out of him. He helps Lu out with shit like that from time to time, he and Otto were close before he went inside. Lu dotes on him like the son she never had kind of shit."

"I guess I didn't realize that," Tara mumbled the words for the first time realizing she wasn't as much a part of Jax's world as she thought.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy like that," Roxy reached into her purse pulling out a pack of cigarettes placing one between her red stained lips, "Life is good now though, I got a place of my own, decent car, and I make pretty good money. Lu is good to us girls, you know she was a working girl herself before Otto."

"I heard that," Tara spoke the words softly still stunned at the information the girl had shared with her so freely.

"Listen, I know you probably think I am whore," Roxy inhaled the cigarette smoke deeply, the smoke swirling around her as she exhaled, "I know you were friends with that girl, the blonde."

"I .. I… didn't say you were a whore," Tara hoped her face hadn't given away the fact the words had crossed her mind.

"It's ok really," she smiled at Tara, "Just for the record he was faithful to her, he told me our casual meetings were over the night after he met her. I respected that, few others tried he turned them down."

Tara was unsure of how to respond to the words the girl had just spoken, not even sure if there was a response needed.

"Can't help but notice you don't really have much of a support group anymore," Roxy looked around at the vacant chairs at the table, chairs that had once upon time been filled with Donna and Amelia.

"What do you mean," Tara's eyes narrowed, her tone becoming defensive, and she wondered if her momentary feeling of pity for the girl had been a mistake.

"Whoa sugar, I didn't mean to set you off," Roxy raised her hand a smile gracing her red lips, "Your friends list seems a little thin nowadays with Aiden's girl gone and well Donna being a wife and mother. That's all I meant, I mean maybe we could help one another out."

"Help one another out?" Tara's forehead creased as she spoke the words with caution.

"Yeah, you look like you could use a friend, can't help but notice the dark circles under your eyes," Roxy softened her voice, "Listen, I understand, these men, trying to keep up with them is hell. Old Lady, croweater, fucking porn star, shit regardless of your role, this life can take its toll after a while."

Tara knew the words she spoke were true, but still she had no intention of embracing someone like Roxy. She felt almost snobbish like the bitches at her high school for feeling that way. Still, the MC was full of croweating porn stars just like Roxy, willing to bounce around from biker to biker, their hopes simple to become an Ol' Lady. Even though she didn't know Luann well, Tara knew that her story was legendary, porn star, turned Ol' Lady, now business owner, which equaled being saved from a life of taking it up the ass. Girls like Roxy they all wanted that and they didn't care who they stepped on to achieve the goal.

Roxy studied Tara's face after speaking the last words a burst of laughter leaving her as she completed her evaluation, "I won't steal your guy, sugar, that's not what I want."

"Then what is it you want?" Tara inquired, wondering what the fuck she had to offer a girl like her as a friend.

Turning her head in the direction that Aiden had disappeared she paused for a moment then turned her head back towards Tara staring into her hazel green eyes with her dark brown ones.

"I want Aiden," She extinguished the cigarette in the ashtray, "Maybe if you and I could be friends, you being Tellers girl and all, he might consider me more long term. More acceptable."

The need to defend Amelia rose within her, and she found it a bit surprising. Especially considering how hurt she had been to receive no word from her dear friend. Tara knew that Amelia left to protect Aiden from the stupid statutory rape charges her Mommy Dearest had threatened, but still the silence hurt. Tara and Donna both had felt she could have at least called or even written to them.

"He loves Amelia," She spoke the words harshly her eyes glaring with anger.

"I know that," Roxy spoke the words softly, "I'm not stupid, or blind for that matter, but you and I know that girl doesn't belong in this life. You though, you are one of us, got the same grit about you."

"You mean I look like poor white trash compared to Amelia?" Tara countered her temper beginning to flare.

"Fuck no," Roxy held her hands up once again motioning for her to stop, "What I mean is not everyone is cut out for the life, you don't look like trash, but Tara I can see the edge about you, you and I aren't so different ya know?"

She lowered her head knowing that Roxy wasn't entirely incorrect, her home was shambles, she was dirt poor, and honestly if it weren't for working the dead end job at the diner money would have been even scarcer than it already was. Living with Jax in his apartment had afforded her some breathing room from the heavy weight of her father, but still she wasn't completely free of her responsibilities to him. There were days she felt as if her father were a ball and chain around her neck that was sinking her. If anything being with Jax in his apartment just compounded the situation. Not only did she now have her responsibilities to Jax as his girl, but the endless trips to her house to play caregiver did not cease. Most days Tara was left feeling as if there were not enough hours in the day to fulfill all her obligations.

"We all need a little help sometimes," Roxy blinked slowly, "I know things, can help you keep the other croweaters at bay, and I can help you with that worn out feeling that's about to put you under. Come with me." Roxy rose slowly from the wooden chair motioning for Tara to follow her.

Tara eyes followed the girl curiously as she walked towards the hallways in which she had exited earlier with Aiden, turning she motioned with her hand once more. Reluctantly still not sure if she should trust her or not, Tara rose from the chair. She was exhausted, so exhausted she wasn't sure how she would make it through the next several hours at the party they were attending. A party she knew would last well into the morning hours. Jax hadn't insisted she go, he had actually told her it was fine to remain behind with Hannah and Donna, but there was no way in hell she was going to leave him alone with the flock of crows circling. Curiosity about Roxy's solution beckoned as she found herself inside one of the apartment rooms.

"Close that door ok?" Roxy reached in her purse as she spoke the words removing a brown circular glass vial with a miniature spoon attached to the lid, reaching out she handed it to Tara. Hoping it would help her obtain a new ally. "If you like it, I can get it for you, real cheap, that's what real friends do for one another."

"What is this?" Tara asked taking the glass object from Roxy, shaking it she noticed it was filled with a white powdery substance.

"Instant energy," Roxy gleamed brightly, "I'll show you, but you have to promise not a word to the guys about this. Aiden, Jax and Opie don't exactly participate in this recreational activity, they like that mellow pot high. Our little secret, ok?" She giggled as she finished the words.

"Is it safe," She asked almost embarrassed to seem so prudish but truly her extent of illegal drug endeavors consisted of smoking pot which both Jax and Amelia had introduced her too.

"Hell, yes, trust me this stuff has gotten me though many sleepless days and nights." Roxy motioned for her to open up the top, "Here let me show you."

* * *

The sound of bottles hitting the ground and shattering filled the room as Piney's hand fumbled around the nightstand. Making several unsuccessful attempts to seek out the device that was the source of the unwelcome sound that felt like a pitch fork was being taken to his head.

"Modern technology," He grumbled to himself as his fingers closed around the latest invention of modern man the mobile phone.

It was one piece of modern advancement he had not been thrilled to place in his pocket. Clay had been insistent when handing him the device some few weeks back. He supposed it was less irritating noise wise than the beepers they had been using, but at least with the beeper Piney could stay lost easier. Times in his opinion were changing rapidly, peace and quiet could hardly be found anymore, not even in the desolate cabin.

"Hello," He choked out the words between hacking coughs.

His mouth felt as if it were coated in a film of shit as he moved his tongue around in an attempt to moisten it. The taste of cigarettes, pot, booze and pussy never tasted as good after the fact.

"Old man, we need your help" The voice piped out without even the pleasantries of a hello.

Piney sighed deeply as his free hand stroked the stubble on his leathery face, "Where are you son?"

* * *

"All I am fuckin' saying here is slugging that cocksucker wasn't the brightest move I have ever seen you make." Aiden spoke the words gruffly as he sat down on the cold hard metal bench in the dingy prison cell. The stale aroma of piss and vomit from previous visitors circulating in the air around them.

"Sure, next time I'll just let him grope my girl," Jax shot back a look of angst on his face as he leaned up against the cool metal bars.

Both men quieted as they heard the sound of multiple footsteps on the concrete outside of the cell. Opie's large frame came into sight with his arms handcuffed behind his back.

"Step back from the door against the opposite wall, both of you place your hands where I can see them," The officer spoke the monotone words to the two men who had been left behind in the cell while the big guy made the phone call on their behalf.

Jax complied immediately walking towards the wall complying with the officers orders. Pleased with the immediate compliance from both the young men, the officer opened the door allowing Opie to walk in, before unlocking the handcuffs which bound his massive hands.

Opie immediately brought his hands forward rubbing his wrist, he hated the feeling of confinement the cuffs brought and prayed he wouldn't be wearing them again in the near future. Without a word the officer stepped from the cell the sound of the heavy door creaking as it closed, followed by the clank of the key as it entered the lock. Once again they confined behind the iron bars.

"Is he going to be able to help us out?" Jax shifted nervously hoping they wouldn't have to contact Clay who was out of state a bikers rally with Gemma.

"Yeah, he's on his way from the cabin," Opie plopped down on the bench beside Aiden, "Should be here about sunrise."

"Shit," Jax strolled back towards the iron bars looking out into the desolate hallway.

"Can't wait to see how much this shit sets my pocket book back, mother fucker," Aiden mumbled the words as he glared over at Jax.

"Like I said Aiden, it ain't my fuckin' fault that the man was groping my girl," Jax furrowed his brow, "It was just shit timing is all."

"Be grateful you ain't supporting a wife and baby, Janowitz," Opie lowered his head for a moment as if he were in deep thought, "Donna is going to have a shit fit over this crap."

"Damn brother, are you wearing pants in the house or a fuckin' skirt?" Jax arched his brow as he spoke the sarcastic words.

"Why don't you put a fuckin' lid on it, Jax?" Aiden raised his voice as his eyes narrowed on his brother leaning casually up against the iron bars, "Like I said earlier, this fight wasn't your brightest move ever."

Opie looked between his two brothers, he could feel the tension mounting in the room; he wasn't thrilled with what had occurred either. Not only was the expense going to be a setback, but the fucking drunken disorderly shit they were hitting them with was bullshit. Hell, he knew that brothers spent time in jail, it happened, Delaney and Aiden's old man Lenny Janowitz were proof of that. Too be sitting in the cell though charged with the bullshit that had occurred earlier was just ridiculous. Opie wasn't so much disgusted with Jax as he was the system, had they been clean cut football chumps this shit wouldn't be going down. They would have been handed a free pass. If the shit could have only gone down in Charming, Unser would have turned the other cheek.

"You two ease off each other," Opie interjected in an even tone despite his own displeasure.

"I hope Tara is ok," Jax sighed deeply as he rolled his eyes looking up at the ceiling, before running his fingers through his shoulder length sun kissed blonde hair.

Opie nodded having Tara in tow had been real shitty luck and the cause of the problem to begin with, "They weren't going to put her in a cell, were they?"

Aiden leaned his head back against the hard cell wall, "I told you she needed to stay the hell at home, shit man pussy, booze and a group of bikers racing for cash is a bad combination. Why don't you separate your MC bullshit from your love life? Keep your girl at home."

"Oh, yeah sure cause that worked so well for you, brother," A deep scowl crossed Jax's face as he spoke the last words, "Keeping your girl separated from the life. Fuck you brought Roxy on the back of your bike tonight."

Aiden rose from the bench his dark eyes penetrating as he walked towards his brother, "What the fuck man? Roxy films fuckin' porn for a living. This ain't the first time her ass has graced a goddamned jail cell. She's a fuckin' whore doesn't really matter where she is taken or who takes her there."

"Oh, that's real nice words there, brother," Jax rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Listen, mother fucker I wouldn't even be with her if your girl hadn't fuckin' wrecked my life with Amelia in the first place with her big damned mouth." Aiden knew he needed to stop the words flowing from his mouth, but as the rage built within him there was no stopping, "Never would have slipped about me taking that Mayan down if she had been home where she belonged, instead of hanging around the fuckin' MC all hours of the day and night! I can assure if Amelia were still mine she wouldn't have been in the middle of that shit tonight!"

"Don't take another step, Aiden" Opie warned slowly standing from the bench, "Both of you shut the fuck up, Dad said he would be here, take care of shit. Now, I vote everyone shut the hell up before this shit gets out of control."

"At least Hannah didn't get wrapped up in this, Jesus Christ," Jax mumbled the words with total disregard for the words just spoken by Opie.

Jax stood recalling how she had almost joined them, deciding at the last minute to stay with Donna and the baby. Tara on the other hand had been bent set on coming with them, not content to remain at home. He hadn't really seen the harm in her coming with them, shit his mother and plenty of the old ladies hung out at shit like this all the time. Hannah on the other hand was different, cut from a different cloth than they were, yet in some ways it was if she was a part of the same woven fabric.

"Heaven forbid Hannah get tainted," Aiden smirked, "Speaking of sheltering a girl, fuck me …." He broke off the sentence allowing his look to finish the unspoken words for him.

"What are you implying?" Jax pushed his body away from the prison bars his heavy footsteps echoing on the concrete as he began to make his way towards his brother and childhood friend with his fist clenched tight. It had always been like this for him where Hannah was concerned, a strange need to protect and defend her. He didn't even pretend to understand the impulse and frankly just pushed the "_Why?"_ to the back of his mind, almost fearful of what the truth might be.

"Both of you ass hats shut the fuck up," Opie rose standing between the two men, "It's your final warning." He cast a piercing gaze in Aiden's direction.

Aiden looked at the two brothers, now standing side by side, he knew they were his family. They would kill another person if they dared to talk to the other in such a manner, but when it came to their Princely trio, the fact that Opie was always going to side with Jax was undeniable. Aiden felt his temples begin to throb as a headache threatened to ensue, the alcohol that had been so soothing to his senses a few hours prior, now reaping its savage revenge on his body. He walked back over to the bench sitting down, once more he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Aiden had dreaded closing his eyes even for a moment of solitude knowing the unwelcome image that would flood his subconscious.

He inhaled as a vision of her standing before him in one of her short sundresses with her long flowing blonde hair whipping in the breeze, brought him both comfort and agonizing pain. He wondered for a moment if Jax wasn't right, maybe demanding Amelia to stay away from the TM because of his inability to control his own jealousy had been the wrong move_. _

_Shit she was bound to run eventually regardless of what you did,_ an inner voice interjected, the unwelcomed words had been screaming in him more often than not, since she had vanished from Charming for a second time. He didn't know if the words screaming from the deep part of his soul were true or not, but they did give him some sort of comfort even if it was only a fake temporary comfort, like fucking Roxy, still it was a moment of peace.

"Listen, Jax," Aiden opened his eyes making contact, "I didn't mean that about, Tara."

Jax nodded as he Aiden spoke the words. He knew he was still hurting more than he wanted them to know. Sure he had attempted to mask his heartbreak for Amelia with drowning himself with Luann's working girls once more, while others bought the old Aiden is back crock, Jax and Opie both saw the mask for what it was. If Jax were honest with himself he knew the whole chain of events that had occurred between his friends had shaken him a bit. Seeing Aiden have his heart ripped from his chest, placed a dread in him that Tara would one day leave, vanish into thin air just as Amelia had, and the thought terrified him.

Jax knew that even though there was some kind of unexplainable bond with Hannah, Tara was the love of his life. She was his soul mate. She completed him in a way that no one else ever would, he knew that. He didn't dare utter those words however, to Opie or even Aiden who he knew would more than understand. He just couldn't, he knew allowing a female to permeate his being so entirely, was weak, he knew that, still she was in his veins and he couldn't get her out.

He also knew Aiden was right, hitting the guy at the biker cluster fuck just outside of Stockton, where only the four of them were present from SAMCRO, had not been his brightest move. Still when he looked up seeing the stranger's hands roaming over her body, all he could see was red. The fact that he was both drunk and high had not helped the situation, Aiden and Opie seeing the scene too late to prevent it from unfolding. It was just fucked up that they cops had arrived shortly after the brawl had begun, and even fucked up that they had been caught with alcohol and the joints that had been stashed inside his cut. He looked over at both Aiden and Opie now sitting on the crappy bench in the even crappier jail cell, a twinge of guilt flooded over him, he knew neither would be in the cell if they hadn't had to enter the fight to ward off others who had come to the fondling dick heads rescue.

Opie let out a heave of relief as the tempers of his fellow brothers seemed to simmer down. He looked over at Aiden knowing he felt that his loyalty wasn't as strong for him. Deep down Opie knew it was true, while he did have a strong bond with both of his comrades, his loyalty and bond to Jax was first, always had been. He suppose it was breed into them since their fathers had been just as close, fighting alongside of one another in Vietnam and then eventually starting the Sons of Anarchy together.

Stroking his beard which had become even longer since the summer, Opie thought of Donna and their baby boy who had arrived a few days before Christmas. His mind drifted to his son and a contented smirk crossed his face. When Donna had announced that she was pregnant, Opie honestly didn't know if he was going to be cut out for the father gig, but as he watched his child growing inside the woman he loved followed by holding him in his arms for the first time. His heart was completely captivated by the tiny human being that they had created.

Leaning his large head against the hard brick wall he thought again about how this little inconvenience was going to impact his pocket book. Letting out a deep groan he thought about how the financial responsibilities, it was the one thing that was no fun about being a husband and father. Still he loved them more than just about anything, except perhaps the club and his brothers which ran an extremely close second. Opie knew though he would do whatever he could humanly possible to take care of them.

* * *

Tara sat in the blandly decorated office, shifting uncomfortably in the rickety old wood chair they had placed her in. She looked around the wall eyeing the pictures, diplomas and recognition the police officer, whoever he was, had received during his services. Fighting hard to keep her weary eyes open she looked at her cheap wrist watch that read 3:00am. She hoped Opie had been able to get ahold of Piney. Tara hadn't even bothered to call her own father knowing that he would be passed out drunk, and wouldn't hear the phone ring anyway.

Her mind felt fogging as she recounted the events that had landed each of them in the jail house. The cocaine she and Roxy snorted many hours prior was winding down in her system leaving her feeling even more exhausted than she had been earlier that day. She hadn't seen Roxy since they escorted her in the opposite direction towards what Tara figured was a jail cell. Tara had overheard the arresting officer telling one of the fellow officers that she reminded him of his own daughter, as he glanced over at her pity apparent in his eyes. Although she hated being pitied by him or anyone else the connection that had reminded him of his own child had kept her out of the cell block.

She looked around bewildered that they were all sitting under the roof of the police station to begin with. Everything had happened so suddenly, she had barely had, had time to comprehend the fight and the arrival of the cops.

{Hours earlier}

_Tara looked around the grounds of the large abandoned warehouse grounds, numerous bikes, all makes and models, as well as types of leather filled the area. She picked up another shot of whiskey from the make shift bar that had been set up for the festivities. Her body already feeling numb from the white powder she had snorted earlier with Roxy, they had even snuck off and snorted another round after arriving the party. The magic white powder made her feel as if she could soar like bird, all her fatigue had vanished just as Roxy had promised. _

_The air surrounding them was thick with the aroma of pot and cigarettes both of which she had consumed as well. Jax stood beside her with his arm loosely hanging over her shoulder as he spoke with a large man who was clad in leather with some sort of eagle insignia as best she could tell. Her pin point pupils continued to roam the room catching sight of Opie who was engaged in conversation with fellow bikers like Jax currently was. She couldn't see Aiden exactly since he was surrounded by a group of girls whose overzealous laughter was a dead giveaway they were willing to please. Roxy hung close by looking unconcerned by the extra female attention he was attracting. _

_It was women like that, the ones that were wrapped around Aiden like he was a prize, that was the reason Tara had decided not to stay back with Donna and Hannah. She knew she was just a rookie at the girl friend, Old Lady, whatever the fuck she was scene, but she knew enough to know her presence needed to be constant if she was going to survive. She thought of Roxy's offer to become an ally earlier, and wondered if maybe she should take her up on it. The coke she had provided her had helped immensely. Perhaps there other tricks to the trade she could teach her. While Roxy wasn't Donna or Amelia, she did know the MC way and Tara knew she desperately needed to learn the ways of the life her man lived in. She knew Gemma wasn't ever going to be the mentor she needed. Tara knew keeping Jax, meant doing whatever it took, and she was going to do just that, whatever it took. Even if it meant finding herself in the middle of crowds and situations she had never guessed would be a part of her life. _

_She knew she had changed drastically from the girl in the hallway Jax had meet what seemed an eternity ago. Her appearance the manner she dressed made her look as if she were almost a Gemma Clone. The parties, drinking, drugs, while she wasn't going to say she detested those things, it wasn't exactly how she had envisioned her future. The violent side of her that was emerging, she had no idea where that came from, she had found herself standing in front of the mirror for hours after the attack on Suzanne. For the first time in her life Tara was unsure she recognized her own image staring back at her. Tara knew she loved him though, loved Jax with everything that was in her. She was losing her soul not to the devil but to him, and that mean embracing the life. _

_A familiar tune floated through the air distracting her from the thoughts she didn't want to ponder for any longer. Her body responded to the rhythm as if it were on autopilot, breaking from Jax she began to allow the harmonious sound to consume her, carry her away. Carry her away from the day to day troubles of her life. As the music continued she began to drift further and further away from Jax as he continued his conversation. She could feel his eyes peering at her, a sensual smile curved her lips as she danced to entertain him. Her body hummed as his glances shifted her way more frequently, his blue eyes roaming her body, even as his conversation with the men continued. Closing her eyes for a moment she felt strong hands cupping the cheeks of her ass, even with her eyes closed Tara knew they weren't her loves. _

"_What the hell," Tara shot out the words as her eyes opened wide. _

"_Just relax baby," The larger man spoke the words as he continued to massage her ass, as he navigated her towards a wall. _

"_Mother fucker!" Jax slammed down his beer bottle on the wooden bar his body moving swiftly towards Tara. _

_Opie looked up just as Jax was pounding his tight fist into the man's face, without thought he headed towards his brother. _

_Aiden heard a commotion as he was speaking with two very willing to please women, one of them he was planning on bedding along with Roxy before the night was over. Why the hell not he thought to himself, haven't participated in that kind of craziness since, his mind instantly cutting off the since part. The since part of the equation was sure to quench the growing rigidness in his pants. Looking past the brunette and her blonde friend he saw Jax throw a punch. _

"_Sorry ladies," He apologized as he parted them to head towards Jax, "We are going to have to finish this another time."_

_The women let out spontaneous sighs of disappointment as he walked toward the fight already in progress just paces up from the bar area. Reaching out Aiden pulled Tara towards him gently pushing her towards the area where he had just come from. Motioning for Roxy to get her over out of the way. She was no sooner out of sight when two large hands pushed him from behind and the games began._

* * *

"Ms. Knowles," The serious voice jolted her from the sleepy state that was taking over.

"Yes," She sat wringing her hands unsure of what was going to happen, it was after all her first arrest.

She had been fearful some sort of charges would be filed against her after the incident at the school several months prior. The stunt with Suzanne had ended up resulting in just after school detention for a month. Suzanne's parents had been made anonymously aware of some unappreciated activities their daughter had possibly participated in. It had been her saving grace. The end result had been the Whites deciding not to take any legal actions against Tara or hold her responsible for Suzanne's medical expenses, which they could more than afford anyway. As she sat watched the officer's lips, unable to comprehend the words he was saying, she didn't know if there was going to be a saving grace this time around.


	10. Chapter 10

{Charming, May 23, 1996}

"You say you want to be a Doctor, make more out of your life," He sighed picking up the hot beverage which sat in front of him, "Then you get arrested? Not once but twice since January, I don't understand, I really don't."

Tara looked into Dr. Martin's hazel colored eyes which searched her own for an answer that she simply didn't have. His eyes continued to glare as if he were a father casting his disapproval on her actions. She looked down at the table for a moment, a deep frown creasing her forehead.

"I don't know," She looked up, "I want that life, but then …"

"But then what?" Dr. Martin breathed a heavy sigh before continuing, "I know you think you love him, and perhaps you do. Still from where I am sitting it just looks like this relationship, and well his life style are dragging along down a path that doesn't suit you well. Tara, it may be a path you can't find your way back from."

He knew he was close to over stepping his bounds with the young girl. Not in an indecent way, but in a nurturing way. Since she had been doing volunteer work at the hospital, the fact that she didn't have a decent home life had not escaped him. Dr. Martin didn't normally become so attached to his patients, or make feeble attempts to steer them in the right direction. With Tara though he felt it needed to be done, he saw such potential in her. She was smart as hell and had a genuine talent with the younger patients at the hospital. He hated to see waste and the girl in front of him was about to be just that a waste product of her environment. _Such potential spiraling down the damn sink drain_, he thought in disgust.

"Doesn't suit me?" Tara looked back up into his stern gaze, "I am dirt poor living in this crappy town, and maybe all this really does suit me."

"If I thought it suited you young lady, I wouldn't have bailed you out of jail," Dr. Martin arched his brow looking at her sternly as he spoke the words, "I wouldn't be sitting her once again having this talk with you."

_I wouldn't have made sure Suzanne Whites parents were aware of her little indiscretions, or paid your medical bills for that ER visit._He only thought he words silently seeing no point in speaking them to the young girl. His goal was not to make her feel indebted to him.

The bells that hung above the door gave off a soft jingle as the brunette entered, her long dark ponytail swaying from side to side gracefully.

"Dr. Martin, Tara," Hannah walked over, "I didn't realize you two knew each other."

"Hannah," Dr. Martin stood kissing the young girl on the cheek, a gesture that he had picked up during his time in France. _Another time that had been_, he glanced over at Tara briefly before finishing the thought, _a time that had been full of recklessness_. A time where his potential had almost spiraled down the drain. Returning his attention back to the young girl in front of him he smiled, the gesture lightening up his serious demeanor. He had been friends with the Marshall's since his arrival in Charming, her father's charitable contributions always flowing towards St. Thomas.

Tara looked up eyeing her; the thought friend entered her mind. A thought that quickly vanished as soon as it entered her mind. She realized she wasn't sure what to call Hannah Marshall. Even after everything they had experienced together over the last year, Tara still couldn't bring herself to call the girl a true friend. Looking at Hannah, barely returning the smile, a feeling of resentment flooded over. While it was true she didn't possess the animosity within her for the girl that she had the year prior. The fact that she always seemed to take away from everything that was hers still pissed Tara off. _Not enough you have to have Jax's attention, but the good Doctors attention also,_she spoke the word silently in her mind. The bitterness coursing through her.

Sighing deeply Tara knew part of her bad attitude had nothing to do with Hannah, but had everything to do with Dr. Martin. Deep down within the depths of her soul, Tara knew he was right. Her life was on a downward spiral that had all started with her arrest in January. _No, honestly it_ _started before that,_ the sensible, rational girl that was slowly fading away spoke up loudly in her subconscious. Her life was becoming a bad low budget B movie. The kind a person sat and watched all the way through despite how awful it was. Even her drunken father had crawled out from under his rock to voice an opinion on the circumstances.

Tara shifted in her seat uncomfortably, looking at the large clock on the wall; suddenly she realized it had been way to long. That was part of her problem also. She made a mental note to call her new found friend Roxy as soon as she left to get some more of the magic powder that helped her though the tiring days. The powder that made her feel she could accomplish everything that needed to be accomplished.

"Are you looking forward to graduation, Hannah?" Dr. Martin inquired.

"Very much so," Hannah beamed back, "Exciting isn't it, Tara?"

Hannah truly looked at Tara for the first time since arriving at the table. Her appearance was disheveled to say the very least, and the circles under her eyes dark. The news had already circulated that she and Jax had been arrested, again. The second time in less than 6 months, drunk and disorderly, as well as a possession charges once again. She knew from her mother's discussions with Gemma, that even Clays relaxed attitude where the law was concerned, was being pushed to the brink by Jackson.

Hannah had to admit she was rather surprised to see her sitting with Dr. Martin, and wondered how they knew each other so well. _They don't exactly travel in the same social circles,_Hannah chastised herself as the snobbish thought entered her mind. She had never held Tara's circumstances against her, and they didn't seem to be mortal enemies anymore. They weren't close friends though. Hannah had developed a renewed bond with Donna Winston the last many months. Tara though, no matter how hard she tried they had not been able to get past, well the past. She knew it was more like who they couldn't get past. He was the skeleton in the closet she and Tara shared. Hannah supposed many would call her jealous, but in her heart she knew Jackson and Tara weren't a good match for one another. She couldn't shake the fact that when she saw them together a sense of doom always filled her, and the color red filled her mind. Not from anger, but from the blood. _Doom….._the word raced around in her mind.

{Early afternoon, outskirts of Charming}

Roxy leaned against her new Camaro watching as the dust began to rise in the distance. Her hardcore films with Luann seemed to be skyrocketing. The result was that for once in her life Roxy was enjoying the comforts that a steady income could afford. An income that didn't have to be split with a greedy pimp. She figured that her life was a close to decent as it would ever be. Only two things would vastly improve it at this point, one she was taking care of, the second wasn't coming along as well as she had hoped.

Looking off into the distance the older model black car became bigger as it approached. She knew it was Tara, Jax's girlfriend. Sighing to herself Roxy wondered if she ever should have introduced her to coke, her appetite in the last few weeks seemed almost insatiable. Instantly she felt like a hypocrite for judging her, knowing she consumed way more of the powdery substance than Tara did. Still she was more of a snorting pro, while her friend was still an amateur. Roxy was worried that if she was careless they would get caught. She knew Aiden didn't give a fuck what she did for recreation, but Roxy had a feeling that Jax Teller cared very much what type of recreational activities his girl was involved in.

Tara drove down the dirt road the dust flying in the air making it difficult to see. Pulling up behind Roxy's new white sports car she killed the ignition of her father's cutlass. She hesitated for a moment before opening the door, her eyes inspecting Roxy as she stood relaxed casually against the hood. Everything about her new friend screamed I swallow cum for a living and like it. Tara sighed deeply as she recalled her conversation with Dr. Martin just an hour earlier. _What the fuck am I doing?_She asked herself silently sitting in the idle car. Lowering her head, she closed her eyes for a moment trying to envision her life as Jax's Ol' lady a year, two years from now. There were so many visions that flashed through her mind, many that brought a smile to her face. But there were a few that brought a deep sadden expression to her face. Looking back up at Roxy she wondered where the path of _the life_ was taking her, because she knew control over the steering wheel had been relinquished so very long ago. Slowly opening the door which gave a creak in protest, Tara made her way towards her new confidant.

"You ok?" Roxy eyed Tara curiously as she flicked her cigarette to the ground.

"Yeah, just tired," Tara responded flatly.

"Well, here's a little pick me up for you," Roxy smiled reaching in her purse removing what she hoped was enough coke to get Tara through a couple of weeks.

She had been allowing Tara to dip into her personal stash as a friendly gesture. Plus if anyone knew what being penniless meant, she certainly did. Her brow furrowed recalling the times when her pimp would leave her with little or no money. As she watched Tara remove the vials from her hand she knew if her appetite kept increasing, money was eventually going to have to be exchanged.

"Thanks," Tara replied clutching her delicate hand around the brown glass vials. She could feel her mouth begin to water in anticipation.

"No problem, that's what friends are for," Roxy stood quietly once more studying her, "You sure you're ok?"

Tara shifted her eyes from the brown objects in her hand to look Roxy in the eyes, "I have a problem."

"Problem?" She arched her eyebrows.

"Yes," Tara could feel the tears burning in her eyes, "Can I trust you Roxy, I feel like …. I feel like I have no one other than Jax, to talk too. I can't talk to him about this."

"Tara," Roxy let out a sigh of frustration, "I have been keeping the nose powder a secret for months now. Of course you can trust me. We are friends right? We are supposed to be helping each other out, remember?"

"I know," Tara shifted nervously, "This …. this is different and I am scared how Jax is going to react when he finds out."

"You know stuff I don't want Aiden to find out about," Roxy reached in her purse finding a tissue, "Here, dry your eyes and tell me what the hell is up, so we can fix whatever it is. Everything is fixable Tara."

"I hope so," Tara took the soft Kleenex from the girls extended hand.

{Early afternoon, Highway}

Jax, Opie and Aiden drove along at a moderate speed through the streets of Charming. They were following the unmarked black van that Piney occupied with a newer prospect Juan 'Juice' Ortiz. Since the two riders behind them were prospects as well, and each of them were now fully patched members, they led the posse. As there Harleys sang in harmonious unison as they passed through the streets, heads turned watching. Regardless of the pedestrian onlooker's opinion of the insignia they wore on their leather, there was no denying the scene the three created as their wheels rolled upon the dark pavement.

Each young man had their own look of majesty and beauty about them, and together they looked invincible. Jax in the center with his blonde Cali pretty boy looks, his clear blue eyes covered with his dark black sunglasses. Opie road along side of his brother to the left, his dark brown hair now long and his thick brown beard covering most of his face. His eyes hidden by the dark sunglasses he wore, his demeanor seemed almost gruff. His height and presence eluding that he would not be fucked with, or tolerated the fucking with of those he held dear.

Aiden sped along in sync with his brothers to the right of Jax, the line up oddly resembling how they might sit at the reaper table in the future. A devious smile graced his lips as the wind beat upon is face and against his mirrored aviator style sunglasses. The long curly hair not covered by the half helmet whipping in the wind. Blonde and brown haired pretty boy's Tig had teasingly called Jax and Aiden earlier that day as they mounted their Harley's. Jax had responded with "the look" that was becoming well known, and Aiden had responded with his favorite sign language. His middle finger. Opie's response had been a burst of laughter that echoed throughout the TM parking lot which earned him "the look" and some sign language as well.

They stopped momentarily at the last red light they would encounter before passing the wooden sign that would indicate they were leaving Charming. Once on the outskirts they would be stopping a few miles up the highway at a rest stop. The location, a rendezvous point to meet up with one of Unser's trucks that was bedded down with a shit load of illegal weapons. Chibs would be waiting for them to ride the rest of the way. Clay and the others were already following another of Unser's trucks loaded down with the largest most important shipment of illegal guns. Since the Mayan war had been silenced with the help of the SAMREN charter the prior spring, the mother charter was rolling in fucking green. The older members were getting rich fast, and even the younger Princes were enjoying plump wallets these days. Times were good once again for the club and the Trio. They were all basking in the glow of success. The events of the previous year fading away, and finally being laid to rest. Life was moving on, life was moving forward, life was fuckin' good.

The sound of the girls giggling in the car next to them drew Aiden's sight from the pavement in front of them as they sat waiting for the light to turn green.

"Hi, boys," Several feminine voices chimed together.

Peeling off his sunglasses slowly, Aiden looked at the girls sitting in the car. They looked like a smorgasbord of donuts and cookies to him. All good, all delicious, all fulfilling.

"Hey there ladies," He replied giving them a cheeky smirk.

"You boys interested in a party later? We are having one," The blonde in the driver's seat cooed out the window her eyes fixated on Jax as she spoke the words.

"We don't plan that far into the future ladies," Aiden replied his smirk deepening as the girl in the passenger seat leaned over her tits spilling out as she did. Tits spilling out at stop lights, he felt like a magnet for them. The thought of Suzanne's voluptuous tits filling his mind for a brief moment. The thought quickly replaced by the words he had, had with her about the fucked up shit she had done. _Fucking whore._

"Well, just in case you decide to plan ahead for the future," The girl passed a slip of paper with an address scribbled down on it to her friend in the driver's seat.

"Sometimes it pays to be a future man." The blonde handed the slip of paper being passed to her out the window to Aiden, her eyes clearly fixed on Jax as she spoke the words.

Jax burst out in laughter at the girls comment, his flirty nature taking over as he flashed his own cheeky smirk her way. _Jesus Christ,_he mumbled to himself.

Aiden looked over at his brother chuckling slightly before turning his attention back to the smorgasbord of pussy in front of him. _Icing covered donuts, chocolate chip cookies, creamy filled centers,_the words played through his mind, along with other thoughts that he kept buried in the deep crevices of his mind.

"We are here and now type of men, babe." Aiden winked, "That's just how we roll."

"Never know, maybe you will roll our way later," The brunette licked her lips provocatively as she spoke the words.

Aiden arched his brow at her as the words rolled from her plump lips, his mind clouded with the vision of his tongue licking the center of a Bavarian cream filled donut. _Mother fucker,_he shifted on his seat suddenly feeling a tight discomfort pressing against his faded jeans. His perverted, demented thoughts interrupted abruptly as the light turned green and the girls sped away.

"God damn, Janowitz," Opie shouted over the sound of the engine, "Maybe we should start calling you _'Pimp Jr.'_,"

Aiden shrugged his shoulders casually, "Hey, can I help it if Lenny 'The Pimp' is my dad, fuck, it's in my genes, and it's my destiny. There is no fighting your destiny, brother, remember that." Slowly he replaced the sunglasses back on his face, an unexplained sense of foreboding running through him as he spoke the last sentence.

Jax burst out laughing, "It's in your jeans alright," He looked quickly at his brother's crotch before hitting the throttle of his Harley and roaring through the intersection.

Jax's engine hummed as they swayed back and forth into the curves of the winding stretch of highway. He felt truly complete at moments like this in a way that was indescribable. The sound of the bike had been calling to him since he was a young boy. The leather which now adorned his back was his ultimate dream. His face brightened more as Tara's image filled his head. He was truly on top of the world, everything was lining up perfectly. In just a few days she would be done with school, he intended on making her officially his in the not so distant future. Looking ahead his life was as clear as the streets before him. _Smooth sailing._

Opie hit the throttle of his bike. He looked ahead to the black unmarked club van he knew his father was sitting in the passenger's seat of. They had become closer over the last many months since the arrival of his son. Not that his relationship with Piney had not always been decent, but the period of drunkenness that had taken over most of his days since JT's death in the summer of 1993, had driven a wedge between them. The birth of Kenny though had somehow pulled them closer once more, reminding them how important the bond of father and son was. Other than the brotherhood, and Donna, it was the most important thing in the world as far as he was concerned. Nothing else in life mattered. Family that's was what made a man rich in his opinion. Op glanced ahead at Jax. The time was drawing close for him to take the seat, he knew that, and so did Piney. He personally looked forward to the future of the club. The future that included best friend sitting at the head of the table with him to his left. He loved Jax, not in a gay way, but he loved him. Donna was his soul mate and Jax was his soul brother. Opie knew he loved them both with such intensity he would die for either of them in an instant.

A crooked smile graced Aiden's lips. He didn't know if he was happy, but he knew he was once again in control of himself. The most important knowledge he possessed was the fact he now knew where he was supposed to be. The brotherhood was his life, the bike beneath him his release from it all. They were the constants that would always be there, that would never run from him. Never would they look at him with fear in their eyes. They would always accept him unconditionally. The MC and his Harley they were the loves of his life.

Over the last several months he had embraced and made peace with everything. That reconciliation had brought a certain balance back. Traveling along side his brothers, at 90mph, Aiden vowed never to allow anything to penetrate his soul again. The life and the path it led him down was his destiny. He was riding towards it with open arms.

Seeing the shipping truck pulled off at a rest stop ahead Jax motioned his hand in the air to the others as he slowed to pull off.

"Jackie boy," Chibs embraced Jax if he hadn't seen him in days, rather than just a matter of 24 hours.

Chibs had always held JT in high regards, and his love for his son was very apparent to all. Like Opie, Chibs to would lay down his life for the young man without thought. His love and loyalty for him was that great. Just as it had been for his father JT. Like many others in the club, he saw certain wisdom in the young lad. They had all placed their hopes in this wisdom to be the guiding light, the future for SAMCRO. Chibs had faith that Jax's energy and zealousness would eventually push them to the next level of greatness.

Piney exited the van with a sawed off shot gun in hand as he headed towards the transport truck to ride shot gun, literally. Stopping half way to his destination the coughing racked his body uncontrollably.

"You ok old man?" Opie asked his brow arched as he watched his father.

"I'm ok." Piney replied his eyes searching his sons, no words were exchanged.

_The time is drawing near;_his old eyes told his son. _I know,_his sons eyes replied back to him.

{Truck Stop, Miles from Charming}

Clay sat on top of his bike watching the men around him hustling about like busy worker ants. That was what they were all the soldiers, simple worker ants. He was the king, and Gemma was his queen. Bringing the fat Cuban Cigar to his lips, one of the many privileges that dealing in illegal imports and exports afforded him. He drew a puff of the smoke into his lungs savory the flavor that filled his mouth before exhaling. The large cloud of white becoming airborne around him. He watched as it ascended up towards the heavens as if it were an offering to the Gods.

As he looked up into the clear sky above, he acknowledged that while there may very well be a God up in the heavens. On earth, in the radius of his universe, he was God. His mouth tilted upwards on one side in a crooked smile as he relished in the feeling of being the fucking God of his universe. Looking around he knew that he had succeeded where JT had not. He had brought the club to the doorway of wealth and stability that his departed comrade would have never been able to achieve.

Clays mind shifted to Gemma and her tight wet pussy that had been clenched around his firm cock just a few hours prior. He loved her, loved her almost as much or perhaps as much as the club itself. Thinking back to the days of yesteryear when he was merely a bystander looking in the window as JT lead the life of riley, a sense of pride rose in him. He had come a long way from just the faithful friend who had helped form the Anarchy.

The Anarchy he sighed to himself. They had been nothing but group of men who wanted to march to the beat of their own drum. Buck the society bullshit standards. The pride continued to well up in him, feeding his gigantic insatiable ego. Clay left no room for the dessert of humble pie. Clay Morrow had disregarded the most very important words his old man had ever shared with him. _Never forget where you come from, Son, and always remember the higher you climb the harder the fall._Patting him on the back he had given him his last bit of fatherly advice before his departure for Vietnam, _and son eventually we all fall, for what goes up must always come down._

{Charming}

Gemma pulled her sporty black model into the parking lot of Cara Cara, the porn business owned by her best friend Luann. Extending her long legs from the car she walked towards the building, her hips swaying in their usual sultry manner. Walking in the door she found her friend sitting lazily in the director chair of the large studio. A sly smirk crossed face as she approached remembering a time that it had been LuAnn's pussy in front of the camera. Otto had changed all that for her. Drawn to her from the beginning, he had financed the business she currently owned. Making her a promise that never again would she be a working girl.

"Cut!" LuAnn's voice echoed through the studio as she stood lazily sashaying over the girls, "Can you not eat pussy or what? Do I need to show you how it's done? Jesus Christ people don't pay to watch boring shit like this; you are putting me to sleep. If you can't put your heart and soul into eating her out, sweetheart you need leave now."

Gemma took the vacant seat next to her friends, watching as she walked back over.

"Can you believe this shit?" LuAnn gestured towards the bed where the scene was being shot, "Christ you want something done right you gotta fuckin' do it yourself."

Plopping down in the seat she placed her hand on her forehead as if she were trying to ward off a headache.

"Hard day, sweetheart?" Gemma arched her brow, "No pun intended of course."

LuAnn looked into Gemma's eyes, both women bursting out in laughter simultaneously.

"Christ, I love you Gem." Luann's laughter continued.

"You wanna eat my pussy, sweetheart?" Gemma reached into her purse for the neatly rolled joint she had prepared before leaving the house.

"Shit, Gem," Luann eyes shifted around as she lowered her voice, "Those were the days, huh?"

"Indeed they were, all that free love shit," Gemma inhaled deeply passing the joint over to her friend.

"I miss those easy days," Luann placed the joint to her mouth the paper moist from her friend's lips, "I miss fuckin' Otto." She sighed deeply.

Gemma looked over at her friend understanding her words. Both JT and Clay had done time inside, she knew all about that rodeo. A woman could certainly satisfy herself well with fingers and a vibrator, but nothing replaced a man's cock. She shifted in her seat as she thought of Clay earlier that morning. Sighing deeply a contented smile crossed her face. One thing her second husband could do well was fuck..

"Lu, maybe you should screen tests some of the actors," Gemma smirked reaching out for the joint her friend was passing back.

"I screen test on a regular basis, Gem," Luann looked over at the set across the studio at her latest screen test, "It's not the same, I miss Otto." She let out a deep sigh.

Roxy pulled into the parking lot of the studio looking at the clock in her car. _Damn it,_she grumbled into the void space. Her meet up with Tara had gone longer than she expected, and the result was being over an hour late. She closed her eyes hoping Luann was in a good mood. Roxy leaned her head back on the head rest of her seat. She had her own small situation going on, and now that was only compounded by Tara's confession to her. A situation she knew that if Jax ever discovered would combust for sure. _Fuck me._

Stepping out of her car, her high fuck me heels clanked on the black pavement as she made her way to the door of the studio. _Here goes nothing;_she spoke the words silently in her head before opening the door. Immediately locating Luann sitting with her friend Gemma Morrow, the possibility of slipping by without being seen brought a smile to her face as she proceeded quietly.

"I can smell your perfume, Roxy," Luann didn't even bother to turn around as she spoke the words, "You're fucking late, and as a result I am having to film amateur pussy eating."

Roxy walked over to Luann her eyes diverted to the ground.

"Sorry, Lu," Roxy spoke the words meekly, "I was with …." She paused looking at Gemma before finishing her words, "a friend."

"Excuses, excuses that's all I am hearing from you lately, Roxy," Luann eyed the girl curiously, "What gives you are normally reliable."

"Nothing," Roxy shifted her eyes once again to the ground.

Gemma glared at the girl for a moment.

"Aiden keeping you busy sweetheart?" Gemma asked as she sat back in her chair taking a long drag.

"God damn, Aiden," Luann rolled her eyes, "You tell him not to hold up my production getting his dick sucked," She paused for moment, "Never mind I will tell him myself."

"I bet you will…." Gemma voice trailed off as she watched the puff of smoke rise in the air.

Luann cast her friend a fuck you glare.

_What did I say,_ Gemma mouthed at her friend.

"I … I wasn't with Aiden," Roxy spoke the words nervously; "I was with a girlfriend."

"Just go get ready would you, and teach that girl how to eat fuckin' pussy," Luann motioned her hand towards the dressing room, "Oh and Roxy…. Wipe the powder from under your nose, honey."

Roxy brought her hands towards her nose quickly turning and walking towards the dressing room.

"Bet she was with Tara," Luann rubbed her temples.

"Tara?" Gemma asked quizzically.

{May 30, 1996, High School Graduation}

Tara voiced quivered as she finished the valedictorian speech for the 1996 graduating class of Charming High. The sounds of the cheers filled the auditorium as the blue graduation caps flew up towards the ceiling. Searching the crowd she frowned for just a moment at the absence of her father. The frown being taken over by a burst of happiness, and a broad smile as she found his blue eyes in the crowd. _He's all I need._

Quickly exciting the stage as rehearsed the day prior, she ran towards him jumping into his open arms. A feeling of belonging washed over her, all the other worries that had consumed her for the last few days vanished momentarily.

"Babe, I am so proud of you." He kissed her passionately on the lips fitting the curve of her body into his own.

"I love you." She breathed the words against his lips as they continued to ravage hers with no regard for the audience around them.

"Jesus, get a damn room you two," Aiden walked up behind them with Opie, Donna and the baby she held in her arms.

"I cannot believe you just said that to them, lover boy." Opie slapped Aiden across his back as he spoke the words teasingly.

Aiden rolled his eyes at him, "Congrats T," He reached out giving Tara a friendly hug.

"Your speech was amazing." Donna exclaimed passing the baby to Opie so she could reach out and hug her friend.

Donna found herself wishing for a moment she hadn't chosen to drop from school and obtain her GED. Smiling at Tara she realized that other than Hannah she was the only one of their group to actually graduate. Even though it had only been a couple of years ago since they had all met, the time that they had spent being young and carefree seemed an eternity ago. Her mind drifted to Amelia for a moment wondering where she was at, and what she was doing.

"Thank you, Donna." Tara pulled her friend close to her; she had missed her so much since the baby had been born.

"Hey everyone!" Hannah exclaimed cheerfully as she bounced over to join the group.

"Hannah, congratulations." Donna broke away from Tara to hug her other friend that she had grown extremely close to since the birth of Kenny. In a way she knew her friendship with Hannah was closer than with Tara. While she was happy to have Hannah as a close friend the thought made her melancholy for a moment.

"Babe you ok?" Opie eyed Donna curiously as his son wiggled in his arms.

"I am fine, honey." She looked at each of the people she held so close to her heart, "Just can't believe how the time is passing by."

"Time passing isn't such a bad thing," Aiden interjected before giving Hannah a hug, "Congrats babe."

Jax watched as Aiden hugged Hannah a tug of something that almost felt like jealousy pulling at him. He knew she was just friends with Aiden, nothing more. Still seeing his arms around her pissed him off. Quickly he filed the emotion away, not wanting to give it too much thought. He knew giving it too much thought would require him to ask the question, _why do you feel that way?_It was one question he didn't want to explore.

"Proud of you, Hannah." Jax winked at her as he pulled Tara closer into his arms kissing her forehead.

"Congratulations, Tara, your speech was incredible." Hannah reached out to hug her, the contact strangely awkward.

"Thanks, same to you." Tara gave her a small hug before returning to Jax's warm embrace.

"Hey, enough of this hearts and poet shit; let's get this fuckin' weekend celebration started." Aiden proposed to the group.

"Sounds good brother," Opie looked at Donna a hearty smile on his lips. It had been a while since they had been out alone and he was looking forward to the carefree time. Piney had given him the keys to the cabin and that's where they were all headed for the weekend.

"We are going to drop the baby off to Gemma, and then be on our way." Donna responded the excitement apparent in her voice.

"I am so excited!" Hannah's voice rang out, "I haven't been to the cabin since we were little kids."

"Shit, that was a long time ago." Aiden laughed.

"Fuck, that was a long time ago," Opie joined Aiden laughing as he recalled the event, "You remember how pissed Gemma and Clay got when you chased Hannah…."

Jax smirked reminiscing about the trip that Opie was talking about. Not even hearing him complete the sentence. He had chased Hannah around the property relentlessly trying to kiss her. Shifting uncomfortably at the feeling the memory was rousing within him. She had fallen and cut her knee. The injury had resulted in numerous stitches, and a small scar that was still apparent.

Tara felt Jax shift as his arm hung loosely over her shoulder. The history they all shared, including Donna, made her feel like an outsider at times. Even though she had lived her entire life in Charming, she wasn't a part of the wonder years they had all shared. Smiling weakly she could feel her body begin to tingle, not with a want like it often did when Jax was close. She felt almost frightened at the fact her body was protesting that it had not had its daily fix.

{Paris, France}

Amelia stood looking out the airport window watching the plane bus back from the gate. The plane that was bound for California, the plane that she held a ticket for in her hand. The plane that was supposed to take her back to Aiden. The plane that she had not had the guts to board.

Sighing deeply the hot tears streamed down her face as she watched the plane pulling further away from her. She stood by watching intently with her blues eyes as it taxied down the runway lifting off into the clear sky. Finally becoming a microscopic speck in sky until it could be seen at all.

Turning she retraced the steps that had brought her to the airport gate in the first place. Amelia was never sure why she wasn't able to board the plane that day. She only knew a mixture of embarrassment, shame and even fear had gotten the best of her. As her steps took her further and further away she realized that Aiden Janowitz would never be hers again. The thought flooded through her mind that perhaps he never had been. That perhaps it had all just been a dream, a beautiful dream.

{Cabin}

Aiden sat on the bank of the river watching the water ripple over the rocks, the sound soothing to his soul. Looking up at the sky the full moon illuminated the surroundings. Flicking his lighter he watch the flame dance around for a moment before passing it under the rolled paper. Inhaling deeply he held the smoke in his lungs for a moment, letting the high wash over him before exhaling. The smell began to permeate the air.

Reaching in his pocket with his free hand he pulled out the picture of Amelia that he kept inside his leather cut. He glanced at it for a long moment, recalling the events that had taken place the year prior. Aiden was shocked to find the usual depression and remorse did not wash over him. Strangely enough he felt fine. Holding the picture over the crisp clear water he almost released it to let the current carry the only thing that made the time they had spent together seem real. Just as his fingers loosened he stopped, quickly putting the picture back in its resting spot.

Hannah walked up behind Aiden as quietly as possible, stepping unexpectedly on a small branch the sound of it breaking echoed loudly.

Aiden turned startled for a moment until he saw Hannah's face glowing in the light of the moon.

"Hey," Aiden nodded at her to join him.

Hannah sat down beside him without uttering a word. Aiden couldn't help but notice peculiar expression on her face as she looked into his eyes.

"What?" He questioned her curiously.

"Aiden, we are friends right?" Hannah tilted her head peering into his eyes.

"Sure," Aiden continued to eye her curiously, "What's up Han?"

"Can I ask a favor?" Hannah's spoke gently the tone making the words almost sound like a lullaby.

"Of course you can." Aiden place rolled paper to his mouth inhaling deeply, before offering it to Hannah who shook her head. Reaching down he extinguished it before sitting it down on the rock next to him, still eyeing Hannah waiting on her next words. Unsure what she needed from him.

For one of the first times in her life Hannah, who prided herself on being a good verbal communicator, decided words were going to be nothing but a waste of time. Leaning her head close to him she brushed her lips against his, hoping that was all the communication Aiden Janowitz would need.


	11. Chapter 11

{Charming, March 3, 1993}

_Sometimes things start with a good idea. You realize there is a need and you come up with an answer to that need. Other times things just begin. The Sons of Anarchy was the name I came up with in 8th grade for me and my best friends. We were going to change the world. What we really did was do the things that most kids do in a small town. Raised a little hell, drank a few six packs and smoked a little dope. Took a few things that didn't belong to us. We loved cars and motorcycles, but most of all the feel of the wind on our faces. Didn't matter that we didn't have much money, the material items others desire and lusted for we of little importance. We had true freedom. If you are reading this and have ever tasted true freedom you know there is no amount of money that compares. In that moment in time we were at our richest, and we didn't even know it._

_When we returned from the war, society, the system treated each of us like an outcast. That's when the Anarchy became more to us than just a name we had come up with as children. It became more than just a name, it became out life, our world, or own social system. Each brother filling for the other what society simply couldn't provide a sense of belonging …._

Placing the typed manuscripts in the leather bindings he had purchased the day prior, John closed his eyes hoping that peace would wash over him. Peace eluded him. Peace never came anymore. He wondered if there would even be peace in death. Leaning back in the kitchen chair he could only stare blankly at the stark white ceiling. The color white holding no semblance of innocence for him any longer, his virginal status long gone. Not virginal in the respect of him bedding a woman, but all of it. His lifeless brown eyes looked down at his hands, they were not innocent any longer, and they had killed for his country and his brothers.

Grimacing as if in excruciating pain, he brought his hands to his face rubbing his eyes. It was late and the run was going to begin early the next morning. Looking down he knew what lay in front of him was way more important than the run. It gave him a momentary sense of renewed energy. He knew the words typed on the paper were much more important than the few hours of sleep that may or may not come. Each word resembled hope for the future. He was entrusting the copies with his best friend, one for Jackson, and one for her. John signed deeply only praying that she wouldn't hate him, and would have pity on his poor wicked weary soul.

Gathering the original manuscript along with the three copies John's feet felt heavy as he headed towards the long hallway. He wondered if this was how criminals felt like walking the _last mile_ before entering the gas chamber. His feet stopped when he reached the outside of Thomas' room. His fingers touching the knob, but no turning it. Quickly he released it unable to enter the ghost filled room. _I'll see you soon son, _he whispered the words as he leaned his forehead up against the hard wood.

Forcing his unwilling feet to move, he began his walk once again, stopping outside of Jackson's room. Placing his hand on the door knob, this time he was able to open the door. A weary smile crossed his face as he beheld the beauty of his son sleeping. Jax, the son that didn't bear his name like Thomas, but was his kindred spirit. Leaning his masculine stature against the smooth wall by the door he continued to watch his son's chest rise in fall in synchrony. The boy was already reminding him so much of himself it sent chills down his spine at times. His fingers formed a death grip around the manuscripts that now rested in both hands. _He will triumph where I failed, his _thoughts shifting to her for a moment. The strength and influence she had over Jax already was huge._ They will both triumph where I failed. _The silent unspoken words rang throughout his entire being, and for the first time in a very long time he felt a miniscule flicker of hope that were in his typed words. The flicker was soon snuffed out as cool breeze wisped around him. John allowed his eyes to browse the room. He knew the reaper was close he could feel his icy breath on him constantly. The time was drawing near, he smirked for a moment, _and eventually we must all pay the reaper._

{St. Thomas, June 13, 1996}

Piney felt as if an earthquake were shaking his entire being as the violent tremors coursed through him. The mix of endless coughing and lack of booze was taking its toll on him faster than he had expected. Emphysema was bitch he snarled under his breath, even more of a bitch than my ex-wife. Inhaling deeply the oxygen pumped through the uncomfortable plastic prongs in his nose. The doctor had been clear that this was now a permanent part of his daily life, no longer an option. His nasal passages burned and itched from dryness. Resting his head back on the less than luxurious pillow he forced himself to close his eyes and attempt to rest.

"I feel like throwing in the god damned towel." The words mumbled, not even spoken loud enough for the fly on the wall to hear him.

"That's not an option my, old friend." The familiar voice drifted to his ears.

Bolting straight up, Piney shook his head in disbelief as he stared at the ghostly image in front of him.

"Stay strong just a little longer, Piney. They need you, Jackson needs you." The deep voice drew closer, "The time has come for hope."

"I know it has JT." Piney watched as the comforting image of his best friend dissipated from the room. Hot tears welled in his eyes as the loneliness washed over him, and he rolled helplessly in the wave of regret.

Gemma leaned her willowy body against the door pane of the TM office, as her arrogant hazel eyes roamed the parking lot. The heat of the morning sun already pounding down on the black top pavement, a polluted haze developing in the air. _Another beautiful Cali day_, a sneer graced her lips as the familiar rumble filled her ears. Stepping out onto the pavement allowing her hips to move sinuously, Gemma walked towards the sweet music.

"Hey Baby." Clay reached out placing his large hands around her waist allowing them to rest in the small curvature of her back.

"Hey Baby." Gemma searched his eyes.

Clay fixed his blue eyes on her hazel ones. He knew without verbalizing a word what her question was and what she expected. Leaning his large forehead against hers, he closed his eyes for just a moment. Opening them only when he felt her slender fingers cupping the sides of his bulky cheeks.

"Baby?" Gemma searched his eyes deeper.

"The Doc said it's downhill from here." Clay heaved out a large breath from his gigantic chest, "Fuck may not even be able to ride his damn bike anymore."

"So, it's time for him to step up, Clay." Gemma massaged his face with the flesh of her palms, "We knew this time was coming, at least Jax is 18 now."

"Fuck babe," Clay dreaded the next words, "He's so out of whack lately getting arrested every five minutes. I just don't know." Nervously he shifted his eyes from hers.

"Clay, a little police record ain't shit." Gemma narrowed her eyes as she moved his head so he could no longer avoid her gaze, "We have a whole wall full of mug shots we proudly display for all to see."

"Ain't a matter of him having a record so much as the carelessness that brought the charges about," Clay knew he could voice his feeble arguments all day long, but he had made a pact with Piney. His wife Gemma had certain expectancies as well. The vote had already been decided when he took the Presidents seat. The VP chair would go to Jax and Jax only. To go back on his word now would make him lose face with the men he led. The fuckin' old man would make sure of that even if it took his last breathe to carry out the task.

"Jax will fall into line with you, Clay, he respects you." Gemma gently she pressed her sinewy body into his dense muscles.

He pondered her words for a moment as her body began to coil around him like a damned boa constrictor. _Fucking pussy of hers makes me a weak man every damned time._

"Lets' go to the office so we can talk about this in private, sweetheart." Her demeanor and words becoming that of a seductress looking to tame her next victim.

_Fuckin' Christ! You are screwed now, Morrow! _Clay's subconscious rang out as Gemma guided him towards the office. Her ass still looked good two kids and a few years under her belt. His mouth watered as he watched it swing back and forth like a pendulum on an old grandfather's clock.

Hannah's sang along with the music on the radio as she drove towards Teller-Morrow. The tune was catchy and had lifted her spirits somewhat. She had agreed to help Gemma with organizing the office of the garage a few weeks before graduation. _A few weeks before the cabin_, she thought regretfully. Trying to take the coward's way out of her embarrassing predicament, she had attempted to tell Gemma "No". Hannah had forgotten what it was like to tell Queen of the MC no.

Turning off the main street her car passed through the large wrought iron gates of the garage. She could feel her heart begin to pound against the wall of her chest as she saw the bikes, one in particular, parked in its usual resting spot. Hannah raised her delicate hand to her cheek which felt warm to touch. She knew it was because her face of was already a crimson shade. _You haven't even walked inside yet, _chastising herself the door handle she hesitated for just a moment. _Now or never I suppose._

"Hey doll." Tig wrapped his lips around Twix candy bar as he watched Hannah get out of her expensive sports car.

Happy walked up behind Tig his eyes fixated on the girl. He could feel the corners of his mouth giving way to a small smile. Attempting to fight the movement his mouth lips moved as if he had no voluntary control over them. She was beautiful, breathing taking in his opinion. He found himself shifting his weight nervously trying to find a comfortable position to stand in.

"Fuck you got ants in your pants or somethin' man?" Tig shifted his eyes to the side suspiciously eyeing his tattooed brother.

"Screw you." Happy mumbled.

Happy was always a man of few words, and when he spoke the words were usually simple. Standing before this girl though he felt as though his tongue wouldn't work at all. Simple words were even impossible to speak. He wondered for just a moment what it would be like to just hold her hand.

Hannah looked up at the tall man who towered above her. She could see his muscles through the white wife beater tank that he wore. The sleeveless top allowing several colorful tattoos to be on display, and several ripped muscles as well. He was intimidating to say the very least, but as she studied his eyes closer, Hannah noticed a kindness that he was obviously trying to hide. Beaming a radiant smile at him their eyes met for just a moment before he looked away nervously. Tilting her head slightly she continued to study him unsure of why she would be making him nervous.

"Hey Tig and …" Hannah paused she didn't even know the man's names.

Tig looked over at Happy with a trace of amusement on his face.

"Names Happy, Miss." He nodded his head.

"My name is Hannah." Her smile broadening. _He's nothing but a teddy bear, _she thought with amusement.

"What brings you our way, doll." Tig twitched both his eyes brows up and down quickly in a flirty way.

"I'm helping Gemma for a while." Hannah narrowed her eyes; she didn't much care for Tig Trager. He reminded her of a pervert in a trench coat flashing everyone.

"She's in the office, doll face." Tig licked his lips as he spoke, _fresh meat she's bound to have turned 18 by now, _the thought swirled in his sadistic mind.

Happy squinted his eyes at Tig in disapproval stepping between his brother and the girl.

"I'll walk her over." He nodded for the girl to proceed.

"Thank you, Happy." Hannah replied softly, shooting Tig a go to hell look.

"Friends here." Happy announced as they entered the garage where Jax was working along with Opie.

Hannah breathed a deep sigh, and her body relaxed when she didn't see Aiden present with them.

"Darlin'" Jax walked over hugging her immediately, "Ma said you would be here this summer lending her a hand."

"I am." Hannah blushed. _Shit maybe it would have been better to see Aiden. _The thought barely leaving her brain before the sound of rolling wheels under the car next to her could be heard. Then his voice, _SHIT!_

"Hey Hannah," Aiden peered up at her from underneath the car he was working on.

"Hey." Hannah muttered weakly.

Jax's eyes observed Hannah as she spoke to Aiden. Something seemed off between them, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it.

"I'll just let Ma, know your here." Jax brushed her cheek with a friendly kiss before strutting off towards the closed office door.

Aiden wiped his hands with the grease rag as he stood up stretching his back. His eyes fixated on her, he could tell she was nervous.

"Can we talk, privately?" He whispered in her ear.

"No." She responded without thought.

"We really need to talk." Aiden looked at her, _Please_, his eyes said.

"I… I… really need to get to work." Hannah quickly made a bee line for Jax and the office door.

"Fuck me." Aiden growled as he followed closely behind her.

Opie looked up from the old Harley he was restoring for a customer as he watched the confusing exchange take place between Hannah and Aiden. His eyes closed in on the scene as his mind began to register why it looked so uncomfortable for them. _Holy fuck. _He shook his head cursing Aiden under his breath knowing once again he was going to be mediator again. _The shit is certainly going to hit the fan this time!_

"Ma, Han…. What the F…" Jax stood paralyzed at the view of his mother bent over the desk with Clay behind her.

"Fuck!" Clay growled as he looked over at his step-son, "Don't you kids ever fuckin' knock anymore? It's like you were raised in a barn."

Hastily he retreated from her zipping his pants.

"Damn it, Jax." Gemma huffed the irritation in her voice. _No fucking orgasm for me this morning!_

"Hey Gemma." Hannah's innocent voice rang out her eyes growing wide with shock as she stood behind Jax. Pivoting her body quickly she fell into Aiden's firm chest.

Aiden caught off guard by Hannah's quick turn and found her pressed up against his chest before he could step out of her way. He could feel her stumble and placed his arms to steady her stance.

"Do you mind?" Hannah wiggled free from Aiden's arms.

"Hannah, babe I am so sorry about that," Jax rolled his eyes, "My damn parents are like …" He stopped mid sentence as he noticed the tension between Aiden and Hannah. _What the hell?_

"It's fine." She snapped jerking free of Aiden's hold heading straight for the open garage doors.

Jax watched as Hannah walked away a scowl on his face as he focused his harsh gaze on his brother.

"What gives man?" Jax questioned his voice monotone.

"What?" Aiden arched his brow straightening his stance.

"Between you and Hannah." He looked over watching her scurry towards the door, "What the hell have you done now, Aiden?" Jax barked the words in a low irritated voice.

"Yo, Hannah." Jax called out, "Stop right there, darlin'"

Wasting no time Jax strutted over to Hannah.

"What's going on, Hannah?" Jax reached out grabbing her elbow spinning her gently around to face him.

As his clear blue eyes explored her brown ones he didn't need to ask what was going on a second time. His eyes caught Opie's for a fleeting moment before the color red took over. Tightening his fist he turned swiftly the sound of his boots pounding loudly as a dead silence fell over the entire room.

"Mother fucker," Opie grumbled as he watched his best friend move towards Aiden looking like a rooster on his way to a cock-fight. Laying his wrench down swiftly, Opie rose to his feet. As he watched the scene unfold, he knew there was no diffusing the atom bomb that was Jax Teller. When his brother was pissed, he moved fast, _God damned day late and dollar short._

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Jax yelled moments before his fist made contact with Aiden's face.

The sound of the small bones in his knuckles could be heard crunching as they connected with Aiden's right jaw causing him to stumble back into the wood bench behind him. Aiden could feel the bruises forming along both flanks as the wood abruptly halted him. His face already tightening, immediate swelling forming from the impact to his face. He could taste the metallic warm substance in his mouth.

The cans stored on the old rickety wood shelves above the work bench, only increasing the confusion as they began to fall on the concrete. Not waiting for the next hit to arrive Aiden immediately pushed his body away from the hard wood. Plunging at Jax he with all his force they both stumbled almost falling to the ground, Aiden jabbed his fist forcefully into his brother' abdomen.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!" He spat at him.

"FUCKER!" Jax pushed back at Aiden.

"That's enough!" Opie grabbed Aiden's arm as he was about to strike out a Jax again.

Jax smirked as he watched Opie grab Aiden's arm. He knew what he was about to do was a cheap shot, he did it anyway. Tightening his fist up he moved to hit his brother with all the rage that was welling within him.

"Jackie Boy that's enough!" Chibs wrapped his arms around Jax pulling him back before he could strike his fellow patched brother. A brother that was standing defenseless now restrained.

Bobby stepped between the two young men that were being held back from each other.

"Fuck guys, what the hell is up with you both?" Bobby glared at Aiden harshly before turning to give Jax an even harsher glare. He knew like the others that his time to step up had come, but his short-tempered outbursts were going to have to stop if he wanted the full respect of others.

"Pussy, that's what's up." Tig sang out as he stepped next to Hannah intentionally allowing his eyes to roam her goods before turning his attention to the group of men.

"What do you think you are the fuckin' virgin whisperer, Aiden?" Jax jerked against Chibs grip trying to go at his brother again, "Wasn't enough you had Amelia was it? You sure fucked that one up brother. Well, I'll be fucked and go to hell if you wreck Hannah like you did her." Jax's anger raged through his entire being, "Do you hear me fucker, she's off-limits! She's mine!"

All eyes turned their attention to Jax as he spoke the last words. A pin could be heard dropping the room was so silent. All eyes turned to Hannah and then back to Jax.

Tig chuckled as he stood beside Hannah his eyes now giving her his full attention again. Happy looked over at Hannah, the shock on his face apparent. _Aiden?_

Hannah stood completely mortified unable to move her body forward or backwards as all eyes glared at her. She swallowed; the lump in her throat was so huge even her own saliva seemed unable to pass. Commanding her feet to move she walked back over to the two young men. Aiden's face covered in blood and Hannah was sure Jax had several bruises forming on his chest where Aiden had struck him. Her eyes fixated on the center of his tight-fitting grey t-shirt before she lifted them.

"Jax nothing happened." She whispered.

"Yeah sure! The pussy magnet just passed up the opportunity." Jax's nares flared, "When the fuck did this happen? WHEN? The cabin?" He shot his blue eyes back in Aiden's direction.

"Jax, please." Hannah pleaded her voice almost inaudible. _God just kill me now_. She could feel the hot tears pooling under the lids of her eyes. Her vision becoming blurrier by the minute.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ a man can't even bury his dick in his Old lady around here for five minutes without some sort of shit hittin' the fan." Clay barked the words loudly as he exited the office.

Gemma followed him, her fingers working feverishly to button her top as she made her way over to Hannah. She had heard Jax call out the words "she's mine" and Gemma's instantly knew he was talking about Hannah. She had actually expected this day to come a lot sooner than it had. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes for a moment as she wrapped her slender arm around the young girls shoulder. For the first time since his death she wished that JT was by her side.

"You ok sweetheart?" Gemma pressed her lips to the young girls head.

"Break this shit up!" Clay fumed, "All you fuckers get back to work, except you two."

Tara stood in the door of the garage her mouth gaped wide open. The words spoken by Jax stung her worse than anything she had every experienced in her life to date. _She's mine! I fucking knew it! I fucking knew it! _Her anger began to spiral out of control.

"Tara, NO!" Roxy screamed out as Tara bolted from her side.

"You fucking whore!" Tara grabbed Hannah by the hair pulling her from Gemma's hug.

Jax, Opie and Aiden stood stunned beyond belief as they watched Tara's anger blaze at Hannah, dragging her by the hair.

"I am going to smash your fucking face off the curb." Tara pulled a whining Hannah by her long brown hair.

"Tara, stop! It's not what you think!" Hannah shrieked unable to gain footing.

"Get your hands off her." Happys commanding voice filled the room as he stepped in front of the girls blocking the way.

"Tara!" Gemma walked up briskly behind the girl, "Get your fucking hands off her and bitch!"

Tara released Hannah who would have fallen to the ground if it had not been for Happys large arms catching her. Turning Tara found herself face to face with the queen bee.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, GEMMA!" Tara screamed in her face.

The room which had already grown stunned and silent from the fight and Jax's confession now became hushed. All eyes turned to face Gemma and Tara.

"Why you little croweating bitch!" Gemma's hand sprang out rapidly, her palm meeting Tara's cheek with enough force to cause her head to snap back.

Tara's face stung as Gemma's hot palm slapped her flesh. The sound of flesh on flesh contact echoed through the room long after the impact had taken place. The room became even more painfully quite, even breathing had temporarily halted. Time stood still. Slowly Tara raised her head back up. Strands of hair splayed over her face as she felt her warm flesh reddening, the burning sensation almost unbearable. Fighting tears back, _I will not cry_, her eyes locked once again with the queen bee.

"I am not taking your shit any longer, _sweetheart_." Tara's voice dipped with sarcasm as she spoke the last word.

Without thought to the consequences of her actions, Tara drew back her own petite hand and smacked Gemma in the face with all her might. Years, months and days of pent-up rage coursed through her veins as her palm burned from contact with Gemma's right cheek. Before even allowing her mind to wrap itself around what she had just done, Tara spit in the Queens face. The gasp of several brothers could be heard.

Gemma's hazel eyes burned with hatred as she let out a scream of pure rage. Moving closer to Tara, determined to wring her fucking neck, she felt what she knew was Clay's strong-arm holding her back.

"Simmer down babe." Clay growled in her ear, "Now is not the time or place." He lowered his voice to a whisper as he spoke the last words.

"We will have our day you little whore." Gemma spat the words at her, "I promise you, we will have our day."

"Let's go, Tara." Roxy pulled her friend towards the door her eyes blazing fury at Aiden. _Mother fucker!_

"Tara, wait." Jax moved hastily across the room, "It's not what you think, babe."

"You get the fuck away from me, Jax Teller!" Tara raised her trembling hand to keep him pushed back, "Don't come near me."

"Babe, please." Jax pleaded.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Tara's screams echoed off the walls of the garage.

"Come on." Roxy implored, "Let's just go." Her eyes still fixed on Aiden's which offered her no remorse for what had just occurred. _Cold mother fucker!_

Tara felt numb as she allowed Roxy to direct her to the passenger seat of the Camaro. Only once inside did she let go, her body racked with uncontrollable sobs as they pulled from the TM parking lot. She was sure her broken heart would never repair itself.

Sitting at the bar stool Aiden picked up the cold brown bottle taking a large gulp. The cool liquid rolling down his throat providing a tiny bit of relief. He felt as if he were a whore who had been rode hard and hung up wet, Clay's loud voice still ringing in his ear. Pulling out his soft pack of Marlboros, thumping them on the bar counter, he pulled one out placing it to his mouth. He felt numb, more so than he had in a while. Several minutes passed before he even attempted to light the cigarette that hung loosely in his mouth. Tossing the pack on the bar he reached for the matches sitting in front of him, not having the energy or want to hunt for his lighter. Staring blankly he allowed his mind to drift to a place it shouldn't; a place he knew would only bring more pressure down on his shoulders. Aiden exhaled the smoke watching as it danced around him in a circular motion. Slamming the beer bottle down on the bar, her image consumed him. _Fuck me!_

Opie stood in front of the ladder in the hallway of the TM. Just as he was about climb upwards to comfort his best friend, he caught the view of Aiden sitting at the bar. Placing his gigantic foot on the first wrung of the ladder he paused and looked back at his brother once more. Opie felt a tug at his heart; he knew that Jax always came first, Aiden last. He honestly didn't mean for it to happen that way, but in this case he was glad it had. Opie irritated beyond belief at Aiden.

He didn't know what in the fuck his brother was thinking messing around with Hannah. Everyone in Charming and the next three counties for that matter knew better than to mess with her. David Hale had just gotten lucky, but Opie known if they had stayed together longer, Jax would have ended it for David. He would have splattered his ass all over the football field for the fine folks of Charming to see. As it was they had gotten into a few slug outs in the parking lot while they were dating.

Opie adored Tara, he knew Jax was head over heels in love with her, but he wasn't blind to history. History his father had said sometimes pulled at your shirt tails regardless of what your heart was drawn. History with Hannah hung around Jax's neck like a fuckin' noose. Opie supposed it probably did for her as well. Stroking his thick beard he contemplated the triangle of bullshit that Aiden had created. Allowing a large breath to heave from his chest Opie moved from the ladder heading towards the bar.

"Don't start your shit with me, Opie." Aiden's monotone voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Listen, I am trying not to judge you here, but fuck man." Opie narrowed his eyes as his hand continued to stroke his long beard, "You should have known better."

"Fuck, do you two ever bother to give me the benefit of the mother fuckin' doubt? I get so tired of being the third wheel with you both." Aiden spit out the words harshly.

"Damn brother, what the fuck, how would you feel if patched brother made a move on Amelia?" Opie offered up the comparison, "Yeah, she ain't yours anymore but it would hurt like hell wouldn't it?"

Aiden inhaled deeply he knew Opie was right. If a patched brother were to ever make a move on Amelia he would come unglued. He had already proved that truth when that _Fucko_ from Reno just flirted with her a little in the parking lot. _Fuck_, Aiden chided to himself, _he didn't even flirt with her you just flew, flew into a jealous rage. Just like Jax. _Relaxing his body for the first time in the last few hours he realized he should have cleared things up immediately with Jax. He knew what he needed to do; Aiden just hoped she forgave him.

Jax sat on the roof of the TM, shaking his head weakly from side to side in disbelief over the events that had taken place. Clay had just finished reaming not only his ass hole but Aiden's as well. Just when he thought the reaming was over, Clay decided to keep him over for an extra thirty minutes. . _Jesus Christ! _Dropping his head he ran the pads of his fingers through the sun glistened blonde strands. _I have to go talk to, Tara. _Her image running over and over in his corridors of his mind. Jax knew he should have gone over to her immediately instead of standing by as an onlooker in the crowd. _Standing by like a damned Coward, _he criticized himself harshly.

Turning his head to the faint sound of footsteps, he nodded as Opie approached, followed by Aiden. Jax knew the stirring to pound his fist into Aiden's face again was wrong, but god damn it he couldn't help it. Taking several cleansing breaths he attempted to regain his composure and tame the inner beast that raged.

"Jax, brother, can we talk?" Aiden approached him cautiously knowing that if another confrontation ensued one or both was going to be hurt. Jax was tough and fast Aiden would give him that.

Nodding his head for Aiden to sit, Jax once again filled his lungs with air. _Jesus Christ get ahold of yourself it's not like he slept with Tara._

Opie hovered in the background deciding not to sit incase his brothers tempers flared once again. The roof of the TM wasn't exactly an ideal place for that to occur. They were both short-tempered fucks when they wanted. Opie shook his head in agitation knowing he too would be a short-tempered ass when it came to Donna.

"Jax, I didn't want you to find out about Hannah like you did." Aiden paused before continuing, "I wanted to talk to you about it when we got back from the cabin."

"So, you were fucking her at the cabin? Damn, Aiden you are a piece of mother fuckin' work!" Jax could feel his blood boiling once again as Opie placed his enormous hand on his shoulder holding him into place.

"Jesus Christ!" Aiden ran his fingers through his already tussled curly hair, "Man, we didn't have sex….Shit, I didn't even touch her."

"Don't lie to me!" Jax raised his voice attempting to stand once again, held in place even stronger by Opie's firm hand.

"Man, listen she's going to hate me for telling you this," Aiden once again paused, "She approached me."

Both men looked at one another then back to Aiden with their brows arched in disbelief.

"It's true. Fuck, I promised not to tell anyone." Aiden let out a weary sigh, "She only approached me because we were friends, and ….."

"And what?" Jax eyed him curiously along with Opie.

"And she couldn't have you….." Aiden let out an even heavier sigh as he spoke the last words.

"Well, there it is can't say this was a total surprise." Opie interjected.

Both Aiden and Jax looked up at him with disapproval on their faces.

"Oh, come off it, Jax." Opie huffed, "You and Hannah have chased each other around this damned town long before Tara Knowles entered the game."

Aiden lowered his head, he knew what Opie said was true. Like Opie though he liked Tara, although he had noticed a lot of changes in her since she had befriended Roxy. They weren't changes for the better either. If he didn't know better he would swear she was wired on something. He had seen too many porn stars wired up on coke not to recognize the signs. Aiden knew about Roxy's habit but didn't give a fuck either way. Tara though was a different story.

"Jesus Christ!" Jax grumbled, "What am I going to do? Fuck! I can't see my life without Tara, and I can't stand to see Hannah with another guy! SHIT!"

"I don't know what to tell you, brother." Opie cast his eyes down.

"I am not going to pretend to be some freaking Romeo expert. Shit, man. You are right I fucked things up royally with Amelia. I know this though, if I ever get her back in my life, I'll make it work. I don't give a shit what I have to do." Aiden lowered his head. "Don't let the girl you love slip away."

Jax could only stare straight ahead. He knew what he had to do, there were no options. He couldn't be without Tara. _I gotta make things right with Tara, and then I gotta let Hannah go. _A sense of dread filled him as he realized the damage may have already been done. _Christ how could you be so stupid, Teller._

Aiden pulled up at his apartment a frown creasing his face the instant he saw Roxy's Camaro parked and her with her leaning lazily against the side waiting. _Will this damned day ever end, _he thought as he killed the engine to his Harley. Dragging his feet as if he were walking the miracle mile, Aiden finally found himself face to face with the girl he had fucked for months now. Yeah, she was hot as shit, but she was just a fuck. He knew that was all she was ever going to be, it was all any of them were ever going to be.

"What do you want, Roxy? It's been a long day and my mood is a bit shitty at the moment." Aiden spit the words out at her his lack of patience both plain in his voice and on his face.

"So, did you fuck her?" Roxy glared at him with daggers in her eyes.

"No Roxy, I didn't fuck her," Aiden's cold eyes met hers, "But if I had it would be none of your damned business. We fuck, Roxy, nothing more." He knew the words were cold but he suddenly felt dirty just standing close to her.

"You are a cold-hearted son of a bitch, Aiden." Roxy bit her lip in trying to hold back the tears, "No wonder she left you."

"Don't you even go there, bitch!" Aiden screamed in her face, "Listen, get your croweating ass out of here, we are done!" He turned quickly walking towards the first floor apartment.

"I'm pregnant Aiden." Roxy called out loudly her voice flat.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_ The internal scream shook his body as he pivoted turning back towards Roxy.

"It's not mine, and you know it!" Aiden yelled at her, "I don't take those kind of chances, especially not with whores!"

Roxy choked on the last words, she knew he was right it wasn't his mistake. She needed the cash though, not to take care the little mistake growing inside her, but for… she broke the thought off. Roxy knew she needed to focus if she was going to be successful.

"God help you Aiden….you truly are a cold bastard," Roxy fought to keep back the tears, his words hurt more than she imagined they would. She knew she cared for him way more than he ever would for her. It had always been that way, but she had hoped he would change. She realized there was no hope for Aiden Janowitz.

"Here," Aiden reached in his pocket grabbing his wallet to retrieve several one hundred-dollar bills, "Solution to your problem is on me, but bitch if you ever tell anyone it was my kid." He inhaled deeply his eyes centering on her, "I won't be responsible for what I do." Not ever bothering to wait for a response he turned his back and walked away.

Roxy watched as he walked away from her. The wave of nausea consuming her as she bent down to pick up the money scattered all over the cold hard black pavement. She thought for a fleeting moment how the pavement was like Aiden's heart.

The Harley bolted through the vacant streets; Jax hit the throttle to make sure he made the light that was turning yellow. He had known he had to get business taken care of. Get his girl. Turning off he pulled into the drive, his eyes looking vacantly at the house. Taking his helmet off and placing it on his handle bars, he ran his fingers through his hair one last time before beginning the walk to the front door. The walk that was hopefully going to fix everything, make things right. Ringing the doorbell he stood waiting, the cool evening breeze made him almost feel refreshed in a way.

"What do you want?" Her angry voice spit out at him.

Jax could only gaze into her eyes all the words he had planned to say to her had escaped him.

"What do you want?" She asked again her voice rose even louder.

_I want you, _was the only thought that rolled through his subconscious as he reached out cupping her face in his hands. As he pulled her into his body he knew Hannah Marshall would be a perfect fit.

"Are you sure you won't need this money?" Tara looked small stack of hundred-dollar bills Roxy handed her.

"No, the cad that's really responsible for the mistake has already paid in full." Roxy replied her voice devoid of emotion, "It's your ticket to freedom, Tara, just don't let Jax know please. I still have to stay here if you decide to go to San Diego. Luann will kick my ass to the curb if she knows I helped you get the money to get out of Charming."

The tears filled her eyes as she looked at the cash in her hands as if it were a deadly snake. Roxy had told her a few weeks ago she was pregnant, but that the baby wasn't Aiden's. Tara had been shocked at first, but then thought of the jokes that Jax and Opie always made about Aiden being the _cautious one of the group._ He was just like Amelia, hated the thought of ever having children. Tara didn't pretend to understand the dynamics of Roxy's relationship with Aiden. As she stood looking at the cash, recalling the day's events, Tara realized she didn't understand a lot.

Dr. Martin was right though she needed to leave the Charming, with or without Jax. Swindling the money from Aiden had been Roxy's idea. Roxy didn't have the money to loan her when she had asked before graduation. Roxy had only the money to take care of her problem. Taking care of her problem was going to require she be off work a few weeks. Being off work meant no money, and while Roxy made good money working for Luann, she spent every dime of her earnings as quickly as they arrived. The money that Roxy had swindled from Aiden was Tara's ticket out of Charming if she decided to leave.

Tara sat down on the corner of the bed; Jax's image was all she could see. The tears streamed down her face uncontrollably at the thought of leaving without him. Until the events at the garage had occurred, she had planned on begging him to go with her. Now, she didn't know what to do. He apparently had very strong feelings for Hannah, and then there was his mother. In all honesty while Tara was hurt about his unspoken feelings for Hannah, they didn't come as a complete surprise. She wasn't blind and like many others had seen the writing on the wall.

Gemma though her love for Jax was terrifying, unnatural even. Tara had seen it in her eyes when she had slapped her. She knew in her heart that Gemma was never going to let the love of her life, her son go. She would fight for him forever if she had too. Even though her heart was heavy, and filled with hurt and rage, Tara knew she would fight for Jax. She also knew it would be a fight to the death.


	12. Chapter 12

{Charming, Late June, 1996}

"Motions on the table, Juice, up for full patched member of the Redwoods," Clay glanced down the table at Jax, sitting between Aiden and Opie, "Jax as VP in place of Piney who had stepped down due to health reasons." Clay forced smile waned as he raised the gavel high above his head, before slamming down on the redwood reaper table forcefully.

The loud sound of the wood on wood riveted through the room, representing the release of his frustration over the vote. A vote that was a fuckin' waste of time in Clay Morrow's opinion, he felt his hand twitch, as he envisioned it wrapped around Piney's neck squeezing the life out of him. Piney and fuckin' John speaking from the grave had caused this predestined turn of events. He looked around the table at his brothers. The vote was for appearance sake only, since the younger members weren't aware of the pact which had been made shortly after JT's death. There was no other choice, but Jax.

Clay hoped Gemma was right about his adopted step-son as he heard the unanimous "yay's" ring out as the vote circulated around the table. Gemma was very firm in her beliefs that Jax would conform to his way of doing things. Clay however, wasn't so convinced, he saw too much of John Teller in Jax. A part of him desperately wished he and Gemma had a child, he had wanted that flesh and blood connection. Gemma had refused though, already closer to 40 than not when they finally married. Plus the congenital heart defect that cursed her off spring. The risk of losing another child as she had Thomas was not a place Gemma Teller-Morrow ever wanted to go again.

Slamming the gavel down on the redwood table to signify the end of the voting, Clay nodded Jax's direction as he laid the Vice Presidents patch to his left.

"Congratulation's son." Clay's deep voice engulfed the room and he prayed it sounded sincere.

Tig shifted his frustrated body in the seat, a faint grunt of dissatisfaction drifted to Clay's ear.

Opie breathed a sigh of relief for the first time since they sat at the table. He knew Jax was the only choice, but still yet he was grateful it was now official. Ever the one that expected shit not to roll the way it should, he was grateful it had rolled the proper way.

"Congratulation's brother." Aiden slapped him across the shoulders a crooked smile radiating from his face as he nodded his head in approval.

Jax inhaled deeply as he looked around the table at the many eyes of his brothers that were all fixated on him. Rising from his chair gradually, he turned nodding to Juice who sat behind him, whose grin from ear to ear looked almost goofy.

"Congratulations, brother." He nodded to Juice motioning at the empty chair he was leaving.

Looking straight ahead, Jax took his first step away from his old seat in which he was protectively sheltered by his two closest comrades and brothers. He momentarily felt like a young child being winged from his security blanket. While the VP seat was around the same table, they were his closet brothers; each step symbolized change. A shift in the delicate scales they struggled to keep balanced. As he approached, Jax, stood behind it placing his hand firmly down on the wood frame, taking one last glance around the table, his eyes locked with Opie's.

Opie watched as Jax walked to the head of the table, the dawn of a new age for SAMCRO was upon them. He could feel it deep within the core of his very being, and Opie knew with that dawn would come bloodshed, and betrayal. His eyes shifted over to Aiden's quickly, before turning his gaze back to his new VP. Opie knew that he would protect Jax's life no matter the cost to make sure he fulfilled his destiny. His eyes narrowed in on his brother, whose footsteps were sure and steady. Their eyes locked for a moment, the brotherly bond sealed, Opie nodded his head in acknowledgement and encouragement as his brother pulled the seat back.

Aiden sat watching Jax walk towards his destiny, he thought of his words just a few days earlier. Destiny was never denied, never escaped. His eyes scanned the table quickly drinking in the body language of his fellow brothers, as Jax walked towards the chair. Aiden could see genuineness on all but one face, Tig Trager's. Aiden and Otto Delaney had partied with their fellow brother enough at Luann's to form a bond. Not the type of bond he shared with Opie and Jax, but a bond nonetheless. Otto had assured him the bond would come in handy in the future. Aiden, who had been unsure of the meaning of Otto's vague words, now fully understood. Nonchalantly examining Trager, he knew that under the surface of his expression was a raging fury. Aiden's unlike the others could read him like an open book. He was bitter, wanting to occupy the seat beside Clay. Trager's rock star admiration for his President had not gone unnoticed by a single man who wore the leather on his back. Aiden knew he would need to watch him closely.

Jax sat down in the chair to the left of his step-dad, picking up the patch with his hand, his thoughts drifted to his father. When he was walking towards the chair it was as if he could feel his John's essence all around him in the room. Jax felt like it had been an eternity since he had seen his old man; his image was slowly fading from his mind. While JT had shared many of his mechanic secrets and his love for the road with his son, he had never shared any vision for the club with him. Sitting down slowly in the VP seat, that realization slammed into him. His mind raced as he attempted to recall one time his father had discussed the clubs future with him, or better yet his vision to see his son where he was now. Jax sat his face devoid of emotion. _Why didn't you talk to me about the club, Dad? _The question floated through the chambers of his mind, just as cool breeze swept over him. _Perhaps I never intended for you to have to bear my burden, Son._

{Late Evening, Teller-Morrow Parking Lot}

The night was clear; the breeze which swirled around the premises was refreshing and renewing. Jax stood with a beer in hand, the eeriness that had consumed him momentarily several hours earlier, now gone. The VP patch already sewn on his leather cut, compliments of his mother, Gemma. He felt like Prince of the kingdom as he looked out among the others enjoying the celebration which was now in full swing. The loud rock music echoed off the walls of the buildings, the smell of meat grilling on the open fire, weed, pussy and booze permeated his senses. He welcomed the comforting aromas.

Looking over at the picnic table a crooked grin graced his handsome features as he watched Opie playing with his son. He marveled at the fact that Opie, who eluded _don't fuck with me_ attitude well, could shift so quickly when it came to his son. The same shift took place when he Donna was around also. They both brought out a side of his dear childhood friend that no one else could. Jax's smile became full as his eyes shifted to Donna, she was truly an angel. She displayed her love for Opie, and now their newborn son, proudly. Unashamed to let the world know they were the most important elements of her life. While she didn't elude the brazenness and brashness of his mother, she did have Gemma's fierce loyalty and love in her. Jax knew she would always stand by her man, regardless of what cards they were dealt.

A deep sigh escaped him as the last though lingered in his mind for moment, his eyes turned to his brother, Aiden. He had a beer in one hand and porn star in other with several others clustered around him. Jax now found himself in the same boat as his brother, without his soul mate beside him. He had left the TM headed for Tara's house after the awful explosion between her and Hannah a couple of weeks earlier. Just as he was about to make the turn towards her street something pulled him to keep going straight. The straight route had led him into Hannah's arms.

He knew with every fiber within him it was wrong to drag Hannah into a love triangle like he had done, but it simply couldn't be helped. The gnawing need he had suppressed for so long overflowed like lava from an erupting volcano. There was no denying it, and there was no stopping it once the wheels were in motion. Jax's eyes narrowed in on Hannah as she sat beside Donna, a cheerful smile warming her beautiful face. Her brown eyes gleamed even in the distance and the moonlight illuminated her features. Jax smiled as she reached out taking Kenny into her arms, cuddling him close to her. She was breathtaking; there was no doubt about it.

Jax felt a tug at his heart as visions of Tara filled his mind. He knew he loved her, passionately, but he loved Hannah also. The feelings while both overwhelming and consuming were entirely different, just as making love to each of them was. Tara was a burning flame, that raged through him like an out of control wild-fire in the forest. It couldn't be quenched or denied.

Hannah was a refuge, a solace to him. She calmed the raging need and want in him in a way he had never experienced before. It was as if she were a missing piece of him. Jax didn't even pretend to understand his feelings as he stood watching Hannah from a distance.

Bringing the brown brim of the bottle to his mouth he thought of Tara again. She was refusing to even speak to him; spending most of her time either working at the local diner, or at the hospital. Jax knew she hadn't heard about Hannah, because no one knew, not even Aiden and Opie. Hannah had begged him to tell, and he understood entirely. The whole situation was a festering mess. He was deeply concerned about Tara, after heard rumors through the grapevine she was planning on starting college in the fall, away from Charming. Jax knew they had to talk before she disappeared like Amelia had on Aiden.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered quietly, running his fingers through his blonde hair, "What the fuck am I doing…."

"You ok, bro?" Aiden walked up offering him the joint in his hand the special of cheap perfume covering him from the croweaters he had walked away from.

"Thanks brother." Jax reached out placing the neatly rolled joint to his lips taking a deep drag.

Aiden stood staring at Jax as he inhaled the smoke and slow released it into the night air.

"Missin' Tara." Jax paused looking up at the clear blue cloudless night sky, "Fuck, shit has gotten real intense…. Real fuckin' quick." Passing the joint back he looked his brother square in the eyes.

Aiden acknowledged the words with a nod of his head before speaking, "No fuck, we don't seem to know any other way to roll, brother."

"Jesus Christ, this is a damned celebration, sorry bro. I'm acting like it's a fuckin' funeral. "Jax made a feeble attempt at humor followed by an equally feeble chuckle.

"I know what you're going through…" Aiden paused allowing the statement to finish itself.

"I know." Jax nodded his head raising his beer bottle to his lips finding it empty, "Shit, let's go get another cold one."

* * *

Hannah watched Jax and Aiden approached, she cuddled Kenny close to her as if the infant would somehow offer a protection. Inhaling the fragrant smell of baby wash and powder he emitted made her think of pure innocence. The soft sounds of his cooing were comfort; like the lullaby her mother once sang at bedtime. Lowering her head, Hannah's hair cascaded around the infant, as she brushed her lips to the top of his head. Hannah felt his warm hand pulling the strands of her hair back, just as her lips made contact. Looking up with her large brown eyes she smiled gently at Jax.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Her voice just a faint whisper as it lingered between them.

"Not as beautiful as you." The confession escaped him as his blue eyes looked at her longingly.

Donna glanced at Jax and Hannah from the corner of her eye. Opie had told her about the fight between Aiden and Jax. Like her husband, Donna, hadn't been surprised at the words which had slipped from Jax's mouth. They had all grown up together, Donna, joining the group as they had all embarked on puberty. The tension had always crackled between the two, and like Opie, she knew they cared for one another. Donna felt torn over the situation, she loved both of the women, and considered both dear friends. She knew the only sexual gesture Hannah had made was toward Aiden. That had truly been the most shocking detail that she had heard come from Opie's mouth when he told her about the scene. Donna had been glad for once, Aiden, had the forethought to walk away. She had called to offer Tara support, but was rejected by her friend. It stung and reminded Donna of the abrupt departure of Amelia had made. Rumors were circulating that Tara was planning on leaving Charming in the fall to go to college. They had all been shocked to hear she wanted to become a Doctor. It was a dream Tara had not shared with any of them, Jax included.

"Here, let me take him back, Hannah." Donna reached out scooping up Kenny.

Hannah released the infant as Donna reached out taking him from her, suddenly she felt extremely exposed. Fidgeting slightly she smiled nervously at Jax; she could feel her heart skip a beat as she drank in his handsome features. His eyes to her were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. The rest of him was perfection in her opinion, but what she loved most of all about Jax Teller, was his heart. Under the rough exterior he often tried to display, Jax had a beautiful heart. One that might be flawed physically, but spiritually it was perfection.

"Come get a beer with me?" Jax asked gently as he looked in her eyes.

"Ok." Hannah stood never removing her brown eyes from his.

Aiden and Opie exchanged looks briefly, before turning their attention back to the couple. They both knew that Jax and Hannah had thought they were being discreet, but to them it was clear that the friendship had evolved. Aiden had told Opie the minute Jax walked back into the TM he had not gone to Tara, because he was with Hannah. He could see it written all over his brothers face when they had asked if he and Tara had made up. Aiden knew the look of a man lost, and so did Opie. Although he did pity Jax, Aiden couldn't image being caught in such a situation as loving two women. _Christ, loving one has been enough to cripple me._

Jax shot Aiden a look that clearly said don't follow us, as his arm slipped around the curvature of Hannah's back. Walking towards the clubhouse door, Jax stopped to talk briefly with a few brothers. His arm never leaving Hannah's as he moved her inside the building towards the bar.

"Two beers." Jax smirked at the prospect serving behind the bar.

"Sure thing, VP." The young man eagerly handed him two cold bottles.

Grabbing the bottles, in one hand, while the other remained draped the other over Hannah. He strutted shamelessly to a round table in the corner, offering a Hannah a seat before sitting in the one closest to her.

"Thanks." Hannah reached out with her delicate hand for the bottle shyly. She had never been much of a drinker, but considering the situation, Hannah didn't think this was a bad time to indulge. Feeling her cheeks grow warm, she glanced away in trying to gain control. The attempt was futile as the familiar feelings began pulsating through her.

Pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, Jax lit one quickly his eyes glued to hers. The smell of her perfume filled his sense, and he could feel his jeans begin to tighten. Placing the filtered tip to his lips he allowed the smoke to fill him, the smell intermingling in his senses with hers. _Fuck this ain't going to work; _he snuffed the cigarette out hastily in the plastic ashtray. Lowering his now unoccupied hand over hers, the warmth radiated through him, only heightening the discomfort building in his crotch. Without word he stood interlocking their fingers and coaxing her to stand.

Hannah followed Jax helplessly as he led her to the back of the clubhouse and into the apartment he often stayed in. It was the apartment that his father had often used as an office back when he was alive. The sofa which converted to a bed was already open, the sheets lying in a sloppy heap. She knew Jax often spent the night there, especially since Tara was no longer at the apartment they unofficially shared. Hannah felt a twinge of guilt wash over her as she thought of Tara. She had picked up the phone to call her so many times over the last two weeks. Each time though she had taken the cowards way out never completely the numbers.

Feeling his heart quicken, and his body stir with a need to make love to her, Jax opened the door. Allowing Hannah to enter first, he followed behind her shutting and locking the door. Unable to control the well of need building within him, he drew Hannah into his body, their lips finding one another with ease.

"I need you." The sound of his masculine voice vibrated against her feminine soft pink lips.

"We shouldn't…...we said we wouldn't do this again, not until things are figured out." She could feel the fevered passion growing, building, settling between her legs. _God, I can't say no to him, _the thought horrified her in a way, and brought her great joy in another.

"Babe, I have tried to get things settled." His fingers began trail down the tiny buttons of her shirt, each one opened with ease, releasing the delectable sweetness that lay underneath, "She's refusing to even speak with me."

"Then try harder." Hannah's body quivered as the flesh of his fingertips grazed across her chest. The cool air met her flesh as he began to work her shirt open with little effort. A small moan escaped from her, floating in the air between them. His smell permeated her senses leaving her drunk, unable to think rationally.

"Please." His clear blue eyes penetrated her resistance as he looked longingly at her.

His feet began to move towards the bed; Hannah felt her body being moved with little effort. The mattress stopping her abruptly as her legs bumped into it. Before she could voice another objection she felt her weight fall back, the mattress squeaking in protest as they fell upon it together. Hannah felt as if she smothered, smothered in Jax Teller. Every nerve within her body sang out in exhilarating pleasure, as his hands moved along her sides opening up the shirt. Before her mind could comprehend what was occurring, the shirt fell along with her bra on the floor at the bedside.

"Please, Jax." Her words mingled with longing and protest.

Not bothering with words Jax raised up from her long enough to discard his leather and the shirt which lay underneath, only after unbuckling his belt did he lower his lips back to hers. His full weight pushing her down into the mattress, as he felt his need grow more urgent. Jax knew she was right they needed to wait; making love again was only going to confuse the situation more. He was helpless to stop though, beyond the point of no return, his hand drifted down to unzip her jeans.

"Let's just pretend the world around us doesn't exist, just one more time." Jax responded huskily as if he were trying to convince himself as well, that once more would be enough. "I promise, no one will find out." Honestly believing his words, unaware that the lust they emitted lacked any discretion to those around them. Slipping his fingers inside her lace panties he found the wetness, and the spot he was looking for. He knew what it was a chicken shit move to get what he wanted as he began to fondle her relentlessly.

"Jax…." She breathed his name out only to be met with his firm lips. The sinful sensations rippling through her as their bodies began to join as one.

{St. Thomas}

Entering the glass doors of St. Thomas, Tara, looked around at the patients sitting in the ER waiting room. Mrs. Williams had called her asking if she could lend a hand in the ER answering the phone. The unit secretary who normally worked the evening shift had called in sick leaving the department in an upheaval. Even though she had just arrived home from completely a shift at the diner, Tara had gladly agreed to aid. The bump of white powder before arriving had given her the extra boost of energy she would need. She genuinely loved working at the hospital, even if she wasn't getting paid. Dr. Martin had been right surrounding herself around others in the healing setting had done wonders for her. Especially considering her personal life was falling apart.

Tara knew that Jax was now the VP of SAMCRO, word had circulated through Charming. He had to try to call her many times to talk. She had rejected each attempt that he made to reach out to her, even avoiding him the diner parking lot. The confession about his feelings for Hannah, had wounded her, but not as much as the move to the VP's chair. Jax's life now seemed almost adhered to the MC, and Tara was no longer sure how her dreams fit into it all. The vision she had once seen for her future with Jax was now hazy and unsure.

A child lying limply in her mother's arms distracted Tara's from her own depressing thoughts, walking towards them she couldn't help but notice the grey appearance.

"Is everything ok? Has someone helped you yet?" Tara walked over closer. The woman looked up, her face wet with tears.

"I .. I … don't know, they said it would be a while. He just went limp in my arms; I don't know what to do." The woman stuttered as she struggled to speak.

Moving without thought Tara grabbed the child from the woman's arms, "Come with me." She ran towards the doors that separated them from the emergency room, the child now dangling like a rag doll.

"What are you doing, Tara?" A nurse stepped in her path, "You can't just burst back here with patients like this; it's against policy." Crinkling her nose unpleasantly before finishing the last sentence. "I told her to wait with that child out in the waiting room …"

"Fuck your policy." Tara spat in her stone cold face, "Dr. Martin!" Tara called out loudly.

"What in the world?" Dr. Martin's eyes grew wide as he moved swiftly towards Tara, grabbing the child from her arms; he made his way to a stretcher. Positioning his stethoscope on the child's chest as he simultaneously picked up his limp grey arm to feel for radial pulse, Dr. Martin's face flushed of color. Turning to the nurse who was still standing with a perturbed look upon her face, his agitation boiled over. "His heart isn't beating!" He spit the words out as he placed his hands on the child's chest.

Sitting on the hard curb, Tara felt a wintery chill rush over her despite the fact it was the middle of the summer. She knew life was fragile, and not guaranteed from one minute to the next. Losing her mother had made that a harsh reality at a young age. Still, Tara couldn't help but think of the events that had transpired over the last year. Carrying the lifeless child in her arms had only slammed it all home. Tara knew she had to leave, had to escape the life, and fate that Charming held for her. The whole she was digging was large and deep, the cocaine, and the arrests. All the choices she was making were going to impact her future. Tara sighed deeply, she had always known Charming didn't factor into her future. Her love for Jax had been a detour her from that realization for a brief time, but now it was time to get back on the path. The question that lingered in her mind over and over was how to get the love her of her life, Jax, on the path with her. They needed each other, she needed him. In her heart Tara knew that if they could simply escape the suffocating town, and his mother's death clutch; their life could be truly spectacular. Jax was so much more than an MC Prince, his heart was good, and she knew that. Looking up at the full moon, its light illuminating her face, Tara vowed not to leave without him.

"You saved his life you know?" Dr. Martin looked down upon her, a slight smile on his lips.

"I didn't do anything special." Tara pulled a cleansing breathe into her lungs.

"Didn't do anything special?" Dr. Martin's eyes narrowed in on hers, "Please tell me you know that you're intelligent, and special. Tara you have a unique strength and light about you, my God, that boy would have died tonight if you hadn't had the strength to speak up for him."

Tara smiled weakly up at him.

"Don't ever lose that, Tara." Dr. Martin sat down beside her on the curb.

"Lose what?" Tara tilted her head inquiring.

"Your strength." He reached out squeezing her hand in support in a show of support.

"Look!" Tara exclaimed as a falling star shot across the dark night sky.

"Make a wish, Tara." Dr. Martin peered into her hazel eyes.

Tara closed her eyes and wished, wished for Jax.

* * *

Unlocking the TM apartment door, Jax, turned around once last time to look into Hannah's eyes. They had spent the night together, he knew they should have gone back to his apartment across town, but she had felt so good in his arms.

"Are you ok, babe?" Jax laid his forehead against hers.

"Yes." Hannah looked into his blue eyes. She knew she should feel guilty for spending the night with him, but lying in his arms had felt so right, "What if people notice us leaving?"

"I don't care, Hannah." His lips gently caressed hers, "I love you."

"Jax, please don't say that." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Hannah, I have always loved you." Jax deepened the kiss.

"You love, Tara." Hannah pulled away removing her lips from his.

"I do love, Tara." Jax knew trying to deny the fact he loved Tara was useless. He did love her, but he knew he loved Hannah as well. "Listen, I know things seem fucked up now, but I'm begging you just give me some time."

"We can't do this again." Her cheeks burned as she spoke the words, recalling the hours they had just spent together. _God, I feel like a whore, _she thought as the tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Baby." Jax reached up wiping the tears as they fell. "Please don't cry."

Pulling her body into his he kissed her forehead gently. Jax knew what he had done was wrong, he had known it was wrong even a few weeks ago. Hannah had never even been with anyone, and he was dragging her into this bullshit. The heat emitting from her body burned against his flesh even through the clothing he wore, taking all sense of rationalization from him. Picking her up in his arms he lay her carefully back on the bed. Lying above her he massaged her cheek with the back of his knuckle.

"That was some party last night huh?" Luann held her head in one hand and a cup of coffee in another.

Gemma smirked as she brought the coffee cup close to her mouth, blowing on the hot liquid before drinking.

"Gem, you seen Jax?" Clay poked his gigantic head out of the chapel door. "Thought the boy and I might have a talk this morning, just the two of us."

Gemma winked at her husband as he stood in the Chapel doorway, a sparkle in her eyes as she mouthed, _that's my man. _Clay had not been entirely sold on the idea of Jax taking over as VP. She had convinced him making any move other than placing her son in the left hand seat would not end well. Deep down Clay knew not to fuck with her, her eyes swept around the room. They all knew not to fuck with her. _What I want, I get, _as a sexy smirk slowly crossed her lips, _I am queen of this damn place._

"I haven't seen him sweetheart." Gemma responded.

"I think he crashed in the apartment last night, his bikes still outside." Aiden walked up to the vacant chair taking a seat with his cup of coffee.

"Some party huh?" Luann winked at him, "Think I am getting to old for the all night shit." She rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Shit, Lu, you are still the best." Aiden threw a wink in her direction.

Gemma watched the exchange. Luann, Otto and Lenny had been thick as thieves before incarceration. Aiden, a Prince of Anarchy, raised not only in the MC, but around the pussy eating cocksuckers, her dear friend employed. Both Otto and her best friend had always felt a strong connection with Aiden. She couldn't help but wonder how Otto would feel about him keeping his wife company though. Of course her bed had been cold during the Amelia days, but she knew he had kept it warm for her ever since. Inhaling deeply she shook her head slowly as she observed Aiden's tussled just fucked looking hair. The boy was a rounder, just like his old man, there was no doubt about it. Standing stretching her body she walked over planting a firm kiss on Clay's lips as his hands moved down to the curvature of her ass.

"Love you, baby." She breathed against his lips.

"Love you, baby. Now go get that son of yours for me." He slapped her ass with his gigantic hand.

"Watch it sweetheart, I might like that." Gemma arched her brows at him before sashaying towards the room her son occupied.

"Jax…" His name rolled off her lips as he moved within her, the familiar tingle building as she was swept away in a blissful pleasure once again.

Jax could feel her clench around him as he moved within her, his lips roaming the nape of her neck, his own primal groans of desire filling the room.

Not bothering to knock Gemma opened the door, rolling her eyes up at the ceiling at the site of hers sons naked ass, she cleared her throat.

"Ma, what the fuck!" Jax quickly grabbed the sheet pulling it around their bodies.

"Oh, my God." Hannah could feel her face growing crimson in embarrassment.

"Jesus Christ, Jax, Hannah?" Gemma stood statuesque unable to look away. A tight pain shot through her chest, her breathing became labored as she heaved. The color drained from her face as the walls of the room closed in around her.

"Ma!" Jax called out as his mother's body fell on the floor.

"Jax is she ok?" Hannah screamed out as Jax jumped up grabbing his jeans.

"Gemma!" Clay's deep voice of concern filled the room as he looked down at his wife lying on the floor unresponsive.

"Clay is she ok?" Luann called from behind him. "Is it her heart?"

"She's breathing, but help me get her moved to the bed." Clay motioned to Aiden who stood beside his wives best friend.

Aiden crotched down helping to help lift Gemma, "What the fuck happened?" He looked at Clay and then to Jax, not shocked to see Hannah lying wrapped in a sheet on the bed. _I called that one right, _he thought to himself.

"Fuck, I don't know!" Jax shook uncontrollably as he helped Hannah from the bed, her body still wrapped in the white cotton sheet, "She walked in and saw us together…Fuck!" He nervously ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

Clay looked up and noticed Hannah for the first time, and immediately he knew what had sent his wife plummeting to the floor.

"Holy fuck." He muttered in an almost inaudible voice as he laid his wife upon the bed.

* * *

Clay strolled over to the bar grabbing the first available bottle of liquor and a shot glass.

"Everything ok, Brother?" Bobby asked quizzically as Clay downed a shot of amber liquid slamming the glass on the bar.

Clay gawked up at the ceiling running his large calloused hand over the heavy stubble that had collected since the day prior. His hand sought out its familiar resting spot along his jaw line. Exhaling deeply, Clay looked at Bobby, his eyes devoid of emotion as he spoke.

"Fuckin' history has come home to bite me and Gem in the ass, brother." Wrapping his arthritic fingers around the bottle of amber comfort, he began to pouring another round in the plain shot glass.

Bobby arched his bushy brow as he crammed the last morsel of his homemade banana bread in his mouth, chewing slowly as he watched Clay saunter towards the Chapel doors. His shoulders drooped limply, the fingers of his right hand pale as they grasped the neck of the liquor bottle. The amber liquid sloshing back and forth as if it was a wave confined within the glass container.

"What's gonnae oan, brither? "Chibs approached the bar cautiously.

"Don't know, but it don't look good." Bobby responded as three shadows in his peripheral vision lined up behind Clay, all entering the Chapel the slamming loudly behind them. The sound resonating off the walls as if a bomb dropped.

* * *

"You ok, mama?" Clay rubbed the back of his hand against his wife cheek as she sat to the right of him at the Reaper table.

Gemma's hazel locked with Clays steel-blue ones. She felt like shit cold, clammy, as a sense of impending doom swept throughout her entire being. Breaking her eyes away from the comfort that her husband brought, she looked across the table at her Son and Hannah sitting side by side. John's words to her shortly before his death played in her mind like the old 45 records with a scratch. His words, the needle of the record player, kept skipping over and over in her head. _Gemma we all gotta pay the Reaper for our sins eventually. _Anger coursed through her veins as she recalled her dead husband's words, _Cowardly motherfucker, _her mind spit back at the sound of his voice. _I am the one, cleaning up after you, once again._

"Gemma…..." The feeble attempt to speak fell flat as Hannah's head hung low. The embarrassment flushing through her as sat feeling as if she and Jax were on display in a department store window.

"Gem?" Jax expression changed to one of alarm as he watched his Mothers face contort as she looked at him and then at Hannah. Glancing over at his step-dad for an answer, Clay expression looked almost shameful as he downed his third shot of Jack Daniels.

"Hannah," She moved her eyes in the girl's direction, before glancing back at her son, "Jax, this can't happen."

"What can't happen?" Jax furrowed his brows, his expression demanding further explanation.

"You and Hannah." Gemma reached out for the shot glass consuming her own shot. The fluid traveled down her throat burning as if it were fire.

"What the fuck?" The look of anger washed over Jax's face as he replied back.

"Gemma, I know….. what you must think of me….. I am so ashamed….." Hannah attempted to speak through the sobs that were wrecking her body.

Jax fidgeted in his chair facing Hannah as he placed his warm hand over her cool clammy one which lay on top of the redwood table.

"You have no reason to feel ashamed, Hannah." Turning once again to face his mother, the annoyance building on his face, "She has nothing to feel ashamed of!" His voiced raised in anger. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Gem, Jesus Christ!"

"You're right son." Clay responded flatly, "You and Hannah have no reason to feel shame, but we do." Reaching out to his wife he mouthed a silent "tell them" as he clasps her hand in his interlocking their fingers.

"She's your sister." Gemma grasped Clay hand as the four words she had dreaded since they were both babies were finally spoken.

"WHAT?" Jax shouted jumping from his seat.

Hannah looked at Jax, a sense of foreboding left her shocked and speechless as her brown eyes turned back to Gemma. The hazel eyes that glared back at her with seriousness and truth halted her breathing. She felt as if she were a fish out of water gulping for precious oxygen.

"Always bullshit with you Gemma! Always! First your bullshit with Tara, yeah, you think I didn't notice how you rode her ass!" Jax reached out to Hannah. "You're fuckin' crazy! Come on, darlin' we are out of here, fuck this shit!" Slipping the leather cut off his back he slammed it down on the table forcibly.

"SIT DOWN THE FUCK DOWN!" Clay's large figure rose from his chair, the rage emitting from the pores of his skin.

"FUCK YOU!" Jax pulled Hannah's limp body from the chair. "Baby, come with me." Jax braced Hannah against him guiding her towards the door.

Clay's bulky arm slammed the door closed just as Jax cracked it open. "SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" His commanding voice boomed through the room.

"Times were different back in those days." Gemma's long spindly fingers wrapped around the liquor bottle pouring another shot. She prayed silently for courage and numbness to take over, an almost crazed chuckle escaping her lips. She had never lacked in courage. "Free love shit, we had just come back to town. I was knocked up with Jax, didn't even know it yet. Your mom, Hannah, we have always been friends, we reconnected. Partied together a few times things got a little out of control one night …."

Jax stood beside the Chapel door holding Hannah as his mother spoke, and for the first time in his life he wished she would shut the fuck up.

"I … don't understand my father is Peter Marshall." Hannah's voice filled with dread as she interjected cutting the matriarch off mid sentence. "How can we be related, my father….."

"Your father is John Teller." Gemmas responded flatly.

* * *

"Old man." Opie's husky voice filled the phone.

"Yeah, son?" Piney responded his head throbbing in protest from the sound.

"Aiden, just called, said some serious shit is going down in the Chapel with Jax, Gemma, Clay and Hannah Marshall." Opie walked from the kitchen to his living room out of ear shot of Donna. "You know anything about what might be going down? Aiden said there is yelling, serious yelling." He reached out grabbing the leather cut from the back of the recliner.

"Hannah Marshall is there?" Piney rubbed his forehead as he responded, reaching down to grab his jeans that he had cast aside on the floor the night before.

"Yep, Aiden said Gemma walked in on them together this morning." Opie picked up his keys heading towards the front door.

"Together?" Piney questioned shaking his legs into the stiff blue jean material.

"In bed, dad." Opie elaborated.

"Christ, the sins of the past have surfaced." Piney quickly disconnected the phone call without even a goodbye; walking over to the cedar chest at the end of his bed. The wooden top creaked in protest as he opened it, the manuscript with her name on it staring at him mockingly. Reaching out with his weathered hands he picked up one of the envelopes which contained the typed words of his best friend.

* * *

Happy entered the apartment room with the cup of warm tea in his hand that Gemma had asked him bring to Hannah. She stared blankly ahead at the dark brown wood wall not even acknowledging his presence.

"Hannah?" Happy spoke her name as he approached his alarm increasing as she made no attempt to look at him, much less take the contents from his hand.

"Happy." Piney's raspy voice filled the room as he loomed in the door frame. "Leave me alone with her for a minute." He stepped aside entering the room as he nodded his head towards the door indicating the large man should exit.

Reluctantly Happy walked towards the doorway, his body turning one last time to look at Hannah before exiting.

Piney waited for the tattooed giant to leave the room, and close the wooden door before he removed the envelope from the inside of his leather cut handing to the girl who sat on the edge like a wounded girl. As her sorrowful, soulful brown eyes looked up at him, Piney sucked in a breath from his portable oxygen tank. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he realized for the first time, the girl had her father's eyes.

* * *

Tara thumbed through the pages of the medical journal Dr. Martin had given her as she lay leisurely on the couch. Absorbed in the words, the unexpected loud pounding on her front door startled her. Rising from the cushions she walked cautiously to the door, looking out the peep-hole she saw him standing with a look of dismay on his face, his fingers working through his hair nervously.

"Jax?" Tara's eyes roamed his disheveled appearance, and for the first time since they had met, he didn't wear the SAMCRO leather.


	13. Chapter 13

{Charming, July 2, 1996, St. Thomas}

"Tara."

Coming to an immediate halt Tara recognized the deep voice that drifted in the night breeze filling her senses. Closing her eyes, she psyched herself up for the inevitable encounter about to take place. The heavy footsteps approached speedily already reaching their destination as she pivoted Tara was met with two sets of glaring eyes.

"What do you want?" Tara inquired callously as she stood face to face with the SAMCRO Princes.

"We want to talk to Jax." Aiden returned the callousness she projected as his dark eyes stared broodingly at her.

"Jax is a big boy." She shifted the weight of her body standing more erect as the duo continued to glare harshly, "I am not keeping him from talking to any of you, but maybe he doesn't want to talk, maybe he has had enough of the bullshit." Not waiting for a response Tara turned her back to the intimidating duo making a beeline for the dark car she had parked on the outskirts of the lot.

"Tara," Opie ran ahead stopping his towering body abruptly giving her no other option but to halt the journey towards the car.

Tara could feel her heart thumping rapidly against the interior wall of her chest. Never had she been fearful of Opie or Aiden, always considering each a friend that would protect her not harm her. In the darkness of the parking lot staring up at Opie, she realized just how intimidating and even scary he truly was. Aiden closed the gap joining his brother, while he was not the towering inferno like Opie; his dark stone cold eyes sent a chill down her spine. Moving her gaze from one to the other she gave them, a look she hoped conveyed "fuck you" and not "scared shitless."

"We aren't going to hurt you." Opie relaxed his stance the moment he noticed panic in her body language. The sound of her car keys jingling gave away the nervous trembling of the hand at her side.

"Tara, we just want to talk with Jax." Aiden stressed running his fingers irritably through his long curly brown hair. It had been a little over a week since all hell had broken loose at the TM Jax had left so abruptly once the chapel door had flung open. Aiden had been unable to reason with him in the parking lot. Defensive and angry Jax had even thrown a punch for the second time in two weeks, luckily this time it didn't connect with his jaw line.

"As I said," Tara paused a moment clearing her throat, "He is a big boy and if he wants to talk with you he will call."

"Tara we need your help." Opie interjected a look of desperation overtaking his features, "He will listen to you we need him to sit down talk this shit out with Clay. The unrest and uncertainty all this shit is causing isn't good for the club…"

"I don't give a FUCK what is good for the CLUB!" The rage rose in her as she tilted her head up towards the night sky. _Always the club with these guys_ she thought as she stared blankly into the heavens the stars twinkling back in agreement.

The incestuous love that flowed from Gemma for her son and now the issue with Hannah was unbelievable, and revolting. Tara held the precious Anarchy 100% responsible for it all. She knew she had allowed her vision to become briefly enchanted with the club life and thoughts of being Jax's princess, and it had come at a great personal and financial cost. The lawyer Dr. Martin had put her in contact with had told her she was lucky she hadn't been eighteen or her dreams of ever holding a medical license would have vanished. Now thinking more clearly with her eyes on the future, Tara was able to step up on the hill to view the forest full of treachery below. The lies and sins of the founders had paved a path of nothing but sorrow and pain for those who chose to stay. The fairy tale enchantment now gone entirely, Tara's primary goal was to pull Jax from the pits hell with her to the safety of San Diego. They both needed distance from Charming.

"Whoa…. Whoa…. We are all friends here," Aiden paused raising his palms, "The club is Jax's family Tara we're worried about him let us help."

"Help? Family? The club is nothing but a source of grief and crushes everyone and everything in its path. I hate the club it has almost destroyed Jax and I both…" Swallowing trying to moisten her extremely dry throat Tara closed her eyes before continuing. The emotions she had kept bottle within her over the last couple of years dangerously close to surfacing; just as they had in the garage the day she slapped Queen bitch Gemma. "I blame everything on the club, Amelia's suicide attempt, your accident, my arrests, Jax's issues now, even the situation Hannah has found herself in, all of it due to lies and the fucking club."

Opie looked over at his brother Aiden as his face contorted in fury at the mention of Amelia's. He knew this conversation was rolling downhill like a pile of shit very quickly.

"The club is the source of all your issues, Tara?" Aiden countered back sarcastically.

"That's what I said Aiden!" Tara yelled back at him her own anger now boiling over.

"You two simmer down a notch." Opie spoke up his feeble attempt to play moderator however coming just a little late as the conversation continued to escalate. Opie's enormous hand found his chin rubbing it, a nervous habit really. _Motherfucker_ we are all falling apart.

The thought saddened him as he recalled the youthful days that seemed an eternity ago when they had all been carefree with no worries. Now one member of their illustrious group had disappeared into thin fuckin' air, and if they were all being honest she had taken a chunk of Aiden's heart with her. Jax had stormed out of the TM leaving a crumpled Hannah on the floor cursing Clay, Gemma and his father John for keeping fucked up lies from them both. Hannah now refused to do anything but stare blankly at the fuckin' wall, only allowing Happy of all people to come near her. Now Tara was blaming the club for ruining her life. _Fuck me when did shit get so messed up? When? H_e asked in a silent demand following Tara's led looking up at the evening sky for answers.

"You are a bitch Tara!" Aidens body shook uncontrollably as his own pent-up anger coursed through him. "A fucking bitch, I told Jax your ass belonged at the motherfuckin' house but no you wanted to hang around like a damned croweater. You and your gossipy mouth cost me Amelia! YOU COST ME MY GIRL NOT THE CLUB!" Tara gasped as he screamed the words pointing his finger at her accusingly. "You almost fucking killed us both bitch and I wish I were fucking dead cause life without her isn't worth living. You did that to me with your big motherfuckin' mouth not the club! As far as your problems with Jax maybe the frequent powdering of that nose has caused a few of those problems and the arrest."

"What?" Opies head whipped in Aiden's direction the shock evident on his features as he turned his attention back to Tara. _Cocaine? Tara?_

"You will pay for that comment Aiden Janowitz!" Tara screamed back before making a break for her car.

"Bro, Tara and coke ….. I don't mean to doubt you but Tara?" Opie felt as if a brick had slapped him in the face.

"Yeah, brother she's been getting it from Roxy suspected it for a while." Aiden attempted to pull out the pack of Marlboros from the pocket of his tight-fitting black jeans. "I never intended on throwing it in her face like that shit just got out of control. FUCK ME!" He glared angrily up into the heavens.

"Does Jax know?" Opie inquired still feeling dumbfounded.

"No, and considering everything else that's fuckin' with his head at the moment, I don't think he needs to know his girlfriend is strung out." Aiden placed the much-needed smoke to his lips flicking his lighter quickly to draw the nicotine into his system. Jesus fucking Christ he stood trying to regain his composure. He knew he needed time alone in his place of solitude to collect his thoughts.

"Is she that bad?" Opie arched his brows in concern.

"Wired more often than not these days." Aiden answered impassively his dark eyes focusing on nothing in particular.

"Shit why didn't Jax notice this?" Opie turned with his brother heading back towards the Harleys as the sound of Tara's car speeding out of the parking lot filled the air.

"Because brother sometimes it's easier to ignore what is painfully obvious when you love someone. We are just stupid biker fucks; we ignore shit thinkin' it will just work itself out naturally. I did the same with Amelia." Aiden felt weary as he walked beside his brother a walk that didn't feel right without the extra set of footsteps echoing.

"Amelia had issues with coke?" Opie shot a quick glance at his brother as they both through their legs over the seat of the parked bikes.

"Coke? Fuck no." Aiden chuckled at the thought of Amelia anymore hyper than she already was, "No, Amelia liked her pot no issue there just kept her balanced. I am just talking about shit we should have talked about before everything got so out of control. I shoved shit under the rug thinking a simple one-time promise was enough. I was wrong." He started the Harley reviving the engine as he spoke the last words.

"Aiden what are we going to do?" Opie's concerned voice trailed over the rumbling engines. "We can't let Clay put Trager in the seat."

"I know brother." Aiden looked into his brothers eyes the moment suddenly becoming even more solemn, "If that possibility arises I will snuff it out just like we discussed with Piney."

"You up for that brother?" Opie let out a deep sigh.

"Yes." Aiden replied unemotionally as he hit the throttle of his Harley gunning toward the exit.

{Teller-Morrow Garage}

"Gemma, Peter and I are very concerned she is refusing to come out of that back room. She has sat there staring blankly at the wall for a week now." Christina Marshall stood in the middle of the SAMCRO clubhouse for the first times since that fateful night.

Outraged at Gemma, her oldest friend for taking it upon herself to tell Hannah the truth without even bothering to pick up the phone and call first. She let out a huff of agitation. _Thank God I was honest with Peter. _Hannah's father had always known it was not his child, older than his wife he had alleviated the issue of having a child long before meeting Christina. She had not minded in the least her eye only being on his financial statements anyway. When she had discovered her one night fling with John Teller had landed her pregnant, terror had flooded her. She didn't try to cover it up instead telling him the truth. Peter had not cancelled the wedding instead pushing the date up several weeks to accommodate her expanding waistline. They had high social standing and appearance to uphold after all, and her dress had cost more than most people made in a year. Hannah had proved to be a blessing. They both loved their daughter, especially Peter Marshall who in reality was really her true father not John Teller.

The close relationship between Hannah and Jax had always concerned them but she had thought the separation when Hannah had begun dating David Hale would fix the situation. Obviously, it had not. Hannah was now tangled in a web of social suicide if people found out they had been intimate. Gemma had reassured them that while the girl's true parentage had surfaced, there would be no mumbling about her relationship with Jax. What Gemma said was true; so far, those that had heard she was JT's biological child had simply assumed that was why the two had always been close. They were after all just a few months apart almost like twins. Christina knew the truth though that her daughter lay in a state of shock because she was devastated. Hannah had always been in love with Jax for as long as Christina could remember and it was not in a sisterly manner.

"She's in shock." Gemma's dispassionate words lingered in the air between the old friends, "We are all in a little shock Jax won't even return my damned phone calls or see me."

Gemma was outraged with the situation and blamed the one person she loathed the most Tara Knowles. In the crevices of her mind loomed a voice of reason that said Tara was not responsible for the present situation, but Gemma had skillfully quieted the voice. In Gemma's warped reality if Tara had not over reacted when showing up at the garage and listened to her son none of the shit would have happened. Tara had compounded the issues refusing to see her Jax or take his phone calls, all of it had pushed him closer to Hannah. Gemma sighed she had seen plenty in her day but her flesh still crawled at the scene she had walked in on in the apartment. Fuck she and Clay had both known their attraction was strong but they never thought it would evolve into something physical. She cursed Tara again, convincing herself that if her mind had not been so preoccupied with the claws the junior croweater had in her son. She wouldn't have missed her opportunity to talk with Jax and Hannah, reveal the truth.

Now Gemma had the comatose offspring of her dearly departed husband clinging to the cheap sheets in the apartment room sobbing nonstop, and a son would not speak with her. Feeling as if her family was being ripped to fucking shreds and all she could do was stand by helplessly she sighed in exasperation. Gemma's usual role was not helpless, and to make matters worse Clay had told her the evening prior if Jax didn't get his priorities straight he would be replaced. Gemma knew Clay would make a play for Trager as his right arm. The Sgt. of Arms worshiped Clay like a God. She loved Tiggy, but if she didn't know her husband, Gemma would have sworn he was sucking Clay's cock.

"Gemma what are we going to do?" Christina questioned on the borderline of having a nervous breakdown.

"What we do best sweetheart ride the storm out." Gemma replied her voice as stone cold as her eyes.

Not even bothering with further explanation she moved towards the back hallway leading to the bedroom Hannah refused to vacate. Opie and Aiden were asking Tara to help them, but Gemma didn't expect the ungrateful cunt to help with shit. Considering herself a forward thinker always, Gemma looked to Hannah as being the key need to unlock the door of silence. Even though Jax was shocked and hurt at the revelation that she was flesh and blood, he had begged her to walk out of the clubhouse with him. Hannah had refused collapsing on the floor. Jax had rushed out the TM in a frenzy after all his efforts had failed. Gemma knew despite his frustration and anger that Jax's loyalty to Hannah had always been fierce, and would remain so. She suspected that once they got past the awkwardness of what had occurred between them, Hannah would become a very important person in his life. Gemma inhaled deeply at the thought that Hannah could replace her in a way as far as his trust. Always the manipulator Gemma entered the room with two goals in mind the most important to make sure she cemented herself as mother figure, and mentor to Hannah. A move that would ultimately lead to her to the second goal finding a way to use the girl to get her son back.

* * *

Hannah looked like a miniature doll lying against the large man's torso as she rested for the first time in days. Happy wasn't sure why he felt so drawn to the girl but for some reason he was one of the few people she would even allow near her now. She reminded him of a little sister in a way and he could not shake the overwhelming urge to protect her. A frown creased his mouth as the events of the last few days played in his mind. Happy knew now like the other patched members, she was John Tellers daughter but he had also heard some other rumors that were rather disturbing. His temper flared as he thought about the comments that Tig had made in reference to the events that had taken place the morning after Jax and Juices celebration party. Happy smirked however as he recalled how quickly Trager had shut the fuck up when he pulled his knife out offering to carve him up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

His feelings for Trager were abivalent, a feeling many shared with him about the Sgt. of Arms. Happy agreed whole-heartedly with the violent side of Tig Trager both men sharing the same thirst for assassinations that made some of the other crewmembers cringe. During the Mayan conflict, Happy had added a few tattoos to his "Happy" collection as he enjoyed torturing the Mayan fucks alongside of Tig and the SAMREN Sgt. of Arms. Other than the common torture bond they shared Happy thought Tig was one sick motherfucker that often made poor choices with his cock that cost the club unneeded bullshit. Happy couldn't wait until one day Jax sat at the head of the table and dethroned the arrogant asshole.

"She been asleep long?" Gemma leaned on the old wood doorframe the light from the bulb in the hall silhouetting her long lean features.

"Naw about 10 minutes." He responded so quietly that his low gravely words were barely audible.

Gemma nodded, "Let me know when she wakes up Happy."

"Yeah." Happy responded.

{July 4, 1996, Early Evening, Charming}

Jax grabbed the black duffel bag from his closet the sound of the zipper loud as he opened it placing the fabric on the bed. Opening his dresser drawers, he began to take out his t-shirts and other garments stuffing them in without concern for neatness. He was leaving with Tara the following morning for San Diego, done with the deceit and lies of the MC. Jax knew showing up on Tara's doorstep after the cluster fuck at the clubhouse had been his second chicken shit move, the first seducing Hannah. She had risen to the top though, opened her door to him, and sat patiently listening to the sick twisted story. A wave of nausea washed over him as he thought about what had occurred with Hannah. He wasn't sure how a person ever got over that kind of shit. Jax knew his relationship with Tara was severally damaged even though he she had allowed him to crash in her spare bedroom to avoid his brothers and mother. Even though he stayed with her they had not been intimate, and for the first time in his life, Jax did not care. As the visions of his time spent with Hannah flooded the corridors of his mind, Jax knew he was grateful they had not picked up where they had left off just yet. Tara was his shining light in the darkness the green light beacon across the harbor that lead the way. The last thing he wanted was to taint her with his filth. Jax felt he needed to get his shit together and regain her trust before pursuing her in bed. Tara while understanding, had been very clear she wanted him in San Diego with her but they needed time to rebuild everything they had once shared.

"Christ." He muttered as he worked the tips of his fingers through his greasy blonde hair. In just four short weeks, his whole world had spun out of control, even the MC was suffering from the events. Anger coursed through his veins like venom as he thought about Gemma and JT, he wasn't shocked about their orgy explorations. Fuck, he had enjoyed similar rendezvous before Tara. They were bikers after all not 9 to 5 white-collar motherfuckers it was part of the life. Still the fact they had not just come clean and shared that Hannah was his sibling was beyond him. _Fuck me!_

Jax sighed with deep regret as he thought of Hannah. He had wanted Hannah to leave the clubhouse with him that morning but she had been too frightened and shocked to move from the floor. His plan at that time had been to put her on the back of his bike and disappear for a while. Not in order to continue their relationship in the way that was clearly sinful unless of course you were a sadistic fucker like Tig Trager, but Jax had just thought time away would give them a chance to sort all the crazy shit. They had to somehow move past the shit and look at each other in a different light. Hannah on the cold floor of the Chapel where they had Church meetings sent a blood-curling shiver down his spine. Jax had attempted to pick her up but when he touched her flesh, the look of fear in her eyes scared the fuck out of him. He had seen the look before when Amelia had run from Aiden that night at the cabin. Jax remembered he had prayed Tara would never look at him like that, but in his wildest dreams, he never could have imagined it would end up being Hannah's large brown Bambi eyes that peered into his blue ones with fear. He had begged and coaxed to no avail. Ultimately, he had left her there.

Moving to the closet, he pulled several shirts from the wire hangers, the sound of them clanking together echoing in the small area. For the first time in his life, Jax had no idea what his future held, or what it looked like. Since he had been a little boy the leather, the club, his Harley painted the picture of his future. Now the canvas was blank. He knew that the first thing he wanted to fill the canvas with was Tara. The mystery of why his feelings were so strong for Hannah had thrust one fact at him like a sledgehammer. Tara was his soul mate, friend, lover, she was everything. Now it was up to him to fix the shit he had created. _God_ d_amn you Dad why didn't you just tell me!_ His spirit screamed out at his father in rage. His attempt however, to blame his dead father for the mess he was in brought him little relief because ultimately he knew the poor decision of going to Hannah instead of Tara landed at his doorstep alone. Jax Teller and Jax Teller alone was responsible for his blank canvas.

He paused looking at a picture of them on his nightstand, a picture they had taken outside of the clubhouse the night of the Halloween party. The first time she had ever Gemma and Clay. Jax longed for the days of yesteryear which seemed an eternity ago. Sitting the picture down he thought about their talks. They had spent the last several nights emptying their souls to one another in a way they never had before. Both promising no more lies and deceit, agreeing to put all skeletons on the table. They both felt emptying their closets was the only way they would find their way back. Honesty was essential. In that respect, Jax was encouraged in a way that he had never been. Tara had shared a number of dreams and desires with him she had not voiced in the almost two years they had been together. Jax in turn had bared his soul to her in a way he had never bared it to another human being. No secrets for them ever again.

Zipping up the duffel back, he reached under the mattress pulling out the large stash of cash he kept in case of emergency. His emergency stash combined with the laundered green that awaited him at the Chinese laundry mat, and Tara's surprising stash of cash saved from her diner tips would keep them afloat for a while. Jax felt confident he was a fair mechanic and surely he could find a shitty little job to make ends meet somewhere. It would be hard but well worth it in the long run. Flinging the black duffel bag over his shoulder he looked back once more at the one bedroom apartment before exiting ready to paint the canvas of his new life with Tara.

* * *

Tara neatly folded her shirts placing them into the soft-sided suitcase a broad smile on her face. There was no deny that she and Jax needed a lot of repair, doing it away from Charming improved their chances of survival drastically. They had spent much of the last few days talking openly and honestly with one another. When Opie and Aiden had approached her in the parking lot the day before, she had known it was time for them to get the hell out of dodge before the MC pulled Jax back in. If that happened Tara felt, she had very little chance of getting him free and without that freedom, any hope they had of repairing their love dissipated. She was not willing to let that happen determined to make Jax fit into her future where he belonged. When he had opened his heart to her she had fallen for him in a way that she did not know was possible. All this time she had only known the surface of Jax Teller, beneath that surface though there was so much more.

While she wasn't completely forgiving of his indiscretion with Hannah, she wasn't completely innocent. There had not been another man in Tara's life, well except for the encouraging words that Dr. Martin often provided, but the cocaine had taken her over. Her heart sank slightly at the fact she didn't tell Jax about her addiction issues with the white powder, convincing herself it was unimportant. That he didn't need anymore on his shoulders at the moment. Plus the cravings were almost under control, now only needing to snort a little in the morning and midafternoon. That was a vast improvement from even two weeks ago. Tara had also seen no reason to confess, because she thought she was being discrete. When Aiden had voiced his revelation that he knew it had taken her off guard. Tara pushed the unpleasant thought to the back of her mind convincing herself what Aiden knew about her coke issue was unimportant as well. They were leaving Charming soon enough, she would kick the habit, and Jax would never find out.

Satisfied with the contents she had packed Tara walked into the living room sitting on the lumpy couch contemplating what note to leave her father. Tara had told her father she would be leaving for San Diego, but he wasn't expecting her to depart until September. Since he was working night shit at the first steady job, he had held in almost a year, and headed to the local bar with friends afterwards. Experience told Tara her father would pass out drunk and be incoherent when they left the following morning. The gentle knock at the door interrupted her thoughts bringing a bright radiant smile to her face. Glancing over at the clock on the coffee table, she ran towards the door.

"I missed you so much…" Tara flung open the front door not finishing her sentence as she glared into his dark emotionless eyes. Grabbing her mid-section as if someone had punched her; Tara attempted to slam the door quickly.

"Not who you were expecting, Tara?" Aiden struck his boot-clad foot in the doorway to prevent it from closing.

"What do you want?" Tara spit the words at him as she backed up slowly watching as he pushed through the door effortlessly.

"I want your help and Tara you are going to willingly give it to me, otherwise I will tell Jax about the coke." Aiden's heartless expression showed not even a flinch of remorse as he finished his words.

"How do you know I haven't already told him?" Tara countered sarcastically.

"Fine, you won't mind if I wait to confirm that fact myself." Aiden strolled over lazily to the couch plopping down.

"You are a bastard Aiden Janowitz." Tara stood her arms still folded protectively across her abdomen.

"Technically that's not true we know who my mother was she just couldn't lay off the nose candy either, and Lenny kicked her croweating ass to the curb." Leaning back into the cushions of the couch he settled in comfortably his eyes still glaring harshly.

"Why are you doing this? I thought if anyone would understand." Looking him in the eye before she spoke the next words. "It would be you." Dropping her head and voice before continuing, "Amelia told me that you were going to leave the club when she turned 18. I know your secret as well." She replied flatly.

"Tara listen I am not telling you leaving the MC isn't the right move. Jax though his responsibilities are different. All this shit that has gone down he needs to clear it up with Clay and Gemma before leaving otherwise you may never have the peace you both need." For the first time since he had entered the room, his expression softened.

"No, I can't take that chance Aiden." Tara pleaded.

"Tara don't make me be the bad guy." Aiden stood from the couch before finishing, "If you don't bring him to the MC tomorrow by lunch to talk this shit through, I will tell him."

Not allowing her a chance to respond Aiden strode to the door exiting as quickly as he entered. The sound of his bike leaving her driveway echoed through the neighborhood.

Aiden felt like a bastard as he hit the throttle of his bike speeding carelessly through the stoplight heading towards the one place where he could feel close to her. He didn't blame Tara for wanting to escape, but Jax shouldered a huge responsibility being John Tellers only living son. Aiden wondered for the first time if he could have really walked away himself, or it had just been a foolish whim to provide them both with the necessary comfort to survive. He didn't know the answer, but the one thing he did know as the wind hit his face was that he ached desperately for Amelia. For just a moment as the cool night air caressed his flesh, he could have sworn the scent of her perfume lingered around him.

{3:00am, French Riviera}

Amelia scurried into the doorway of the small but luxurious flat on the French Riviera that she had occupied for the last month. Only after locking the door did she feel safe. Returning from a date that had progressed beyond the simple hand holding and kissing she usually allowed had left her heart pounding in fright not passion. The sad fact was she couldn't move on in that regard no matter how hard she tried. Amelia had really thought the evening that had just passed would end differently. She had a marvelous time laughing and talking so when the handsome young man had invited her back to his place she had complied. The evening however had ended poorly, when the Frenchman called Amelia Tate a cock tease it had certainly been the last straw as she fled the apartment.

Slipping her sandals off one at a time the pads of her feet made contact with the cool marble flooring sending rippling chills throughout her body. She stopped curling her toes up as she peered down at the pink polish, which adorned her perfectly pedicured feet before quickly skipping to the terrace. The early AM breeze from the shore was exhilarating from her balcony. Sitting down gently in the small chair in front of the bistro table, her favorite place in the entire flat, she picked up the blunt from the ornate glass ashtray lighting it. The soothing smoke entered her esophagus working its way down to her lungs bringing her a sense of balance and security. Watching the smoke ascend into sky Amelia gained a certain clarity she hadn't had in a very long time. Jumping up from the seat, she ran into the one room flat as if it were Christmas morning. The feeling of true happiness rushed over her as she grabbed up the address book laying on her nightstand quickly finding the number she needed and dialing it with her delicate fingers.

* * *

Letting out a sigh of exasperation at the second interruption in such a short span of time, Tara picked the ringing phone. Her mind and emotions still consumed by the threats that Aiden Janowitz had made. _Who is calling this late_?

"Hello." Tara answered blandly.

"Tara, can you hear me its Amelia!" The thrill of excitement coming from her friend's voiced reached out through the phone circuits grabbing her in an embrace.

"Amelia! Oh my god! Where are you?" Tara exclaimed gleefully.

"In France, the French Riviera." She giggled as she spoke.

"The French what?" Tara couldn't help but laugh as repeated her friend's word not having clue where the French Riviera was.

"Never mind that I'm coming home." Amelia felt at peace the moment she spoke the words.

"Back to Charming?" Caught in the joy of hearing her friend's voice the word Charming snapped Tara back to reality. "Amelia wait …. " Tara inhaled deeply before continuing, Aiden's hateful words and threats filling her mind. "Jax and I are leaving tomorrow we are done with Charming and starting over in San Diego. I am going to start college this fall."

"Tara that's wonderful news." Amelia's soul rang out in complete bliss, "My Mommy Dearest has a house in Laguna, well actually now it's mine, anyway that's only an hour from San Diego! We can all spend the summer there before you start college in the fall. I'm going to call and book a flight now and call you back with the details. Will you find Aiden for me? Tell him I am coming home, and to meet me in San Diego. This is going to be so great! I will just fly there and wait until the three of you arrive, and we can got to the beach house together. Tara, tell him I love him and I am so sorry and I was so foolish…." Amelia grinned from ear to ear the plans whirling through her mind so rapidly she was unable to stop chattering.

"Amelia wait." Tara cut her friend off abruptly as the need for vengeance reared its ugly head. Years later Tara would look back and mourn the poor decision, she made that day. The need for revenge was a crossroads. "Aiden has an old lady."

"What?" Amelia's sat frozen as if the life had been sucked out of her.

"He has an old lady." Tara's tone and mannerism switched from bubbling to cool instantaneously.

"Tara did I hear you right?" Amelia closed her eyes praying that she had heard her friend wrong.

"Yes Amelia you heard me right her name is Roxy and that's not all she's pregnant with his baby." Tara knew she had reached an all-time low.

"Pregnant?" Amelia could feel the warm tears pooling under the lids of her eyes. _No that can't be_ her subconscious screamed as she thought back to the conversation they had, had one of many that she never wanted children. Aiden had told they were well suited because he never wanted children either. Rage filled her as she thought about how he had ridden her ass the entire time had been to make sure no accidents happened. Now hearing from her best friends that not only had he replaced her, but also was expecting a baby. Amelia felt as if his real issue had just been with her, she wasn't good enough. She felt the compelling urge to scream as the realization that he hadn't changed one bit filled her very core. His bedding Suzanne White within weeks of their break up came flooding back to her. _Asshole_!

"I am sorry Amelia." Tara felt a tug at her heart as her less vengeful side screamed for her to retract her words. My God what have I done! "Amelia he loves you …. What I said it's not true please forgive me." She called out helplessly to the dead line.

{9:30 pm, French Riviera}

Amelia sat on the marble floor with the knife in her hand. She had stared at it for hours almost succumbing once again to the weak urge to end her life. Just as she was, about to take the cowardly way out for the third time in less than 2 years a refreshing gust of wind entered her room from the shoreline in the distance. The cool breeze comforted her in a way she could not describe, but she knew somehow it was significant. Reaching into her soul pulling a strength from within she didn't even know was there, Amelia walked over to the kitchen area that was never used replacing the sharp object in its drawer. In that moment time stood still and she made a pact with whatever spirit was hovering in the breeze that regardless of what the future held she would never again take the cowardly way out.

Making her way back to the phone she had thrown upon the bed hours earlier she picked it up to dial Marie. She had promised to call her at least every other day so she wouldn't worry and the thought of hearing her surrogate mothers nurturing voice before laying her heard down to rest was welcoming.

{6:30am, July 5, 1996, Charming Cathedral}

Aiden's body jolted up in the chaise lounge he had fallen asleep in several hours before. He knew Marie was probably already up and knew of his presence. Finding him, sleeping around the pool wasn't uncommon. When shit got hazy and he felt as if he was drowning, he came and sat in the very spot he had shared with Amelia on many irony that he came when he felt like he was drowning to sit around a pool, was not lost on him.

"Aiden," Marie called out from the doors that opened from the cathedral dwelling to the elaborate pool, "Hot coffee is in the kitchen I am driving over to Stockton for supplies just set the door alarm when you leave."

Aiden looked at his watch, Jesus Christ he didn't understand people who felt the need to be such early birds. When he had lived with Amelia in the cathedral, they didn't get out of the fuckin' bed before noon if he didn't have club business to attend too. She skipped school more than she attended so that wasn't an issue either. Of course, they had stayed up many nights until daybreak making love and watching the sunrise. Breathing in deeply just recalling memories of them together on the chaise lounge began to arouse feelings in him that he knew would either led him over to Luann's to borrow one of the girls, or upstairs to a cold shower. He wondered if the body wash and shampoo they had often shared was still in the luxurious bathroom as a coy smirk crossed his lips. Walking to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee then possibly explore the toiletry items left the in the shower his erotic thoughts of Amelia were abruptly interrupted by the annoying ring of the nearby phone. Pouring the hot black coffee into the mug his eyes glared at the phone intensely as an urge he never could explain to another human pulled him over to answer.

"Hello." He answered casually as the familiar breathing on the other end filled his ear. He recognized it immediately. "Amelia….. Baby…God baby is that you?" He struggled through the words as his heart clenched in his chest. _Oh, God please give me a small fuckin' break and don't let her hang up_.

Amelia held the phone receiver away from her ear for a moment glaring at it in disbelief as his the sound of Aiden voice filled her apartment flat. _What in the fuck!_

"What are you doing in my home?" Amelia asked harshly without even a hello the taste of bitterness entering her mouth.

"I was watching the sunset. Listen, Amelia, I love you baby. I love you and think of you all the time. I will do anything. Do you hear me? Anything you want me to do just please come home. Please come home and be with me again. You are everything to me this other stuff isn't shit. I only want you baby." He knew if his brothers heard him Jax and Opie included, they would call him a pussy for speaking such words but he didn't give fuck he just wanted his girl back. Hearing her voice again had rang that truth through him.

"Anything? Does that include leaving Roxy straddled with your unborn child so we can be together?" Amelia demanded.

The venom from her tone reached out through phone causing Aiden to stagger. _What the fuck!_ His world suddenly felt like it was crashing all around him. How the fuck does, she know about that. _Fuck wasn't even my baby! Mother fucker!_ He could feel his blood pressure rising and a headache building as his temples throbbed. Slowly he began to speak attempting to control his anger.

"Baby, I don't know what you have heard or who you have heard it from. Yes, I hung around with her she meant nothing, and I swear to God she is not pregnant with my kid. I swear to you Amelia," Aiden pleaded into the phone.

"You disgust me Aiden you really do." Amelia spoke the harsh words as she envisioned how good slapping him would feel. "I know you are with her! I know she's your old lady! I know you got her pregnant! Guess I wasn't good enough to be any of those things to you! Not enough of a gash for you was that it baby. Bastard I hate you Aiden! I hate you and wish I had never let you touch me! God and to think I called Tara telling her I was coming home to you!"

"AMELIA PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I love you baby, I love you; I don't want you as just an old lady! I want to marry you and I will give you anything, anything you want. I'll leave the club. Christ baby I will do anything for you, I will be anything you need me to be please just believe in me. Just this once believe me!" Aiden paused only the sound of her breathing answering as he held the receiver to his ear. "Amelia! Please I am begging you this one time have faith in me. She meant nothing and I swear the baby isn't mine!" He screamed the words into the phone the sound of the dial tone was the only response he received.

{800am, Cara Cara}

Luann's head turned swiftly as the door of the studio crashed into the wall and Aiden Janowitz walked in his black boots pounding on the hard concrete floor. His face filled with a look she had never seen as he headed straight for Roxy.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Aiden screamed at the top of his lungs as he balled his fist up tight, and for a moment, Luann thought he was going to strike the girl.

"Aiden …. What's … wrong….." Roxy stood from the bed where she was about to start shooting a scene. For the first time since she was with her pimp Roxy felt vulnerable and in danger, attempting to cover her body she stepped back from him.

"How did she find out?" How did she find out about the fucking baby you God damned whore? I told you not to tell anyone and you know that fucking baby wasn't mine you fucking worthless whore!"

"Now listen buddy you can't just come in here yelling like this…." The muscular man, Luann's latest hire, stepped forward in front of Roxy.

"Listen Fucko I ain't your buddy!" Aiden reached inside his cut pulling out his gun pointing it at the over enthusiastic man's head. "You may think you are all bad ass with that muscle and shit but you don't step out of the way … I'm gonna give you a whole new definition of bad ass." His cold dark eyes fixated on the man in front of him as his finger wrapped around the trigger.

"AIDEN!" Luann screamed the click of her heels resonating off the walls as she approached.

"You are on your own with this one babe," The muscular porn star stepped aside to join his coworkers over by the table of refreshments to watch the scene unfold. He certainly wasn't going to get his ass blown away for some girl he had just met.

"Lu this bitch has told Amelia I knocked her up!" Aiden could feel his face growing redder with anger by the minute.

"I swear to God Lu I haven't talked to her…. I don't even really know her." Roxy pleaded. "The baby wasn't his he is right. Please Aiden…please I swear I didn't tell anyone but Tara. I swear." The girl began to cry her wales of terror filling the room.

Aiden inhaled deeply lowering his gun, "Motherfucker…." His throbbing head protested, "Why would you tell Tara, and why did you come after me for money?"

Roxy shifted her eyes helplessly between Aiden and Luann. "Please Aiden, Please, I'll tell you everything just don't hurt me."

"Get some clothes on Roxy." Aiden put his gun away. "You and me are going to have a heart to heart and my suggestion to you is you best be honest or I swear to God woman or not Roxy…"

{11:00, Charming Bus Depot}

Jax counted out the crisp green bills handing the amount needed for the bus tickets to Tara. They had originally planned to leave a little later in the day but Tara had insisted that they go ahead and take the earlier bus. Smiling as he watched her move towards the ticket booth her long brown hair bound up in a ponytail swayed back and forth to the rhythm of her strides.

Allowing his eyes to gaze around the depot he drank in the normalcy of life, a slow grin crossed his lips as he began to place himself in the picture of normalcy. He felt light for the first time in many, many months and he knew it was not only because of the promise of a new beginning that made him feel free. Jax continued to observe the scurrying of the people back and forth marveling at the fact this was the first time he longest he had gone without adorning the leather since Clay had handed it to him. He felt naked and exposed but in a way that felt like healing, comfort and peace. Watching Tara walk back over to him his joy only grew and he found himself wanting her. _Thank fuck_ feeling somewhat relived he felt something again without becoming nauseated.

"The man selling the tickets said they will begin loading in 5-10 minutes and that everything is running on time." Tara held the ticket out to him her hand shaking.

Jax placed his warm rough calloused hand over hers looking lovingly into her eyes, "Are you nervous, babe?"

Taking in a deep breath, which caused her chest to expand and heaving sound on exhalation, she looked into his clear sea blue eyes. Y_es, and I need a damn fix, _the unvoiced words played in her head.

"LOADING BUS NUMBER 12 HAS NOW BEGUN." The loud voice almost startled her as it rang out through the depot.

Peering into each other's eyes a sheepish appearance on both faces, Jax flung his duffel bag over his shoulder and Tara picked up her suitcase as they walked outside towards the bus that would carry them to the future. The future that did not include SAMCRO. Handing his bag to the bus attendant for storage first, Jax reached back taking Tara's suitcase.

"Come on darlin'" Jax reached down grabbing her warm inviting delicate hand their fingers intermingling.

Standing in line, they moved a step at a time until finally the metal stair shined at them. Smiling he looked at the shining step the first step of the rest of their lives together. Jax felt as if it were a monumental moment and he needed to say something prophetic before walking upwards and finding seats. He knew he didn't have the words though. There were no words to describe what he truly felt in his heart as he turned and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Tara, I love you. I have made some horrible mistakes. I love you. We have honesty now though. All the ugly past and the lies are out on the table, and we can move forward and make a great life together." Completing the last word his lips pulled closer to brush against hers.

"Jackson." The childlike innocent voice called out stopping him immediately.

"Hannah?" Jax looked up blinking rapidly as if she weren't there.

Tara turned feeling as if a dark cloud had suddenly descended upon them.

Hannah noticed the tormented look and fear that crossed Tara's face as she closed the space that separated them.

"I am not here to stop you." Hannah looked from Jax to Tara. "I am just here to tell you both to go and don't ever come back." Flinging her arms around Tara unexpectedly she hugged her close. "Please don't ever let him come back."

Tara looked at her in disbelief, "I won't" Her voice surprisingly strong and confident.

Hannah reached out hugging Jax fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. "I love you, Jackson. Go make a life with Tara and forget this heartless cruel town." She pleaded.

"What about you Hannah?" Jax looked into her eyes as he brushed back a strand of brown hair.

"I'll be ok. What happened wasn't our fault, Jackson. They should have told us …. It's their sin not ours." She looked from Jax to Tara and back again. "I am leaving as well. Now go…. They know you two are here please go, they aren't far behind me." Hannah encouraged. "Get on the bus and don't get off either of you no matter happens." She implored.

"Hey sweetheart." A chill consumed the area as if a northern January blizzard had abruptly swept through.

"Get on the bus…please" Hannah sounded as if someone was dying her eyes pleading with both Jax and Tara as Gemma drew closer.

"Jax, how could you attempt to sneak off like this just leaving your mother a fuckin' note," Clay's brash voice mingled with his wives and he stepped beside her.

Hannah stepped to the side dread feeling the core of her being. She was too late, she knew that and now Reaper was going to have his satisfaction. Looking at Jax and Tara standing together everything became clear. Hannah had always thought their love was pulling Jax down a path of blood. Tara wasn't to blame but the Reaper the ghost that haunted the Teller family was, and he wouldn't rest until he was satisfied. Not until all their blood flowed upon the cold hard ground of Charming. Each of them had a bounty upon their heads and each bounty would be reaped.

"Ma, I love you but we are leaving. Tara is the most important thing in the world to me." Locking her fingers with his once again, he pulled her towards the shining silver step lifting his foot covered in the new white sneaker. He smirked as he looked down at his foot that had always been covered in a black leather-riding boot. The shoe to him represented a dawn of a new age, a new Jax Teller one that didn't hail to traditions.

Tara pulled her body close to the curvature of his back as he began to take the first step.

"That easy to walk away from your legacy for a girl you don't even know." Gemma's stone cold eyes glared from Jax to Tara.

Jax turned around a wry smirk graced his handsome face, "A girl that I don't know, shit Ma she is the only one I do know. The only one that has been truthful with me about everything."

Tara felt a twinge of guilt and dread consume the core of her being as he spoke the words. I should have told him about the drugs. She made a pact with whoever was listening that she would be honest with him as soon as they arrived San Diego. P_lease just let us get the hell out of here in one piece. Please!_

"Is she honest, Jax?" Gemma countered back, "Or is she no different from any of us and her honestly just a pathetic illusion?"

"I don't have time for your shit Gemma." Jax turned again pulling Tara back towards the stair.

"How about me brother, do you have a moment you can spare me? You might want to hear what I have to say about Tara." Aiden's heartless voice projected from behind Gemma and Clay. Stopping momentarily to look the matriarch mother figure in the eye as he pulled Roxy by her elbow along with him until he was face to face with Tara and Jax.

"What the fuck is this about Aiden?" Jax gave him a puzzled expression.

"About the truth brother, the truth sets you free right?" Aiden glanced at Tara whose face was now pale. _Fucking serves you right bitch._ "Intercepted a call from Amelia when I was at the cathedral earlier this morning. I want to thank you for fucking my life up a second time Tara Knowles."

"What's he talking about?" Jax looked in horror at Tara her expression creating an unease in him, "What the fuck, Aiden!"

"Tell him Roxy." Aiden pushed the girl to the front and center.

"Aiden please." Tara pleaded with him the hot tears streaming down her cheeks as her eyes pleaded for mercy.

"She was everything to me Tara… EVERYTHING!" Glancing back at Roxy, he nodded his head. "Now tell them!"

Jax face contorted as the porn star began to tell a tale that he found almost unbelievable. A tale of how his girlfriend had schemed with Roxy to swindle money from Aiden to escape Charming. She talked about how Tara was hooked on cocaine. _Fucking addicted to coke! Jesus Christ_ his subconscious screamed as he ran his fingers nervously through his blonde hair. To top it all off, as if the cake that Roxy pulled out of the oven wasn't enough Aiden was kind enough to ice it with a story of how Tara had apparently found Amelia and stabbed him in the back. Turning towards Tara, he searched her eyes for anything that would tell him they weren't telling the truth.

"Jax please I wanted to tell you about the drugs and the money…" Tara began.

"Wanted to tell me?" Jax's voice quivered in anger as he spoke the words. "Tara why … why weren't you honest with me when we opened up to one another the other day. I thought that was a two-way street of honesty. I fuckin' told you shit …JESUS CHRIST!"

"I….I…. was scared." She began to sob uncontrollably, "Please….please believe me."

Jax stepped away extending his arms into the sky a blood-curdling scream escaping him.

"Aiden… I am so sorry about Amelia. I was angry…." Tara stopped mid-sentence attempting to stifle the sobs that racked her body fiercely. "The words came out and before I could take them back she hung up. Please …. Please I will do anything to help. She's in France somewhere … She."

"Shut up Tara!" Aiden screamed his voice lacking any signs of human compassion, "You never mean for shit to happen yet this is the second time you have cost me the girl I love! I thought we were all friends…had a special bond all of us."

"We do … things have just gotten out of control." She continued to plead.

"Yeah, out of fuckin' control…..good luck Tara." Aiden left Roxy standing alone as he turned to exit the bus stop.

"Sweetheart." Gemma walked over to her son attempting to console him.

"Don't …" Jax pulled away.

"We need to get this bus loaded," The attendant called out from the top step. "We have a schedule to keep if you are going to San Diego climb abroad if not please remove your bag."

Jax inhaled deeply his heart feeling conflicted and crushed he walked over to the attendant loading the remaining bags on the bus.

"I need mine back." He said flatly.

"Jax, NO!" Tara sucked in a breath.

Hannah watched paralyzed in horror powerless to keep Jax from making the horrific mistake of staying.

"Are you coming?" The driver narrowed his eyes at Tara.

Looking back Jax then to the shiny silver step Tara knew she had no option, no play left. Placing her foot upon the step, she entered the bus walking toward the back taking a window seat. As the bus slowly pulled away her eyes caught Gemma's triumphant ones beaming at her through the dirty glass. Tara didn't look away, "You haven't seen the last of me you washed up bitch, and when I come back you will pay. The words screamed so loudly in her head she was sure the other passengers could hear them. Laying her head against the well-worn seat Tara Knowles began her strategic plot calculating the years, months, days, minutes, and seconds until she could return to claim what was hers. He's mine….


	14. Chapter 14

New Characters

Conor McGregory ~ Face Character ~ Hayden Christensen

Marco ~Face Character ~ Joe Pesci

Samantha D' Angelis ~ Face Character ~ Paz Vega

Lorenzo Marchese ~ Face Character ~ TBA

Gustavo Marchese ~ Face Character ~ TBA

Chapter XIV

~ I barely see their faces...Because when I'm inside someone, there's only one face I see.~ Jax Teller

~ We don't know who we are until we're connected to someone else. We're just better human beings when with the person we're supposed to be with. ~ Tara Knowles

~True love never extinguishes it simply smolders waiting for the precious life-giving oxygen that will allow it to reignite~ Amelia Tate

~ Life and love is one intermingled fucked up mess and the more things change the more they stay the motherfuckin' same~ Aiden Janowitz

~May 26, 2001, Teller-Morrow~

The soft morning breeze picked it up the last of the white cloudy smoke carrying it up towards the clear blue sky. Jax sat on the rooftop his now trademark white canvas sneakers resting on the concrete edge. His blue eyes stared off in the parking at nothing in particular but yet at everything. The soft morning breeze worked its way through his long blonde hair. Tara's image filled his mind just as it did at many inopportune times, like the evening before when he was banging the fuck out of the croweater he had randomly selected to join him in bed. Real inopportune time Jax thought to himself realizing her vision when he was with other woman was haunting him more and more. Sure, his dick might be buried in them but it was her he saw and tasted and it was her he imagined he was making love to. Only he wasn't making love to the random women who graced his bed on an almost daily basis he was just fucking them, hell he wasn't even fucking them with emotion and there was a difference. While he could hardly look back on all his intimate times with Tara as always being heart and poet love making, after all they did have this burning urge and need to devour one another he smirked at the recollection still it wasn't meaningless. He was numb now and there was no other way to put it.

Shifting his eyes upward looking out on the horizon he watched as the dawn broke and as a new day presented. His mind to drift to the last carefree weekend they had, had at the cabin celebrating her graduation from high school. If someone had told him then that five years later Tara would be long gone attending medical school in Chicago and he would be alone. Jax knew his response would have been don't bet money on it. He had foreseen his future as Tara his Ol' lady, VP seat his, make his bank as an outlaw aka mechanic, dodge jail time, and maybe later when the time was right a kid or two. Yet Jax found himself sitting in some fucked up alternate reality. A long sigh escaped from between his lips as he flicked the cigarette in his hand off the rooftop knowing simple nicotine wasn't going to do it for him on this fine morning. _Another day in paradise _he thought smugly. Reaching inside his leather cut, he pulled out a freshly rolled joint, snapped his lighter open and waved the dancing flame underneath.

Taking in a cleansing breath, the THC filled smoke lined his lungs and he felt almost instant relief. He smirked thinking about people who protested that pot would make you hazy. For Jax Teller it silenced the craziness of the fucked up world and allowed him to think with a little more clarity. Although clarity about the fucked up reality he had created with his stubbornness and inability to look beyond the tree-cluttered forest wasn't exactly what he had hoped for as he released the smoke from his lungs. _Jesus _Christ he mumbled in a low voice only he could hear as he ran his fingers through his wind tangled strands of hair. Jax knew he had failed at the bus stop that day and had not been able to climb up on the mountain to get a clear view when Gemma arrived before their departure. He had still been reeling from the news about Hannah and the final boom lowered that day had sent him into the twilight zone. He fucked up in the moment of zone out and didn't back his girl and ultimately he had paid the price. Sure, she had hidden from him the use of a little nose candy but he knew that might have been his fault. Jax thought back to all the late hours they kept and unlike each of them Tara had school every day. He had acknowledged to himself on many occasions he had probably been the source of many issues they had faced. The other shit, her rolling Aiden for cash with Roxy's help well fuck he might as well lay that on his doorstep also. He knew in all actuality if one, were keeping track of sins his far exceeded Tara's not only had he not gone to her that fateful night but also he had ended up with Hannah. What a fucked up mess that had turned out to be and still was. Even though he had no knowledge of the relation prior to the being with Hannah, it still didn't make what had occurred any easier at times. He cursed his mother and even his father who was buried 10 feet under for that occurance. They should have been honest from the get go because Opie was right as much as he hated to admit the attraction to Hannah it had been apparent since they were children. Still she wasn't Tara.

The pain of having Tara so far away was excruciating yet he didn't know which was worse as he watched Hannah's sports car roar into Teller Morrow lot faster than necessary. He closed his eyes and shook his head at the unnecessary careless behavior she seemed to enjoy over the last few years. Driving fast, sky diving, cliff jumping anything she could get a rush from or possibly break her neck at doing she was all for giving it a try, to top the ice cream sundae off now some eastern fuck head playboy had shown up in Charming a few months earlier. His sister Hannah had met him and before anyone could mutter the words who is this fuck wade, they were thick as thieves. Jax shook his head the jerk was just a careless as his sister and her little thrill seeking antics had gotten worse since his arrival. Jax really feared she would end up dead. He nodded his chin up at Hannah who waved as she peered at him briefly before disappearing out of view. He assumed to the office where Gemma was the two of them had become close over the last few years his mom practically treated the girl as if she had given birth to her.

"Brother need some coffee?" Opie's commanding voice filled the space between them on the rooftop.

The aroma permeated his senses as Opie approached with the cup. "Thanks Op," He responded reaching out taking a mug from him watching as his lifelong friend took a seat beside him. "Aiden cooled off any?"

Jax sat back rehashing the screwed up events of the last couple of weeks in his mind. Aiden who had been back to normal somewhat for the last few years well as normal as possible for Aiden Janowitz had suddenly gotten his apple cart tossed over when Amelia Tate returned to Charming. If it had simply been just a return to town don't know if I still love you sort of thing that might have been better for all concerned but instead Amelia came back to town with three things that were driving Aiden to the brink of insanity. One a huge diamond solitaire on her left hand, the second she was just a little pregnant and the third the causative factor of both one and two Mike 'The Savage' Calhoun former SAMREN Sgt. at Arms turned Nomad now somewhat retired from the club. Well, unless Clay had his way about it anyway Jax thought. Either way the situation was fucked up Aiden wanted to kill Mike; Mike was all for ridding the world of Aiden and well Amelia was caught in the middle of old love and new love. Jax and Opie found themselves sitting on the sidelines shocked to say the very least who would have thought that a guy like Mike could run into a girl like Amelia on the beaches of Laguna of all places. Story was he was passing through town some guys were trying to attack her on the beach and he interceded. The odds of that shit happening were like next to none but as Jax had grown to realize in his short time as an adult and VP of the club he and his fellow brothers seemed to be magnets for the impossible odd crap.

Personally, Jax didn't dislike the guy he respected him like most but frankly the bastard was dark and sorted. Still he respected him. What he didn't respect however was the fact he sat across from the mat the Reaper table never bothering to disclose he was with Aiden's exgirlfriend, because in his brothers eyes she wasn't his ex-anything. In Aiden's eyes, he and Amelia had been victims of circumstances and the closer they had received was not a chosen one but one enforced up them by others. Jax sighed heavily once again thinking in a way he and Tara has been to a few circumstances themselves.

"Don't know man." Opie took the joint from Jax hand inhaling deeply the last few weeks had been hell on a level they hadn't dealt with in a while. "Mike's downstairs talking to Clay now he's trying to get him to reconsider the lay down of his leather and stay Nomad a few more months at least. That damn coke hijack to the south of us has the Mayans acting fucked up and Clay says there some shit brewing in the East. Apparently, some crime family is tied to the missing nose candy in any event he says this shit ain't good. He wants you to come down and join him try to encourage Mike to stay."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Jax shook his head before rubbing his temples he could feel an immense headache ensuing. He didn't want to be in the middle of the mess that was brewing with the brothers but he knew that as VP he needed to follow Clay's request. Rising slowing he stood stretching before patting Opie firmly on the shoulder.

* * *

Opening the wood door Jax entered the Chapel strutting over to his seat to the left of his stepdad and President Clay Morrow their eyes locked intently on one another for a moment as he approached lowering his body to a sitting position. He could tell by Clays eyes the negotiations were not going well. Pulling out the crumpled pack of cigarettes, he popped the last one out placing it in his mouth and quickly lighting before tossing the empty pack on the table.

"Mike." Jax nodded at the set of intent green eyes staring into his blue ones from across the table.

"Jax." Mike responded his voice monotone as he fidgeted with a spring-loaded knife snapping it open and closing it slowly, his mind in was anywhere else but the very room in which he sat. His glanced up at the ashtray before him full of spent butts crushed under the thumb of a man about to make the biggest decision of his life. In truth, he felt somewhat guilty for the possible cluster fuck the club was faced with due to the unrest towards the south. He was after all the anonymous Kingpin that everyone was talking about including the two men sitting at the table but that no one could put a face too. A wry smile changed his blunt expression for a moment. The time with Nicky in Reno doing the dirty work under the table had paid off. He had learned a great many things about being the invisible man. Finally, he snapped open the blade open and responded to Clays question poised at least 30 minutes earlier. The question will you stay with us just a little while longer.

"I'll stay, but I need to talk to Amelia before I give you my last word on this. If the answer is yes, I expect you to keep that fucking pretty boy Janowitz on a God damned leash. Motherfucker best not show up causing shit at my girl's home again." He stood slowly, quietly staring at the leather cut laying before him before picking it up.

"We need you brother." Clay implored his steel-blue eyes narrowing in on the man-standing statuesque before him.

"Clay is right if this shit towards the south starts drifting any further up North we are going to need you." Jax offered before inhaling a deep drag of nicotine into his lungs. He knew they needed Mike's helps but fuck to keep his Aiden on even kilter was going to be a bitch.

"Jax is right Mike, and it's not just the south if the Eastern cocksuckers are wrapped up in this shit that's a whole other ball game. You have a little experience with them being with Nicky and dealing with the Reno casino business and such."

"Yeah, I know you need me, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this." Mike slipped an arm through the vest, turning and throwing it over his shoulders as he had done a thousand times before. He knew this time it was different. He had made a promise to Amelia he would leave the life and he had just broken it.

"Another thing we need you in Charming brother, not 5 – 6 hours away on a beach." Clay said, spoken with the tone of a club President the imploring tone over now that the leather was back on his shoulders.

"I know Clay; I'll stay here for the time being." Mike rolled his eyes at the thought of staying in the Charming Cathedral everywhere he looked all he could see was Aiden fucking his girl. It was maddening he had even found himself hovering inside the door frame of her old bedroom the night prior when sleep wouldn't come. All he could do was stand and stare at her old bed where he knew that fucker had been with her repeatedly. The rage that boiled in him was unlike anything he had felt in at least 2 years.

"And straighten out your shit with Aiden, we can't have you two killing each other over pussy even tender young pussy," Clay chuckled lightly fuck he loved pussy. He shifted in his seat at the thought of Gemma's wet pussy the thought making him rock hard. "I will do my part and talk to Aiden but you two need to work this shit out." He shifted again in the large chair ready to end the meeting and go bury his cock in his Ol' Lady.

Mike stared intently into the wall beyond Jax, slamming the knife deep into the redwood. "Consider the hatchet buried."

* * *

Hannah stood leaned up against the bar of the clubhouse between Opie and Aiden. The clock only said 10:00am and already Aiden had downed two beers, _Hair of the dog_, he had told her. Aiden had spent the night with Luann's girls trying to fuck away his frustration with the Amelia situation. She truly felt sorry for him knowing firsthand how a situation like the one he was experiencing could have ever-lasting effects on a person. Secretly she hoped the Nomad dude that Amelia was with had the sense to stay true to his original plan and get them both the hell out of Charming. Such a sweet name to a town that was truly nothing but a hell on earth. Hannah had wanted to escape Charming put the past and Jackson behind her. Thanks to Piney who had delivered a copy of some very profound words her biological father JT had written before his death it had been impossible for her to walk away. If what their father had written to her in the personal notes and letters enclosed in the manuscript proved true, she knew Jackson was going to look back on all the woes to date as if they had been a walk in the park. In addition, Piney had already told her that eventually Jackson would have a copy of the manuscript for his reading pleasure. Hannah knew when that happened it was going to shake his world up. Their futures was paved with the blood of sins past and Hannah truly felt in her heart each of them would pay the debt perhaps with their own lives. So rather, than run she had stayed, she had stayed and embraced the club and the life for the sake of her brother. She loved him and there was nothing that could be done about that feeling.

Despite the shit, they had dealt with a few years prior day-to-day life had rocked along with no friction until the last few weeks. A slow smile crossed her face as she thought that wasn't exactly true things had been shaken a few of months back when the mystery man bachelor Conor McGregory had arrived in town. No one really knew much about him except he was very young not even thirty years old and he was very successful. Stocks and bonds or something along that line. Hannah had met him by accident just a few days after his arrival. Her father Peter Marshall had involved her in the family business after completing her business degree the year earlier, and the area he had given her to focus on was the real estate holdings that they had in Charming.

~Late February 2001~

Hannah sped along the streets of Charming late for her appointment she knew the lead foot could cause further delay already pulled over by Unser's cronies twice since the first of the year. He had taken care of both tickets but not without a stern warning that if she did not slow down there would eventually be consequences. Hannah had heard through the grapevine that David Hale her old high school boyfriend was back in town and she didn't want their first meeting be him issuing a ticket. She had appreciated Unser's help but had huffed a few choice of words during the lecture. Really what in this world didn't come with consequences not a God Damned thing every action had consequences. Hannah knew her attitude was somewhat cynical at times compared to her once jovial youthfulness but since finding out that JT was her biological father really, nothing had been the same for her including her attitude. If the truth were known in a way, she was full of resentment and hatred for the JT and his precious MC. They had taken away the one thing she had always loved, Jackson. Having him in her life, as a brother figure was no way how she had envisioned their relationship ending the night he had shown up on her doorstep five years ago. Sure, she had expected him to go back to Tara and leave her broken-hearted that was a given Tara was after all his one true love that was clear despite their attraction. To find out though he was unattainable to her because of some mistake their parents had made that caused their relationship to be a major society taboo was more than she could deal with at times. It had changed her made her not really care in a way and in other ways made her care more.

Turning onto the Cherry Street Hannah slowed the black Porsche as she approached the 4000 square foot elegant three bedroom two-story that the man had inquired about on the telephone 3 days ago. It wasn't large compared to some of the properties her true father for all intent and purposes Peter Marshall owned but the nonetheless did not lack in all the modern luxuries even including a small pool. Claire had originally been scheduled to show Mr. McGregory the property but had fallen sick with the flu since no other agents were available Hannah had agreed to go. Rolling up into the long driveway of the two-story brick house she couldn't help but notice, they drove the same Porsche coupé except his was red. _Interesting_, she thought killing the ignition and sitting a moment eyeing the profile of the man leaning against the car gazing at the dwelling. Everything about him including his attire screamed he was not from Charming.

Conor recognized the hum of the engine pulling towards him as being the same model as his own car. He looked up towards the sound his face showing neither happiness of unhappiness. Placing the filtered cigarette to his lips, he took one last pull before dropping the butt and extinguishing it with his expensive leather shoe. Smoking was a disgusting habit in his opinion but one he had been unable to break chalking it up to the fact that everyone including Conor McGregory needed at least one vice in life.

Stepping out of the car Hannah approached the stranger slowly who was still leaned up against the car with his hand now in the pockets of his dark pea coat. He looked extremely young to her younger than she had expected. The financial profile and references he had provided the office were quite impressive for a man so young.

"Mr. McGregory I presume." Hannah extended a hand to him a small forced smile curving the corners of her mouth.

Conor took her delicate hand in his a smirk breaking the lack of expression upon his face. "Why so formal please call me Conor, Ms. Marshall." He paused for a moment looking down at her ring finger before bringing his blue eyes to meet her curious brown ones. "Or is it Mrs. Marshall perhaps and you just forgot your ring today?" He eyed her finger closer. "Although I don't see any indention that would show you normally wear a wedding ring."

"Ms. Marshall will do fine, Mr. McGregory. Are you ready to see the house?" She replied pulling her had back and intentionally snubbing his invitation to call him by this first name. Hannah knew she had only just met the man and to judge one based on a first impression was not entirely fair but something about him irritated her.

He shrugged his shoulders at her stepping to the side to allow her to pass in front of him. "Very well then after you my dear girl."

Hannah narrowed her eyes at him every hair on the back of her neck raised in irritation. "My name is not dear girl its Hannah thank you very much."

"Ah! So you do have a first name Ms. Marshall. Hannah." He smirked at her coyly as her name rolled off his tongue and he made no attempt to hide his eyes scanning her features. "Very fitting name if you don't mind me saying so."

"As a matter of fact I do mind you saying so. Can we please just get this appointment started I believe you are here to see the interior of the house? Not allow your eyes to roam my exterior." Hannah spit back truly shocked that an individual she had just met could have her speaking in such a curt tone.

"A little spitfire I see." He pushed himself from against the red Porsche. "Tell me dear girl … I mean Hannah." He paused for a moment after putting great emphasizes on her name. "Is Charming heaven on earth?"

"Excuse me?" Hannah stared at him in confusion.

He stepped closer, "I said is Charming heaven on earth?"

"I am sorry Mr. McGregory I don't understand your question and frankly I don't see what it has to do with the viewing of this house." Hannah arched her brow in warning as she spoke the words.

He stepped even closer reaching down for her hand before looking into her eyes truly smiling for the first time. "It would seem Charming is heaven full of Angels and you my dear girl seem to be the most angelic of them all." He brushed her hand with a kiss after completing the words.

Hannah wanted to pull her hand back but she could only stand mesmerized by his charismatic smile it was as if her his face had taken on a completely new identity. She could only continue to stand dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

* * *

The door of the chapel opened abruptly and Hannah watched as the taller dark-haired biker that had returned to Charming with Amelia emerge from the door first. She didn't know him very well but his green eyes looked as if they were filled with rage as he glanced at Aiden. Hannah could feel Aiden's body stiffen and Opie shift as if he was going to needed to break up a fight.

"Well, well if it isn't Fucko already breaking his word to Amelia about the club only after a couple of weeks. I told her you weren't built to give her what she needed. Keep fuckin' up I'll make sure that kid of yours is raised by a real man." Aiden flashed a wry smile tipping the rim of the brown bottle towards Mike in a toast before taking a drink.

"You worthless motherfucker…" Mike rushed towards the bar his face red with anger and fists clenched tight.

"Whoa! Whoa! I am all for you two working this fuckin' shit out but not like this." Opie pressed a firm hand against Mike's chest halting him before arriving to his destination. "His comment was inappropriate but he's still a little drunk from last night and workin' on stayin' that way today brother. Think it might be best this conversation is continued another time."

Mike looked down at Opie's hand then back up into his eyes before shooting Aiden a furious glare. "You and me fucker we are going to have our day in the sun and when we do don't expect to walk away in one piece you got me?"

Aiden intentionally gave a mocking chuckle in response before tipping the bottle to his mouth. "Yeah whatever Savage boy now take a fuckin' hike why don't you."

"Aiden one more word and I'll kick your ass myself now stop pissing on the fire with fuel." Opie spit the words out not turning from the angry man in front of him.

"Get your hand off me and worry about controlling your pretty boy pansy over there." Mike responded flatly before stepping back and walking away the sound of the heavy strides echoing through the room.

~Chicago~

Tara walked from her apartment located not far from the Feinberg Medical School at Northwestern University where she had attended for the last year after graduating with honors from UC San Diego. She loved everything about Chicago the city was bursting with energy. The rejuvenating energy pumped through as if she it were begin transfused intravenously and it was especially welcomed on this day. Her mind drifted for a moment recalling that it was the fifth anniversary of her high school graduation. She knew it seemed silly to mark such events but she still did. What was special about the day she graduated from Charming High and that event marked the last few days of happiness spent with Jax Teller. They had gone with their group of friends to the cabin following the ceremony and for Tara the weekend with Jax had been perfect. She relished the memory despite how poorly it had ended, and despite the face some days she hated him. Her mind shifted from their last blissful encounter to their very last shitty encounter, which was had taken place on her cousin's doorstep in San Diego. The encounter had ended very badly.

~Fall 1996, San Diego~

"I can't believe you just show up here like this Jax." Tara yelled out at him in the darkness of the night. "I was willing to sacrifice everything for you! EVERYTHING! You weren't willing to stick by me after hearing what I had an issue with using coke, and took some money from your SAMCRO brother. Screw you!"

"Tara, babe I was shocked that's all. I know I should have gotten on the bus with you. If you will just let me inside we can talk." Jax looked at her with his deep blue eyes searching them for any ounce of redemption that might be present.

"Come in! Are you crazy Jax there is no way I am letting you into this house or my life again. Think you can fuck your way out of this one is that it Jax? Think you can come in we have sex and everything will be ok? Why don't you go back and fuck Hannah some more. You want to know why I was even dabbling with drugs to begin with. Do you?" Her voice raised an octave as she spoke harshly digging at him. "It was to trying to make myself fit in your world! Your world! Being with you exhausted me Jax. I loved you, I still care in a way but your world it exhausted me to the point that I didn't even who I was. There were so many times the words coming out of my mouth reminded me of Gemma." Tara could feel the warm tears threatening to form but she held them back refusing to let Jax see her shed another drop.

"I am so sorry baby." Jax reached out touching Tara's warm hand attempting to interlace his fingers with hers before she yanked back from his embrace. "Jesus Christ I love you so much."

"Go away Jax please, you made your choice and it was the MC not me please just go away." Tara stepped back protectively refusing to let his words penetrate her shield.

"Is that what you really want Tara?" Jax looked into her eyes the anguish and regret present tore his heart apart. She regretted them he could see it in her eyes and the concept was unimaginable for him.

"Yes, Jax it's what I want. Please go away and don't ever come back. You did this to us not me you with your poor choices. You did this to us. NOW GO!" She shouted her voice raised once again.

"I'll always love you Tara and I am so sorry baby so very sorry." Jax backed away from the front door only taking his eyes from her when he reached his bike. Reluctantly he placed the helmet on his head and mounted his Harley. It was the first time since receiving it as a teen he couldn't stand the feel of the leather seat between his legs. He sat upon the bike in hopes she would change her mind only starting the engine and pulling away after she disappeared into the wooden door of the modest house.

Tara leaned up against the closed-door reminding herself of all the reasons they wouldn't work yet she found the inner part of her wanted to fling open the door and run to him. She knew she couldn't though she had lied to him her love for him still ingrained in her heart. Tara knew if she went to him only bad things would come from it. Forcing herself to stay was the hardest thing she had done to date other than getting on the bus but she had accomplished it. As the roar of his engine became distant, fading into the abyss she finally broke down sobbing.

~Chicago~

Picking up strides as she walked along the sidewalk, Tara dunked into her favorite coffee shop for her caffeine fix. Jax wasn't the only thing she had purged from her system when leaving Charming she had not touched weed or cocaine since. She recalled her words spoken to Jax the night he showed up on her doorstep, and while she knew they were hateful and meant to hurt him, they rang of the true in a a way. Tara ultimately had to look in the mirror and take responsibility for her actions but the circumstances had helped push her into the darkness of that time. Jax had been part of those circumstances. Taking care of her father and then trying to keep up with Jax had all been impossible. Then there was the life, in all truth, she was infatuated with the life of the MC and had it not been for Dr. Martin shaking sense into her. Tara knew she would have remained buried in it as Jax's Ol' Lady forever.

"Hey there Tara how's it going today?" The clerk behind the counter flashed a bright smile at her.

"Big test today so make it a double shot on the coffee ok?" Tara smiled back at the clerk who had taken her order every day for almost a year before paying and taking her coffee over to the area to add sweetener. She was not only a caffeine junky these days but also a sugar junky as well.

"Little sugar with your coffee." The masculine voice chuckled.

"Yes, well it helps keep me awake." Tara responded to the unfamiliar voice slowly raising her head finding a well-dressed man with a set of mature blue eyes gazing back at her.

"You look pretty alert to me." He responded back his tone humorous.

"It works. You should try it sometime …." Tara paused hoping the stranger would feel in the gap with his name as the corners of her mouth curved upwards.

"I may do just that, my name is Josh, Josh Kohn." He extended his hand out to her.

"Tara, Tara Knowles." She replied as his rugged hand squeezed hers.

~Teller-Morrow Parking lot~

"Where you going to so fast darlin'" Jax called out to Hannah walking across the parking lot to her car. She hated it when he called her "Darlin'" always disliking what she called pet names even before the pre-sibling crisis.

Hannah looked over at Jax leaned up against his Harley hesitating for a moment before slowly strolling towards him. "I have a date in a few hours." She felt guilty saying the words and she knew there was no logical reason she should.

"Date with that GQ lookin' dude?" Jax rolled his eyes as the sarcasm dripped from his tongue.

"His name is Conor, Jackson. C-O-N-O-R he is a lot of fun actually. Tonight for example he told dress in something elegant he is picking me up and we are flying somewhere for dinner in his a private plane, he has a pilot license. Did I mention that?" Hannah glowered at him as she spoke the next words knowing she had already disclosed all of Conor's many talents to him more than once. "Plus he wears a suit on occasion and you know what women like that shit. It's called R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C." She spelled the word out to him before speaking it.

"You know what H-A-N-N-A-H? I can fuckin' understand English and don't need you to spell it out for me. I don't like the guy he shows up here outta nowhere Juice can't even find any data on the cocksucker…" He stopped abruptly realizing his revelation that he had Juice looking into the guy.

Are you kidding me Jackson?" Hannah placed her hands on her hips glaring angrily. "You had Juice look into him!" Her voice raised in anger.

"Jesus Christ." Jax mumbled as Opie walked over.

"Problem?" Opie smirked having already overheard the discussion that was quickly escalating.

"Stay out of my business Jackson you have no right." Hannah turned swiftly stomping towards her car in anger.

"No right. I got every right D-A-R-L-I-N,'" He yelled after her his response only met with the slamming of her car door followed by her car speeding out of the parking lot.

Opie burst out laughing only halting the noise as Jax turned to him with a look that clearly said shut the hell up.

"Sorry." Opie struggled to keep his composure.

"Damn it she is such a bitch." Jax ran his fingers through his blonde hair letting out a deep sigh.

"You know the you two would have been an interesting duo if JT wasn't …" Opie dropped the comment as Jax turned to him with his already famous scowl.

~Charming Cathedral~

Mike idled his Harley in the long driveway. He looked around at the plush landscaping then at the monstrous structure that housed all the memories of the ghost from relationship past. He felt the weight of the heavy leather on his back, riding him, crushing him, crushing them. He flipped his bucket helmet off and placed it on the leather seat. He looked up quickly to the balcony that overlooked the front of the house from the master suite that they were currently living in, she would usually be there standing and waving but this time there was no one.

Walking towards the front door, it opened before him. Amelia leaped into his arms, her tiny frame clinging to him tightly. He walked into the entrance way with her in his arms. "Hi baby girl, I missed you so much." He kissed her face and lips ferociously. The essence of her causing the issues at the clubhouse to fade away. Her long spindly legs wrapped around him, as he pressed her gently against the wall of the entryway. His hands moving about her with a clear purpose. The soft material of her sundress was no defense for his advances.

"Got the leather cut back on I see?" Amelia said, looking beyond his kisses to the leather that strapped his back.

"Yeah, it's a temporary thing, you OK with that baby? I told Clay I needed to talk to you first." He looked intently into her blue eyes with his green ones.

"Temporary? Like a month?" Amelia eyed him curiously.

"Yes, a month, maybe more but I promise before the baby is born we will be free and clear of this place and the MC." He paused for a moment. "Baby I need to stay in Charming though until this MC business gets cleared up." Suddenly Amelia's grasp on him loosened and she slowly slipped to the floor and Mike could feel her retreating into a shell.

"I know. I don't expect you to be there with me. I want you to go back to Laguna get the house ready for the baby and stuff. I'll drive down as often as I can." He hated the words that came from his mouth but after he left, the clubhouse Mike realized if she stayed in Charming Aiden wouldn't give them a moment of peace. One of them would end up dead sooner rather than later. "It's not good for you or the baby to be in Charming". He kissed her softly on the forehead, brushing the hair from her cheek. He adored her plain and simple.

"Yeah Mike, about the baby... we need to talk about that." Amelia replied nervously.

~ New York, Marchese Brothers Tower~

Lorenzo Marchese, known as Enzo to those in his inner circle entered the corporate boardroom with his assistant taking the seat at the head of the table alone. Since his brother's indictment, the entire corporate dealings both legal and illegal had fallen at his feet. Enzo and his brother Gustavo were known as the East coast mob 'Legends' their vast legal empire simply a mask for the immeasurable illegal empire built over the years. Their family once in low standing in the mob world now reigned supreme. The incalculable empire that the corporation shadowed encompassed a wide variety of business dealings ranging from drugs, human trafficking, illegal weapons, casinos, strip clubs, hookers, counterfeiting, money laundering. If it banked green, their fingers were in the cookie jar.

The indictment of Gustavo took the brothers off guard, and was almost unheard of with the amount of political power they controlled. Still there was always some asshole looking to make a name for himself that couldn't be bought. It had been an error in judgment not to kill the source of the woes they were now experiencing.

The connections they possessed didn't just stop with political figures, law enforcement, and corporate mongrels, but also expanded into the illegal worlds. The Marchese Brothers held solid connections with gangs, pimps, drug dealers, and many of the well-known MC's. The larger West Coast MC SAMCRO however, had always been a hinder. Despite the fact they were smaller than many of the other MC's that stretched from the East Coast to Central areas they had dealings with, the Sons of Anarchy had managed to keep drugs out of their areas. They had also managed to keep the East coast at bay. Enzo knew the time for change was drawing near especially with the recent hijack of the cocaine shipment. Someone had to pay for the loss and the fingers were pointing to a particular member of that frequented the mother charter in Charming. Enzo didn't expect too many hindrances with the advancement of territory they had already been slowly inkling in over the years as it was. The Sons had done one thing right in their opposition they had kept their areas competition free, thus creating the perfect environment for the Marchese Brothers to expand.

Samantha D' Angelis smoothed out her black skirt as she sat down in the seat to the right of Enzo. She could feel many of the male eyes on her, but she was accustom to the corporate pigs salivating over her. Sitting with her legs crossed in a feminine way, she gave each man staring at her a professional smile that conveyed they could fuck off and die. Her eyes glanced over at her boss, the CEO of the company, and now sole leader of one of the largest crime families. A status she had watched him build over the years. She had been with Enzo for over most of her life. He and his brother had opened up a world to her that she never knew existed. A world that certainly was more opulent than the one she was almost fated too.

* * *

Marco stood outside the corporate doors waiting for his boss to complete his business meetings. The brother's father had originally employed him as head of security matters when he was just a young man. His services had continued when the young men had taken over the corporation completely, when their father had met with a most unfortunate accident just a few short weeks ago. One that Marco had personally arranged. Unfortunately, the old man hadn't been smart enough to stay in semiretirement attempting to come back and gain control when he found out his sons were dipping into areas of profit he didn't agree wasn't that he hadn't loved the old man, but his sons were much more equipped for the job. Marco was very intelligent and knew in order to remain in the game you had to roll with the times. The decision had been a good one; the brothers had already pushed the Marchese name back up to the top after taking over when their father went into semi-retirement. Now with his death the sky was the limit.

In spite of his compact stature of 5'4", he was known as one of the meanest motherfuckers in the circles he traveled. No one fucked with Marco, no one that wanted to live to see his or her next birthday anyway. His attention was drawn to the opening of the impressive doors of the corporate room. Several suits exiting abruptly as if they were escaping a burning building. Marco smirked knowing that Enzo had probably handed their asses to them for lunch. Truth be known Enzo really didn't need him for security; he was more than capable of taking care of any issues that arose. Still it was best for him to keep his hands as clean as possible and let someone else get the stains. The corporation, all parts of it, had been chaotic since his brother's swift departure from the U.S. They were about to reel shit in though, starting with the west coast.

"Marco, he is ready for you both." Samantha peered from Marco to the large dark-haired man she had spoken to on the phone some weeks earlier about their issues in Southern Cali.

* * *

"I got that prick you know the one that whistles while he works in place out in Cali now ready to activate on a moment's notice. He's just out there sightseeing bidding his time until we call." Marco sat calmly chewing on a toothpick as he spoke the words.

"Yes but while he will be more than willing to accommodate use on this matter. "Enzo laid the color photograph down on the table before Marco, "Will he be willing to accommodate us on these matters." Enzo pushed four more colored photographs in his direction.

Marco picked eyed them he knew the answer to the question immediately. "He is one of our best assassins sly, clean and very efficient but he has a few codes about him women, children he don't like to cross those lines unless there is clear cause to do so."

The big man focused in on one of the photos extending his large calloused hand to pick it up. He shifted in his seat the suit they required for the meeting was not what he was accustom to and was itching the shit out of him. As he glared at the picture, his mouth opened to a wide goofy grin that showed his oversized white teeth. "I'll take care of this one." He tossed the picture of the blonde back on the table. "It will be my pleasure."

All eyes turned to the large figure who had not muttered more than five words since the meeting began. In truth, he was trying to keep his mouth shut and his head down having been the main person responsible for guarding the coke that had mysteriously disappeared into the night. It had taken him more time than he had anticipated to even find the person responsible for the heist but when he had he recognized him immediately from the beach even though his appearance had changed somewhat.

"This is not amateur hour that we are running here nor is it a wham bam thank you ma'am situation. Our plan..." Samantha paused briefly looking at Enzo who nodded for her to continue. "Our plan is to start here." She tapped her French manicured nail on the first photo presented to Marco. "And eventually end up here."

"Listen, you just tell me when my service is needed and it will be my pleasure to do it." The big man chuckled heartily. "Consider it my payback for the loss of your shipment."

Samantha looked over at Enzo before eyeing the big man curiously. "If I didn't know any better I would be certain your eagerness to help us was you really needing to extend your warmest regards to the person in the photo."

* * *

Conor McGregory was a man of perfection everything had to be in its perfect placement or he would go completely insane. A professional therapist would call it OCD aka obsessive-compulsive disorder, but Conor simply called it a way of life. Being a professional hit man had not been on his bucket list of things to carry out in his life right the opposite was true. His boyhood dream had been to be an actor. He looked at his reflection in the mirror adjusting his tie his trademark charismatic smile illuminating the room. Yes, Conor McGregory knew he would have made a damn fine actor had life's unfortunate circumstances not interrupted him. In a way, he was an actor shifting in and out of character to carry out the task he was hired for. Pretending they were merely acts in some Shakespearian production somehow made it all easier for him to live the way he received his immense wealth.

He shrugged his shoulders walking over to the nightstand picking up the colt 45 strapping it securely to his ankle. The trusty colt was his favorite hideaway weapon if you will but his very favorite weapon the only gun a gentleman should carry was a Walther PPK with a Carswell silencer when necessary. Normally he never left home without it in his shoulder holster but unfortunately, since slow dancing might be involved with the lovely Ms. Hannah Marshall he didn't want to take the chance of her feeling anything bulging other than the admiration he might show between his legs. So tonight regardless of his feelings to the contrary, Conor McGregory would be utilizing a hideaway weapon. Picking up the keys to his Porsche coupé next, he pivoted to exit the room just as the vibration from his special phone could be felt against his chest.

"Bloody hell." He mumbled the words before reaching in his suit coat retrieving the new state of the art device and answering it. "Yes." He responded in a monotone voice.

"You ready to do a little whistling?" The voice on the other end responded.

"When?" His facial features immediately growing serious.

"1 hour no changes to the original plan." The voice responded nonchalantly.

"Done." Conor ended the phone call looking down at his Rolex Submariner noting the time. He would have to move quickly but he knew based on his research over the last several weeks exactly where the target would be and at what time. Walking over to the bed, he knelt pulling the hard case from underneath and placing it gently on the mattress. Opening it, he eyed the M24 sniper not really his first choice but with the silencer it would be a much more appropriate than the AK-47 he preferred.

He glanced at his watch once again pondering for a moment if he should call Hannah and tell her he was going to be a little late. Conor McGregory hated being late even what was considered fashionably late in the social circles, irritated him to no end. Calculating the numbers in his head, he decided against calling he could down the target and make his dinner date no problem. Snapping the case shut once more he lifted it from the bed heading for the door the eerie sound of his whistling drifting in the air.

~Teller-Morrow~

"JAX!" Tig called out to the Jax who was seated with Opie on the picnic table while several other brothers walked around.

"What?" Jax turned his attention to Tig who looked like the world had just ended.

"Man its Clay he's just been shot they took him to St. Thomas and it don't look good."

"Jesus Christ!" Jax screamed out the two words the look of shock evident on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

~Malibu Beach, May 27, 2001 – 7:00am~

Neither had slept in at least 24 hours but neither felt tired as they gazed into the others eyes making their way to the eloquently prepared breakfast table. Their trip thus far had been perfect the flight to Los Angeles airport via private plane uneventful. The convertible reserved waiting at the foot of the stairs a dark suited man handing over the keys. They traveled the streets that skirted the shoreline their carefree laughter filling the air. Hannah loved how he knew only one speed just as she did which was fast, the gentle breeze whipping through her hair and the sun beaming upon her skin felt divine. To Hannah's surprise, Conor had reserved an entire four bedroom beachfront house in Malibu for their stay complete with a chef and housekeeper to provide her with any desires she might have. Hannah had protested about the extravagance but Conor had given her a coy smirk and insisted money was not an issue. She had only been in his company for a blink of an eye compared to most who had been with her since birth but it didn't take long for Hannah to realize he was unique. Every action every word he spoke differed from anyone she had ever known. He was like a diamond multifaceted. A person with the liveliness of youth but with a soul that was much older and knowledgeable. The contrast was intoxicating to her. As if being swept away from Charming wasn't romantic fairytale enough he had arranged for an elegant dinner for two on the terrace followed by a night of entertainment in the city.

Hannah had declined the after dinner entertainment not really much on the theatrical experience she suggested a walk along the shoreline. Conor a stickler for itineraries and normally not swayed from his agenda found Hannah Marshall could be very persuasive with her radiant smile and soft brown eyes. He agreed without hesitation to forgoing the plans and taking the unplanned path with her. They had strolled leisurely hand in hand along the shoreline the hours seemingly endless as the full moon shone brightly in the sky casting the white hues of its glow upon them. She had even persuaded the very formal Conor to slip off his shoes and enjoy the feel of the soft sand as they walked together talking endlessly.

They never went to bed that night finding themselves finally sitting poolside on the ground as the sun rose on the horizon holding exquisite promise for the day that lay ahead. For a moment in time, Conor McGregory had lowered the defensive wall that years of tremendous loss had built up around him, and his calloused heart softened with her laugh, and warm smile. He had broken his number one rule and let the lovely Hannah Marshall see a glimpse of the real man on the inside, and Hannah Marshall found the real Conor McGregory enchanting, intriguing and truly mesmerizing. However, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end and so their ending came not by spoken words but a few scribbled letters joined on a small white slip of paper that rested on the crisp linen tablecloth between the orange juice decanter and vase of red roses.

"All I am saying Hannah is never once did you mention being related to Jackson Teller." Conor felt as monotone as his voice standing with his arms interlocked across his chest watching Hannah hastily throw her clothes in the black suitcase.

"I don't know you never asked and well I didn't think it was important. We don't go around telling everyone like a public service announcement." She paused looking up from the mound of clothing she was trying to stuff within the square perimeter. _Shit why do things always pack easier than_ _they repack_. "Is it important Conor?"

"Yes, it's damned important!" _Bloody fucking hell! _He cursed silently not only because of the revelation but the loss of composure his voice reflected. "You are the sister to the outlaw Prince of Charming that deserves at least a mentioned do you not think?" His temples throbbed in protest.

Conor knew it was wrong to lash out at her when the person he was truly pissed off at was himself. Such incompetence such lack in the most minuscule detail was not a normal occurrence for him. He blamed himself entirely for becoming so absorbed in her feminine wiles that he had never bothered to put her connection to Jackson Teller together. Sure, he had seen her come and go from the MC when he had tracked Clay Morrow's whereabouts. He had inquired with a source that gave him no indication of the relationship being any more than a childhood friendship. The fact that she was childhood friends with a ringleader of the group he would have various anonymous encounters with had been a slight concern but not large enough to break off company with the lovely Ms. Marshall. The revelation however was very unfortunate in many ways.

"I'll arrange for a car to take you back to the airport." Conor fought the curtness of his tone not wanting to let her know how much it mattered.

Hannah looked at him with confusion in her brown eyes unable to hide the hurt that his words had just inflicted upon her. "You aren't coming with me?"

"No, this is a personal issue that I don't belong in the middle of and I have business to attend before returning to Charming." His blue eyes fell from her gaze as he turned to the phone on the nightstand arranging for her departure.

Hannah blinked several times hoping she would wake up and the last few exchanges would just be a bad dream. She could only stand stunned by the chameleon shift, as he became someone she didn't even recognize. It was as if he had slapped her in the face with his chilling demeanor. His bright clear blue eyes even taking on a darkness to them that she was not accustom too. She desperately wanted to find the underlying cause of his shift in attitude but she knew that Jackson and her family needed her as well, and like always Hannah Marshall would answer their needs before her own.

~7:45am~

"Yes, I am well aware that it is not my nature to ask about such a job but I would like to know if it is available."

"Very well I will ask on your behalf and be in touch shortly." The sound of the disconnected line buzzed in his ear before he replaced the receiver back in its place.

Conor sat behind the dark mahogany desk in the large office of the rented Malibu home his fingers curled around the bottle of Bushmills that he had requested be stocked in the bar. Unscrewing the cap and tipping the bottle, he watched as the amber liquid splashed on the sides of the Waterford crystal tumbler. Always attuned to the time Conor was well aware of the hour as he lifted the glass placing the rim to his mouth. Consuming the liquid in one large swallow the slow burn traveled down his esophagus, as he reasoned it was five o clock somewhere in the world.

~Charming, SAMCRO Chapel~

"Motherfucker how did this shit happen? HOW?" Jax's voice cut through the thick white cloud that consumed the enclosed area, a cloud created from the many cigarettes smoked by the men of Mayhem that sat around the large redwood reaper table.

"Jax he was on his way home to spend time with Gemma, Fuck we weren't expecting any bullshit there hasn't been an attack made like this since." Tig hesitated for a moment, "Since the Mayans started the last motherfuckin' blood bath when your father was President."

Jax slammed his palm down angrily on the hard table in response. "We have been talking about being on the edge of a full-scale war again with Mayans and you look at me and honestly say we weren't expecting any bullshit Jesus Christ! Jax looked up at the ceiling the frustration rolling his face as he slowly allowed his hand to travel from his forehead down to the end of his chin where 2 days of stubble had accumulated.

"Aye Jackie Boy willnae dae onie guid yelling." Chibs spoke up.

"He's right Jax we need to find out who's behind the shooting. Get on top of this shit before they bury us. We ain't ready for another war." Bobby interjected.

"The whole thing stinks of professional hit man to me." Mike chimed in twisting his depleted cigarette back and forth in the ashtray. "Single shot was fired from a pretty good distance."

"Professional hit man brother it was the fuckin' Mexicans God damned mother fuckers." Tig shot Mike a crazed look.

"I hate to agree with him." Aiden took a pull from his cigarette exhaling adding his own pollution to the thick smog that enveloped them. "But Mikes right something doesn't add up with this shit. Whoever took Clay down did it with a certain finesse that doesn't scream Mexican drive by. C'mon Tig tell me you see that."

"Let me tell you what I see, brother." Tig spit out the need for vengeance dripping off each word spoken. "I see a lot of dead fuckin' taco benders that's what I see." He rose in anger patting the gun in his waistband.

"Sit down Tig." Jax replied in a steady tone. The veins in his neck pulsating at the thought of Tig running loose on the streets creating his usual bullshit forest fires that he as President would now be responsible for extinguishing. He knew that for Clay it had always been one of his biggest pains in the ass putting out the fires that resulted from Tig's inability to think before reacting.

"FUCK that shit Clay's dead!" Tig eyes bulged and his forehead dripped with perspiration as he spoke the words. "They are gonna fuckin' pay!"

"Sit down." Happy stood.

"No wait don't sit down Tig." Jax flashed a cheeky smirk as his blue eyes moved from Tig to Aiden. "Brother take his seat."

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDIN' ME?" Tig's scream echoed through the room.

"No, I ain't fuckin' kiddin' you Tig." Jax responded his voice heavy with sarcasm as he extended his hand grabbing the pack of cigarettes located in front of Opie. "Things are a little too personal for you now. Aiden will be taking over as Sgt. at Arms." Jax knew in his heart that Tig's hot temper was only part of the issue he had been Clay's pied piper. Taking every opportunity to whisper in others ears that he was a pussy too weak for the Presidents seat when Clay days were over. His loyalty to back him with the needed votes was in question and for what lay ahead, Jax didn't have time to test the waters. _Who you gonna call a pussy now motherfucker that's right suck my dick asshole,_ his smirk grew as the cigarette dangled on his lips for moment.

Aiden furrowed his brow he didn't want the seat he wanted to grab Amelia and get the fuck out-of-town as quickly as possible. Reluctantly and without enthusiasm, he stood from his current chair making his way to the right hand seat by Jax. He could hear the heavy angered breathing of Tig as he passed by him, _Get in line motherfucker_, the thought ran though his mind as he sat down in the new place.

Mike squinted his eyes at Aiden's reluctance to move from the chair he was presently sitting in. The others might not have noticed the hesitation in his gestures and momentary look of anguish on his face but Mike had clued in on it. He was certain Aiden had hesitated for the same reason he had been reluctant to put the cut back on. Her. Christ, he ran his fingers through his long brown hair. Knowing eventually when all the shit with the club was settled they would need to settle other more personal matters. Mike knew he would have to kill him it was the only way to be free of Aiden Janowitz; he just had to figure out a way for that to occur without Amelia ever finding out.

"As you can all see Opie will be sitting to my left as VP," Jax eyes roamed the table making contact with each brother.

"Now that we got the seating chart settled let's get Clay buried respectfully and find out who in the hell is responsible." Jax fell back in his seat at the head of the table taking a long drag from his cigarette watching the spoke as it swirled around him.

"Aye, Bobby an' Ah are drivin' yer mother ower tae th' funeral home." Chibs spoke his voice full of remorse as he rose from his seat.

"Yeah, we better get going." Bobby stood.

"Who's with Gem this morning?" Jax spoke the words to no one in particular.

"Donna and Luann. I got a few prospects on the lookout." Opie answered taking another smoke from the pack on the table.

"Where's Hannah?" Jax inquired resting his face in the palms of his hands.

"Found the location of that place in Malibu." Juice answered shifting his eyes nervously. "She didn't have her cell phone on had to leave a message with some housekeeper for her to call in."

"It's fuckin' 8:00am in the morning and she left yesterday why the hell hasn't she called?" Jax raised his head from his hands demanding an answer.

"I...I don't know Jax. None of ya'll keep your damned cell phones on." Juice replied his voice quivering slightly.

"Jax simmer down she's probably just busy fuckin' around." Opie interjected immediately regretting his choice of words.

"Busy fuc…" Jax halted his words mid-sentence shifting uncomfortably in his seat a rage consuming him followed by the thought of how he was going to fuck Mr. GQ up if his sister didn't surface soon. He inhaled deeply closing his eyes for a moment trying to get his anger in check before speaking again. "Aiden, Mike, you two think you could work with Juice on finding out who these fuckers making an attack on us are without killing one another?"

Aiden rolled his eyes already disgusted with the new change in seating working with Juice was not a problem but working with Mike had Jax lost his goddamned mind.

"Oh, and while you are at it look into that cocksucker Conor McGregory again I refuse to believe he just fell out of the sky with no history or background. And another thing Juice I want the address of that goddamned house they are at."

~Charming, May 30, 2001, Funeral ~

"Gemma I am so sorry." Amelia looked up at the Queen of Charming unsure what else to say as they stood in the parking lot of the church waiting on the men to mount their bikes and start the procession towards the gravesite. Funeral conversation had to be the most awkward of all words in her opinion. What was one to say when they clearly knew the others life was in a fucked up state. I am so sorry was so cliché she knew but for the life of her Amelia Tate couldn't come up with anything more original.

"Thank you sweetheart." Gemma responded with a reply that had her feeling like a broken record. It had been her standard response in the last days and she was unsure of just how many times it had fallen from her lips. Looking over at Clays casket being slide into the back of the hearse she just wanted to get high and remain that way for a period of several weeks.

"How are you feeling Amelia?" Donna asked smiling gently. She was excited that Amelia was pregnant especially since she and Opie had just discovered they too would be parents again soon, but unfortunately, her friends didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"Ok." Amelia answered not comfortable with talking about the subject that everyone seemed so jubilant about. Her being pregnant. She knew she shouldn't harbor the feelings she did about her unborn child but even after several long conversations with Mike, she didn't want the baby. The fear of becoming her own mommy dearest consumed her day and night. Mike had promised her the decision would be hers to make yet he had gone all cave dweller making it a point of proudly announcing to the entire MC they were having a baby. Amelia was outraged at the move feeling forced by him into a situation she didn't want. Only Aiden seemed to understand her fears.

"Hey beautiful." She knew the voice behind her immediately and it brought a comforting smile to her face. "You Ok?"

"Yes, I just …" Amelia had no clue what she wanted to say an occurrence that seemed to be happening to her quite often.

"Just what?" Aiden reached out brushing his thumb against her cheek.

Hearing Mikes voice drifting towards them as he talked to Happy and Bobby Aiden knew it was time to end the conversation that had just begun. "Listen I'll be close by." He brushed her forehead with his lips before walking to his Harley.

"He bothering you." Mike walked up his green eyes glaring at Aiden's back as he spoke the words to her.

"No, Mike he's not bothering me." Amelia peered up at him. She had already grown tired of the friction between the two men. Friction she was being tossed around in the middle of and it sucked. "Shit." She muttered the last word as she fought to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes for no particular reason. Another wonderful development of pregnancy raging hormones blubbering on a moment's notice for damned reason at all. She closed her eyes cursing silently at the fact she couldn't even smoke a joint to bring herself a little balance and harmony.

"Come here baby." He pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be ok." He buried his head in her hair as he spoke the words as if to convince them both.

* * *

"You ok Gem." Jackson walked up to his mother.

Gemma reached out touching her sons beautiful face she loved him more than any other human being on the earth. Jax and the club were all she had left with Clay gone. "I'll be fine sweetheart. You just lead your men and honor Clay." She nodded at him with confidence.

"Gem." Tig walked up his arms embracing her in a hug. He inhaled deeply his lips just millimeters from the nape of her neck the smell of her perfume intermingled with weed making him grow hard. He supposed he should feel guilty being stiff as timber with Clay laying in a pine-fucking box not 50 feet away but Gemma was one hot woman there was no denying it.

"Making it Tiggy." Gemma patted him on the back with the palms of her hands the feel of his rigidness on her thigh. She knew Luann would probably even think it shameful but she could feel herself growing wet.

Hannah stood by the car waiting for the others to come over a migraine headache developing.

"No call." Jax asked walking up to her as she leaned against the black vehicle.

"No. He hasn't talked to me since he found out." Hannah answered flatly.

"Hannah I would give almost anything to change things." He responded his blue eyes peering at her full of regret.

"What exactly would you change Jackson?" She inquired as she gazed at him through the tears in her eyes.

"I would change who your father is." He spoke the words never taking his eyes off her.

~Cemetery~

The heavy rain-sodden clouds hovered above the gravesite proceedings. The storm brewing on the horizon holding greater semblance than any man or woman standing in the enormous crowd could fathom. The world had tilted on its axis the future changed for each man wearing the leather upon his back. Gentle sobs and heavy sighs lingered in the air as each set of eyes glared in disbelief at the glossy wooden casket and the picture placed at the side. His cheeky smirk and large white teeth gleamed back at them. The stone-faced preacher stood behind the podium adorned with white lilies rambling on endlessly about walking thru a valley of death with a God, that the men before him were not sure ever existed.

Gemma Teller-Morrow the matriarch and now twice widow of a mother charter President stood before the casket her face devoid of all emotion. Even though her exterior eluded that of a woman in complete control of her emotions, her interior was screaming in rage. They spent many hours in the other's arms plotting and skimming how the future would unravel once they were able to rid themselves of JT. Both sets of hands stained with blood to make sure their plans became reality. While they had anticipated, some bumpy terrain along the way Gemma and Clay had not anticipated this turn of events. Sure, he wasn't going to be able to ride as long as they had hoped due to the debilitating arthritis in his hands. No ride, no vote there was no way around it but she had secured her place in the club through her sons legacy. That trump card however wasn't meant to activate until many years down the road. The news of Clay's death had plowed her over like the semi-truck that had taken JT's life six years earlier. Gemma could only stand dumbfounded in her kitchen the blood draining from her face when Unser delivered the news. Her man of steel taken down by a single bullet from some group of motherfuckers whose motive remained to be seen. The rage boiled through her like a kettle of water on the stovetop. Now her son was thrust in the head position of the club a little too soon which put his life at risk. The cackle of the birds drifting to her from the nearby trees mimicked the laughs of her late first husband the founder of the Anarchy.

John Teller the son of a bitch she had loved him with such intensity at one time yet towards the end after Thomas's death he became a man she could only look at with disgust. All the wisdom and forethought that had once attracted her to him had turned into some passionate quest to right what he felt had gone wrong with his precious Anarchy. She could feel the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand as the cool air brushed against her flesh. Gemma moved her eyes subtly towards the area of the cemetery where JT's rotting decayed bones lay in the cold earth. She could feel his ghost dancing around her whispering mockingly in her ear. _Bastard,_ she hissed in her mind at him. _Karma my love it always rolls around and make no_ _mistake it's a bigger bitch than you_, his unwelcome voice rang through Gemma's subconscious like a shovel digging up all the transgressions of yesteryear.

* * *

Tig Trager stood beside Gemma his reflection showing everything hers did not. He found himself in such a state of shock he wasn't even sure if his God damned boxer briefs were on correctly or if had gone commando allowing big Jim and the twins to hang free. He felt numb. Hanging his head low, he fought the grimace that overtook his expression he had loved Clay. _What a fuckin' waste_ the words echoed through his mind. He looked over at Jax standing beside his sister Hannah and wondered if he was still tapping that shit. Incestuous fucking the sadistic vision played in his mind consuming him sending a wave of momentary normalcy throughout his body. A crooked smile adorned the corner of his mouth as his cock responded to the vision.

Looking around at all the headstones, the thought of all the fresh female corpses with their succulent tits laying exposed ten feet below only attributed to the rush of blood already engorging him. The movement of Jax's arm pulling Hannah into the fold of his side snapped him from his lewd erotic fantasies. Tig eyed the young brother he didn't believe Jax had the balls to stand up and be a brute, a real man's man like Clay Morrow. He was outraged at being removed from his seat and intended on rectifying the situation as soon as possible. What the young Teller didn't seem to understand was being the Club President of an MC required the willingness to make moves that made many unable to sleep at night. Jax was a lot like his old man JT wanting everything to smell like peaches and mother fuckin' roses all the damn time. A real tiptoe through the tulip kinda kid Jax had always been. Tig knew the truth of the matter there wasn't shit that smelled sweet except maybe a freshly perfumed pussy and that fragrance only lasted so long before the stench took over again. As far as tip toeing the only thing they were going to be tip toeing through was a huge pile of motherfuckin' shit.

* * *

Hannah stood beside Jax the tears streaming down her cheeks slowly. He had promised her that while their relationship as siblings might leak out that nothing more would surface. It had been the only way to keep her from fleeing from Charming. Losing Tara had ripped his heart out enough he had been selfish and couldn't let Hannah go even though he knew it probably would have been for the best. Now that Conor motherfucker was ignoring her because he was her brother. Jax wondered exactly what he might have heard and from whom he planned to introduce himself as soon as the funeral and wake were over. No one was going to use Hannah like a roll in the hay as long as he was breathing. He peered over at Happy standing close by he would take him along for the ride to meet Mr. McGregory. Like Jax it tended to piss him off when people didn't treat Hannah right. He continued to glance around at the multitude of people pushed by back in the distance by the leather cuts most of them on lookers who just wanted to be noisy as fuck not giving a shit about the man in the casket. He had not always agreed with everything that Clay had brought to the table their opinions often varying a great deal. His part in concealing the family secret about Hannah concerned him and made him wonder what other secrets Clay and Gemma had swept under the rug over the years. Still despite all the concerns it did not change the fact that Clay had stepped in adopted him when JT died tragically and for that, he would forever be grateful.

Jax heaved out a breath suddenly feeling as if the weight of the world had settled on his shoulders. Everyone in the club was looking to him and they were on the verge of some major fucked up shit. It wasn't as if he hadn't had a clue this day would come, it was inevitable not only did he sit in the VP seat but also his heritage the blood that coursed through his veins predetermined his destiny. Still for it to all come at him like a freight train had not been expected the honeymoon of youth was definitely over and more than ever, each and every move they made counted. He looked up into the dark sky as several large drops of water fell upon his face. A sense of foreboding came over him like never before. Shit had just gotten real.

* * *

David Hale stood close to his old ford bronco watching the hordes of people mourning over a man who was nothing more than a modern-day gun reeling outlaw. Clay Morrow didn't deserve the tears flowing for him. What he deserved in David's opinion was what the other three Princely assholes deserved a place in hell. The entire MC deserved to rot there as far as he was concerned still vengeful for the attack on his high school friend Jason all those years earlier. Of course, no one knew that such dark thoughts lay in Captain American's squeaky-clean mind. He crinkled his brow at the nickname Unser had given him for being on the straight and narrow rather than a bitch that took it up the ass for the club.

His eyes found Hannah Marshall in the crowd and a smile curved his lips as he watched her clinging to Jax Teller as if he hung the moon. He had heard she was seeing some new man in town rich wealthy real Wall Street type of man. Hannah was on David's fuck list literally. _Why the hell shouldn't I at least get a piece of the pie_? She had after all been his high school girlfriend. He rolled his eyes up to the sky as he thought about how she had kept her knees clenched tightly anytime his hand had tried to roam. Yet there she stood cuddled with her brother of all people, _how sweet was that_, he thought hatefully in his mind. David just added it to the list of transgressions and insults he had incurred compliments of the Sons. Transgressions and insults he intended to reap full payment for sooner rather than later.

* * *

Donna's petite stature curved into Opie's towering 6'4' frame for support. The warmth of his body and his muscular arm draped firmly around her shoulder brought a sense of security that she desperately needed in a moment where nothing felt secure. She was thankful that five-year-old Kenny had remained with his mother who refused to attend the funeral. Mary Winston once a stand behind your man original first nine Ol' lady was now anti SAMCRO blaming the brotherhood for all the shit that had ever gone wrong in her life. Donna didn't know if the MC was responsible for everything that her recently returned mother in law accused them of. Opie protected and sheltered her from the ugliness and in the peaceful times they had lived, it wasn't hard to see the multitude of good in the Men of Mayhem versus the darker side. Donna wasn't as naïve as Opie liked to think she was and had known the day of unrest would eventually be inevitable, but like everyone, else standing around she hadn't expected the day to knock the door so soon. The years of preparation, they had counted on for the transition from peace to mayhem had been taken away by a single well-aimed shot to the temple.

She tilted her head to the side allowing her brown eyes to examine the rugged man with the soft heart beside her closer. She loved him and supported his love for the club but she couldn't shake the horrifying visions that invaded her dreams at night and she dared not speak of them for fear they would become reality. Her hand drifted across her abdomen rubbing it gently their second child rested within her with no knowledge of the ugliness that threatened them like the ominous clouds above.

Donna's glanced over at Amelia allowing her mind to drift back to the youthful days they had all shared together laughing and plotting a future that had never materialized except for her and Opie. Amelia was going to spend forever with Aiden and Tara was going to be with Jax forever. Their plan had been all American style their children would be best friends and they would all grow old together. Well with the exception of Aiden and Amelia who had both been against having children from day one. Now Amelia was engaged to another member of SAMCRO and pregnant. The irony was not lost on any of them least of all Aiden.

She studied Aiden as he stood peering longingly at Amelia he still loved her that much was clear. Donna wondered if Amelia felt the same for Aiden, they had been dealt an ending that provided neither with closure. The thought of closure made her think of Tara. A deep sigh escaped from between her thin lips. Unbeknown to Jax she talked to Tara every few months and had since her departure from Charming, looking in Jax's direction she debated if her dear friend needed to know the latest turn of events.

* * *

Aiden Janowitz stood a short distance behind Amelia Tate his mind lost in its own reality the usual thoughts engulfing him where she was concerned. He knew his mind should be on the future of SAMCRO but his brown eyes refused to break away from her. He knew his lack of concern and loyalty was a disgrace, and wondered if his hesitation to take the seat to the right of Jax was noticed by any of the brothers. His father Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz had always talked about loyalty, brotherhood being a man's priorities practically screaming them into his core from the time he was able to comprehend words. Aiden's fingers brushed back the wisps of curly brown hair that had fallen in his line of vision. He pushed the thoughts of his father to the back of his mind. She looked so beautiful to him her long snowy blonde hair flowing loosely atop of her dainty shoulders a stark contrast to the black material of her clothing. His brow crinkled in disgust at the Fucko standing beside her. _You don't deserve her_; he thought smugly his mind exploring any possible avenue to get her the hell out of Charming and away from the man at her side. Jax and Opie had already talked to him about the need to back off and respect what she had with Mike. The lingering question in his mind was what did she really have with Mike? He knew that Mike had portrayed who he was to Amelia in a way that blinded her to who he truly was on the inside. Aiden had nodded his head at his brothers babbling but he wasn't planning on backing off shit. He had backed off last time and it had cost him the love of his life this time Aiden intended on fighting until he walked away with Amelia or died. Either way he knew finally his tortured soul would be at peace.

* * *

Piney stood looking at scene before him praying the sheer happiness from seeing Clay in the wood box didn't reflect on his tired wrinkled face. Clay had been responsible for his best friend's death he knew it but just couldn't prove it. His tired eyes peered over at Gemma standing stoic as if she didn't have a care in the world. It had been the same when they laid JT in the ground. The iron-hearted woman had never even shed a tear at least not any that she allowed others to see. He inhaled deeply the plastic prongs imbedded in his nares bringing the soothing oxygen into his deprived lungs. Piney listened as the preacher concluded the service mumbling Amen at the end of a prayer that meant nothing to him. He had given Jax's copy of the manuscript to Hannah a few weeks back after being hospitalized again. His concern about his declining health and no one other than her knowing about the precious words stowed away in his cabin had been heavy on his heart. Piney wanted to take no chances that it fell in the wrong hands. Jax was going to need the vision and the word of his father in the hard days ahead. Even though he relished the fact that Clay was gone and he had lived to see another Teller transition to power he knew the timing was shit. Timing for them had always been shit though. Still there was no denying that the club was on the verge of major issues Piney could feel it in his old brittle bones. The possibility that Eastern influences were involved only heightened his concern. He stood statuesque as the crowd began to disperse many paying homage to the fallen President by laying flowers on his casket.

* * *

Opie looked up at his father staring at the casket now lowered into the ground. His Pop almost looked joyful Opie had known there was tension between the two First Nine members but until now, he had not realized the depth. He hugged Donna savoring the moment as if it were the last time they would have contact before gently lowering his lips over her forehead. Releasing her slowly he watched as she made her way towards Gemma and the car they had arrived in. The crowds were quickly dispersing and they needed to mount their bikes and start the procession towards the clubhouse to both mourn and celebrate the life of their fallen leader. Placing one foot in front of the other he began his journey in the direction of his old man, his Pop, Piney Winston.

* * *

Mike watched the people scurry to their vehicles and bikes as he pulled on his leather gloves. Something didn't feel right to him about the shit thathad rolled downhill since the phone call had come about Clay. To him it was clear someone was attempting to create unrest for the club starting at the top of ladder. Many from other charters were like Tig pointing fingers at the Mayans and while he wasn't discounting that they might be involved to him whoever was behind the hit had planned it carefully. There was a certain art to a good organized killing he knew this because he had participated in his share. Clays shooting rang out organization to him not a group of Mayans huddled up in the bushes that just got lucky he was driving by.

The shipment of coke he had hoisted with his guys on the sly in Southern Cali. entered his mind. His forehead creased as he thought about his original gut instincts about the large amount as he had peered around the warehouse that evening. The coke had supposedly belonged to a minor Mickey Mouse group towards the East but now he had to wonder if his normally spot on Intel hadn't been fucking wrong. He looked over at Amelia who smiled feebly at him his mouth cracked in what would have been a smile of reassurance that everything was going to be ok had the ripping pain not torn through his body.

"Mike!"' Amelia screamed his name as the warm bright red blood splattered on her bare arms. The metallic smell permeating her senses.

"Amelia!" Aiden called out to her as he closed the gap between them pulling her away from Mike and covering her protectively with his own body despite her struggles to gain freedom from his grasp.

"Let me go." Amelia fought desperately to gain freedom from Aiden's arms bound tightly around torso pushing her body into the ground.

"Amelia please don't fight me." Aiden's stern tone filled her ears.

Mike withdrew his Sig from his shoulder holster the unbearable pain radiating through his left upper arm. The adrenaline surged through him and his eyes locked with Amelia's clear blue ones for what he hoped wasn't the last time before catching Aiden's eyes.

"Get her on the ground and keep her there no matter what happens." He barked the order over her blood curdling screams. Unsure what had occurred except a bullet had hit him. His arm hurt like a motherfucker and blood was oozing all over the ground. He wasn't certain if he was, the intended target but if he was she was safer at a distance, and as much as he hated Aiden he knew, he would die before he allowed anyone to harm her. Just as the clouds gave way and the downpour of rain began to pound upon them, and the thundered cracked with a loud boom, Mike felt the breeze from the second bullet this time hitting its intended target dead on.

~Chicago 7:00 pm~

Tara felt nervous standing beside Josh as he talked to the maître d of the upper end Chicago restaurant. Other than, the diner where she had served others, her experience with dining out was nonexistent. She had been hesitant to accept the invitation but Josh had been persistent in asking her each morning at the coffee shop since their meeting a few days earlier. Now she stood wearing a black dress that in her own full-length mirror had appeared more elegant than it now did in the lighting of the restaurant.

"Right this way Mr. Kohn we have everything ready." The maître D answered in a very formal tone.

"You ready." Josh turned to Tara offering her his arm before proceeding to the table that had been prepared for them. He chuckled softly as they walked through the restaurant at the clear shock on her face when he had extended the courteous gesture.

"What?" Tara spoke the word feeling a little insecure as they walked through restaurant.

"You are so charming Tara it's as if you have been hidden away all these years. If I didn't know any better I would swear you have never been on a formal date." He stepped behind the chair at the table pulling it out for her to sit.

Tara could feel her face growing crimson at his words he was right she had never been on a formal date. Jax had been the first guy to ever show any interest in her what so ever and even though they had many wonderful memories he wasn't let's get dressed up and go on a date type guy. Jax Teller was more of a lets grab a burger and a beer kind of guy.

"I have never been on a real date before." Tara replied meekly her voice barely a whisper as her eyes surveyed the menu. She had never seen such high-priced food before either.

"You are kidding me? A beautiful woman like you? Let me guess school has kept you busy all these years." Josh winked at her as he spoke the words.

"Something like that." Tara replied not wanting to encourage a conversation about her past.

As she looked at the crisp blue button up shirt that Josh wore with a tie and suit coat Tara wondered if she could just pretend to be an orphan. The thought appealed to her and even seemed somewhat realistic since the only people she ever spoke to in Charming anymore were Dr. Martin and Donna Winston. Her conversations with Donna changed they had once talked several times a week and now just sporadically once every few months when time allowed. More and more she found herself less concerned with what was going on in Charming. Dr. Martin was really the only consistent contact and link she had to the past. Tara knew he would never betray her secrets rather he encouraged her to move forward with life and stay away from the Charming and the MC.

Tara unfolded the cloth napkin in her lap as she thought briefly about Jax. She remembered her vow on the bus the day she left a vow to go back and claim what was hers. A vow to unseat Gemma from her queenly pedestal. Now as she looked around at the people in the seats all carrying on gleefully in their own conversations and living life she wondered if returning was truly what she needed to do.

"Can I tell you about our specials?" The waiter's voice shook her from the memories that had entered her subconscious without invitation.

Josh observed Tara's expression as the waiter spoke to her she was indeed a beautiful flower that had been kept hidden all these years. He liked the innocence yet obvious intelligence that she conveyed during their talks at the coffee shop. The fact that she was attending medical school on scholarships and working in the hospital part-time was extremely impressive to him. She seemed like a young woman who had herself together unlike most he encountered. He thought about the pitiful women they found clinging to their man during a drug bust hopeless cases they were never able to break free from scumbags they proclaimed to love. Josh had no use for such a women and in truth, they disgusted him. A smirk crossed his face briefly as he thought about the last druggie whore that had begged him to let her slip away from the scene. She had offered quit a few thrills for her ticket to freedom. He had declined.

"Trust me?" Josh arched his brow as he peered down at the menu and back up into Tara's hazel colored eyes.

A submissive smile crossed Tara's lips as she nodded her head indicating yes. She liked that Josh was a take-charge kind of man not that Jax had not been take charge but the man before her was more polished. He clearly had himself together and his job was most impressive. Tara like the thought of what he had to offer in that regard a great deal. She found herself aroused in a way that had not surfaced in many years, well since she had left Charming to be exact. Her smile and desire grew as Josh confidently ordered for them both.

Tara's fingers fumbled as she tried to insert the key in the lock opening the door of her apartment she quickly flicked on the light so they could enter.

"Nice apartment." Josh offered as he looked around at the simple one bedroom apartment that was meticulous.

"Thanks. It's nothing fancy but close to the campus and well it belongs to me." Tara smiled the wine they had consumed at dinner warming her cheeks.

"Is belonging to you important?" Josh asked as he walked over closing the space between them.

"I have never really had much that belonged to me." Tara whispered the words almost inaudible as she lowered her face to the floor her brown hair cascading around her. "Never belonged either." She thought back to the many years before Jax had entered her life. The time had been empty and void she truly had not belonged to anything or anyone.

"Perhaps I can help you find a place to belong." He lifted her chin brushing the hair from her face. "If you would like that is."

A small smile curved up the corners of Tara's mouth for the first time in years as he lowered his lips to hers.

~Charming~

Conor stood in front of the pictures pinned on the corkboard before him. He had rented the small warehouse to keep business separated from his dwelling. Sure, he had weapons stashed all about but it wouldn't do for the pictures before him or the schedules he had made of their comings and goings to be found where he laid his head to rest at night. After the horrible missing piece of the puzzle had escaped him about Hannah Marshall, he refused to take anymore undo chances. His blue eyes continued to roam the pictures with little emotion until he came to the last few. They bothered him especially one in particular. He regretted for a moment that he had even inquired about the additional jobs, but he had to know. The sound of the metal door opening distracted him as he turned around glancing into the man's hazel eyes.

"Two shots to hit the target." Conor glared at the man before him angrily. "Might I suggest you visit the shooting range and brush up? It is time you remember why they requested you come to Charming and set up camp as fine upstanding member of society. It was to be the eyes and ears these last many years for the Marchese's. Your day job has made you…" He paused for a moment. "Soft. Not to mention the background information you gave me on her was lacking a great deal of detail!" He turned tapping his finger on the picture.

The pair had worked several jobs together over the years despite him being much younger in age. Conor McGregory had come onto the scene making a name for himself swiftly in the circles they traveled. Even though they were friends and business, partners for lack of a better word there were times that he truly hated the son of a bitch. Times like now.

"Yeah well mate I didn't tell you to bed down with her now did I?" Dr. Martin glared into Conor's raging blue eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

~Cemetery May 30, 2001~

"POP!" Opie yelled out as Piney plummeted to the ground bright red blood pouring out upon the green grass resembling a tipped over bucket of paint.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Jax screamed. "Get flat on the ground Hannah!" His eyes turned to his mother headed for the car. "Gem, Donna get on the ground now!" He pulled his Beretta 92FS from its holster running towards Opie and Piney.

"Motherfucker!" Tig pulled his matching Beretta in unison with Jax turning to make sure Gemma was safe before focusing his attention on the commotion. "Mike's down to."

Happy pulled his gun shifting his eyes quickly in Hannah's direction. "Stay down." He called to her before covering Jax as he ran towards the scene.

"Mickey ur ye awe rite." Chibs ran over Bobby in tow both with guns pulled. "Lit me hae a look."

"God fucking damn it!" Mike screamed out the pain and anger ripping through him. His eyes turning immediately in Amelia's direction but all he could see was Aiden covering her body. "Is she ok?" He yelled out.

"Are you hit anywhere?" Aiden held her protectively underneath him his gun drawn ready to kill anyone who came close not wearing the right leather cut. The smell of fresh blood filled his senses. _God please don't let it be her blood. _

"I'm ok." Amelia responded through her sobs.

"Thank fuck." Aiden breathed a sigh of relief. "She's ok."

Mike flinched from the pain as he attempted to stand his eyes taking in the scene before him. "Son of a bitch!"

"OPIE!" Donna screamed out making a beeline for her husband and father in law despite Gemma's attempt to grab her.

"Donna no!" Jax screamed running towards her. "Cover her." He screamed out to Happy and Tig.

"POP! POP!" Opie crotched down holding the limp body in his arms.

"Oh my God Opie is he?" Donna covered her mouth quickly as she began to heave. Happy reached out to steady her swaying body.

"Ope!" Jax rushed to his side crouching down their eyes locked for a brief second that felt like an eternity. "Jesus Christ." He mumbled as Piney's lifeless eyes stared back at him.

Opie looked up into the dark sky the rain beating against his beard matting it to his face his mouth opened to scream but no noise came.

Jax's blue eyes turned dark, as the rain fell upon them, and the thunder cracked above. "Are you out there MOTHERFUCKERS?" He screamed turning his head in every direction possible as he spoke. "Tell your leader I am coming I am fuckin' coming and I am bringing death with me you MOTHERFUCKERS!"

~Clubhouse~

Luann sat on the cracked vinyl couch watching Gemma circulate through the crowd no signs of the fact she had just buried her husband and lost JT's best friend just hours earlier. She lit up the joint in her hand the crackle of the paper igniting bringing her comfort. The life they lived was like a Mack truck it would run over you, then shifted in reverse, and ran back over you again. Everyone thought the men were the ones that suffered Luann new first hand this was not true. Many people thought her best friend Gemma was a cast iron bitch with no feelings. Lu knew that was not true either comforting her on several occasions privately people had no concept that the life ripped you apart if you didn't cast up a shield of armor. She crinkled her nose the noise of the clubhouse was sensory overload with not only the regular crew and their families but also crews from other areas that had come to pay their respects to Clay. The celebration wake had turned into another fucking funeral with Piney now dead and they were like a can of sardines packed in a confined space. Placing the joint to her lips, she inhaled deeply closing her eyes allowing the cool smoke to wash a sense of euphoria over her.

"You ok?" Aiden stopped brushing the back of his hand against Luann's cheek his eyes searching the room.

"She's in the Chapel." Lu responded to his searching eyes.

"What?" Aiden looked at her almost startled as if he were a young child with his hand in the cookie jar. "Shit that obvious?"

"Only to me baby because I have known you since you were a kid." She smiled passing the joint to him. "This fuckin' life is somethin' else at times. Your dad and Otto locked in jail for who knows how fuckin' long. Clay gone…now Piney …Shit. Your old man and Mc Gee are the only First Nine still standing." She ran her hands through her long dried out bleached hair. "I miss the old days sometimes. I remember the first time I met your dad and Otto your mom and I were working together."

"I know Lenny told me all about her." Aiden smirked inhaling deeply passing the joint back to her.

"Good pot the answer to the world's insanity huh?" Lu laughed softly reaching out. "You know Lenny can say what he wants Aiden but he was pretty enchanted by your mother."

"Lenny enchanted I doubt that." Aiden ran his fingers through his curly brown hair his eyes focusing on the chapel door.

"Yeah well men aren't always honest about their feelings Aiden when things go shitty. You should go to her don't be like your old man." Lu responded.

* * *

Hannah sat in her car with the engine idling she frowned at the reflection staring back at her. "I look like a damned raccoon." The words mumbled into the void space she knew the dark circles under her eyes were due to smudged mascara and lack of sleep.

David parked his bronco a few spaces down from the black Porsche that belonged to Hannah. A slow smile crossed his face as his hand reached down opening the door of his vehicle. The smile growing even larger with each step that brought him closer to her. He stood for a moment before tapping on her window with his knuckle.

"Holy shit!" Hannah jumped from the noise turning her head quickly to see David's impersonal smile filling her window. Reluctantly she hit the button unrolling the glass that separated them.

"You ok?" David asked.

"Do you fuckin' care David?" Hannah responded realizing it was the first words she had uttered to him since he accused Jax, Opie and Aiden of attacking his high school football buddy. They had fought bitterly over his outlandish accusation and never spoken again. Deep in her heart, Hannah knew his accusations were true and she knew two wrongs didn't make a right. Jason however had always been such an arrogant asshole she had found herself almost glad the only thing that mattered to him most was taken.

"I see hanging around the Princely trio has expanded your vocabulary." He glowered at her.

"Just because you wear that badge David doesn't earn you any extra respect from me." Hannah returned his hateful expression and tone.

"Let's not do this." David paused for a moment relaxing his stance and features. "This is not how I wanted our first encounter to go. I have wanted to call you since returning to town."

Hannah softened her tone an almost innocent smile gracing her features. "Wanted to catch up on old times?"

"Yeah." David leaned into the car flashing her a flirty smile. _This is going to be much easier than I thought_.

"Well in that case let me call Suzanne so she can join us you two can sneak off and fuck in the bathroom. Just like old times baby." Hannah smiled innocently watching his face contort as her words stabbed like a knife.

"Fine have it your way Hannah." David shot back noticing her hand on the ignition key. "Don't bother turning the engine off and getting out. I got a few question down at the station for you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hannah raised her voice an octave. "I am not leaving Teller-Morrow Jackson wants us all close.

"Hannah I don't give a shit what Jax wants." David responded flatly. "I am the law in this town not your beloved brother."

Hannah glared at him her eyes growing wide. "Yeah that's right I know all about your lineage."

"You got a problem." Happy walked up his nares flaring in anger.

"No problem." David responded. "Hannah I expect you there within the hour." David turned walking in the opposite direction. "Oh and be advised cursing at an officer could be misinterpreted as being unwilling to comply. I would hate for you to end up with some sort of resisting arrest charge on your sparkling clean record."

~Chapel~

"Darlin' we need you to let go of him so Chibs can clean his arm." Bobby spoke calmly trying to coax the hysterical girl from the couch and man she was clinging to.

"No!" Amelia buried her head deeper against his chest. "Mike let's leave here and go back to Laguna tonight please!" She wailed loudly.

"Baby I am Ok. Its looks worse than it really is I promise." Mike lowered his head kissing the top of her head.

"Aye jist a flesh woond we will clean heem up an' he will be guid as new." Chibs held the gauze to the wound not wanting to mention part of cleaning his arm was going to include stitches.

"Baby this is nothing just going to leave a little scar at most. Trust me been injured far worse I am ok." Mike whispered the words into her hair his eyes making contact with Nicky the SAMREN president and his old friend Dean known as 'Clean' on the MC circuit now serving as the VP. Mike thought shortly about the fact that he would be sitting in the seat had he not had them vote him out and gone Nomad and for a moment, a feeling resembling regret filled him. Inhaling deeply the emotion washed away as the smell of her perfume swirled around him.

The words he spoke unlike Chibs rang of 100% truth he had been injured far worse than the bullet that had grazed his arm earlier. She was scared but he needed Amelia to leave not only for them to get him stitched up but so he could talk to Nicky privately. Nicky had connections and his fingers in endeavors that the mother charter wasn't aware of. Mike had not only been his Sgt. at Arms but his muscle man in the private endeavors as well. He wasn't going to tell Nicky, he stole the shipment of coke in Southern Cali just that he needed to find out the owner discreetly. The ownership of the cocaine haunted him and in his gut regardless of the Intel that had come from the computer geeks George and Jason used in Laguna that something off. He thought back to the night they stood in the warehouse a few weeks earlier his gut had told him then something was off. He had chosen to ignore his instincts and he couldn't shake the fact that everything happening was a result.

The opening of the Chapel door turned all heads but Amelia who remained fixed in place refusing to budge.

"She OK?" Aiden asked Bobby entering the room closing the door.

"In shock brother can you help us out a little here?" Bobby whispered the words. "We need to get him stitched up but every time we try to move her away she starts screaming. Maybe you could get her to go lay down in one of the back rooms."

Aiden walked over and crotched down next to Amelia only her snowy white hair visible. "Amelia." He reached out brushing his fingers through the soft ends.

Mike's body stiffened as Aiden touched her hair but he knew she needed something to calm her down. Even though the thought sickened him, Aiden was probably the only other person present with that ability.

"Amelia baby you need to lay down. Come with me you're safe I swear nothing is going to happen here." Aiden prayed he sounded reassuring.

Clean exhaled heavily. "Jesus Christ what the fuck is this daycare just make the bitch get the fuck out we don't have time for this shit."

His words and noisy exhalation halted instantly as one set of green eyes and one set of brown eyes glared in his direction. _Well fuck me she has them both pussy whipped. _He studied the girl his former running buddy held in his arms. Mike 'The Savage' pussy whipped he shook his head in unspoken disbelief.

"Baby go with Aiden please." Mike coaxed her to look into his eyes. "Go with him baby I'll be there soon I promise."

Amelia untangled her arms allowing Aiden to move her off the couch towards the Chapel door.

Mike watched as Aiden wrapped his arm around Amelia as she hung limply in his embrace the door closing behind them. His green eyes immediately catching his fellow SAMREN brothers. "Clean we go way back been through a lot of shit together but I swear to God you ever speak to or about my woman like that again I'll fucking kill you. We clear brother?"

"Yeah we're clear." Clean hissed back making every attempt to contain his fury at being called out for his remarks over a bitch. His eyes burned at the closed-door of the Chapel. Clean decided in that moment he would just have to find out a little more about Amelia Tate. _ Fucking cunt would pay for embarrassing him._

* * *

Jax pushed the doors of the clubhouse open forcibly with the palms of his hands. The sting coursed through him but he ignored it storming across the parking lot in what his fellow brothers called his gorilla walk. His face burned and he clenched his jaw together grinding his teeth together as they walked towards Wayne Unser. He was ready to unload his gun on the next motherfucker that crossed his path. Opie formed up beside his brother walking in unison.

"What the hell is deputy dip shit doing ordering people to the station? I want everyone here Wayne. We are on lock down until we get ourselves organized!" Jax looked Unser square in the eyes before peering over at Opie standing beside him his face devoid of emotion.

"I understand that Jax, but you are going to at least need to pretend to allowus to do our jobs. Fuck I gotta make this look somewhat official you already got a damned gunshot wound back there should be at the hospital." Unsers tired eyes narrowed in on the young man. "I ain't your enemy Jax."

"Wayne sweetheart Jax is doing what is best for this club." Gemma walked up beside her son still considering herself the queen since he had no Old Lady. She fully intended on keeping the croweaters lined up for the place pushed back.

"Gem I know that but if I don't at least question folks Hale is going to go all ape shit." Wayne implored.

"Unser you tell that motherfucker to back down or I'll tell him myself." Jax replied firmly. "Piney has just been gunned down like fucking dog with you both there. Where were his sharp skills than or was he over by his car jerking, off as usual. Shit!" Jax pointed his finger in Unser's face. "We just lost Clay a few days ago I have no fuckin' clue who has the hard on for us and until I do we are clenching are asses tight. Do you hear me? Back him the fuck off!"

Unser surveyed the scene around him. "Jax SAMCRO ain't above the law and the system we got a certain protocol to follow. I got Captain America watching my every move. If you want to keep things as is in Charming law wise, you need to humor him a little. Let him question a few people at the station feel like he's being a real cop."

"Yeah well here's a message for Captain fuckin' American he don't tread lightly I'll personally put my size 13 shoe up his ass." Opie hissed the words_. "_SAMCRO ain't rolling over like a bunch of bitches for him or anyone else."

* * *

Donna lay on the bed Kenny clinging to her the warm tears streaming down her face. She looked over at Amelia who lay curled in almost a fetal position finally sleeping. Aiden sat in the chair beside the bed holding her hand his eyes glued to her.

What's happening to us Aiden?" Donna spoke the choked words through her tears.

"I don't know Donna." Aiden responded flatly.

"Promise me Aiden no matter what you will look after Opie and Jax. Please I know Opie seems untouchable but Aiden I am so scared." The haunting dreams invaded her mind as she spoke the blood the river of blood.

"Donna nothing is going to happen to Opie or Jax not as long as I am breathing." Aiden looked down at Amelia's hand in his.

The door creaked and Donna jumped at the sound.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Mike entered the room quietly his eyes narrowing in on the interlocked hands.

Aiden withdrew his hand slowly. "She was upset…sorry."

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Aiden rose from the chair entering the hall closing the door behind him. "Listen man I wasn't…"

"Isn't about that." Mike replied his voice monotone. "Aiden the chances of us ever being able to like one another is slim or next to none but we share a common interest and I'm not talking about the leather. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"I get it." Aiden responded flatly.

"Do you?" Mike questioned.

"We both love her." Aiden leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"If anything happens to me Aiden you take her and get off the grid. She knows what to do everything is set up. You take her and go never surface again. You got me?" Mikes green eyes narrowed in on Aiden's brown ones as he spoke the words.

"I will." Aiden responded without hesitation.

~Chicago, December 8, 2001, 730am~

"_Marry me Tara right here, now. I want to know that regardless of what the future holds that you are my wife, and we are together in every way. All that time apart wasted…I was such a fool…such an asshole. You have always been my light at the end of the dark tunnel. I will love you always remember that no matter the future brings." _

Tara bolted up from the bed her body drenched in perspiration as if she had just freshly showered. It had been the same dream for months now. Jax, her friends the old life beckoning her back to Charming. She shivered from the visions that had come to her as she slumbered in a dreamlike state. They all seemed so real. The ending though the most terrifying the blood there was so much blood and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Gathering the sheet around her naked body, she peered over at Josh who lay with his back turned to her. When they started dating, they had spent most nights at her apartment. It wasn't as nice as his downtown loft apartment where they now lived together but the location had suited her because of the campus. They had moved in together just over two months ago. Tara had felt the excitement bursting from her the first few weeks but after the first explosive excitement had been contained, living with Josh day in and day out wasn't as exciting as she had anticipated. He was somewhat controlling in a way she had not expected. Slipping from the bed the plush carpet felt warm against the pads of her feet. The mattress recoiled to its original shape as she stood walking quietly towards her robe. Peering back one last time she watched the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders.

In spite of his controlling behavior theirs was, the most stable relationship she had ever been in he had a great job, decent income and wonderful loft that he owned. He was capable of seeing not only the present but had a plan for his future as well. He wasn't the type to just wander around aimlessly waiting for opportunities to knock on his door or chance to decide. Tara not only respected that about him but she liked it. In a way she admitted to herself, she needed that type of structure for her day-to-day life. Granted they had only been seeing each other since early summer but with Josh, there was no drama. His job was dangerous and anything could happen, but it was legal. She sighed heavily as she walked towards the door frame of the bedroom entering the open floor plan that included the living room and spacious kitchen. The soft lighting from the streetlights below casting a glow on the surroundings, Tara could hear the faint hum of life a new dawn was upon them once again. She continued to pad over silently as if she were walking on egg shells or thin ice to retrieve her purse sitting on the bar stool. After several minutes of rummaging around, she finally found what she was looking for. The seriousness of her demeanor softened as she gazed upon the faces in the picture all young and full of promise.

Tara recalled the day it was taken in the TM parking lot it had been Jax's birthday. Piney had taken the photo before they had all headed off to one of their favorite camping hideaways towards Diamond Springs a place Aiden had once frequented with his father. Life had been easy then the boy's just prospects barely involved in club business. Piney had insisted that they would one day look back on photos like the one she held and cherish them more so than any amount of monumental wealth. He was a wise man Tara thought paying a silent homage to him. Now he was gone buried not far from his best friend in life John Teller.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she attempted to wrap her mind around all that Donna had told her when she last called a few months back. Donna had not been the only phone call she had received still finding herself surprised by the apologetic male voice that had been on the other end of the extension last week. The news from both callers had been surreal. She had of course felt remorseful that Clay was gone he had always been much kinder and supportive of her relationship with Jax then his hell on wheels mother Gemma. Tara knew she should feel some sort of remorse for the cold-hearted bitch she had after all been left a widow again. She couldn't though the horrifying truth was she hoped Gemma ached and cried from the loss. _Serves her right for the suffering and loss she caused me. _

Glancing down at the photo once again her eyes studied Jax. He looked so young and carefree. Now those days were over for him he was the President of the SAMCRO mother charter. A huge responsibility for man just turning twenty-four years old in a few days. The sight of him still made her heart pound against the wall of her chest. Looking into his blue eyes, she raised her head looking at her reflection in a large mirror that hung on the opposite wall. Tara knew what was vastly different with her it wasn't the change in hairstyle or clothes she wore it was in her hazel eyes. The girl in the photo was in love it radiated from her the person in the mirrored reflection was living a better life but she certainly wasn't in love. She only loved the idea of Josh Kohn Tara knew that. The real question for her was if she decided to stay with Josh would it be enough to just be in love with an idea after tasting burning passion.

Rummaging once again through her purse, she found the cell phone a gift from Josh so they could always be in touch. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen she knew it was early especially considering most of the staff was on break but the woman had been kind enough to give her a personal number.

"Mrs. Upshaw, this is Tara Knowles. I am so sorry to bother you this early…"

~Teller-Morrow, December 12, 2001, 7:00pm~

Jax sat alone at the head of the Redwood Reaper table studying every intricate line of the hand carved symbol of their club. Today marked his 24th year of life and already the responsibility mounded on his shoulders. He had just gotten off the phone with Mc Gee who other than Lenny was the only remaining First Nine. They had three gun shipments hit over the last few months all resulting in deaths of not only members of various charters but prospects as well. One prospect in particular had been left at the gate of the TM looking as if he were skinned alive. The only time he had seen anything like it was when Tig and Mike had fillet a few Mayans together. The last few hits pointed clearly towards the Mayans and he had already placed a call for a meet and greet. While it was obvious to him they were involved on some level, it still felt deeper than just the fucking Mexican MC. They did ok with drugs moneywise but someone was backing them with serious cash the weapons they were using in the attacks alone proved that. Jax was beginning to agree with his Nomad brother Mike that someone larger was chipping away at SAMCRO 's foundation and while it was true one of the two foundation blocks of the MC was incarcerated he was still important. Lenny held huge Russian Mafia connections that were beneficial to the club, and being behind the iron bars of the jail cell had not shortened 'The Pimps' reach to the outside world.

Even though he was across the pond they had also made sure Mc Gee was taking extra measures with his safety he was their connection to the IRA without him they would be sunk. Jax knew he couldn't keep that connection alive alone and they needed it or their cash flow would be abruptly halted. He ran his hand down his face stopping at his chin rubbing it for a few moments. It wasn't that the other Charter members hadn't always recognized him as the legacy of John Teller and ultimately the future of the club. Most considered him more cunning and forward thinking than Clay and had anticipated with seasoning he would far succeed him in the seat, but none had guessed that a twist of fate would bring it so soon. Jax knew that time hadn't earned him the reputation that he was able to stand on his own as man and leader. Members mumbled he hadn't killed enough or fought enough to lead them. The changing of the seating and removal of Trager had upset many. Jax needed the remaining First Nine members as well as the more seasoned players like Chibs and Bobby to help him prove the reputation needed. Their faith and confidence in him alone would speak to the others. Placing his hand on top of his head, he massaged his scalp for a moment before running his calloused fingers roughly through his hair. Heading an MC didn't exactly come with a 'How to Guide' and his ego wasn't so large he didn't know it was going to take them all. Reaching inside the already well-worn leather of his cut Jax withdrew a photo the six images bringing an immediate youthful appearance to his stern features. It was a reality break he desperately needed.

"Yo brotha'" Aiden popped his head inside the door. "Party is getting wound up it's your fuckin' birthday let's celebrate for God sake."

Jax looked up his eyes almost hazy the brief glance at the photo taken on his 17th birthday sending him back in time. "What?" He shook his head clearing his thoughts placing the picture on the redwood. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

Aiden strolled into the room standing to the side of his brother the picture laying upon the table catching his attention. Picking it up he looked at it for a few moments before sitting it back down. He thought about the day at the bus station. Aiden had regrets about more than just Amelia his hot temper had not served anyone well that day.

"Jax …" He paused locking his eyes with his lifelong friend and President. He felt at a loss for words apologies didn't come easy to any of them and he had already doled out one recently. Laying the photo back down the silence enveloped them for what seemed an eternity.

"I know man." Jax answered understanding exactly where his brother was coming from. "We all got our regrets and crosses to bear. Fuck who knew then…"

"Yeah who knew…?" Aiden's voice trailed off as he turned to exit the room.

"You sleeping with her brotha'?" Jax spoke the words casually picking up the pack of cigarettes along with his lighter. "Haven't seen you with your regulars in months."

"Does it matter if I am?" Aiden turned back to Jax already knowing the answer to his question.

"Matters a whole fuck of a lot to one fellow brother wearing a cut risking his ass for this club." Jax flashed the flame against the exposed tobacco inhaling deeply. "You may not like him but you two are bound together." He pointed to the leather cut Aiden was wearing. "That leather binds you two just as it binds us."

"Fuck him." Aiden spit the words out harshly. He knew a lot more bound them than a piece of leather and he truly hated it.

"If you are it needs to stop." Jax blew the smoke out. _Fuck Me._ He felt like a hypocrite bastard knowing he would move heaven and earth if it were Tara, but that didn't discount the fact she was essentially another members old lady. Jax had another worry as well he knew if Mike unleashed there would be no controlling him someone most likely Aiden would end up dead.

"Nothing's happening." Aiden rolled his eyes at the ceiling knowing that wasn't exactly true. He knew if she weren't 8 months pregnant, he would have already made his move. Instead, his fucking hand was fast becoming his best friend. "I can't fuck those other women with her around. Do you know what it's like to only see one face regardless of who you're inside?"

"Yeah brother actually I do."

~Charming, County Road, 7:30pm~

The black Porsche coupé zipped through the back roads she often traveled especially when running late. She glanced over at the black leather passenger seat where the neatly bound manuscript lay it would be a very unconventional birthday present, but he was struggling she could see it. Piney had told her she would know when the time was right and Hannah felt in her heart it was now. Jackson needed to know the truth about Clay, his mother and the Anarchy that JT had created to become the acceptance and family that the First Nine had not been able to get from society. Rounding the corner, she saw the familiar car blocking the road ahead.

"What the hell." She mumbled slowing to a halt reviving the engine Hannah looked out the window seeing no one.

Without warning, the passenger door flung open simultaneously with the driver's side door. "Get out of the car Hannah." She knew the voice coming from her door before even seeing his face.

Hannah looked down the short barrel of the glock 17 pointed at her head the real shock was not the gun but the culprit responsible for holding it there.

"I don't know who you _really _are but I am not moving! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" She screamed out the sound of a body settling in the passenger side next to her catching her attention.

"How rude dear girl." Hannah slowly turned her head the color draining from her face immediately. "Get the out of the car or you will die right here right now. I will kill you myself."

"You're a monster." She spit in his face.

Conor reached in the inner pocket of his pea coat pulling out a handkerchief wiping his face folding it neatly before removing the silenced Walther from its home. "Yes, I am."

~Stockton~

Otto sat at the round aged table in the prison library reading a book. Many would have never guessed it by looking at him but he was very intelligent and well spoken. The same was true for his fellow incarcerated brother Lenny. Books for Otto however were an escape it was one way he open his mind and projected himself to wherever he wanted. He wasn't made for the confines of the jail cell but he didn't see a future that held anything but the iron bars. Especially with the multiple favors, he was doing on the inside for his beloved SAMCRO his six-year sentence that should have ended a few years earlier kept extending. Otto figured that eventually the years would add up to where he would never see the light of day again as a free man. They were his family though he would die for them the only people important to him other than Luann. Leaving her alone was his only regret but he knew the club would keep their promise to watch over her and the bond with Gemma only strengthened that.

He looked down at left arm her name tattooed in black ink. Otto chuckled at the fact he had intentionally chosen his left arm since he was left-handed it was the one he used to jack off with. Seeing her name while his hand worked its way up and down his rigid cock brought him a sick perverted rush he had never been able to explain. That was one thing he had always loved about Lu she had just accepted him as is never expecting him to make changes to suit her. He had done the same for her the only requested he had ever made was to stay behind the camera and not in front. Otto was secure enough as a man to handle his wife filming porn but Lu deserved more than making her living taking it up the ass. She had been one of the best Old Ladies when he was a free man like Gemma she was the cream of the crop. They didn't build them like Lu anymore he shifted in his seat growing hard at the thought of her. He missed burying himself inside her sweet wet pussy. He knew she missed him even though she was getting hers with a few of the actors and he figured Lenny's kid. He wanted to be pissed off at Aiden but fuck the kid had been around all of them his entire life. Moreover, he and Lenny went way back and Otto figured if she was going to fuck, somebody ought to be someone who would treat her right. Closing his eyes for a moment Otto envisioned Lu on top of him her eyes drinking him as she rode him hard. The vision was so vivid that in his escape from reality, he never heard the men slipping up behind him with a shank in hand.

* * *

The music blared loudly the smoke collecting like a thick fog in the room. Jax walked around the room hugging several of his brothers as they wished him happy birthday finally settling at a table where a pack of croweaters swooned in on him as if he were the only man in the room.

Gemma strolled over to the bar where Donna sat with Amelia. "You girls doing ok?" Gemma smiled slyly approaching the bar winking at the Tig standing towards the end. She could still feel the moisture between her legs as she leisurely swayed her hips from side to side. Clay had been a stallion in bed but Tig Trager well he was in a dimension all his own and he could eat pussy like it had been invented for his tongue.

Tig smirked as Gemma approached the bar intentionally grabbing the stiff outline of his jeans giving her a wink as he did. _Gonna bury myself in that pussy later_, he chided silently to himself as if he was singing a nursery rhythm.

"Hey Gemma doing good but going to head home soon." Donna replied smiling towards Amelia. "You want to head out with me?"

"No." Amelia replied abruptly. "I'll wait for Mike."

Gemma smiled looking over at the pool table were the Nomad Jax had come to rely on was playing with Juice the woman swooning around the table. Juice was grinning ear to ear at the attention while the other man simply ignored it.

"Good call sweetheart." Gemma smirked leaning her back and elbows against the bar. "He ain't interested but a woman can never be too careful about these things. Fucking croweaters never take your eye off of them for one second and always make sure they know whose boss." She winked at the girl.

Amelia smiled at the dark-haired matriarch before returning her blue eyes to Mike. She knew all about what the whores of the MC could do to a relationship as Aiden entered her line of vision approaching her his intent brown eyes drinking her in. Amelia stared back at him and thought about what whores at stop lights could do to a relationship as well.

"Dance with me beautiful." He extended his hand as a slow song filled the room. Smiling she slid off the bar stool taking his hand.

"I don't know about the beautiful part. Have you looked at me lately Aiden I look like the damned good year blimp?" She frowned she hated being pregnant and in truth spent as much time as possible deny it was true. Amelia knew her time for denial was growing short with the baby due in just 6 weeks or less. She wished she could be like Donna all happy and excited but she just couldn't be regardless of how hard she tried.

"Amelia what have you gained ten pounds." Aiden rested his forehead against hers looking into her blue eyes with his brown ones. "Honestly if I had known you would look this sexy would have knocked you up myself long ago."

Amelia found herself giggling and feeling carefree, something that it seemed Aiden was the cause of more and more these days.

* * *

Mike looked up from the pool table just in time to see Amelia laughing. The look on her face was carefree and happy he couldn't stop himself from smiling at how beautiful she was. He missed that Amelia the happy one, the girl whose smile could light up a room. Pregnancy for her had been a huge rollercoaster of emotions and while he was eager to hold his child. Mike found himself more eager to hold the girl he was admiring from a distance in his arms once again. He knew the club business had kept him away that was his own fault but it seemed when he was around he couldn't make her happy. He knew he should go cut in on her and Aiden but lately the only time she was happy was in his company. Mike knew he wouldn't cut in but stay right where he was and watch what he so desperately needed from a distance like a visitor. His mind filled with the thought briefly that perhaps that's all he had been a visitor he attempted to shake the unpleasant thoughts from his mind. They were in love. Amelia loved him what they had was real. He loved her would die for her. Marie was right there was no need to worry it was just pregnancy, hormones all that shit but as he continued to look at them together, he couldn't completely shake the fear it was something more.

* * *

Happy walked around the room looking for her but she was nowhere in sight. His already serious expression growing more somber as his brow furrowed. _She should be here by now, _he thought to himself as his eyes continued to circulate around the room. Happy could feel in his chest grow tight something wasn't right walking over to Jax he stopped at the foot of the table.

Jax peered past the brown-haired woman hovered in his face offering him some very interesting entertainment. "What's up Hap?"

"Hannah's not here." Happy continued searching the crowd.

"Probably just running late you know how she is never on damn time." He rolled his eyes turning his attention back to the brown-haired woman the truth was Hannah had been rather private about her comings and goings since the funeral. He had called around with Happy to discuss the treatment of his sister with the arrogant cocksucker Conor Mc Gregory. The conversation had not gone well. Jax was surprised to find the little preppy boy fucker could hold his own in a fight. Happy had sent him to the ground though after pulling them apart. The assholes fighting skills had only peaked his interest in the man more something about his squeaky clean young successful businessman image didn't add up. He didn't care what the files Juice had surfaced on him said everything else pointed to the contrary. He had questioned Hannah about it but she had turned a deaf ear refusing to even utter his name.

Jax thought again about the fact that more and more Hannah had secluded herself only talking to Happy. They had been close for the last five years he knew that but lately they were inseparable. He looked at the towering man standing before him studying his stance and expression shocked at how it could have escaped him before.

"Happy are you and Hannah…" He paused a wry smile crossing his lips. "Are you two?"

"Yeah." Happy replied flatly. "You got a problem with that?" His intense eyes waited for an answer.

"Well I'll be God damned." Jax muttered under his breath picking up the bottle beer bottle bringing it to his mouth. For the first time he didn't find himself upset or pissed that she was with someone oddly he felt at peace. No jealousy no anger ensued. He felt right about who they were truly meant to be to one another, and for the first time he felt free from the lies that had smothered them. Nodding his head a crooked smile formed in the corner of his mouth, "Go get your woman brother."

"Yeah, I think I will." Happy cracked a smile across his serious mouth heading for the clubhouse door.

~10:00PM~

Pulling the black car into the parking place, she looked at her watch knowing she should have arrived hours before, but considering what she had been through to get there arriving a few hours late would be ok. Opening the drivers door she exited the vehicle her slow steps leading her to the doorway of the clubhouse the sound of the soulful music vibrated the exterior walls it was familiar and soothing. She found that she was glad to hear a sound she never thought she would again. Extending her hand, she turned the knob opening the door stepping into not only a room full of people but also her future.

The room fell silent and one by one, she could feel the penetrating glares cast her way and the hushed whispers of men and women. Standing erect and proud she placed her foot over the threshold of the doorway. Their eyes locked immediately sending a ripple of intensity through the air that could be felt by each person in the room. Reluctantly breaking the gaze, she searched the room until she found the second set of eyes she was looking for. The Queen bitch stared daggers in her direction as if daring her to step one more foot closer. She didn't allow her eyes to fall to the ground those humble days were over a new age had dawned and it was time the Matriarch realized just who the fuck was in control. _He's mine. _

"Bring it bitch." She mouthed the silent words in her direction relishing in the fact that Gemma's face was turning crimson in anger and shock.

"Oh my god!" Donna gasp.

"Thank fucking God." Aiden mumbled his warm breath falling on the nape of Amelia's neck as he tightened his arm around the small of her back.

"What is it?" Amelia asked an embarrassing shiver of excitement coursing through as he pulled her closer. She followed his blue eyes. "Oh, Aiden is it really…"

"I'll be a Motherfucker." Opie glanced up from the game of pool going on between Mike and Juice a hearty chuckle bellowing from him.

"Tara..." Jax spoke her name with the same primal lust, and want he had 7 years earlier when they had first met at her locker. For the second time in his life, it was the only word he could utter.

~County Road, 10:05PM~

Happy rolled his Harley up the road killing the engine abruptly and barely placing the kick stand in down before jumping off and running to the black Porsche still sitting with its headlights shining. He had been all over Charming including her house and no trace of Hannah the only person that had seen her was the neighbor who said she left her house around 7:05pm. After exhausting all possibilities Happy decided to check the back roads he knew she took often despite his protest she stay on the main streets. Now he found himself on a desolate county road with an eerie sense overtaking him as he cursed himself silently for not just picking her up to begin with. They had tried to keep the relationship quiet until they figured out where things were heading themselves. Shit had just happened after the funeral they both found themselves surrounded by death and well fell into each other. He didn't want to keep secrets from his brothers and especially Jax but she was concerned about what people would think of them. Happy also knew after her mistaken judgment with Conor she was fearful people would think she was making another hasty decision and gossip would start. People didn't know Hannah Marshall like he did many only casting their eyes down at her because of the situation with Jax that had been a result of secrets they had no control over. Happy didnt give a shit what others thought she made him feel good and well happy he realized he should have told her his true feelings long before now. He shielded his eyes from the light as he walked forward pulling out his gun his concern only increasing at the site of both the driver and passenger door flung open. Looking inside the small car the large amount of splattered blood all over, the driver's side seat sent a shudder through his entire body and for the first time his heart pounded from fear.

"FUCK!" He screamed into the heavens as the stars twinkled back at him as if they were winking mockingly.


	17. Chapter 17

***Readers, If you have not read Chapter 15 Princes of Anarchy: Aiden and Amelia (Book II) you might want to do so before proceeding with this chapter. There will be some flash backs posted to this Chapter from Aiden and Amelia but true to my promise many chapters ago I would not double post in both books as I did with Chapter 6 (JAX TARA) and Chapter 7 (AIDEN AMELIA) being duplicates. The stories do run parallel to one another and many times certain subject matter is answered in or the other. Example a section is posted in that Chapter that includes a continuation of the club house meeting of Jax and Tara after a long absence. I will try and go back over past chapters and post at the ends where you continuation in the next book might occur, and will make it a habit in the future for easier reading. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.***

Chapter 17

~December 14, 2001, 8:37PM, St. Thomas~

"Did you approve the blood bath that arrived the Emergency Room earlier this evening?" Dr. Martin spoke the words calmly as if discussing his grocery list.

"Depends on what your Webster definition of _blood bath_ is Martin." Conor sat up in the bed rousing from the first sleep he had in two days. The metal bed frame creaking in protest.

"Don't give me your Webster dictionary crap Conor." Dr. Martin responded the agitation now clear in his voice. "The girl is not dead."

"I don't understand." Conor replied squinting in trying to adjust to the dim lighting of the make shift bedroom. "Clean shot to the head right?"

"Conor she's bleeding to death they beat her severely and that's not all..." His voice dropped off and he could feel the rise in his blood pressure as his temples pulsated.

"What?" Conor inquired his eyes now wide open.

"They not only beat the hell out of her Conor but she was raped...Jesus Christ she was 8 months pregnant..." His words halted as the vision of her body entered his mind. He recalled years earlier when she entered the ER with her wrist cut bleeding to death than from a failed suicide attempt. The entire staff had fought hard to save her life and now he wondered if she would have been better off dead.

"Bloody hell!" Conor yelled into the dark empty concrete walled room the sound of his voice echoing into the hallway. "I told that big goof a shot to the head quick, painless, humane! DAMN IT!" He raised his voice a rare occurrence which was becoming habit since arriving Charming.

"Yeah well it seems a lot of mishaps have occurred lately." Dr. Martin shot back. "Any change in our other situation?"

"No." Conor replied flatly disconnecting the call.

Pulling the thin blanket from his fully clothed body Conor dangled his feet over the side of the rickety metal framed bed for a moment lost in deep thought before reaching for the bottle water on the cardboard box that sat beside him in lieu of a nightstand. He preferred the comforts of the luxurious house he had rented but after the Hells Angels Biker Rally that had ensued on the front lawn he felt it was time to pull up stakes. The current situation required his undivided attention and the abandoned warehouse they had rented on the outskirts of Charming offered seclusion. He inhaled deeply the biker convention had not disturbed him as much as the man with the intense green eyes. He knew eyes that recognized what lay beneath the surface of another person. Unscrewing the lid to his water, he took a drink swishing it around ridding himself of the sour taste that had coated his mouth as he slept. Standing stretching his arms above straight above he lowered them and picked up his Walther PPK stashed in its holster flinging the straps over his shoulder before retrieving his Colt 45 and placing it to his ankle.

He loathed insubordination plain and simple. Raping and beating the Tate girl had not been his orders a clean merciful shot had been his instructions. Many of the targets that the Marchese's had put a hit on were to his disliking and he had questioned the cold-hearted bitch that placed herself strategically between the brothers. Her insistence on using an amateur that hadn't even been able to keep their cocaine safe in Southern California was illogical to him. Conor had only agreed to go ahead with the big goof in place because the bitch had assured him his orders for the type of death the girl was to receive would be carried out explicitly. A grimace over took his features as he thought about the fact he only thing he hated more than insubordination was lies. The bitch had lied and his gut screamed she had something more to gain in the death of the innocent faced blonde-haired girl than payback for the lost shipment of cocaine. It was no secret the Marchese's had been trickling their way into the west coast territory eventually planning to set up permanent shop with their own connections both legal and illegal for sometime. The heist of the cocaine by the SAMCRO Nomad member had simply sped up the original plan by a year or so. They could have come in and wiped out just those involved but instead had chosen to use the opportunity to their advantage and chip away at the aged foundation of the largest west coast MC. Conor knew they expected the heir and younger SAMCRO royalty to fail miserably at holding the club together. The Marcheses had after all had their own rats with in the MC community for years.

He hung his head for a moment in regret he was a hit man but even a person in his profession had a certain code of ethics. Beating and raping a woman especially a pregnant woman was not on his on his ethically ok to do list. _Her blood is on your hands you stupid fucker, _he cursed himself silently knowing that if it had not been for his involvement with Hannah Marshall he wouldn't be debating or regretting. He never would have inquired about the additional hits. Walking towards the door the image of the New York bitch filled his mind Conor Mc Gregory normally would not raise a gun to a woman but she would be the exception to his rule. The bitch needed a bullet right behind the ear.

~9:00PM~

Jax walked along the long corridor that led to the waiting room Opie formed up to his left and Happy to his right. He felt like a man walking the miracle mile the gravity of what had occurred in less than 48 hours as well as the last several months crushing him. Crushing them all. Their forceful strides upon the sterile white tile flooring mimicking each man's rage and anger. Jax however felt not only rage but also regret that he hadn't taken the bloody road when Clay and Piney were killed. He had hoped to contain the bloodshed and prevent a full on scale war, and the fact that they had been unable to surface who was behind the hits had prevented retaliation as well. He knew though that all eyes were upon him it was one thing for a brother to fall no one liked it but it was part of the life and a risk they all took the recent attacks though had a more personal ring to them. There was no way around it the situation not only had their women been attacked; Clay and Piney killed but Mike had put a bullet in the head of the Mayan President Jose Gonzales. They had walked from the meeting that had been nothing but distraction with no one left standing. Four Mayans dead, splattered on the walls of the shitty room.

_~Flash Back 5:45PM, Oakland~_

_Cheap wood paneling lined the walls of the Mayan temple as they called it. To Mike it reminded him of smoking pot in his foster parents basement when he was 12. The small, dark room was dank and musty, reeking of cigars. The Latin has loved their stogies, Mike thought to himself, must be a dick thing. He knew it was always a dick thing with these guys. He smiled faintly at the thought, the smile fading quickly as he stared into the eyes of some taco with a scar across his forehead. Jax sat to his right, on his right sat Opie. Tig and Happy stood on guard behind them. Tension filled the air as neither side of the table had any love for the other._

_"My sister is missing fuck head, Otto's been attacked at Stockton and then there is the matter of Clay and Piney." Jax hissed the words. "If you are involved you are going to pay with your own blood and if you aren't involved but have Intel you better start singing like a fuckin' canary cause I am getting tired of this shit." He pressed his lips together grinding his teeth for a moment as his blue eyes glowered at the Mayan President._

_"Ese a pale mamacita goes missing you look to us." Jose Gonzales the current Mayan President rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Accusations are insulting." He curled his upper lip up._

_Mike barely heard the words his mind drifted to his talk with Nicky earlier Conor Mc Gregory was haunting him. He inhaled the shitty smoke attempting to clear his mind. Amelia and the baby, and getting out of the life for good entered his mind next. It was dangerous to drift in these meetings and he pushed the thoughts from his head._

_"Fucker!" Jax jumped up reaching across the small table for the man's throat only to find himself looking down the barrel of the VP's gun._

_Opie and Mike stood there weapons drawn immediately. Tig and Happy already had guns pointed before they ever cleared the table._

_"Put your gun down." Opie spoke the words cold and callus. "We will have you splattered all over that back wall before you even squeeze the trigger."_

_"See what I mean about accusations Ese they can lead to fatal misunderstandings." The Mayan President paused for a moment nodding to the VP to lower his gun a cheeky smile crossing his dark face._

_Opie, Tig, Happy and Mike lowered their guns in response._

_"Besides we all know that the white-haired pussy is the primo stock anyway. Isn't right Ese?" His gaze locked with Mikes as he asked the question._

_"What did you say?" Mikes eyes zeroed in on his black beady ones a sense of dread rising from the pit of his stomach as his finger curled around the trigger of his Sig at his side._

_"The blonde Ese the one you are fuckin' word on the street she is dying tonight but not before she is fucked well." He responded an eerie cackle escaping his lips. "Why do you think we called you here tonight? Not to negotiate but to get you all out of Charming."_

_"MOTHERFUCKER!" Mike raised his gun and squeezed the bullet lodged itself in the center of the Mexicans_ _forehead._

* * *

His green eyes stared intently at the double door she had disappeared behind what seemed an eternity ago. Mike sat surprised that the doors hadn't spontaneously combusted from the fury his glare emitted.

"Mike any word brother?" Jax asked as he approached.

"Baby didn't make it something about placenta getting ripped fuck I don't know." He paused reaching in his pocket for cigarettes only to notice the no smoking sign that hung on the wall next to him. "Motherfuckers don't know how to speak English." He stashed the pack back in his pants pocket before nervously tangling his fingers in his already wind tousled dark hair. "She's in the operating room now they can't stop the bleeding."

Opie looked up just as Donna entered the double glass door of the ER entrance with Gemma. His heart clenched in his chest, as he looked at her rounded body, _Christ it could have been Donna. _Without a word, he moved across the room toward her wrapping his gigantic arms around her sweeping her feet slightly off the ground his mumbled words falling into the strands of her brown hair.

Mike looked away from the scene and for the first time in his life what felt like hot tears threatened to form under his lids. _Christ why didn't I just go home with her and send someone else! She fucking' begged me to go home with her! FUCK! _The words screamed out in his subconscious.

~Flash Back 3:00PM, Teller-Morrow Parking Lot~

_"Call came brother." Jax called over as he headed to his bike._

_"Don't go. Please come home with me." Her voice pleaded._

_"Baby I have to go this is important but I promise you just a few more weeks." Mike nodded his head, as she looked at him hopeful. "Go home I'll be there as soon as possible I promise._

* * *

"Brother we are here for you." Jax laid the palm of his hand on Mikes leather clad shoulder jolting him from the memory of her that flooded his mind. "And once we get things settled here and she is ok we are going to fuck up whoever did this. I promise you that. They will pay with their motherfuckin' blood for every loss we have felt." His jaw clenched tightly as the last words left his mouth.

~9:05PM~

He studied every intricate feature of the statue of Jesus hanging on the cross in the small chapel of the hospital. The mutilation and stains of blood glared back at him accusingly and silently he cursed himself for not arriving to her house earlier than he had. Once again, the club priorities had come first and this time it may have cost him the only person that made sense in his life.

"Fuck me." He mumbled burying his head in his hands. The stench of dried blood permeated his nares as he ran his palms from his forehead over his face. Nothing could have prepared him for the horrific scene he had walked in on in the elaborate living room of the cathedral. Aiden knew the image was etched in his mind where it would remain forever he could only imagine what had occurred before he arrived.

~Flash Back 5:46PM, Charming Cathedral~

_Amelia heard the doorbell chime throughout the Cathedral as she sat on the black granite top counter in front of the refrigerator, licking chocolate icing off her fingers from the cupcake in her hand, as Marie cooked dinner. The motherly housekeeper looked over at Amelia with her fingers in her mouth, a broad smile crossing her face it reminded her of when she was a child. She missed having a baby around, and was ecstatic that one was on the way._

_"Are you expecting someone Amelia? I set the code on the gate earlier." Marie inquired._

_"It's Aiden, Marie he has the code." She smiled before turning her attention back to the treat in hand. "He's going to have dinner with us keep me company till Mike gets home." She peeled the cupcake wrapper back while calling the words over her shoulder._

_Marie looked back at Amelia smiling, before exiting the kitchen. They had seen a lot of Aiden lately, unfortunately a lot more than they had seen of Mike, and that concerned her. She knew Mike and Amelia were in love, she could see it when they were together. It lit up the entire room, but it was clear that since returning to Charming stress had entered their lives for the first time in the little over two years they had been together. Marie knew Mike was a good man, but more and more Amelia was taking a back seat to the club. She recalled how he had even forgotten a Doctor's appointment two weeks earlier. It had been Aiden who had shown up that night to comfort a crying Amelia. Lost in thought Marie never even noticed the gun pointing at her when she opened the door._

_The sound echoed from the foyer, and Amelia sat stunned for a moment, Christ that sounded like a gun. The sound of many heavy footsteps in the entryway drawing closer to her with each step. She darted to the drawer across from her where Mike had stashed a gun for her use just in case her hand never reached the knob before being halted abruptly. The fingertips dug into her flesh turning her around forcibly. Amelia blue eyes grew wide with fear for the first time in over two years._

_"How … How…. did you get in here?" Amelia's heart pounded in her chest as she looked in the face of the big man that had attempted to rape her on the beach the night she met Mike._

_"Where's the fucking Nomad, bitch?" One of them asked from behind him. She recognized his voice from that fateful night also._

_"W..h..o?" Her attempt to control her voice from quivering failing miserably._

_"The fucking Nomad, you little cunt." The big man spit the words in her face._

_"I don't know. I mean … He just showed up out of no where that night … I didn't … I don't know him," He released her arm, and Amelia felt relief followed by the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced shooting through her abdomen as he punched her hard. She immediately fell to the ground breathless._

_"Whore, we know he's your man. We have seen you together." He paused looking at her hands clutched around her abdomen. "Saw you two fucking on the beach few months back rubbed a good one out while you two were getting it on." The other two men in the room laughed loudly._

_"Tell us where he is!" The shorter man walked over grabbing Amelia's hair making her look at him as he spoke the words._

_"I … I don't know where he is, he is out. I don't know when he will be back…I swear." Amelia struggled to get the words out the waves of pain now more intense. She watched in horror one of the men pointed his gun in her face._

_"Fuckin' whore, I will splatter your ass all over, just like that other bitch who answered the door." He pressed the cool metal to her forehead._

_"Please … Please it's the truth I don't know when he will come back." Amelia looked him in his eyes pleading for mercy but no emotion was present. For the first time since she had found out about the baby, Amelia felt the motherly instinct that everyone talked about flood over her. The pain throbbed through her as she placed her hand protectively over herself tighter. Christ I have been so stupid. The hot tears began to stream down her cheeks blurring her vision._

_"Please, don't do this. I am not begging for myself, but please don't do this I'm pregnant … please. He was just protecting me that night. Please!" She looked up her eyes continuing to beg as the largest man stepped forward his deep baritone evil laugh echoing through the kitchen._

_"Take that fucking gun away from her," He spoke to the smaller man, "You expect us to believe this is all a coincidence?" He hissed the words at her._

_"Please I don't know what you mean?" Amelia tried hard to keep her voice steady as the throbbing pain began to feel as if something was ripping._

_"This isn't all about that night, bitch! It's about your man's business dealings in fucking Laguna. So, this baby is it his?" He eyed her. "Don't lie bitch … we see the other pretty boy here all hours of the fucking night and day! Is this that cock sucking Nomads baby or pretty boys?" Amelia looked at the large man helpless unable to answer from the shock. "BITCH WHOSE BABY IS IT?" The words resonating around the room as he pulled his own gun._

_"Yes! Yes, it's his baby the one on the beach." Amelia looked down at the ground the tears flowing from her eyes as she spoke the words._

_"LOOK at me you sniveling bitch!" Quickly Amelia looked into his eyes, her vision blurred from the warm tears, "You tell him we said, FUCK YOU!" Amelia opened her mouth to respond as the man kicked her in the abdomen with his boot sending her petite body flying back into the refrigerator door. She attempted to scream, but no sound came as he kicked her again. The pain coursed through her as the blows continued to come one after another._

_"Please … God … please stop." She held her arms around her body attempting to shelter herself as she felt a warm liquid begin to ooze from between her legs. The almost unbearable pain as if something was ripping away._

_"You don't want to play like this anymore." The giant man growled. "I got another game we can play." He turned to the other men an evil smile cast upon his lips. "Take her in there on the couch I think I should get a little sample of what that fuckin' Nomad cheated me out of on the beach._

_"Man she's pregnant." The smallest guy blurted out._

_"More than one way to fuck a woman." He shot back. "Get her to the fuckin' couch before I fuck you up the ass!"_

~9:10PM~

"Have you put the other charters on alert?" The monotone words escaped Jax's lips followed by his heavy breathing as he approached the remaining crew.

"Aye." Chibs replied his body covered in dark red patches of dried blood. The vision Amelia laying wrapped in Aiden's arms still playing through his mind. The thought of his own daughter entered his mind as he closed his eyes for a moment and rage consumed him.

"What about Tara is she protected?" Jax glanced around not seeing her present.

"Sent prospects over to her dad's house immediately." Opie chimed in as he approached his brothers once again.

"Where's Aiden?" Jax inquired to no one in particular his eyes fixated on the blood staining Chibs cut.

"Was in th' chapel lest Ah saw heem."Chibs replied. "It was a bludy scene jax."

"Man I ain't every seen anything like it." Juice wrung his hands together as he spoke the words his voice shaking. "Who would do something like to a woman …" He paused for a moment his eyes glazed over. "A pregnant woman."

"Jesus Fucking Christ." Jax hissed the words angrily as heads of waiting patients turned their way.

"Fuckin' Mexicans we should have stuck it up their ass long before now!" Tig shot back his eyes shifting to Jax briefly as he spoke the words. "Mike made the right move blowing that Mayan Presidents head the fuck off. Taunting him and bragging like he did about Amelia cocksucking motherfucker!"

"Shut the fuck up Tig." Jax spit back noticing the civilian eyes upon them before turning his head Opie. "Make sure it was made clear I want the Nomads, SAMREN and the other charters a day or so travel from us to be on their way here now." He looked over towards Gemma and Donna. "We need to get every ones family safe also. Lock shit down I won't have another of innocent blood on my hands."

"Sure thing brother SAMREN is on the road now should be here shortly." Opie replied. "Do you think the Mayans are the only ones behind this?" His head tilted toward the double doors of the emergency room.

"I don't know brother but they sure in the fuck knew about it." Jax replied strutting back towards Mike without making eye contact.

~9:15PM~

Gemma watched as her son approached with a scowl upon his face and a hint of sadness. Her eyes shifted to the man slumped in the seat with his eyes fixated on the doors of the emergency room. She knew full-scale war was headed for them any vote that would take place was simply a formality. The bloodshed at the Mayan meeting and the attack on Amelia had assured that. Not to mention the deaths of the Clay and Piney. Now they had firm proof who to go after. She looked over at Tig leaned up against the wall talking to Happy his eyes catching hers for just a moment.

"Sweetheart." She reached out pulling her son to her bosom wrapping her arms securely around him.

Jax allowed his weight to fall against his mother closing his eyes breathing in her essence and strength. _Christ when did shit get so complicated. _It was a question he knew he had asked himself for the last several years, but just when he thought things couldn't get any worse it always escalated to the next level. He found himself longing for childhood. To have days filled with Opie and Aiden on their bikes dreaming of they would own a Harley and wear a cut. Shifting his gaze, he eyed Mike's somber profile reminding him of a statue he sat so still. Jax opened his mouth abruptly closing it unsure what he could say that would make a difference.

"Jax." The feminine voice trailed from the doorway as she made her way towards him.

"Tara." Jax released Gemma immediately and moved towards Tara meeting her halfway pulling her into his arm.

"Jax is she…" Tara pulled back enough for their eyes to meet.

"In surgery…" He paused his blue eyes not breaking away from her hazel ones as he continued. "The baby didn't make it."

"Oh god." She fought the tears pooling under the lids of her eyes.

"Sweetheart" Gemma approached nodding at Tara her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Jax I hate to interrupt the moment you two are having but we need to go check on Aiden."

Tara raised her eyes to the stoic matriarch her mind reflecting back several years earlier when they had gathered in the same area awaiting news of Aiden. The stone cold bitch had been less than kind to her that evening treating her as if she were a doormat. She remembered every bitter hateful word the bitch had spoken to her that night and on all the other occasions. The silent vow she made herself as the bus pulled from Charming rang in her mind. "That won't be necessary Gemma I'll check on him with Jax have a seat or better yet get some fresh air." She smiled sweetly repeating the words almost verbatim that had said to her years earlier.

"Excuse me?" Gemma placed her hands on her sensuous hips casting a challengingly glare at Tara.

"I am sorry." She inhaled feeling the release wash over her. "Did you not understand what I said?" Tara paused smiling sweetly her voice steady and confident. "Have a seat or get some fresh air. I am here now to take care of things."

"You little fuckin' bitch …" Gemma countered her voice rising.

"Shut the fuck up Gem or go home. Now is not the time for your bullshit jealousy. Tara is here offering her compassion and time to our club members. The six of us go way back Amelia, Donna and Tara have a history you just don't understand. We all history you don't understand. Now sit down she will go with me to check on Aiden." Jax narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

Mike glanced over at Jax grinding his teeth as he spoke the words to Gemma. _That's right Mike you are just a visitor Amelia and Aiden they are the A team and you … you are nothing. You don't fit in the equation you never did. _The voice chanted mockingly in his mind as shame washed over him for allowing even momentary jealousy to course through him.

"If that's what you want sweetheart." Gemma relaxed her stance an insufferable smile crossing her face as she cast Tara one last look before moving towards a waiting room chair.

Donna watched Tara in amazement as she handled Gemma slyly without even the slightest look of irritation on her face. "Checkmate." She mumbled the almost inaudible word as her lips curved upwards in a smile. Shifting her eyes to Opie who had just joined her side he acknowledged her with a wink. _Tara's back new and improved. _His eyes spoke the words to Donna that his voice did not.

"Donna are you feeling ok?" Tara walked over hugging her dear friend. "You need to think of the baby." She spoke the last word quietly praying they hadn't drifted to the man she vaguely remembered the one that Amelia was now apparently engaged too. Tara eyes shifted to Gemma who glared daggers before looking at the man sitting almost helplessly staring at the doors awaiting news. The realization hit her that although many things had remained the same others had drastically changed.

"I'm fine Tara." She hugged her back. "I am so glad you are here." She leaned into her friend crying softly.

* * *

The door squeaked softly as he pushed it open allowing her to enter first. The smell and glow of the candles filled the room casting light on the figure staring straight ahead at the wall before him. Jax walked forward before being halted by Tara's soft touch.

"Let me." She whispered the words.

Jax nodded in response as he watched her move down the small aisle and slip into the pew beside Aiden. He hadn't expected Tara to be so willing to help where Aiden was concerned especially given the circumstances of the last time they had all spent together at the bus stop. It seemed however something she was determined to do and he decided that he was going to trust Tara that she knew the right course.

"Aiden." Tara spoke softly as her hand moved towards his rugged one stained in red.

"Is she dead…" He choked on the last word.

"She's still in surgery Aiden we don't know anything new yet." She laid her hand over his giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I never should have let her get on my bike Tara." Aiden spoke the words as his brown eyes glared straight ahead. "But she was so beautiful standing there in front of me in the parking lot that day …" He lowered his head inhaling deeply. "I fell in love with her the moment she reached her dainty little hand out to me but I had no right to bring her into this life. If I had just let her walk away her life would be so different now."

"Aiden she never loved until she met you." Tara replied pausing for a moment. "It's true you, we were the first family she had ever had other than Marie. You were the first person she ever really loved and that loved her in return. What you had was real hold onto that. I know she wouldn't change meeting you and deep down I don't think you would change it either." Tara looked behind her to where Jax was sitting their eyes locking as she spoke the next words. "Some people live their whole lives and never love like that Aiden."

"I would die for her Tara. I would gladly trade places now." He choked on the last words as his shoulders sagged and body began to tremor.

"Shh it's ok." Tara pulled Aiden close to her as his tears fell.

Jax could feel his heart being ripped from his chest as he watched his brother weep openly. They had grown up together and in all the years never once had he seen Aiden shed a tear even the time he had fallen from the tree in their front yard and broken his arm.

"Christ." He muttered as all the memories they shared came flooding back to him.

He studied Tara as she held Aiden firmly supporting him as his body shook with grief and in that moment he realized that as much as he had loved her all those years ago it was nothing compared to the emotion that coursed through him as he watched her. Jax Teller realized he had just fallen helplessly in love Tara Knowles shifting his eyes ahead to the figure hanging on the wall he prayed silently that she too would fall in love with him.

~10:00PM~

They walked from the chapel together towards the group standing in the ER waiting room. Aiden cringed as the cotton material of his T-shirt pulled at the flesh of his chest. He looked down at the red stains of her dried blood that covered him.

"Where's Mike?" Jax looked over at the vacant seat.

"Had Juice and Tig take him outside for a smoke." Bobby replied leaning his head against the waiting room wall.

"You ok baby?" Opie whispered the question to Donna tucked protectively under his arm.

"I'm ok." Donna peered up at him her eyes hazy from crying.

"When's the baby due?" Tara asked immediately regretting the question.

Aiden felt a wave of anger and grief wash over him at the words. The grief was for Amelia the anger was for the Fucko whoever he was that was going to die.

Mike walked back through the door with Juice and Tig his eyes immediately diverting to the ground as the question rang through his subconscious.

"Couple of weeks." Donna muttered uncomfortably as the sound of the double doors leading from the emergency room opened.

The group fell silent as a white coated figure followed by another dressed in light green surgical scrubs approached them.

Mike felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs as his green eyes searched the expressionless faces searching for a glimmer of hope.

"Tara?" Dr. Martin stared in disbelief as the color drained from his face.

Jax's clear blue eyes narrowed at the man standing before him staring a Tara. The look upon his face was both indescribable and eerie.

"Is she ..." The two male voices spoke in unison.

Dr. Martin looked from Tara to the two men standing before him heir eyes glaring in urgent demand.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and she is being transferred to the intensive care floor..." The surgeon began.

"So she's going to be ok?" Mike asked his voice ringing with hope for the first time in hours.

"Can we talk privately for a moment?" The tall skinny man who resembled the jolly green giant scanned the crowd of piercing eyes all looking intently at him.

"Sure." Mike stepped away from the group.

"The damage from her injuries were more severe than we thought originally. We were able to stop the bleeding but the long-term severity we won't know for a while." The doctor paused for a moment inhaling deeply. "To be honest if she were older and already had children we would have chosen other solutions."

"What the fuck do you mean other solutions?" Miles clenched his fist his loud voice echoed through the waiting room. "Do any of you bastards speak English?"

The surgeon looked at Dr. Martin a distance away before returning his tired weary eyes back to the furious man before him.

"She may not be able to have children. We almost had remove her uterus, which would have left her unable to have a baby. Still we don't know if the repairs ..."

Mike raised his hand motioning for the man to halt his words. "I don't give a fuck if she can have kids or not is she going to live?"

"If we have no other complication arise yes she should recover." The surgeon replied.

"Can I see her?" Mike ran his fingers nervously through his dark hair.

"Yes but just for a few minutes follow me." He replied.

"I am going also." Aidens gruff voice came from behind them.

"That not possible just immediate family until we have her condition more stable." The Doctor responded.

"I am just as much her family as he is." Aiden spit out. "They aren't even fuckin' married for Christ sake."

"Aiden I am warning you do not start your tug of war bullshit now. I am grateful for what you did … more than you know but just back the fuck off please." Mikes green eyes stared at him intently lowering his voice. "She doesn't even know about the damn baby yet."

* * *

Dr. Martin watched as the three men spoke briefly and two walked towards the double doors his eyes returned to Tara a smile growing across his lips. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Of course." Tara replied giving him a genuine smile.

Jax face grew more pensive he remembered her mentioning the good Doctor during the brief time she volunteered at the hospital but the cocksucker in front of him was addressing her, as they were old friends.

"Hey I don't know if you remember me or not you saved my life that day." Aiden cut in as he approached from behind. "I need to see her … Please."

"I remember you and I remember her as well." Dr. Martin studied the man in front of him that had been in under his care years earlier. "I remember her approaching me just as you are now."

"Then you understand." Aiden's brown eyes implored. "I need to see her."

* * *

She looked small and dainty laying in the hospital bed the unfamiliar beeps and sounds of equipment the only sound as he stood over her.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered staggering back almost falling into the seat at the bedside his eyes taking in the bruises that covered her arms and face.

Mike knew he had inflicted far worse on men before finally sending them on to meet the grim reaper but despite that fact, he couldn't help but stare with a stunned expression. Leaning into the bed from the straight back chair, he reached his fingers out brushing them against her ice-cold ones. He continued to caress her hand tenderly warming it with his own thanking a God he never acknowledge much that she was alive.

"Someone will pay." He spoke the words and the darkness that had been at bay for so long awoke.

* * *

"You promised to never come back here." He spoke the words in an almost urgent tone.

"Are you not glad to see me?" Tara arched her brow.

"No, not here." Dr. Martin narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "I prefer seeing you in Chicago where you belong not here in Charming Tara."

"Maybe I belong here Nathan." She replied.

"We have been over this before you don't belong here Tara!" He paused lowering his voice before continuing. "Charming is poison Tara you have no future here. Look at your friend she lost her baby and almost lost her life tonight. Why? Because of this place and that gang."

"They aren't a gang." Tara corrected him.

"The hell they aren't Tara. They are outlaws, criminals even your beloved Jackson Teller and you know it. You are better than he is you are better than this. Now please before it's too late leave and go back to Chicago." He hissed the words at her.

"You are wrong Jax is different my friends are different. I can change things I can change him." Tara shot back.

"No, Tara you can't and if you stay Jax, the club and your friends it will eventually be your demise." He spoke the words flatly his eyes never leaving hers.

* * *

Aiden stood in the distance out of site where Dr. Martin had indicated waiting for Mike to leave so he could sneak into Amelia's room. He had already been waiting what seemed an eternity when he saw him exit the room and head towards the lobby. Quickly slipping towards the door he knew his time would be short that there would be a Chapel meeting soon even if it was in the parking lot of the damn hospital. Slipping in the doorway he stood speechless unable to move his legs towards her.

She could hear his voice screaming begging her to wake up but regardless of how hard she tried the lids of her eyes refused to open. There were other voices but she just couldn't make them out. Then she heard Mike's screams from afar.

The pain coursed through her as the darkness began to break and his silhouette appeared in the harsh lighting. Each flicker of her eyelashes felt as if knives were being stabbed into her flesh.

"A" He gripped her hand as he spoke the singular word.

"Aiden what happened." The memories rushing back to her even as she spoke the words. "The baby Aiden …" She struggled to continue as the pain began to grip her. "Is the baby ok?"

Holding her hand tighter he opened his mouth to speak but no sound would come.

The nurse came rushing to the room as her screams filled the air.

~11:59PM, December 14, 2001, St. Thomas Parking Lot~

"Damn you Janowitz!" Mike pushed him up against the brick wall of the hospital.

"Kiss my ass man." Aiden pushed back as he hissed the words. "I had every right to see her I have been there for her more than you have lately and you know it!"

"Yeah let's talk about that motherfucker!" Mike squared off with him. "I smelled your body wash, cologne or whatever in the fuck you wear on her when we were in the parking lot this afternoon!"

"I was there this morning Fucko when the security man arrived to check the alarm system what of it!" Aiden spit back.

"Jesus Fucking Christ." Jax spit the words out as he walked up to the men. "You two get your fucking shit together where she is concerned once and for all 'cause we are in the middle of a full-scale mountain of shit here!"

"Wait… what did you say?" Mikes expression changed immediately.

"The security guy you called to check the alarms." Aiden's brown eyes studied Mikes green ones. "What's wrong?"

"Mickey." Nicky's deep voice drifted from behind him his arms open for a brotherly hug of support.

Mike turned to find his former President standing behind him with Clean his VP and Meeks the intelligence officer. "Nicky." The two men patted one another on the back.

"What's happened Mike?" Clean inquired.

"Not sure. Fucking Mayan called us down to Oakland to get us out-of-town then the bastard told me that Amelia was going to be attacked." Mike rolled his eyes towards the heavens for a moment recalling the event. "I blew his goddamned head off."

"Mike did you call the security guy or not?" Aiden cut in his tone curt.

"What?" Mike snapped his head back reminded of the conversation they were having. "Fuck no I didn't call anyone to check the alarms."

"What about the alarms? Your house Alarms?" Jax arched his brow.

"I was with Amelia this morning." Aiden began noting the sly smirk that crossed the SAMREN VP's lips. "This guy tall, lean, brown beard, strangest goddamned whistle you have ever heard was checking the alarm system said Mike called him."

"Did you say whistle?" Mike asked his green eyes flashing to Nicky's brown ones.

"Yeah whistled as he was leaving." Aiden replied.

~1:00am, Teller-Morrow clubhouse~

The think smoggy smoke of the clubhouse hit Tara in the face as soon as the door opened and she was reminded of the times they had partied until dawn. The times they had made love in the back room. Tara kept her hazel hues straight ahead and her face devoid of emotion as she stepped once again over the threshold.

Jax studied Tara out of the corner of his eye remembering the first time he had brought her to the TM for a Halloween party so many years ago. The woman standing beside him was different from the girl that had nervously fidgeted in the parking lot. He reached down taking her hand interlocking their fingers together squeezing tightly.

She looked down at his hand securely placed in her own before raising her hazel eyes to his clear blue ones a slight smile curving her straight lips.

"Listen up!" Jax called over the noise. "For you that don't her know this is Tara Knowles and when she is here you treat her with respect as if she were my old lady." He paused for a moment as the hushed whispers began to circulate through the room like a brush fire. "Let me add to what I just said when she is here you treat her with the respect that you give Gem."

Casting his eyes quickly upon every person in the large crowd, he gripped her hand tighter coaxing her gently to move with him in unison towards the bar.

Tara glanced at Jax for a moment before walking with him. She had not expected nor required him to make such an announcement they had after all not even talked about the future. A future that if she decided to pursue with him would not be one-sided but a two Way Street there would be no negotiations on the matter. She sighed lightly knowing that was even if she even decided to stay.

* * *

She tilted her chin up her face crinkled in response to his words. _Fucking cunt _Gemma spoke only to herself as she stood across the room listening to her son make his arrogant remarks comparing the respect he expected for Tara to her.

"Gem are they back together?" Luann tilted her head in Gemma's direction.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Fucking cunt needs to high tail it back to Chicago." Gemma narrowed her eyes as they moved together towards the bar.

"She always seemed so nice then all that ugliness when with Aiden and Roxy." Luann added.

"Tara has been nothing but a problem since he first brought her around." Gemma responded flatly.

"Shit Jax don't need a woman that's a problem with all the responsibility of the chair." Luann sucked in a breath.

"Don't worry Lu she won't make it past "Go" in my game of monopoly." Gemma arched her brow an evil smirk crossing her lips.

* * *

"What can I get you. " The prospect spoke respectfully as he looked from Jax to the woman he had identified as Tara.

"Coffee please." Tara spoke in a courteous manner a polite smile upon her lips.

"Nothing for me." Jax responded releasing her hand to fish for the pack of cigarettes and fathers zippo lighter in his jean pocket. "Can we talk in the apartment maybe? I don't have long we are just securing everything here and heading back up to the hospital. I can't get Mike or Aiden to leave so we are going to have our brotherly talk up there."

"As long as it's a productive talk." Tara replied.

He shifted his weight nervously unable decide if the words she spoke were good her body language revealing nothing. _Damn _he thought.

"Oh it will be productive darlin'" Jax responded with a cheeky smirk that quickly fell flat when he was met by her serious hazel hues. Lifting the coffee mug from the old wooden bar, he handed it to her before turning in the direction of the room they had frequented together on many occasions.

Tara followed the warmth of the liquid inside the cup radiating to the palms of her hands as they walked down the long hallway to the apartment room. Her eyes locked on the striking blue Harley that was on display at the end of the hallway. She thought of Jax's father for the first time really, since they had known each other. Like everyone, she had heard about the legendary John Teller and she vaguely remembered seeing him on the streets of Charming when she was younger. She found herself wondering what his father's true feelings were about the outlaw life. Rumors had after all swirled around the streets of Charming prior to his death about conflicting feelings between the President and a few of his members about illegal endeavors. Everyone's ears perked up even the young of age when there was discussion about whoever sat at the head of the table. The leader of SAMCRO was an unofficial elected official and spokesperson for the town. She wasn't completely naïve and like Donna and Amelia knew what SAMCRO was and what their role was in the Charming scheme of things.

Her mind drifted back to Amelia who had become hysterical before they left the hospital when she had discovered the baby boy she didn't survive. Tara couldn't imagine suffering such a loss and was unsure how her friend would handle such a tragedy. Tara walked into the room sitting on the side of the bed her chest tight with grief as the image of Aiden crying in the Chapel of the hospital filled her mind. They had their differences in the past that was true and she didn't know how that would affect the future of their relationship but he had apologized and honestly she knew if had not been for his phone call she wouldn't be sitting where she was.

~December 1, 2001, 0800~

"Tara." The familiar voice filled her ear.

"Yes, this is Tara." She replied with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Can I ask who is speaking?"

"This is Aiden… Aiden Janowitz." Tara sucked in a breath and her eyes grew big in shock as he began to speak. "Listen I know you have every right to hate me for how I acted at the bus station that day without talking to you first and for threatening you with the coke issue. I … I … am sorry truly sorry about how things went down between us." Aiden choked the words out apologizing was harder than he expected. "This call isn't about us though it's about a person's future I know we both care for."

"You're calling about Jax?" She inquired quizzically.

"Yeah, Tara he needs you, he needs a solid woman to stand beside him." Aiden replied.

"He has plenty of people to stand beside him." She paused for moment. "He has a damn fortress of people to stand beside him he doesn't need me."

"He's sinking…." Aiden began.

"Can Gemma or Hannah not throw him a life-preserver?" Tara cut his words short responding hatefully.

"Gemma ain't the right person for the job and you know it Tara." Aiden shot back. "Hannah she's fucked up in the head now."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked arching her brow.

"Some fuckin' douche really messed with her head earlier in the year led on her dumped her when he found out Jax was her brother." He replied in a monotone voice. "She been acting real secretive and stuff lately. Jax don't know this but she and Happy have been fuckin' around on the side." He reached out lighting a cigarette inhaling deeply and releasing the plume of smoke into the room before continuing. "Besides we both know Hannah's never been who Jax needs."

"Aiden I don't have time for him I am in medical school making something of my life." Tara spit the words into the receiver hatefully. "I am truly sorry for what you are all going through but he will have to figure it out himself now I need to go."

"Tara wait please I know what it's like to have the missing piece of the puzzle not there. Amelia has come back with another man I just don't want that for you and Jax. Tara I thought her leaving was hell it ain't nothing like the hell I am going through now. He needs you and you need him and would be completely honest with yourself you know I am right." Aiden ran his fingers through his curly tangled hair.

"How do you know I haven't found someone I am happy with?" Tara replied evenly.

"Wouldn't matter if you were married Tara listen we aren't so different in the way we have loved someone. You know as well as I do there is no moving past that…."

* * *

"Babe are you ok?" Jax sat on the edge of the mattress gently touching her shoulder.

"Yeah was just thinking of Amelia." She mumbled the words staring blankly ahead. "Jax what happened… why would anyone do that to her?"

"We don't know why she was the target but that damn Mayan earlier made it a point of letting us know she was going to get hit. Could be some old payback for the shit that happened when we were younger. Mike and Tig did sort the Mayans to end the war with a certain uniqueness. " Jax scooted closer to her the warmth emitted from her flesh sending a calming wave throughout his body. "Tara are you going to stay in Charming?" He asked gently changing the subject.

"I don't know." She replied honestly turning her head to look him in his eyes.

"Babe if you do there is going to be bloodshed payback for this." Jax paused before continuing. "Something happened with Mike and one of the Mayans before we left that would have guaranteed it even if Amelia hadn't been hurt. We heading for a bloody war with them and I don't know who else but there is no way around it." Jax lowered his head

"Why are you telling me this?" Tara tilted her head to capture his gaze the coffee mug shaking nervously in her hand despite her attempt to hold it steady.

Reaching out Jax took the cup from her turning and placing it on the cheap press board nightstand to the side before shifting his body back in her direction and facing her fully.

"Tara if you stay I want you to know everything I am doing. Not bits and pieces that you hear from club gossip." He looked into her hazel eyes that pierced his armor.

"What are you saying Jax." Tara felt her heart skip as his blue eyes searched hers.

"I am saying if you stay I want to start over do whatever I have to do to prove I am worthy of you." He interlaced their fingers. "I fucked up royally was stupid, young and arrogant."

"Jax I was seeing someone else." Tara interjected. "We had been living together the last few months actually."

He felt his heart sink in his chest suddenly finding himself more compassionate of Aiden's plight. "Is … Is it that serious… you said was, had" Jax implored with his blue irises.

"Jax I'm …" Tara began.

"Jax!" Opie flung the door wide open his chest heaving up and down rapidly.

"Fuck Ope what the hell?" Jax shot up from the bed.

"It's Donna her water just broke!" Opie answered his voice filled with both excitement and fright.

"Holy shit." Jax mumbled as a crooked smile formed in the corner of his mouth.

"Oh my God we are going to have a baby~" Tara bellowed out in excitement standing from the bed before she remembered the loss just suffered looking from Opie to Jax.

"Jesus Christ." Jax mumbled.

~1:01am~

"Can you get it open or not?" The anxious gruff voice spit out.

"Bingo." He chided triumphantly opening the door. "There ain't shit I can't get into brother."

"So putting up with your pretty boy ass has some quirks." Mike smirked at Aiden pulling his Sig from the holster.

"Yeah one or two." Aiden nodded smugly pulling his own gun.

"You sure about this Mickey?" Nicky asked in his deep voice.

"I am sure saw it in his eyes." Mike responded casting his troubled greens towards Nicky's dark brown ones.

"Why Mike? Why her." Aiden mumbled studying the two men.

"Let's get this fuck head sorted and then we will talk Janowitz." Mike stepped into the dark kitchen.

~1:02AM~

He heard their voices drifting to him from the distance as he walked stealthy towards the bedroom door his Walther PPK drawn the silencer attached ready for the targets.

~1:03AM~

"Doesn't feel right Mike." Aiden whispered as they filed in unison behind the other walking up the staircase.

"Shut up." Mike mouthed facing him quickly before turning his head and continuing up stairs down then down the hall towards the bedroom.

~1:04AM~

"Top av de mornin' ter yer." Conor smirked as he squeezed the trigger hitting his target between the eyes.

~1:05AM~

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Mike screamed at the top of his lungs.

~1:06AM~

The scream bellowed through the air like a wounded animal as she attempted to push the dead weight off the top of her. "Please oh God please don't kill me." She wailed.

"I am not going to kill you." Conor peered down at the naked woman attempting to claw her way to freedom his accent and appearance shifting instantly.

The panicked woman paused staring at the man before her in disbelief he didn't even sound or look like the same person who had just blown the brains all over her naked body.

Reaching down with his gloved hand Conor pulled the smallest of the three stooges that the Marchese's had assigned to attack the Tate girl from the woman's body. Her screams and pleas once again piercing his eardrums.

"Hush." He pressed his finger to his lips as the body crumpled onto the dirty shag carpet. The woman stared at him defenseless and in shock. "Get your clothes on." He picked her cheap dress from the side of the mattress tossing it her way.

Her fingers shaking she grabbed the skimpy dress from the strangers hands slipping it over her head quickly. "Please… Don't kill me."

"I am not going to kill you dear girl but I do have a few questions before we part ways." Conor replied giving her his charismatic smile.

The woman trembled in terror as she watched his appearance shift once more as the most attractive smile she had ever seen crossed his lips. "Anything. I will answer anything." She scanned his frame. "Do anything."

Conor smirked, _Whores_, all the same he thought to himself. "Your services will not be required." He smirked. "Where are the other two men?"

"You mean his two friends?" She asked.

"Yes, I am especially interested in the largest of the three. Have you met him?" Conor inquired with a smile.

"Yes he was a giant and a brut. Bruised me up a little in bed." She looked over at the dead body on the floor. "He was the runt of the liter boring fuck but hey his money spends the same."

"I am sure it does." Conor reached into his pocket pulling out his expensive leather wallet removing several crisp bills. "For your troubles my dear girl, now where are the other two?"

"Gone. They left said something about heading south. He just stayed to make sure of something. I couldn't hear them talk from the other room and well for one last…" She diverted her eyes down to the ground. "Fuck before heading home to his wife he said."

"Aren't you the Gent" Conor spoke the words to the dead corpse kicking him with his leather shoe. "How long ago did they leave?"

"Few hours ago." She replied hugging herself with her arms.

Turning without another word Conor retraced the footsteps that lead him to the skinniest of the three fuck heads. "One down two to go." He mumbled pressing his lips together the sound of his whistling floating in the air.

~1:15AM~

"If the man calling himself Conor Mc Gregory is the Whistler Mike he either knew you were onto him and disappeared or he was the one that attacked your girl and disappeared. Either way he's gone this place is clean as a whistle." Nicky paused at the irony of his statement. "Sorry."

"The real question Mike is why would an assassin on that level be after our girl? Or fucking SAMCRO for that matter." Aiden arched his brow his brooding brown eyes fixed.

"You took it didn't you Mickey." Nicky exhaled shaking his head regretfully. "I don't know many people who could lift that much blow without getting caught. It's why some of our mutual off the grid contacts disappeared from Nevada ain't it. You got a crew set up around Laguna don't ya you're the Southern Cali mystery man." He shook his head a wry smile creeping across his lips. "Son of a bitch."

Aiden holstered his gun standing calming for a moment. "What the FUCK asshole!" He shoved his palms into Mike's chest the unexpected blow pushing him back. "You chastised me about having her around the club in the parking lot that night but YOU…" He clenched his fist preparing to throw a punch.

"That's enough!" Nicky yelled his stormy hues glaring at the men. "Shit Mike you gotta come clean with Jax about this with the damn Mayans pointing their fingers at us for the heist the club has suffered because of your shit."

"You stupid Fucko! You will be lucky he doesn't have you killed for this! FUCK!" Aiden hissed the words loudly pacing back and forth.

"What the fuck do you care pretty boy just opens up the Amelia door for you and you alone." Mike paused for a moment. "Oh wait I forgot you already been opening my girls door."

"Fuck you Mike." He spit the words back at him. "I care because she almost died and because whether I like it or not she loves your stupid fuckin' ass." He hissed the words in fury. "We almost lost her because your stupid bullshit."

"I was trying to get out of the club life I needed to be able to support her for fuck sake! We were this close to being free from all this shit and you." Mike spit back spreading his thumb and index finger apart indicating how close. "What the fuck Janowitz would you have been content shacked up in the fucking cathedral living off her millions?"

"Man I would just be content to wake up next to her every day for the rest of my God damned life fuck the rest of your caveman bullshit." Aiden rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Your pride almost killed her. Oh, and who in the fuck are the Marchese's? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Shut the fuck up both of you." Nicky scolded. "We got other shit to be concerned about then this little sharing is caring threesome ya'll got going on here."

The offensive words were plenty of incentive to turn the anger from one another as their head shot simultaneously towards Nicky's direction their fury shooting daggers in his direction.

~4:00AM~

"She's so beautiful Donna." Tara smiled as she peered down at the small swaddled bundle in her friend's arms. "I am so glad I was here."

"Me too Tara." Donna eyes shimmered as she spoke the words.

"Congrats brother." Jax hugged Opie. "Jesus Christ we needed something good to happen to us after all the shit these last few days."

"Jax we want to name her Hannah for your sister and Eloise for my grandmother." Donna smiled gently before looking towards Opie who nodded approvingly. "We are going to call her Ellie for short."

Haziness like clouds covered his sky blue irises for a moment before the sunshine of his smile finally broke through. "She's going to love that when we find her."

"Yeah." Happy spoke the single word as he walked in. "She's going to love it." A certain hope ringing in his words. They had to find her alive. They had to. He shut out the thoughts that threatened to creep into his subconscious that they would find her any other way.

~4:30AM~

"She's our only hope to find out for sure if it was him." The almost inaudible words escaped his mouth as he leaned up against the white wall watching her sleep.

"I know." Mike caressed her hand.

"Mike." Amelia's eyes fluttered open the tears falling instantly from the pain and loss.

"Shh its ok baby." Mike brushed back the stray strands of blonde hair that hung in her face.

"The baby…I'm so sorry." Her chest began to heave as she spoke. "I begged them…" Her voice broke off as the memories came flooding back. "I'm so sorry it's my fault we lost the baby…"

Aiden clenched his fist looking away the need for revenge consuming him. _Motherfuckin' savages!_

"Amelia I want you to listen to me. I don't care about the baby. I just want you." He gently touched an area of her forehead that wasn't bruised with his lips. "I am sorry... I never should have…" He paused the regret filling him. "I never should have pushed you into the baby to begin with. I was stupid so stupid and fucking arrogant. Jesus Christ I only want you." He lowered his head before meeting her sorrowful ocean blue eyes. "Forgive me baby. None of this is your fault."

"I love you." She reached up touching his face the pain coursing through her from the slight movement.

"I love you Amelia more than anything else in this fucked up world." Mike whispered the words.

She cracked her lips attempting to smile the pain sweeping over her just as he came into view. Their eyes locked and even though she didn't speak, the words Aiden knew she loved him too.

"When you get released baby we are leaving going back to Laguna and then far away." Mike interlaced his fingers with hers squeezing tightly. "Just the two of us."

Aiden pushed his weight off the wall to interject about Mike taking Amelia away from him just as her screams began to bellow from the room and he saw a look of fear in her crystal blue hues he had seen only once before. _What the fuck? _

"NO! NO! Please promise me you won't go to Laguna Mike." She clawed at his arm in desperation despite the pain that racked her body. "PROMISE ME!" She screamed.

"I am sorry but you are going to have to leave until we can get her calmed down." The nurse rushed in the room with a team of personal behind her.

"NO! PROMISE ME!" She continued to scream as the drug induced calm began to sweep over her.

~4:40pm Hospital parking Lot~

His hands trembled as he brought the cigarette to his mouth. Inhaling deeply he allowed the nicotine to course through him as he tilted his head up looking at the stars twinkling back unaware his life was crashing around him.

"Mike I have only seen fear in her eyes like that once before." Aiden popped a cigarette from the pack tossed to him flicking his lighter waving the flame underneath before snapping it closed. "We gotta find out who it was."

"You saw her she's not in any shape to discuss it at the moment. FUCK!" Mike paced around in a circle. "FUCK!"

"Man without her help the trail is gonna run cold quick it's not like we can have Juice help us here. Maybe Meeks could help?" Aiden brought the cigarette to his lips inhaling deeply releasing the smoke into the night sky. "Jax can't know about your Laguna escapades brother they will throw your ass to the dogs literally."

"I am going to lay the cut on the table walk away from this shit Aiden." Mike flicked the cherry ash the sparks flashing as they hit the pavement.

"These off the grid men that Nicky mentioned can they help us sort this shit?" Aiden asked nonchalantly.

"Us?" Mike crooked his head to the side. "Did you not hear what I said I am laying the cut down to reap this revenge?"

"I heard you." Aiden responded flatly.

"You telling me you are willing to go there First Nine Prince." Mike eyed him curiously. "You up for what I have in mind?"

"Yeah." Aiden replied flicking his cigarette onto the pavement extinguishing it with his boot. Pretending it was whoever attacked Amelia. "I need to be a part of this."

"You know this whatever it is between the three of us is only going to end shitty right?" Mikes green eyes narrowed in Aiden's direction as he spoke the words.

"Maybe not." He replied his voice monotone. "But either way I am willing to take the chance."

"Alright." Mike nodded. "The Laguna guys are very skilled but before we can make a move we gotta find a place to stash her that's safe." Mike replied looking once again up into the heavens. "And I gotta bury Marie … and my son."

"I know a place when its time." Aiden bowed his head remembering Marie's bloody body on the sprawled out on the expensive marble floor.

* * *

"FBI who is your contact?" The voice, which sounded like an answering machine, rang in his ear.

"Yeah can you connect me to Agent Montgomery?" He shifted his eyes from side to side, as he spoke the words to make sure for the 100th time no one was close.

"Can you hold one moment?" The voice on the other end replied.

"Sure I'll hold." Nicky responded.

~6:00AM~

"Thank you for seeing me home Jax." Tara smiled softly as she turned and unlocked the front door of her father's home.

"Your dad here?" Jax asked captivated my her slender fingers working the key in the hole.

"No probably left for work an hour ago." She responded as she turned the knob opening the door to the dimly lit room. "Would you like to come in for a minute?" She turned looking at him over her shoulder.

"More than anything but I know if I do Tara talking isn't going to be enough for me." Jax replied honestly. "I want you so fuckin' bad and I know I don't deserve to want you like that after all the shit that went down."

"Maybe for tonight we can pretend none of that happened." Tara responded reaching down taking his hand into her own.

"That's just it babe." Jax squeezed her soft hand against his own. "I don't want to pretend. I want it to be real and I want it to be forever."

"Come in with me Jax." Tara breathed the words against his lips as she pulled him into the door.

Jax stumbled in the door kicking it closed with his white canvas shoe the loud noise echoing through the silent room. Releasing her he cupped the sides of her face pulling her lips to his own and when they met Jax thought he would collapse from the pleasure. His body grew rigid in response. "Babe I want to be inside of you." He breathed the words against her lips.

"I want you Jax." Tara breathed the words against him.

The sound of the lamp being switched on filled the room followed by the burst of light that caused both of their eyes to squint as if they were standing in front of the headlights of an automobile.

"What the fuck?" Jax mumbled raising his hands to shield his eyes that were struggling to adjust.

"Looks like I spoiled your fun." The masculine figure rose from the couch. "Allow me to introduce myself." He extended his hand as he approached. "Josh, Josh Kohn."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~Cemetery, December 18. 2001, 4:49PM ~

He stood beside the small mound of dirt that had covered the tiny hole where his son lay. The thought almost seemed surreal to him that he was so close to being a father, and yet it was never going to be. His icy devoid eyes refused to break away from the site that created such an overflow of emotions in his heart. He felt frozen locked in time, unable to move, unable to shed a tear. The beautiful creäture that had looked so much like his mother so perfect, so small and innocent. Gone. The future his son would never have flashed in his mind vividly thawing him and anguish coursed through his veins, as well as the thirst for revenge. He knew the latter was the stronger of the two.

A small part of him halted the anger for a moment thinking it was for the best that his son was laying in the ground. The life he lived was shit and even though he had tried desperately to decrease the risk, he had failed miserably. He had to live with the fact that he had failed to protect the woman he loved and as a result, she had almost died. The small dam that had pushed back his anger just for moments cracked, gave way, and he was filled with hatred, a hatred he hadn't felt in so very long. A hatred she had freed him of with her love and bright light. A hatred that had smoldered on the beaches of Laguna, but was now reigniting. He tried to visualize their time together in Laguna when he was different person, when they were different people together. When their life coexisted easily with little risk. It now seemed surreal as if it had never occurred, and had been a dream. Life was so very complicated for them now the simplicity they once shared now on the distant horizon far out of reach and possibly never attainable again.

"Mike." Aiden's voice came from behind.

"Yeah." Mike responded emotionless not even bothering to turn.

"We need to go we been away too long." Aiden responded only able to glance for a moment at the ground. The small area of dirt reminding him of a pitcher's mound. "We need to get back to her."

Hatred combined with remorse brewed in Aiden's heart for the person or persons that had violated Amelia. The absence however of emotions for an innocent baby caused a bitter-tasting bile to rise up from the pit of his stomach. He was sickened that he felt relief and not remorse for the tiny being under the pitcher's mound. The horrifying truth was Aiden felt a certain relief and happiness Amelia wouldn't be giving Mike a son, not now and maybe not ever. He had cursed himself silently without ceasing for the morbid fucked up thought but he helpless to contain his true feelings.

Aiden had always known from a very young age he never wanted to be a father. Most assumed it was because his mother had abandoned him, but it really had very little to do with his mother. When he thought of the crack whore that had given birth to him all he felt was thankfulness that she had the common sense to leave him with Lenny. He had to give credit where credit was due the bitch knew she couldn't be a mother, and didn't try. The beauty about Amelia from the beginning was her feelings about having a baby mirrored his own. He recalled the day she had confided in him that she was scared of becoming her mommy dearest. They had already talked of a future together and she had worried he would be upset when she revealed to him she never wanted a child. Instead, he had been overjoyed. Just another confirmation that she really was his soul mate.

Now though he wondered if they had been wrong as he avoided looking at the cold hard ground. As fucked up as his thought process was part of him wished to fuck he had been careless and gotten Amelia pregnant. Just another twisted fuckin' emotion to add to the tangled web within you Janowitz he thought to himself as he stood avoiding the small plot. Aiden knew how easy it would have been when they were together. She careless, always forgetful about taking her birth control pills for someone so determined not to ever have a child, but that really was Amelia in many ways forgetful and careless. Mike didn't seem to have a clue to that side of her. Just another thing Aiden felt he seemed to understand about Amelia that Mike did not her carelessness. He glanced at the man who stood statuesque at this side. Mike had often thrown in his face countless times that his relationship had more longevity where his own with Amelia had only been a flash in the pan. While it was true Mike had time on his side, Aiden felt he didn't really know her on the same level and never would. What they had was different and it didn't matter who she loved or didn't love. Amelia would always be a part of him, and he would always be a part of her. They were the 'A' team.

He continued to study Mike peering down at the dirt the angst etched into his hardened features. Aiden knew he was a son of a bitch to be standing over the grave of a fellow brother's son thinking such morbid bullshit. He shrugged his shoulders to no one in particular he might be a son of a bitch, but no one could ever accuse him of being dishonest even when it pained him to be so. The bitter pill of truth had been every time he had looked at Amelia while she was pregnant he had wished it were his own. She had fallen asleep in his arms many nights while Mike was tending to club business that had become his obsession once again. On those nights, his hand had brushed over her belly many times while she slumbered. His mind would always drift to a vision of them as a family her, Mike and the baby. The image was agonizing. Now his heart wouldn't rip from his chest each time he looked at her holding another man's child. Now the possibility of her even being able to carry a child was very small.

"Everything ok with…" Mikes voice cracked and he bit his tongue stopping in mid sentence.

"Yes, they have her grave site covered as well." The sentiment Aiden didn't have for the tiny creäture before them was not lacking for Marie who lay not far away. He hung his head down thinking about her bloody dead on the marble foyer floor. The close range shot to the head had been resulted in a closed casket funeral for Maria.

Mikes clenched hand opened and the tiny crumpled blue flower he had a tight grasp of fell upon the mound of dirt, pivoting his body slowly he turned walking away from his son never looking back, and with no intention of ever returning.

~St. Thomas, Hospital, December 18, 2001, 5:20PM~

Her eyes felt as if they were lead as she struggled to open them, one blink, two blinks still her lids remained sluggish and resistant. She raised her hand to rub them trying to clear the haziness that would not leave. Never had she felt so drugged. Amelia tried to recall the days that had just passed in a blur. Even though she was disoriented and groggy from the drugs they had given her a few hours earlier she hadn't forgotten about the funerals.

"Christ." She spoke barely above a whisper yet it sent a ripple of pain through her head. Bringing her hand up slowly she attempted to brush her fingers over her scalp, and through her blonde hair in hopes, it would ease her aching head. The stands of normally silken hair felt limp and oily.

There was no clock to know the exact time only the window gave an sign that it was late in the day. Time, the singular word echoed through her subconscious. Time was both passing swiftly and standing still. It seemed like weeks, months even since the attack yet hours ago in some aspects. She squeezed her eyes tight as the memories threatened to invade her. His voice the big man's voice as he beat her relentlessly still echoed inside of her, the pain that had radiated through her body threatened to consume her as if it were happening all over again. His cold callous voice rang in her ears.

"Oh God." She breathed the words as anxiety began to wreck her body.

Amelia's blue eyes searched the room nervously looking for solence. Her expression relaxed when the vase of pink roses that adorned the table across from her bed caught her eyes. Mike had left them for her. Just looking at them knowing he had placed them brought her the relief she desperately sought. Her gaze remained fixated on the vase as she thought about the man she loved. She longed to escape with him back to a place, and time she knew they couldn't return, Laguna.

Her mouth creased downward as she thoughts of the big man who had been cruel to her that night on the beach so long ago pushed into her mind. The night that Mike had kept him from raping her, or really just prolonged the inevitable, he had finally reaped the revenge he promised when disappearing into the darkness of the dunes. Her own pleas to the heartless man filled her ears, she had begged not for herself but for the baby yet he had shown no remorse, as she lay underneath him bloody and beaten. She heaved recalling all the hanis things he had done to her and she covered her mouth with her hand for fear she would vomit. His raspy voice filled her ears and the smell of his foul breath lingered in her nostrils. She knew it was ridiculous but she could still smell him on her skin. Still feel the weight of his body pressing down on her; still feel him ripping into her as she pleaded for a mercy he was unwilling to give. Amelia didn't know if she would ever be free from the feel or scent of him. The heavy tears welled in her eyes as his threats of what would occur if Mike returned to Laguna and resumed his business endeavors echoed in her subconscious. The big man had seemed convinced that Mikes business endeavors, and their meeting on the beach that fateful night was a not coincidence. It was though sheer coincidence, a cruel twist of fate that had brought her the man she loved, and led to the attack.

The rattle of the metal door handle startled her from the grotesque images that played in her head. A sense of relief washed over her bringing some peace with the knowledge that Mike was on the other side of the door. Aiden's image surfaced in her mind and she knew she wanted them both to be on the other side of the door. Maybe it was wrong, maybe people wouldn't understand but she only knew that she needed Aiden as much as she needed Mike. Together they seemed to make her feel protected and loved the feeling only cemented more by the attack. The serenity that had begun to blanket her was short-lived as the familiar clicking sound enveloped the private hospital room. Her sickening sweet expensive perfume wafted the room and Amelia felt once more as if she might vomit. This can't be happening, please not now, she pleaded silently as if the pleas would make her mommy dearest dissipate into thin air.

"Hello Amelia." The thick sound of resentment dripped from her words as Mommy Dearest lowered her body to the chair not far from the bed crossing her legs gracefully.

Amelia's blue eyes made contact with her mother's and for the first time since the day Abigail Tate-Southward-Shaw-Cummings-Wentworth-Thomasson whatever in the hell her last name was now, had blackmailed her with Aiden's freedom. She suddenly felt small helpless and out of control. The little girl with little power and no voice to rival with mommy dearest.

~5:36PM~

"When are they arriving the scene?" Aiden asked as they moved down the hallway towards her room in unison. Everything they seemed to do since the attack had a certain unity and unison to it. It felt both disturbing and right.

The echo of their boots bounced from all directions off the white floors that they seemed to travel endlessly as of late. The smell of sterility engulfed him as they moved forward. Aiden hated hospitals in general they never brought anything but sorrow. His time spent under the same roof after his accident years earlier had started the distaste, and now the situation with Amelia only etched it in stone.

"They are arriving the day after tomorrow the doctor says she's out of any danger now so we can get her secure, and then move forward with what needs to be done." Mike answered his voice as devoid as his eyes. "Everything set up on your end?"

"It's ready." Aiden responded.

"Are you sure it's safe I don't want to take any chances with her." Mike halted his strides turning his body towards Aiden before speaking the next words. "No chances. Not with her. Not ever."

"Do you think I would take any chances with her?" Aiden countered back containing his irritation.

Mike opened his mouth to respond when the loud voices followed by screams drifted from the room down the hall that was occupied by Amelia, panic coursed through him as he looked up to see the two prospects not at their post.

"What the fuck?" Mike ran towards the door his heart pounding in his chest.

"That's right Amelia like it or not you are responsible not only for Marie's death but your own child's." Abby hissed the words drenched with hatred from her venomous mouth. "You killed them! You deserve the punishment of never being able to have a child! You should have died! I wish you had never been born!"

"You fucking cunt!" Mike pounced towards her his hands in motion ready to stretch around her neck.

"Mike holy fuck!" Aiden grabbed him from behind before he reached the frothy woman who sat before them.

"I see neither of you barbarians have learned to control your temper." Abby flashed her socialite smile at them before returning her attention back to her daughter. "Both of them at your disposal now how endearing."

Amelia sobbed uncontrollably the words cutting her deeply like a knife. _Knife._ The singular word echoed teasingly though her mind. That's right you can't escape your fate... She glanced down at her wrist the scar painfully visible to her for the first time in years. For the first time since France. Her eyes narrowed in on the perfect incision that she had made across her wrist once upon a time in the bathtub when she thought Aiden was dead. It throbbed begging her to open it once more. _Go ahead Amelia you know you deserve to die for what happened to Marie and the baby; you are just li_ving_ on borrowed time_. The evil words played repeatedly within her. "No." She mumbled shaking her head in response to the haunting voice that cackled inside her.

"You fucking bitch!" Mike yelled pulling away from Aiden's grasp with ease. "I should fuckin' kill you." He finished the last words in a quiet demented tone as his green eyes sparkled. "Maybe I will kill you, you hateful fucking bitch."

"Are you threatening me?" Abby sneered at him as she rose from the chair.

"No bitch I am making you a fucking promise." Mike responded ensuring his tone and stance left no doubt in her mind that he would kill her.

Aiden turned from the scene unfolding with the bitch that had given birth to the girl he loved to the sound of Amelia's soft whimpering. His dark eyes immediately noticed her blue ones fixated on her wrist.

"Fuck me…" He muttered in frustration moving away from Mike who he knew could more than handle mommy dearest perhaps too well. "Amelia baby look at me." He crotched down at the bedside cupping the sides of her face between her hands. "Baby don't listen to her." She attempted to shake her head free and he tightened his grip. "Please don't listen to her focus on me ok."

"You are a savage and I should have you thrown in jail." Abby spit the words at Mike as she glanced at Aiden crotched down his gaze fixated on Amelia. "You have both fucked her up I should take her away from here immediately away from you both. Have her committed somewhere so they can attempt to undo the damage you have both inflicted."

Amelia whimpered at the last words, a whimper that quickly rose in tone to full-blown sobs as her shoulders quaked in response.

"Amelia baby she's not taking you anywhere." Aiden pressed the palms of his hands on her cheeks firmer making her look into his eyes. "She has no power over you and we won't let her hurt you, no one is taking you from us. No one." He said again with more conviction.

"Well isn't that sweet." Abby laughed mockingly. "You always were such scum Aiden you ruined her do you hear me you ruined her with your trashy life. You had no right to touch my daughter she was way out of your league, but you did and you tainted her soiled her…"

Aiden rose from Amelia's side his fist clenched he had only been tempted to hit a woman once before. Roxy. He had held himself back that time, but this time he wasn't sure that type of restraint was going to happen as his fist clenched into tighter balls and his knuckles paled.

Mike reached out halting Aiden's hand just before it made contact with her face the smacking of their flesh connecting filled the room. Abby stood before them with a smug smirk upon her face, and Mikes hand burned from the impact meant for another.

"You are going to pay for even attempting to lay a hand on my Aiden Janowitz." Her voice quivered slightly with fear and she cursed herself silently for the loss of composure. Loss of composure simply wasn't acceptable in Abby's socialite world.

"Get the fuck out bitch!" Mike raised his voice at the Ice Queen his patience now depleted as his arms struggled to contain Aiden. "Forget you have a daughter do you hear me? Don't you ever contact her again! EVER!" The words bellowed loudly from him. "She has a family and it's not you. Told you once before to stay the fuck away. You didn't heed my warning. Show your face here again you cold-hearted fucking cunt I will bury you alive. Do you hear me bitch I will bury you alive and you will break every one of those fancy fake nails off trying to claw your way out."

Abby's mouth dropped open as she stared into the furious green eyes that glared at her with a chilling glimmer she had never seen before. Slowly she moved towards the door with caution looking back only once before disappearing down the hall her trademark clicking heels growing fainter and fainter until they were no more.

The prospects entered the door wide-eyed surveying the scene as the neither recognized the woman that scurried down the hallway.

"Where the fuck were you two?" Aiden walked up hitting the larger of the two square on the back of the head will such force that he stumbled forward.

"We just stepped away for the moment." The second one stuttered the response.

"You step away from her door again you will find yourself fucking dead." Mike spit the words at them furiously his tone only halted by the sound of her sobs drifting to his ear.

~December 19, 2001, 9:00AM~

Tara sat back on the couch peeling the plastic protectant wrap off the bottle of Tylenol labeled childproof. It seemed to her the bottle was only child proof for adults. She worked feverishly trying to dispense two white caplets to relieve the ensuing headache that had nagged her for days. Finally retrieving what she hoped would bring her relief she downed them with a few sips of lukewarm water sitting on the end table to her side. Placing the mason jar glass back on the table along with the evil child proof bottle she rubbed her pulsating temples as she contemplated what to do or better yet what not to do next.

Finding Josh sitting on the very couch that now cuddled her as a mother would a babe in arms had shocked her. Although she wasn't sure why it had been so shocking he was bound to show up after the ugly scene in Chicago. She has known that. She just hadn't anticipated it would be so soon she would be dealing with Josh's wrath. Again, she pondered why she was even surprised. Nothing ever went as planned or occurred how it should in the Northern California town of Charming or in her life really. Her feet weren't even planted firmly on the ground before Hannah Marshall had gone missing, and Amelia Tate beaten and raped. They had celebrated the birth of Ellie and mourned the death of two others. _Fuck what have I gotten myself back into_, the unspoken words causing her temples to throb with more force.

Her heart ached for Amelia, but her feelings about Hannah were almost those of irritation. She knew it was complete lunacy but once again, dear Hannah had managed to put herself in the spotlight where Jax was concerned. His swift departure from the clubhouse the night of her return to deal with the issues on County road had blown her game plan to smithereens. As if those thoughts swirling around in her head weren't enough to shock the God, damned Pope she found herself glad to have Jax's childhood friend was out of the equation. Even though that meant Hannah was most likely dead. Tara knew most would find it repulsive that she would wish or want such a horrific thing to occur, especially those that were part of her new and improved life in Chicago. Sighing deeply as she pressed her back into the old tattered woven cushion of the couch that her mother had picked out shortly after marrying her father. The realization washed over her that most would find themselves dumbfounded by the thoughts that presented in her proper appearing brunette head.

Full of restlessness she shifted her weight on the couch to lay her body lengthwise her head coming to rest on the sparsely cushioned arm her mind drifted back to the scene in her living room. The only silver cloud lining to finding Josh sitting smugly in wait where her body now rested was the dampening of the romantic mood that was on the verge of escalating with Jax. She had repeatedly scolded herself for the momentary lapse in judgment that had almost resulted in her making love with him. It was too soon to even consider such a move if she planned to make her presence in his life more than just an obsession this time around. She had to be more to him; she demanded to be more to him. He's mine, the thought coursed through her with a certain finality. _He is going to act as if he is mine_, she thought.

She sighed deeply the need to make sure everything was on her own terms was very important. Even though her body ached for Jax, she couldn't be the weak googled eyed girl clinging to his arm this time around. She wouldn't be the Queen Bitches puppet on a string either. No one was ever going to yank her strings again man or woman. Jax Teller would have to prove himself strong enough to be her man and part of that meant that he release himself from the almost incestuous hold Gemma had on him. She wondered if perhaps that transition wasn't already taking place, his tone and his mannerism with Gemma had changed in the few years she had been absent. It was almost has if he had a deep-seated hatred for her.

Tara eyes peered blankly at the vacant living room of her father's modest home ignoring the neatly piled clutter. Her father was a pack rat she had grown accustom to living in a more organized dwelling. Her mind moved from the random thoughts back to the plight at hand. She had to be smarter this time around, the stakes were too high and weakness could cost her severely. She wiggled upon the lumpy couch evaluating the sudden development of a backbone that Jax seemed to have where Gemma was concerned. The answer she needed to know was what had truly caused him to grow a set of balls was it due to her departure from Charming or was it due to the fiasco that had occurred with Hannah. Was it the chicken or the egg who in the fuck knew, who in the fuck would ever know for sure, but it was something she desperately needed to know. She needed to be the reason for his change in attitude, her and her alone, but Tara couldn't shake the gut wrenching feeling in her core that the last straw that had caused his baditude to rise to the top like cream had indeed been Hannah Marshall. That Hannah was unattainable to him because of a social taboo they had no control over was simply not enough.

She blew out a breath of air forcefully. There were no easy answers. It all rolled back to her undying need to know unconditionally without any doubt that she was the one he wanted by his side in every way. Tara needed to know he loved her in the same way she loved him. Sure Aiden had compared their situation repeatedly on the phone that morning to his own with Amelia, but she wasn't sure they were really talking about the same type of devotion. The same kind of love. Although she hadn't had but a few precious minutes with her dear friend Amelia over the last few days, it was clear to her that the two men were both devoted to her. Aiden was in love with her perhaps even more so than he had been when they were teenagers. Tara didn't know Mike but she remembered their chance meeting in the TM parking lot all those years ago. How Amelia had taken up for a man she didn't even know in the kitchen that night at the cabin. Her friend had the devotion from two men the type of devotion Tara had been confident Jax felt for her at one time. Now however she wasn't sure it had ever been the level of devotion Amelia received from Mike and Aiden. Had Jax's blue eyes been looking upon someone else all that time with that type of devotion and she just hadn't realized. Her mind ventured to a place she didn't want to go, to a place where Hannah was sitting beside Jax and together they were the King and Queen reigning supreme. It could have easily been reality had the blood ties not bound them together.

No, she wouldn't compromise and regardless of her love for Jax, she had to stay strong and steadfast. Compromising would make her nothing but a doormat. She recalled her vows and self-proclamations that day on the bus. Gemma had to pay for all the indiscretions inflicted on her over the years, but also she had to be cowered and reduced to be nothing within the club that was her late husband John Tellers creation. Yes, there not only had to be a fifty, fifty partnership with Jax if they were to have a life together, but the Queen bitch had to go. There would be only one Queen in Charming and her name would be Tara Knowles, and when she decided the time was right a hyphen could be added to join Teller. Tara Knowles-Teller, Jax Tellers wife, the only reigning queen.

~December 19, 2001, 9:01AM~

Josh sat in the cheap stiff desk chair that he supposed would have to do for the moment but was certainly not the quality he was accustom to back in Chicago. His long thin fingers sifted through the photos that he had requested. He glanced up for a moment, and taking in the area his lip curving in disgust. The chair was not the only cheap piece of furnishing in the shoebox they had offered to him when he had arrived; the desk was a genuine piece of shit also. The wood was aged and discolored in many areas; his manipulative eyes cast down focusing intently on the many circular stains that he assumed were from glasses placed without a coaster underneath. Josh despised such laziness from people he was a meticulous person by nature and expected no less from those that surrounded him. One could go through this loft at any time and find all the cans in the pantry in perfect alignment as well as each towel hanging on a rack folded neatly.

Josh wasn't surprised to find such dishevel around him when he arrived the Charming Police station it was after all run by the king of slobs himself Wayne Unser. Peeling his eyes away from the abuse that the desk had endured from the carelessness of others, Josh returned his full attention to the photos shattered about neatly. He grasp the first photo with his index and third finger bringing it closer to look at the young man with baby blue eyes and Sunkist California blonde hair. Jackson Nathanial Teller the President of SAMCRO. He was well aware of the young Mr. Teller and his many antics throughout the years. A huff escaped him as he laid the photo down neatly before picking up the next one in line. The brown eyes glared at him from the photo. His eyes truly irked him, but what irked him more was the long brown curly tussled hair that needed taming. Aiden Janowitz another of the Princely Trio and perhaps out of the three the one with the most intelligent but also the most volatile temper. He often acted in hast and without thought. Unlike Jax who seemed to give issues more forethought. Josh intended to teach Aiden what the repercussions were when you reacted without thought to a situation. Lowering the photo, placing it neatly beside the others he picked up the next in line. Opie Winston perhaps the calmest of the Trio, sure he was an outlaw but he appeared at least from what Josh had seen from the outside looking in to be the more mature and level-headed of his childhood friends and fellow brothers Aiden and Jax.

"Last but certainly not least." He spoke the words in a low tone with almost a hint of sexual longing in his voice. "Tara." He didn't pick up the photo instead; he traced the pad of his finger round her face.

Tara Knowles the premedical student that he had seduced with the ease and calculation of a panther stalking its prey. She was not the innocent reserved woman that she pretended to be in Chicago. Tara was one of them. She had been a biker's whore and not only that arrested with Mr. Teller on three occasions for various reasons. All that before the legal age of 18. Josh paused in thought wondering what else her record might have included if she hadn't escaped the cesspool of Charming. He tapped the pad of his finger on his well shaven chin. It was stubble free. Stubble would have been unacceptable. He shifted in his seat the growing need for her bulging against the zipper of his pants. He hate to admit it but she intrigued him in a way that he hadn't anticipated.

For a time he had thought there was no possible way she could have ever been involved with people like Jax, Aiden, Opie and the rest of the misfit outlaws. Tara had been very reserved in speaking of her past before Chicago and really, the only person that ever came up in conversation was a man she referred to as Dr. Martin. She had almost made him sound like a guardian angel of sorts getting her help to pay for school in San Diego, and then later aiding her with the applications to the medical school she attended in Chicago. Josh had questioned in his mind many times what Dr. Martins story was and why he had been so insistent for her to leave Charming. When it really appeared that the man was quit captivated by her. Why be so eager for someone who captivated you to leave your proximity. Josh recalled one evening at dinner when he had casually asked her if they had been lovers. She blushed many shades of crimson at the question but he could tell from her response that they had not, but perhaps it had crossed her mind. Sex was an innocent area for Tara Knowles. Actually, he was fairly certain that other than Jax Teller he was the only other man she had ever had intimate contact with. So perhaps she wasn't a biker whore beyond saving just yet. The sound of the hollowed knock on the cheap rickety wood door snapped his attention from the thoughts stampeding through his head.

"I see you found the place ok." The familiar voice and body invaded the room from the crack created as the door opened.

Josh crinkled his nose at the lack of couth and respect people had for even the simplest of courtesies. The man should have waited until he told him he could enter "I did." He responded curtly as the figure closed the door behind him. "Have a seat." He offered to the man already lowering his body to chair.

"Things are a little chaotic." The man before him spoke the words cautiously eyeing him as he did.

"Chaotic?" Josh responded to his words with a singular worded question followed by silence, a tactic he found unnerved most. Only after allowing the silence to envelop them did her pursue the conversation. "I find things in a disarray and not going at all how we planned them David."

"Well I wasn't expecting the outside interference to occur." David Hale responded as he shifted in his seat.

"I thought you were doing away with the suspected outside interference, so that we could execute what was needed for us." Josh paused again allowing the silence to ensue before continuing. He enjoyed and relished watching people squirm in their seats during conversation. "To get his location much less a face on that man took an amazing amount of time, effort, and promise of favors. Now it would seem those efforts were all for not." He leaned back in the seat crossing his arms over his perfectly heavy starched blue pinpoint button up.

"I went over to his home to extinguish the situation as discussed on the phone, but when I got there fucking SAMCRO was camped out on this front lawn. What the hell was I supposed to do it left me no choice but to deal with them." He looked annoyed for a moment. "Which I did, and when I returned he had vanished."

"You know David it was your idea to reap this revenge for my cousin Jason, you came to me for help to right the wrong that cost him his professional future in football." He paused once more. "Please don't misunderstand revenge is due. I mean he is stuck being a mere salesmen for some computer company not the future he should have had at all." Josh straightened his posture in the chair as he spoke.

"Well he is your cousin I felt you of all people should have some sort of loyalty to him, I mean he is not even my blood and my loyalty to him runs deep." David glowered at Josh as he spoke. "They robbed him, and if you want to get right down to the fuckers robbed me of Hannah and our future together. We should have been married her family money along with my family connections, I would be reigning fucking supreme in this town not starting my career off as barney Fife to dipshit Unser."

"Oh woe is you. Now listen I only got involved with this whole scheme because you and Jason begged and pleaded. I expect things to be handled in a more organized fashion from here on out." Josh placed his palms together strumming the tips of his fingers in a perfect rhythm.

"You joined in our plot for revenge because of the money that we both offered you." David shot back he had never really cared for Jason's cousin even when he had been a younger man starting his career out, but Jason had always looked up to him. "You no Tara slipped through your fingers and arrived back in Charming unexpected. It would seem I am not the only one incurring complications."

"This bickering back and forth is not going to get us any closer to the goals we have set." Josh narrowed his eyes the rage building in him at the unexpected twist that Tara's arrival back in Charming had caused. One of the biggest irritations was coming to Charming it wasn't originally in the grand plan. His only job in this game of revenge with David and Jason should have kept an eye on Tara until the time came that she might be needed for leverage. "Now let's take a look at the damage that's been done to this situation and plot our forward plan. Have you found Hannah Marshall?"

"No, I haven't it would seem she has disappeared into the thin air." David spoke the words in disgust as he plopped back on the hardback wood of the chair.

"With her blood splattered all over the dash of her Porsche?" Josh replied curtly. "A rather interesting disappearance don't you think?"

"Regardless of why she disappeared that is one Achilles heel slashed, perhaps not how we wanted it slashed but a slash nonetheless." David hissed the words he had such plans for Hannah and poof it was as if a guardian angel had swooped down and protected her from them.

"What about the other weaknesses?" Josh asked reaching out for the picture of Aiden once more. "He really is the one that should suffer the most after all."

"Oh he will, he will when we are done with him, he will lose everything he holds dear, his brothers and the girl he loves. They will all turn on him." David responded with a certain eerie happiness in his voice.

"What about her? I am assuming she is an Achilles for him just as Tara and this Hannah girl are for Jax?" Josh curled his upper lip up in disgust at the thought of Jax's relationship with the Marshall girl. Why David had even hoped to bed her again was beyond him. Tainted goods were never a commodity a man needed in his life. Of course, when a man's pride suffered an inflicting wound a good hate fuck often sufficed for some healing.

"Amelia Tate is in the hospital as you know half beaten to death, lost the baby that was due in less than a month. From what I have heard she has suffered more than enough." David replied his mind recalling the scene at the Tate estate that night. It had truly been like nothing he had ever dealt with before. He almost felt like an asshole when he walked onto the scene and Janowitz was bellowing like a broken man clinging to her almost lifeless body. Almost being the key word.

"It would seem someone else is after vengeance as well, otherwise he wouldn't be here." Josh replied his voice monotone. "We need to find out who hired him and why. Perhaps we can be of help to one another."

"What are you going to do about Tara Knowles?" David asked, "I mean Hannah, the Tate girl those were expected strikes we had planned to use them, apparently someone else had plans they need to be used in as well. Beat us to the punch but Tara wasn't supposed to come back."

"No she wasn't." Josh recalled the morning she had informed him she would be returning to Charming.

The rage and bitterness had consumed him, much to his dismay he had enjoyed Ms. Knowles Company far more than he had anticipated, or cared to admit. She would have easily integrated into lifestyle. She was after all a premedical student with a promising future, but now they were an impasse. Tara Knowles was on the verge of being a whore past the point of no return.

~Chicago, December 11, 2001~

"You are not leaving this loft Tara." Josh walked over slamming the suitcase closed almost catching the tips of her fingers in the process.

Tara looked at him with her hazel eyes in utter shock at his response; she had seen a more controlling side of Josh since moving in but his behavior was truly frightening. She knew that his controlling nature had attracted her to an extent, he was after all the polar opposite of Jax Teller but some of the reigns he attempted to hold were almost scary in a way.

"I need to go my friends back home need me." Tara responded mustering all her inner strength not breaking eye contact.

"Perhaps you didn't understand what I said," Josh pressed his hand firmer on top of the suitcase. "You are not leaving me Tara Knowles."

"I don't like your tone." Tara countered back with a newfound strength before turning her back to walk to the chair close by where her purse lay.

Josh watched as she defiantly turned her back to him moving swiftly behind her he turned her forcefully. "You are not leaving me Tara." He pulled her towards the bed as he spoke the last words.

~Chicago O'Hare Airport, December 12, 2001 2:00AM~

Tara looked around the airport as she approached the last checkpoint that would be her protection to get safely to the gate and on board the flight bound to California. Placing her carry-on items in the black square bucket she watched nervously as it traveled down the black conveyor belt slower than she would have liked. Her flight was due to leave in just 40 minutes. Walking through the metal detector, she held her breath. Only releasing it when she was free and clear with no beeps. Collecting her items swiftly she walked with large strides towards the gate. Glancing back one last time to make sure he wasn't following her. She knew after the turn of events that had occurred hours earlier regardless of what the future held in Charming and with Jax there would be no coming back to Chicago. A great distance was needed from Josh nothing less would be safe. She only hoped as she handed her ticket stub to the waiting gate attendant and made her way down the walkway to the airplane that California would be distance enough.

~Chapel, December 22, 2001~

"No!" Jax spit the word out with fevered fury across the table towards the piercing eyes glaring daggers back at him. "There will be no stepping down we are in the middle of a fuckin' war! Mike you even fired the shot that sealed the deal square in the head of the Mayan President Jose. Marquez Alvarez is taking the seat and his mouth is watering like a rapid dog for vengeance. We backed you in that play brother, that spontaneous play!" Jax paused for a moment to steady his breathing and voice. "My sister is missing, they have killed two patched members and then the innocents in all this Marie, your kid and Amelia." He broke eye contact looking from one brother to another a deep scowl upon his face. "It's personal. I get that." He rubbed the stubble upon his chin before proceeding. "But we are taking vengeance together as one."

An eerie silence fell upon the room that hadn't been experienced in some years as each patched member along with the Nomads and SAMREN crew sat in almost a reverent silence. Each had an opinion on the various situations that had occurred over the many months. Several of the older members felt that Jax should have struck as soon as the bullets started flying. Others felt that immediate retaliation would have been irresponsible when the culprit and motives for the deaths and those presumed dead were so unclear.

Mike sat at the end of the table with Aiden by his side the ash of his cigarette curved in an arch towards the ashtray, growing longer with each moment that passed. His emerald-green eyes roamed around the Reaper table at each man sitting and then to those standing in the background. Mike knew if the whistler was involved in all the shit that had gone down to date the blood of Clay, Piney and even his own child were on his hands. He had brought the grim reaper to their doors unbeknownst by making a move he thought would give stability to another allegiance he had with several men. Mike looked at Aiden sitting beside him and wondered about split loyalties and how they really worked. He had loyalty and allegiance to the Laguna crew he had put together to produce and move drugs along the southern Cali. Coast. That bonding had definitely conflicted with his loyalties to a group of men that had provided him a home and a family when he had none. It made him wonder how the split loyalty Aiden had for Amelia and the MC would play out, and even his own towards the two of them.

He mowed his large hand through his unwashed hair. He needed to take a shower and change clothes but he lacked the want to do shit but sit by her bedside. Since the attack, he had barely slept and he certainly had not returned to the Charming Cathedral. Jax had offered him any available room in the clubhouse until Amelia was discharged from the hospital, but Mike knew he needed a certain solace to ponder what had occurred. A solace the confines and noise of the clubhouse could not offer, especially with them being on high alert and the extra bodies that entailed. His days since the attack had mainly been spent at Amelia's beside, and much to his surprise in the spare bedroom of Aiden Janowitz house. Even though they had somewhat laid their bullshit to rest for Amelia's sake during the pregnancy, they were an unlikely duo, but other than his Laguna crew he had few that he could turn to and trust with his secret. Janowitz had been right if Jax found out about the deceit and that he was the entrepreneur king pen of the Southern Cali. He might very well find himself not only removed from the brotherhood but also 10 feet under.

"Jax I don't think you are being reasonable Mike has suffered a tremendous loss and he needs to get Amelia away from here." Aiden protested his brown eyes showing little emotion. "He's Nomad let him go."

Aiden's eyes shifted to Happy who sat in the seat that he would normally occupy. Happy had stood when he entered the room, but Aiden had told him to stay taking a seat towards the end of the table. The irony of everything taking place in their lives was not lost on him. They were unlikely alleys now aligned to avenge a wrong inflicted on the woman they both loved. He knew that Mikes comment in the hospital parking lot a few nights earlier was true. What was going on between the three of them was not likely to have a pleasant outcome. He knew that for now their focus was on the violence that had been committed, but once vengeance was dished out whom Amelia truly belonged to would take over. He hated the word belonged to it made her sound like something they were bartering for but in a way he knew that was true. In his heart Aiden believed that she belonged to him, he was her first and that had to mean something.

His mind drifted uncontrollably to the morning of her attack. Why that morning to decide to change everything between them? He didn't fuckin' know but really everything that had occurred in this last several days had led them to the turning point. The biggest occurrence the return of Tara Knowles. When she entered the clubhouse for the first time in five years, and they all occupied the same place and time once again, a rare alignment, the type that sets certain events in motion occurred, everything shifted on it's axis. They had all started together as one and in his heart; Aiden believed they would all end together as well.

~Charming Cathedral, December 14, 2001, 7:55AM~

"Aiden I wasn't expecting you this morning with everything that's been happening." Marie looked up from the preparations she was already making for lunch and dinner acknowledging him with a warm smile.

"Yeah, just needed to stop by and see her." Aiden strolled over to the extravagant coffee maker that looked like it belonged in a business establishment and not a kitchen. Going through the motions as he had many times since he was 17 years old he grabbed a mug and poured the steaming black liquid that was survival most days.

"She's sleeping still." Marie continued chopping the carrots not even looking up as she spoke the next words, "But I suppose you knew that already."

Aiden glanced at the red numbers on the built-in microwave he knew as well as anyone his sleeping beauty was still slumbering. Fuck he knew he would still be asleep if it weren't all for all the bullshit that had occurred the night before. "I know Marie." He finally responded with a coy smirk upon his face.

"I figured you did." She looked up and smiled faintly unsure of what to say as she watched him make his way from the kitchen towards the stairs.

~5 Minutes later~

"Aiden what are you doing?" Amelia asked her voice muffled as she turned her face into his chest as he carried her down the hall. "Where are you taking me?" She asked yawning the words.

Aiden didn't respond he couldn't find the words as he walked with her nestled in his arms towards the door of the bedroom she had lived in before moving from Charming as a Teen. Opening the door careful not to tossle her he closed it with the sole of his boot before walking over to the bed laying her down on the plush pillow top. He smiled as the downy comforter curved to her body enveloping her just as it always had.

"Aiden?" She questioned rubbing her eyes.

He couldn't speak as he looked into her blue eyes laying on the bed where they had made love so many times, right or wrong he knew he had to have her. He broke eye contact only long enough to walk back over the door to lock it before making this way back to the bed.

~Chapel Meeting~

Happy sat back in his seat silent for a moment before glaring at the end of the table his tolerance at an all-time low with all the shit that had gone down. First Hannah's disappearance out of the blue and now this shit. He could feel the demons building in him as his mouth watered to cut the motherfuckers up responsible for the shit that had gone down. Time to add some more smiley faces to the collection. Happy stared down at the end of the table at Mike his request to walk away infuriated him.

"He's not the only one that has suffered the loss of someone close." Happy grunted his tone emitting a certain fury that none of his brothers were accustom too.

"No one is trying to down play that brother." Bobby injected from across the table in trying to calm the building situation.

"Sure seems like it." Happy shifted his eyes from the end of the table to Bobby.

"I think we are just getting to pussy absorbed about all this …" Clean the SAMREN VP began speaking the words from the background pausing for a moment a devious smirk growing on the corners of his lips. "Truthfully it would seem some of us have been saturated in certain pussy juice for fair to long." He turned his head towards Aiden before looking at Mike.

"Motherfucker…" Aiden jumped from his end of the table his normally hot temper certifiably out of control.

"Sit down Aiden." Mike spoke the words low and calm his green piercing eyes never leaving Cleans as he spoke. "Perhaps you are right brother." He diverted his eyes from his SAMREN brother to make contact with Jax. "This is why I want to lay my cut down Jax, that way you aren't pulled into my…" He looked back at Clean his longtime friend and brother attempting to keep the dark fury at bay. "Pussy wars." Mike hissed the last words.

"Same for me." Aiden responded sternly before taking a seat.

"Aiden you are one of the first nine heirs." Opie spoke in a monotone voice. "One of us, your place is beside Jax and you know it. We made a pact brother remember?" He paused for a moment. "Laying the cut down is not an option for you." Their eyes met as he spoke the last words.

Aiden wanted to break Opie's gaze, which flooded, back to him all the reasons he shouldn't even be considering such an asinine move. Deep down he knew walking away was wrong, went against everything that ingrained in them, he was one of the first nine princes. Opie and Jax were his brothers in every way. A woman should never take priority over that never; Lenny had told him that on more than one occasion. She did though. Amelia did take priority over every person that seated at the long wooden table. The table they were supposed to reign supreme at, the table where they were supposed to bring SAMCRO club to the future. The vision had been so clear until that day in the parking lot so many years ago when she extended her hand to him. Now it was just muddled and cloudy. The future wasn't clear at all, and he wondered if it ever would be again.

"The vote cast earlier stands." Jax slammed the gavel down on the table his eyes narrowing in on Aiden before shifting to Mike.

~December 23, 2001 12:01PM~

"Where are they?" Jax looked around the group poised and ready. "They should have been here by now."

"They will ride pest bin daein' it daily fur puckle weeks noo." Chibs responded.

Opie glanced over at Jax his own eyes smoldering he had never expected it to come to this. He opened his mouth to speak just as the two bikes roared past them.

"There they are." Happy spoke the words a crooked grin forming on the corner of his mouth. What was going to happened to the fuckers riding past served them right.

"Those two fuckers are gonna get some of this." Tig snarled grabbing his crotch, "In there fuckin' ass."

Jax motioned his hand in the air as he pulled his bike out onto the desolate stretch of road. He cleared his mind of the fury that threatening to build to focus on the two men in front of him. They had to pay; they had to be a message for what would happen if one crossed the line.

Both men looked back simultaneously as the hum of multiple engines propelled towards them like a herd of wild horses.

"Fuck me." The man muttered has he hit the throttle of his bike just as the black van cut him off.

~1:00PM Unknown Location~

"You better fuckin' answer me or you will regret the day you were fuckin' born." Tig wrapped his hand in his long brown hair, yanking his head forcing him to make eye contact. The blood oozed from the open gashes on his cheeks.

"Fuck you." He spit towards Tig's face.

"No fuck you." Happy flicked the lighter placing the tip of the welding torch the flame turning from yellow to blue instantly as it made the transfer.

The man wiggled helplessly against the rope that confined his arms to the metal chair as the flame approached.

"Now fuck head are you going to tell us what we want to know?" Happy snarled.

"Ese we don't know shit." The look of helplessness in his dark brown eyes shined.

"You mean to tell me your fuckin' former President told one of our members his old lady was going to die and you don't know fuckin' shit." Jax walked over his teeth grinding together.

"He's telling the truth." The other man spoke up.

"I ain't buying this shit." Opie flicked his cigarette onto the dingy grey concrete floor. "Happy…" His voice trailed as a smirk revealed itself on his lips.

"No! No!" The man began to scream as the blue flame touched the skin of his arm, his flesh began to form bubbles, and the stench permeated the room.

~3:00pm~

Jax stood leaned against the tree trunk with his hands folded against his cut. His blue eyes remained fixated on the whole that the prospects worked feverishly to dig. It was 10 feet deep just as he had requested it to be. The smell of burnt flesh still filled his nostrils as he inhaled the fresh crisp afternoon air. He closed his eyes for a moment unable to fathom the fact that Christmas Eve was the next damn day and they were dealing with this bullshit. Squeezing his lids tighter, he could almost see her laying casually reading a book her long brown hair cascading over her shoulder. Jesus Christ he mouthed silently not even bothering to make noise because who the fuck really cared anyway what was going through his mind.

Nothing had gone right since he had taken over the club it had been one disaster after another he huffed in silent disgust. Not exactly sure what he had expected considering the circumstances of his rise to power in the first place. He longed to smell her scent and not the stench of the burned Mayans. Not being able to reconcile with her in the fashion he desired was worse agony than her being in Chicago. His mind turned to the fuck wad that had interrupted what he had thought was going the perfect reunion with Tara. Jax recalled his image as he pushed off the tree walking towards the unmarked grave the prospects were digging. The fury and the jealousy consumed him as he walked. Josh Kohn. Jax rolled his name around in his mind, a man that needed to realize sooner than later he was in crow territory, and Tara Knowles belonged to him.

"You ok brother." Opie asked as he walked up beside him.

"Yeah." Jax fished in his pocket for a pack of cigarettes placing one between his lips.

Opie tossed Jax his lighter, "This will send a clear message to Alvarez, you made the right call."

"Did I?" Jax placed the lighter to the cigarette inhaling the nicotine into his lungs.

"Don't doubt yourself Jax." Opie took a quick hit on his cigarette before flicking it to the ground and stomping it with his foot like a bug.

"Fuck me where are they?" Jax growled in a low agitated voice. "He put the bullet in the Mayan Presidents head, and he doesn't even show up, and Aiden he is all twisted up as well. What the fuck is going on Opie."

"I don't know brother, maybe something came up at the hospital." Opie offered his gut gnawing at him that Aiden and Mike were on the verge of making moves that would be unforgivable and punishable.

"Find them." Jax spit out the words resentment dripping from his mouth.

~St. Thomas, Hospital 2:00PM~

The two men walked down the hallway towards her room feeling a bit out-of-place and conspicuous, each hoping they weren't bringing unwanted attention upon themselves. Like clockwork, the prospects guarding her door disappeared around the corner for their fifth break of the day. Everything was going just as they had planned it.

~2:05PM~

Amelia looked in the bathroom mirror at her reflection that revealed pale skin and dark circles under her eyes. Standing on two feet seemed almost awkward after being in bed for the last few days. She ran her fingers through her clean hair the shower had felt good after a long restless night. The nightmares were coming now every time she closed her eyes. Just the thought of the images caused her to feel faint. She grabbed the sides of the stark white sink to steady herself as the tears threatened to spill from her lids into the basin. Mike and Aiden had asked her relentlessly who the attackers were. She just stared at them not speaking, Amelia knew they would want vengeance and she wasn't willing to lose them. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she straightened her body pushing the door open to make her way back to the bed. The cool air that brushed her fleshed caused her to shiver the hospital gown offering little protection. Then she saw them standing by her beside her bed one holding black duffel bag and the other standing with is arms folded.

~December 24, 2001, 3:00 am, Abandoned Warehouse~

"You got them?" He asked not even raising his head from the pictures scattered on the glass top desk.

"I do." Dr. Martin responded placing the large envelope before him.

Conor raised his head from the pictures not even bothering to look at the envelope that contained what he had waited for the last many days. Martin concerned him he was off not his normal self. It wasn't lack of words he responded with that alluded to this fact but the tone of his voice, and the gesture of his hand when placing the materials on the desk. Conor looked at him with his trademark unemotional face that many had seen but few could describe.

"Is there an issue we need to discuss Martin?" Conor arched his brow the action instantly changing his entire demeanor, and appearance.

"Issues, bloody hell Conor where do I start we have issues coming out from under the doormat mate. The Tate girl, Hannah, Tara returning to Charming…" His voice trailed off.

"Am I to assume by your shift in tone before speaking the last words that the latter has you more perplexed than Ms. Hannah Marshall, or Ms. Tate." Conor sat back in the high back mesh seat crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes." Martin answered flatly. "She wasn't supposed to return. Why in bloody hell would she have made such a stupid move?"

"I told you not to form a bond with her years ago. You were here on assignment placed by the Marchese's to keep an eye on developments. Help find the timing for certain maneuvers not to become infatuated with girl that has no concept of the life we live." His brooding dark eyes narrowed in on his friend.

"You sit there smugly lecturing me about not being infatuated Mate? Really? Are you not guilty of the same sins with the enchanting Ms. Marshall? They are both caught up in something that they never should have been and you know it." Dr. Martin shot back crossly.

"That is not our fault." Conor rose from the chair his eyes never losing contact. "Might I remind you if you're Intel on Hannah's parentage and relationship to Jackson Teller had been more accurate …?"

"Fuck accuracy Conor." Dr. Martin blurted out with a lack of composure uncharacteristic. "You care about her. I think you even love her."

"I don't allow myself the luxury of love Martin… ever." Conor spoke the words refusing let any emotion surface.

"Then why are you hiding her?" Dr. Martin shot back. "Why these documents?"

Conor stood before his friend and co-conspirator, a man who perhaps knew him to well.

"This conversation is over." Conor turned to leave the room.

"You know taking her from this country is the wrong move." Dr. Martin called after him.

"How is it the wrong move?" Conor turned eyeing his friend. "I am going to take her to my homeland to a place that is safe. How is that a wrong move when the alternative is her life?"

"Her memory can come back at any point Conor, you know that right? I am frankly shocked that such a blow to the head even caused amnesia to begin with. What's going to happen when she remembers who you really are and what you have done?" He stood eyeing Conor waiting for answers.

"I will worry about that when the time comes." Conor responded flatly. "Your job was to make sure the passport, birth certificate, and other documentation in this envelope it solid as if this person has always existed. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, interesting papers you required for her. Especially love the one with your real surname attached to it. You are playing a dangerous game my friend that will eventually explode in your face." Dr. Martin eyed his cold-hearted friend who now stood in the doorway.

"You let me worry about Hannah; you have your hands full with the enchanting Ms. Tara Knowles it would seem. I will be back in the country within two weeks and we will move forward as planned." Conor replied before turning from his friend ending the conversation.

"Bastard." Dr. Martin mumble under his breath.

~December 12, 2001, County Road~

"Are you sure this is such a good idea after the impact to her head?" Conor eyed Martin with a rare look of concern.

"What do you suggest Conor, we need the blood to splatter in the car so that we can lead the investigators to believe she is dead." Dr. Martin felt the pop of the needle entering her vein just as the last words left his lips. Attaching the tubing normally used for blood donations of a different kind the bright red began making its journey to the collection bag.

"Yes, I know that Martin." Conor replied the annoyance clear in his voice. "It was my plan or have you forgotten."

"No Conor I haven't trust me you can take full responsibility for this one." Dr. Martin glanced at him shortly before returning his attention the job at hand.

"What choice do I have Martin. They want her dead." Conor brushed the hair back from the bleeding wound on her head. He hadn't expected her to put up such a fight yet in truth, her struggle didn't surprise him at all. "Should there be this much blood Jaysis Christ you could get all you need from here!"

"Head wounds always bleed profusely, trust me it is not fatal." Dr. Martin answered removing the large 14-gauge needle from her antecubital vein and holding pressure for a moment. "Let me tend to her and you take care of his." He handed Conor the unit of warm blood in his hand.

~December 25, 1991, The Winston Home, 6:00PM~

"Tara you don't know what it means that you are here especially considering everything that has happened." Donna smiled a she watched her friend place ornaments on the Christmas tree a prospect had dropped by the night before.

"I am happy to be here also Donna." Tara turned to her friend who was feeding Ellie a bottle the view creating a smile on her face. They had all suffered so much in just the short time she had returned yet in the wake of it all there were these perfect times that fueled them with hope.

"Do you think they will be back soon?" Donna asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know Donna." Tara replied softly as she reached down for the box of candy canes to adorn the tree with.

"You don't think they will stay away long do you?" Donna removed the bottle from Ellie's mouth before placing her on her shoulder and patting her back. "I was really hoping that we could all spend Christmas together this year. I mean we haven't done that since we were teenagers."

"Jax says they will be back soon. Amelia just needed time that's all." Tara turned her attention back to the tree hating to lie to her friend.

When she had inquired about Amelia's leave from the hospital without a formal discharge Jax had been truthful with her about what they suspected. Although sharing the truth was an avenue that Jax was willing to explore with her, Opie didn't want Donna concerned or upset. She had disagreed with both Jax and Opie about keeping the truth from Donna but after doing so much damage all those years ago with idle gossip that wasn't even the gospel truth she agreed. What was the truth about their disappearances anyway? There wasn't any yet just speculation and plenty of idle gossip, in less than 2 days. Tara was unsure what the weeks to come would bring or reveal. Jax had suspected that they had slipped away with Amelia but after entering Aiden's home and finding both of their cuts laying neatly in the middle of a ram-sacked house where it looked like a major struggle had taken place, he wasn't so sure. The cuts laying neatly side by side on the bed were either a message from Aiden and Mike or a message from club enemies. The same with Amelia's disappearance from the hospital. No one had recalled seeing a couple of bikers entering her room, and the prospects had not been at the doorway.

"I hope so …" Donna paused for a moment shifting the weight of baby Ellie into her arms. "Tara are you staying?"

Tara opened her mouth to speak just as Jax, and Opie entered each with bags of wrapped presents in tow. The smell of the feast she had been preparing with Donnas help filled the room and for the first time it truly felt like Christmas.

"I'm staying Donna." Tara replied as Jax walked over to her sitting the bags down beside the tree.

"You do this?" His blue sapphire eyes glowed from the reflection of the Christmas lights.

"I did." Tara replied with a coy smirk on her lips.

"You are amazing you know that?" Jax moved in closer to her.

"Am I?" Tara responded in a tone that was flirtier than intended.

"You are." Jax replied as he slipped his arm around the small of her back pulling her closer to him.

"So you are staying?" Donna's voice interrupted.

"Yes, I have enrolled in a campus close by and St. Thomas is going to allow me to complete my residency there." Tara smiled radiantly at her friend before turning her eyes back to Jax. "I made the arrangements before arriving to Charming and well I confirmed them just a few days ago. I will be starting school again after the first of the year."

"Fuck yeah!" Opie burst out with a goofy grin on his face.

"That's the best news I have heard in a very long time babe." Jax tilted his head beaming a smile at her tightening his grip on the small of her back.

"I am glad you approve Jax." Tara replied nonchalantly as she slipped from his intimate holding walking towards the kitchen.

Opie bellowed out laughing at the brush off the Prince of Charming himself had just received. "God Damn I love this, Chicago was good for her brother. She is going to be primo old lady for you and the club."

"Yeah." Jax spoke the words as he watched her from afar. "Let just hope I she gives me the chance to make her my old lady."

***Next Chapter will Be Posted Under book II Aiden and Amelia in the next couple of weeks***


End file.
